


Some Tricks of Desperation (Vietnamese Translation) - Thủ Thuật Cực Đoan

by Nfowleri



Series: Hell is Empty - Địa Ngục là Hư Không [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gotham City Police Department, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Psychopaths In Love, Rescue Missions, Riddles, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: 27 ngày sau khi Edward Nygma và Oswald Cobblepot chia tay, cuộc truy lùng Chim Cánh Cụt toàn thành phố đã kết thúc bằng sự kiện Oswald bị bắt giữ và áp giải đến Arkham. Một cuộc hội thoại ngắn ngủi khiến Ed bắt đầu tìm kiếm câu trả lời đằng sau những bức tường của trại thương điên. Nhưng Arkham giống với một trò chơi hơn là một câu đố, và Ed nhanh chóng nhận ra mọi việc trở nên quá tầm kiểm soát. Trong ma trận giữa Trại Tâm thần Arkham và thành phố Gotham, Ed và Oswald phải vật lộn để bảo vệ con người thật của mình, cũng như khám phá ra con người mình có thể trở thành, rồi đây cả hai sẽ có được một người bạn để cùng sánh vai trong bóng tối.





	1. Câu Đố Hai Cánh Cửa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_EarlGrey_Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_EarlGrey_Hot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Tricks of Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884416) by [Tea_EarlGrey_Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_EarlGrey_Hot/pseuds/Tea_EarlGrey_Hot). 



> "Không một linh hồn  
> Nhưng hiểu được nỗi lòng những kẻ điên dại, bị lừa gạt  
> Một vài thủ thuật cực đoan. Chẳng có gì ngoài những người lãng du trên biển  
> Lao mình vào nước mặn đại dương và rũ bỏ đời trôi nổi,  
> Rồi tất cả đều cháy rụi cùng ta. Ferdinand, con trai của hoàng đế,  
> Với mái đầu hướng lên – như thể đám cây lau, không phải tóc –  
> Là kẻ tiên phong xung trận; khóc than rằng ‘Địa ngục là hư không,  
> Và mọi ác quỷ đều quẩn quanh cõi này’."  
> – The Tempest

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Cái gì vừa đen vừa trắng lại vừa đỏ?

Đáp án: Một con Chim Cánh Cụt bị bắn.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Cái gì vừa đen vừa trắng lại vừa đỏ, mặc một bộ đồ ngủ kẻ ô, đồng thời đang chảy máu lên ga giường của bạn? Và bạn cần phải làm gì khi anh ta tỉnh dậy?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Một khi đã tìm được cho mình một người bạn, làm thế nào để ta có thể giữ chân họ?

¿?

Đỏ.

Đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu gã khi vừa bước vào phòng thí nghiệm, được chào đón bằng một bó hoa hồng đặt trên bàn. Gã nhìn chúng đăm chiêu – cảnh giác – rồi sải bước đi tới, giật tấm thiệp nhỏ màu trắng khỏi bình hoa sang trọng. Gã lật qua lật lại nó trên những ngón tay dài nhợt nhạt của mình, nghiên cứu nét chữ khẳng khiu, gai góc. Một mặt tấm thiệp ghi _Gửi anh Edward Nygma_ , và mặt kia, thay vì một chữ kí hay lời nhắn, lại được viết một cặp câu gieo vần:

_Thời gian của ta giờ đã tới hạn,_

_nhưng tôi và anh sẽ luôn là bạn._

Ed có thể nhận thấy mặt gã đang kéo thành một nụ cười. Nó là một câu đố. Vụng về. Đơn giản. Nhưng dù sao vẫn là một câu đố.

“Hẹn gặp lại, ngài Chim Cánh Cụt.” Gã nhủ thầm, đút tấm thiệp vào túi ngực của áo blouse.

Đã 27 ngày kể từ khi Oswald bỏ đi (không phải Ed cố tình đếm, chỉ là các con số luôn tự động hiện diện trong đầu gã) và bầu không khí yên lặng trong căn hộ - chỉ còn lại âm thanh đều đều của cánh quạt và tiếng vận hành của các thiết bị gia dụng – đã vượt quá sức chịu đựng của gã. Oswald không phải một bạn cùng phòng mẫu mực: hắn là kẻ khắt khe, gàn dở, hay đòi hỏi quá đáng, và thỉnh thoảng lại rây máu khắp nơi… Nhưng Ed nhớ hắn. Gã bật máy thu sóng ở góc phòng để nghe trộm kênh radio dành cho cảnh sát, theo dõi tình hình cuộc săn người – hoặc săn chim thì đúng hơn – hiện đang làm cả Gotham chấn động.

Gã đã quen với cô độc – từng như vậy. Nhưng rồi Jim và Lee cùng nụ cười thân thiện – đôi khi quá đà – của họ xuất hiện. Cho tới khi gã phát hiện ra chúng chỉ là vỏ bọc hóa trang xuềnh xoàng họ dùng để che giấu việc nhạo báng mình.

Dù sao cũng chẳng còn quan trọng.

Họ sẽ không cười lâu được nữa đâu.

Và, tất nhiên, còn có cả Kristen cùng tiếng cười thánh thót và đôi mắt sáng ngời của cô: việc đó cũng không kéo dài được lâu. Ed đã thương tiếc cô, ban đầu là vậy, nhưng giờ đây gã hiểu rằng sự hi sinh của Kristen là điều cần thiết cho quá trình hóa thân của gã. Tuy vậy, gã không vui vẻ gì khi buộc phải vứt bỏ cặp kính của cô. Dù sao nó cũng là một kỉ vật về những tháng ngày cũ, về còn người cũ của Ed.

Nhưng Oswald – xem nào, hắn là một điều gì đó hoàn toàn khác, chẳng phải vậy sao? Oswald Cobblepot, kẻ sở hữu điệu cười hiểm ác cùng tính khí nóng nảy, đã thực sự nhìn thấy gã – không phải với tư cách một nhân viên pháp y rụt rè hay một tên lập dị cuồng câu đố - mà là con người thật của gã.

Một thiên tài.

Một nghệ sĩ.

Một kẻ sát nhân.

Ed hiểu rằng sẽ phải mất một khoảng thời gian khá dài cho đến khi gã gặp lại người bạn nhỏ yêu quý của mình. Những bông hồng sẽ trở thành một lời nhắc nhở dễ chịu về quãng thời gian họ ở cùng nhau.

  _Cho đến khi chúng héo tàn_. Gã nghĩ thầm, rầu rĩ, nhưng gần như ngay lập tức phấn chấn trở lại khi hỏi chính mình một câu: “Tôi làm bạn bỏng mà không cần nhiệt, chữa lành vết thương, và khiến trái tim ngừng đập: tôi là gì?” rồi tự trả lời: “Phải rồi! Băng.”

Gã lấy ra bình chứa ni-tơ lỏng, đặt bó hoa ngay ngắn bên cạnh rồi đeo găng tay bảo hộ, cùng lúc chợt nghe thấy tiếng nói từ hành lang bên ngoài phòng thí nghiệm. Gã tắt máy thu sóng – dù sao nãy giờ mới chỉ có tin tức về các vụ đột nhập thông thường, hành hung nghiêm trọng, cùng vài vụ bắt giữ đám người phê thuốc và xay xỉn nơi công cộng. Giọng của hai Thanh tra Gordon và Bullock ngày càng gần hơn.

“- tôi không cược đâu.”

“Đó là bởi vì anh biết tôi đúng.”

“Không, tại vì…”

Cửa phòng thí nghiệm bật mở và hai thám tử bước vào, vẫn còn đang tranh luận.

“Ed!” Jim nói. “Giải quyết giúp chúng tôi việc này.”

“Chào buổi sáng Thanh tra Gordon, Thanh tra Bullock.” Ed nói. “Tôi có thể giúp gì cho các anh?”

“Máy của Tiến sĩ Fries – nó dùng ni-tơ lỏng, phải không?”

Lời nói làm Ed bật cười trước khi gã kịp nhận ra đó không phải một câu nói đùa. “Không. Không, nó…” gã thở dài. Tại sao lúc nào gã cũng bị vây quanh bởi lũ nghiệp dư vô dụng vậy? Những người này vốn dĩ là thám tử cơ mà. “Xem này.”

Cùng lúc hai Thanh tra Gordon và Bullock lại gần chiếc bàn, Ed nhặt ra một bông hoa hồng để minh họa.

“Có người ái mộ bí mật hả, Ed?” Bullock hỏi, cố tỏ ra một vẻ hài hước thân mật mà giữa họ vốn không hề có, và sẽ không bao giờ có. Ed nhíu mày nhìn tay thanh tra.

_Còn hơn một người ái mộ. Một người bạn._

“Cô Kringle gửi chúng,” gã nói dối – từng lời bịa đặt lại dễ dàng hơn một chút, trôi chảy hơn một chút so với lời dối trá trước đó. Bụng gã thoáng quặn lại trước cơn phấn khích mà nó mang đến. “Một lời từ biệt, tôi nghĩ vậy.”

Thanh tra Bullock thành thục làm bộ hối lỗi. Ed bĩu môi nhìn ông, cố gắng kìm nén tiếng cười hoang dại.

“Không có một lời nào từ cô ấy sao?” Jim hỏi – nghe có vẻ thật lòng, nhưng Ed hiểu rõ hơn thế.

“Cho tới giờ chỉ có hoa thay cho từ ngữ thôi.” Tấm thiệp nhỏ trong túi áo ngực của gã dường như đang nóng lên.

“Tôi rất lấy làm tiếc, anh bạn.”

 _Tôi không phải bạn của anh, James Gordon._ Tiếng nói trong đầu Ed rõ ràng và quả quyết, cái tên được ghê tởm nhắc đến như nọc độc.

Gã mỉm cười, để khóe miệng cong lên, biến dạng thành một cái nhe răng hiểm hóc. Thanh tra Gordon tỏ vẻ chột dạ.

_Xuất sắc._

“Không sao, chuyện không may vẫn xảy ra thường xuyên mà.” Gã nói. “Giờ thì nhìn đây.”

Gã cầm bông hồng lên rồi nhúng nó vào dòng ni-tơ đang bốc hơi, giữ yên và đếm một… hai… ba… bốn… năm… trước khi nhấc nó ra lần nữa.

“Thú vị thật. Mất gần năm giây để ni-tơ lỏng đóng băng bông hồng này.” Gã nói. _Và ‘thú vị’ ở đây hiển nhiên có nghĩa là tôi muốn la hét vào mặt các người._

“Thì?” Thanh tra Gordon chất vấn.

“Thì,” Ed trả lời, cố gắng vận dụng tất cả kiên nhẫn mà gã có. “Sẽ mất một khoảng thời gian lâu hơn đáng kể để có thể đóng băng cả một con người, tất nhiên việc đó còn phụ thuộc vào mật độ tiếp xúc và lượng mỡ trong cơ thể.”

“Vậy tại sao một cảnh sát lại đứng yên hàng giờ để bị đóng băng chứ?” Thanh tra Bullock hỏi.

Ed phải kiềm chế lắm mới không tỏ ra cợt nhả.

“Cô ấy sẽ không làm vậy.” Gã nói, cố không làm bộ mặt chán ghét nhưng không chắc mình có đang thành công hay không. “Điều đó nghĩa là tên tội phạm không dùng ni-tơ lỏng mà sử dụng he-li lỏng siêu lạnh. Nó là chất làm giảm nhiệt nhanh hiệu quả nhất trên thế giới.”

Ed nhìn xuống bông hoa bị đóng băng trong tay mình và nhớ về hai đêm trước: gã đã làm bánh Pierogi ăn cùng súp củ cải đường, khui một chai rượu đã được để dành hàng tháng và nghe Oswald Cobblepot kể về cuộc gặp mặt lần đầu của hắn và James Gordon.

“Khi đó anh ta _đáng lẽ_ phải giết tôi.” Oswald đã ngà ngà say, chai rượu chỉ còn một nửa. “Đưa tôi ra bến tàu và găm một… một viên đạn vào đầu tôi.” Hắn dùng tay làm bộ một khẩu súng ở thái dương rồi bật cười trước vẻ mặt kinh hoàng của Ed. “Nhưng anh ta không thể!”

Ed ngả người về trước, chống cằm lên hai tay đan vào nhau rồi hỏi. “Tại sao?” Và Oswald đã nhe răng cười tinh quái với gã.

“Vì,” hắn nói, mắt khóa chặt tầm nhìn lên Ed, hai con ngươi màu lục sáng rực trong bóng tối của căn hộ. “Vì, dù Jim không muốn thừa nhận, anh ta nhận ra rằng sánh bước cùng một người bạn trong bóng đêm có lợi hơn đi bộ một mình ngoài ánh sáng.” Và Ed cảm nhận được một luồng điện chạy dọc xương sống của mình.

Thanh tra Gordon làm Ed bật trở về thực tại bằng một câu hỏi: “Có thể kiếm được he-li lỏng ở đâu?”

“Anh cần nó làm gì?” Ed hỏi, cố gắng giữ cho đầu óc thông suốt trở lại trong khi hình ảnh người đàn ông hiện giờ mỉm cười trước mặt mình đang giương súng vào đầu một Oswald Cobblepot bầm dập và run rẩy thoáng lóe lên trong tâm trí gã.

“Anh ấy không cần nó, đồ đần.” Thanh tra Bullock xen vào – một cơn phẫn nộ bùng lên trong người Ed. “Anh ấy chỉ muốn biết nguồn của thứ đó để tra ra kẻ đã dùng nó giết chết đồng nghiệp của chúng ta.”

Ed nghe tiếng bông hồng vỡ vụn trước khi gã kịp nhận ra mình đã siết chặt nắm đấm, và nghe thấy giọng nói của chính gã đang gầm gừ, “Tôi không thích bị bêu riếu, Thanh tra ạ.”

Trong một lúc, gã cảm nhận được một cơn thỏa mãn cuồng nhiệt khi nhìn ra vẻ mặt kinh ngạc của Bullock và Gordon, trước khi họ kịp khôi phục điệu bộ và đáp lại.

“Bình tĩnh nào, Ed.” Gordon nói, tìm cách xoa dịu tình hình. “Tôi chắc rằng Harvey chỉ đang tỏ ra vui tính thôi mà.”

“Phải,” Bullock chột dạ bật cười. “Tôi chỉ đang tỏ ra vui tính thôi, Ed, tôi xin lỗi.”

Ed chắc chắn rằng gã, dù chỉ là trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, đã khiến hai người kia phát khiếp. Tốt, họ nên biết sợ gã đi là vừa.

Rồi gã nhìn xuống những mảnh vụn đỏ thẫm trong bàn tay còn đeo găng, cảm thấy trống trải đến khó hiểu.

“Nó rất hiếm và đắt,” Ed tiếp lời, mờ nhạt ý thức được tay mình đang nghiền nát bông hoa trong khi đang nói. “Tôi cho rằng chỉ có một hoặc hai nơi ở Gotham sản xuất thứ này. Tôi có thể tra cứu thông tin nếu các anh muốn.”

Thanh tra Bullock hình như đã nói gì đó đáp lại, nhưng Ed không nghe rõ. Gã đang nghĩ về những ngón tay nhợt nhạt, đầy tàn nhang từng đặt lên má mình, đôi mắt xanh ngấn nước và một giọng nói thì thào “anh là một người bạn tốt hơn hẳn James Gordon, Edward” cùng một xúc cảm ấm nóng, nghẹn ngào trong lồng ngực.

Khi gã ngước lên, Bullock đã đi mất, Thanh tra Gordon vừa đóng cửa phòng thí nghiệm và quay lại nhìn gã với một biểu cảm mà suýt nữa Ed nhầm tưởng thành quan tâm.

“Nghe này, Ed, có việc này tôi muốn nói với cậu.” Jim nói.

Ed có thể nhìn thấy những bông hồng trên bàn phía sau Jim và hiểu Thanh tra Gordon muốn đề cập đến điều gì: “Chim Cánh Cụt.” Ed tự trả lời.

“Phải.”

“Anh muốn biết bản chất mối quan hệ giữa tôi và anh ta?”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Vì anh lo ngại rằng tôi đã giúp đỡ và tiếp tay cho một tên tội phạm khét tiếng?”

“Cậu có làm vậy không?”

 _Tôi cứu mạng anh ấy. Anh ấy ăn đồ ăn tôi làm. Anh ấy khiến tôi phát cáu. Chúng tôi cùng uống rượu. Cùng nhau cười đùa. Anh ấy gửi hoa hồng cho tôi._ “Tôi tìm thấy anh Cobblepot bị thương và đang hấp hối trong rừng. Tôi chăm sóc anh ta tới khi hồi phục. Anh ta nợ tôi một mạng, đó là lí do vì sao tôi đã tin tưởng khi anh ta nói mình đã hoàn lương. Quả là một sai lầm khờ khạo.” _Chúng tôi uống rượu. Tôi chơi đàn piano, anh ấy hát. Anh ấy bật cười trước những câu nói đùa của tôi, nhìn vào mắt tôi và mỉm cười. Anh ấy gửi hoa hồng cho tôi._

“Chúng ta bắt được hắn rồi!” tiếng la ó từ bên ngoài khiến gã giật mình chuyển động, rảo bước về phía cánh cửa trước khi kịp ý thức được mình đang làm gì.

“Có chuyện gì thế nhỉ,” gã nói, từ tốn, nhưng đã chực bước khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Ed nghe thấy tiếng reo hò trước cả khi ra đến sảnh chính. Gã biết điều gì vừa xảy ra. Không cần đến một thám tử để đoán được điều đó, và Ed còn có năng lực hơn bất cứ tên thanh tra trên mức trung bình nào.

Gã nghe Đội trưởng Barnes thét lên “im ngay!” và tiếng reo hò im bặt, Barnes hẳn đã bắt đầu thuyết giảng gì đó – như ông ta vẫn hay làm – nhưng Ed không thèm để tâm. Gã từ phía trong bước ra sảnh, chỉ để trông thấy toàn bộ GCPD đứng nghiêm nhìn Đội trưởng Barnes và tù nhân của ông.

Nhợt nhạt, ốm yếu và bất lực, nhưng Oswald Cobblepot vẫn kiêu hãnh ngẩng cao đầu. Hắn đứng cạnh Đội trưởng Barnes như thể mình tự nguyện tới đây và sẽ sẵn sàng bỏ đi nếu cuộc đối thoại làm hắn buồn chán. Ngay cả khi đang ‘bơi’ trong chiếc áo bành-tô lùng phùng, dày nhất của Ed – Ed không phải một người cao lớn, nhưng xem ra nó vẫn quá rộng đối với Oswald – cùng chiếc mũ và khăn len ấm nhất của gã, Oswald dường như, bằng một cách nào đó, trông vẫn uy nghiêm hơn hẳn đám sĩ quan đứng xung quanh.

_Quả thật không hổ danh Vua của Gotham._

Barnes vẫn tiếp tục cuộc tổng xỉ vả trong khi ông ta sải chân qua các dãy bàn, lôi Oswald theo cùng.

 _Anh ấy có một chân bị đau. Ông không thể làm vậy được._ Ed nghĩ thầm, cơn phẫn nộ bột phát khi gã nhìn Oswald khập khiễng lê bước bên cạnh Barnes, đầu vẫn ngẩng cao.

“Đây chỉ là một tên vô lại tồi tệ, thảm hại,” lời tuyên bố của Barnes làm tóc sau gáy Ed dựng ngược.

  _Ông có ý thức được mình đang nói với ai không vậy?_

“Có hàng đống những kẻ cặn bã ngoài kia, nhiều vô cùng,” Barnes tiếp tục, cùng lúc đó họ đã chạm tới cửa buồng giam. Ed cảm thấy mình vừa tiến thêm một bước, những từ “dừng lại!” và “đừng động vào anh ấy!” suýt chút nữa bật ra khỏi đầu lưỡi nhưng rồi gã khôi phục điệu bộ, làm bộ mặt hứng thú đơn thuần cùng biểu cảm gần như chạm ngưỡng thờ ơ.

“Phải rồi, cứ nhìn cho thỏa thích đi,” Oswald nói, vẫn cố tỏ ra uy quyền ngay cả khi bị cưỡng chế vào một buồng giam. “Làm tốt lắm. Các người bắt được tôi rồi. Tôi ổn.” Chân Oswald nhói đau khi hắn bị xô vào phía trong. Ed cảm nhận được miệng gã hơi co giật với nỗ lực duy trì vẻ mặt vô cảm. “Mọi việc hoàn toàn tốt đẹp cả.”

Ed nhìn Thanh tra Gordon đưa mắt với Oswald, và thấy nụ cười nửa vời hắn dùng để đáp lại. Gã gần như có thể nghe thấy giọng nói chếnh choáng khi say của Oswald thì thào: “Anh biết không, tôi luôn coi anh ta là bạn mình. Rằng _lần tới_ anh ta sẽ giang tay giúp đỡ khi tôi cần. _Lần tới_ anh ta sẽ ở đó. Anh ta không bao giờ ở đó, Ed ạ. Không bao giờ xuất hiện khi tôi cần được giúp. Nhưng tôi vẫn cứ níu kéo. Tại sao vậy nhỉ?”

Ed đã nghi ngờ lí do của việc đó, và giờ, nhìn đôi mắt kì vọng của Oswald, gã thấy chắc chắn với suy đoán của mình. Và gã biết hắn đang sắp sửa làm một điều vô cùng ngu ngốc.

 _Ôi ngài Chim Cánh Cụt_ , Ed nghĩ ngợi, buồn rầu. _Tôi đã nói rồi: tình yêu sẽ luôn là điểm yếu chết người nhất của anh._


	2. Tù Nhân

 

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Ở nơi nào bạn có thể tìm được một ổ khóa không chìa, và một câu văn không từ ngữ? (1)

Đáp án: Nhà tù.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Giả sử bạn là một người đàn ông ốm yếu cao chưa đầy 1m70 với một chân bị thương, xác suất để bạn sống sót được hơn một tuần trong cơ sở giam giữ những tội phạm nguy hiểm nhất Gotham là bao nhiêu, chưa kể đến việc rất nhiều kẻ trong số đó có tư thù với bạn?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Hành động thế nào mới là khôn ngoan: đấu tranh kịch liệt tới cùng, hay chấp nhận buông xuôi để có thể tự chọn lựa kết cục cho mình?

¿?

Oswald vẫn được giữ ấm. Xét đến tình hình hiện tại, đó là một dấu hiệu đáng mừng. Hắn đang ngồi giữa bốn bức tường bê-tông lạnh lẽo, bẩn thỉu của phòng thẩm vấn, chiếc áo khoác quá khổ Ed đã cho mượn tạo cảm giác nặng nề trên vai. Nó có mùi như bã cà phê, thuốc tẩy và khói bụi của khu công nghiệp Gotham, nhưng dù sao vẫn ấm áp.

Hắn nhìn những bức tường đá trống trải xung quanh, nghĩ về ánh đèn xanh lục trong căn hộ của Ed, và rồi cảm thấy một niềm an ủi lạ kì đang bao phủ lên mình.

Oswald nghe được tiếng bước chân ngoài hành lang và một phần nhỏ nhoi, tuyệt vọng trong con người hắn hi vọng rằng đó là Jim Gordon, đến đây để thả hắn đi, cứu Oswald khỏi lưỡi đao của chính hắn.

Nhưng người mở cửa lại là Đội trưởng Barnes, Oswald nhận thấy cơ mặt mình lập tức vặn xoắn thành một vẻ ương ngạnh tự mãn và tim hắn đanh lại, chuẩn bị, một lần nữa, dùng miệng lưỡi để tự cứu nguy cho mình.

Barnes xoay ghế, tiếng kim loại mài trên sàn bê-tông trong một khoảnh khắc khiến Oswald nhớ lại chiếc bàn bên cửa sổ nơi căn hộ giữa một chốn bất tiện trong thành phố, cho tới khi lời của Barnes kéo hắn về thực tại.

“Được rồi, Cobblepot. Nói tôi nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra tại nhà Galavan đêm đó.”

“Xem nào, nhiều chuyện xảy ra lắm.” Nếu phải thất bại, hắn sẽ thất bại trong danh dự. Nói đúng hơn là tất cả chút danh dự mà hắn có thể vớt vát được, trong tình cảnh hiện tại.

“Sao anh không bắt đầu kể từ lúc đánh tôi bất tỉnh bằng cái bình hoa đó nhỉ?”

Oswald gần như có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười hồ hởi của Ed khi hắn chia sẻ chi tiết nhỏ đó cùng gã, khóe miệng hắn khẽ nhếch lên.

“Xin lỗi vì chuyện đó. Nó thật sự là một bình hoa tinh xảo.”

“Đây là bộ mặt hứng thú của tôi này. Nói tiếp đi.”

“Tôi đưa Galavan ra bờ sông và giết hắn. Thật chậm rãi.” Có lẽ Edward đã đúng: một lời thú nhận táo bạo thực sự đem lại cảm giác kịch tính. Thật tuyệt khi dõng dạc nói ra và chiêm ngưỡng vẻ kinh ngạc, khó hiểu, cùng hoài nghi trộn lẫn với nhau trên mặt Barnes.

“Anh nhận tội giết người?”

“Phải, đúng vậy.” Chết tiệt, đã thật đấy. Một cơn phấn khích bùng lên, cảm giác hệt như lần hắn nốc ừng ực chai sâm-panh và miết ngón tay lên bề mặt của quầy bar giữa câu lạc bộ từng thuộc về mình trong một khoảnh khắc vinh quang ngắn ngủi. “Tự hào vì điều đó là đằng khác. Tôi không phải một tên tội phạm, ông biết đấy. Tôi chỉ… điên loạn mà thôi.”

“James Gordon đã làm gì?” Barnes chất vấn. Đây rồi: mục đích thực sự của cuộc thẩm vấn này. Sao ai cũng bị ám ảnh bởi James Gordon thế nhỉ?

_Tại sao ông lại ám ảnh với anh ta đến vậy?_

“Anh ta làm gì khi nào cơ?” Oswald hỏi, nhận ra quyền lực trong căn phòng đang vây quanh hắn.

“Anh ta đã làm gì sau khi anh đánh tôi bất tỉnh?”

Đến lúc rồi. Oswald có thể dễ dàng hủy hoại Jim ngay tại đây. Người đàn ông chính trực cuối cùng của Gotham giờ đang đứng trước mũi dao – chỉ cần gạt nhẹ cổ tay là Oswald có thể rạch bụng anh ta như mổ cá. Nhưng rồi hắn nghĩ về một phiên tòa với cả nghìn sĩ quan mặc cảnh phục sẽ gây khó dễ nhằm hạ thấp uy tín nhân chứng của mình, cùng kết cục đặt chân vào nhà tù không thể tránh khỏi… Và một tiếng vọng từ trong kí ức nhắc Oswald rằng hắn và con người đoan chính kia rốt cuộc chẳng có gì khác biệt: “Anh ta nói mình đã làm gì?”

“Tôi đang hỏi anh đây.”

Oswald ngả người về phía trước và chống cằm lên hai tay.

“Mọi việc khi đó hơi mơ hồ, Đội trưởng Barnes ạ. Tôi chắc hẳn đã mất dấu Thanh tra Gordon trong khi nóng lòng muốn xử tử tên Thị trưởng Galavan. Tôi không hề gặp anh ta sau khi rời tòa nhà. Có trời mới biết anh ta toan tính điều gì khi ở một mình. Thực sự. Ông nên quản lí các thanh tra của mình sát sao hơn.”

“Anh ta không giúp anh giết Galavan?”

Oswald cười cay nghiệt. “Tại sao một thành viên mẫu mực của GCPD lại làm vậy cơ chứ?”

“Sao anh lại bao che cho anh ta?”

_Hỏi hay đấy._

“Tôi đâu có.”

“Cánh Cụt…” Barnes gầm gừ, lúc này Oswald có thể nghe thấy được giọng nói của Ed kín đáo thì thầm _vậy, ngài Chim Cánh Cụt này, làm thế nào mà anh có cái tên ấy?_

“Người bị bắt giữ là James Gordon hay là tôi đây?”

“Ồ anh sắp tiêu đời rồi, Cobblepot, nhưng vấn đề là: liệu anh có kéo Gordon xuống cùng mình không?”

 Và rồi Oswald thấy mình trở lại căn hộ của Ed, gã hơi chếnh choáng, hai má đỏ bừng bởi men rượu và đang nói với hắn “anh ta không nên đối xử với anh như vậy, anh biết mà, ngài Ca-Oswald. Anh ta luôn… luôn… luôn ra vẻ cao thượng hơn người, nhưng anh ta là một… một… người bạn tệ hại.” Hắn với sang bên kia bàn, đặt tay mình lên má Ed và thủ thỉ “anh là một người bạn tốt hơn hẳn James Gordon, Edward”. Hắn nói điều đó thật lòng.

“Giá mà tôi có thể làm vậy, Đội trưởng Barnes.” Oswald nói, nhún vai. “Nhưng chao ôi. Tôi thường xuyên thấy mình mất phương hướng… bị kích động bởi mùi máu… đầu óc mụ mị bởi thôi thúc muốn giết người… kiểu như vậy đấy.” Hắn khóa đôi mắt trợn trừng nhìn vào Barnes và kéo cơ mặt thành một cái nhe răng hung bạo.

Barnes không tỏ ra run sợ, nhưng có vẻ đó là vì ông ta đang cố giữ nguyên biểu cảm.

“Sao anh lại làm điều này?” Barnes hỏi, rướn thân lại gần, hạ thấp giọng như thể họ là đồng phạm. “Tại sao anh lại bao che cho anh ta? Có phải anh ta đe dọa anh? Hay nắm thóp được anh điều gì đúng không?”

Lời nói khiến Oswald bật cười.

“Không đâu, Đội trưởng,” hắn nói. “Tôi rất cảm kích vì ông đã bận tâm, nhưng Jim Gordon không làm tôi sợ được đâu. Tuy nhiên, rõ ràng là anh ta khiến ông phát khiếp. Sao lại vậy được nhỉ?”

 _Jim Gordon có một biệt tài đáng sợ, anh ta có thể khiến tất cả mọi người yêu quý mình_ , hắn đã nói điều đó với Ed. _Khiến người ta tin rằng họ còn có thể làm được nhiều hơn khả năng của mình hiện tại. Và khiến anh phải liều mạng để giúp đỡ anh ta._

Barnes đứng dậy, nhìn Oswald với vẻ ghê tởm không hề giấu giếm, thực sự việc này chẳng còn làm hắn ngạc nhiên nữa.

 _Có lẽ ngày nào đó tôi sẽ giết ông._ Hắn nghĩ, nhe răng cười đáp lại. _Có thể bộ mặt này sẽ là thứ cuối cùng ông nhìn thấy đấy._

Barnes bỏ đi, sập cánh của sau lưng, để lại Oswald ngồi trầm ngâm một mình trong vài phút ngắn ngủi trước khi hắn bị áp giải về buồng giam bởi hai sĩ quan mặc cảnh phục.

Ngay khi bị đẩy vào bên trong, hắn ngồi sụp xuống ghế, kiệt quệ. Toàn thân Oswald như thể sắp sửa vỡ vụn, phải cố gắng lắm hắn mới có thể ngăn không cho mình run rẩy.

 _Luôn luôn ngẩng cao đầu_. Hắn nghĩ, với một giọng nói nghe y hệt của Fish Mooney văng vẳng trong đầu. _Ngồi thẳng lưng, đừng để lộ điểm yếu của mình._ Oswald nhớ lại hình ảnh những móng tay dài đỏ thẫm (trước kia chúng từng có lúc dài hơn thể, tới mức chiếm trọn chu vi khuôn mặt hắn) đang nhẹ nhàng luồn vào tóc mình, chạy dọc qua đuôi mắt và di chuyển xuống, nâng cằm hắn lên. Hắn nhớ rõ âm điệu nhịp nhàng trong giọng điệu Fish từng dùng để gọi tên mình như thể hắn là một người quan trọng. _Cậu có thể nhỏ bé, nhưng nếu biết đi đứng đúng cách và thêm được vài tia lửa trong mắt mình, cậu có thể trở thành một kẻ vĩ đại, Oswald._

Fish luôn luôn bộc lộ một thần thái phi thường. Oswald tự hỏi liệu có ai có thể nhận xét tương tự như vậy về hắn không. Ngay lúc này đây hắn thấy mình nhỏ bé làm sao.

¿?

Đã gần một tiếng đồng hồ kể từ khi hắn quyết định từ bỏ dáng ngồi cứng nhắc, hắn chùng vai và gập người lại, cố gắng kiểm soát cơn đau nhức nhối ở chân.

“Psst,” hắn tưởng rằng có ai đó đang khẽ rít lên đằng sau lưng mình, trước khi hắn kịp quay người, âm thanh lại phát ra lần nữa, rõ ràng hơn, “PSST.”

Oswald ngoảnh lại và thấy góc nghiêng của một khuôn mặt quen thuộc, hắn nghẹn lời. “Ed?”

“Suỵt. Đừng nhìn tôi, tôi không được phép nói chuyện với anh.”

Hắn quay lưng về phía gã, nuối tiếc vì không được nhìn mặt bạn mình.

“Anh ổn chứ? Trông anh thảm quá.” Ed nói tiếp.

Oswald khẽ phì cười, khóe miệng hắn thoáng nhếch lên. Trong một lúc, hắn nhớ về bộ đồ kẻ ô quá cỡ từng mặc, cùng điệu cười sắc bén, hoan hỉ mình từng được nghe, và rồi hắn quên đi cơn đau đang hành hạ mình.

“Thú thật giờ tôi đã thấy khá hơn rồi,” Oswald nói, ước rằng hắn có thể quay lại để nhìn vào đôi mắt tinh anh của Ed.

“Tôi có thể giúp được gì không?”

Lúc này đây họ lại trở về căn hộ của Ed, gã đang nhìn hắn thăm dò từ phía trên hai tay đan chéo, lải nhải “có cần tôi lấy hộ anh thêm thứ gì không, quý ngài ‘Vua của Gotham’, hay anh có thể tự tìm phòng tắm?” Oswald đã nhíu mày và đảo mắt, khăng khăng nhất quyết hắn hoàn toàn có thể tự thân vận động. Ed đã nhe răng cười, gã đi về phía bồn rửa bát để xử lí đám chén đĩa bẩn và chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Oswald đã tự hỏi liệu đây có phải cảm giác khi sống chung với một bạn cùng phòng. Hoặc thậm chí là một người bạn hay không? Hắn không hề ghét nó.

“Tôi đã không thể cứu vãn được nữa rồi,” hắn nói. Sự thật khắc nghiệt khiến từng tế bào trên người hắn nhức nhối. “Quên tôi đi, anh bạn. Nhưng… nếu anh có thể giúp tôi chăm sóc mộ của mẹ mình, tôi sẽ rất lấy làm biết ơn. Chỉ cần thỉnh thoảng tới thăm, nói với mẹ rằng tôi nhớ bà.” _Bà ấy chắc hẳn sẽ quý anh nếu như còn sống, Edward ạ._ Hắn giữ ý nghĩ đó trong đầu. _Anh đã thật tử tế với tôi._

Trong thoáng chốc, một viễn cảnh vốn sẽ không bao giờ tồn tại chợt lướt qua tâm trí Oswald: ba người họ, cả Ed lẫn mẹ hắn, ngồi quay quanh bàn ăn, và Ed sẽ nói những lời chuẩn mực như “làm ơn chuyển lọ muối” hoặc “đây quả thật là một bữa ăn tuyệt vời, thưa bà Kapelput.” Rồi hình ảnh đó trôi đi.

“Tôi sẽ làm,” Ed đáp.

“Bà ấy thích hoa huệ tây.” Oswald tưởng như mình sắp bật khóc khi hình dung bó hoa nằm trên ngôi mộ cô độc giữa tiết trời lạnh lẽo, và hắn hi vọng mẹ mình sẽ tha thứ cho việc hắn không thể viếng thăm.

“Thỉnh thoảng thăm mộ. Huệ tây. Đã rõ.”

“Cảm ơn,” hắn hít một hơi, đánh liều ngoảnh lại và thu vào mắt một góc của chiếc áo blouse màu xanh xám.

Oswald cảm nhận được một hơi ấm bén rễ trong lồng ngực, nhưng rồi nó bị xua tan bởi tiếng nói của tay cảnh vệ: “đứng dậy nào, Cobblepot” và âm thanh han gỉ của cánh cửa buồng giam bật mở.

“Có chuyện gì vậy? Các người định đưa tôi đi đâu?” hắn chất vấn, liễu lĩnh quay sang nhìn Ed, người giờ đây hoàn toàn bất động với tay để nguyên trong ngăn kéo của tủ đựng hồ sơ, đang dỏng tai nghe ngóng. _Tạm biệt, bạn của tôi._

“Tới Arkham. Anh bị điên mà, phải không?” Oswald không tranh cãi được gì. Rốt cuộc thì đó vốn là ý tưởng của hắn.

Hắn để mặc cho mình bị lôi khỏi đồn cảnh sát và dẫn lên một xe áp giải tù nhân. Hắn quấn chặt áo khoác quanh vai mình, ngồi ngay ngắn, mắt nhìn thẳng về phía trước.

 _Vẫn tốt hơn phải vào Blackgate._ Hắn tự nhủ. _Ít nhất không ai ở Arkham muốn vặt đứt lưỡi hắn… Hoặc làm những việc tệ hơn._

Hắn có thể kiểm soát đám người trong trại thương điên. Dù sao thì hắn cũng là Vua của Gotham. Hắn có thể xử lí được một tòa nhà đầy những kẻ tâm thần.

Chuyến đi đến Arkham ngắn hơn hắn nghĩ, ngay lập tức Oswald bị xô khỏi chiếc xe và kéo lê qua sân trong của trại thương điên, nền đất được lát bằng những miếng đá lỏng lẻo đặt cạnh nhau và mọc đầy cỏ úa. Hắn bị dẫn vào một tòa nhà trông như Strawberry Hill(2) xuống cấp.

Không khí trong Trại Tâm thần Gotham hôi hám và vẩn đục, hệ thống thông khí cũ kĩ thảm thương luân chuyển từng luồng gió giật dường như chỉ khiến cho không gian xung quanh lạnh hơn. Các bức tường phủ đầy mốc meo, hắn nhận ra nó – thứ mùi ám lấy căn hộ hai mẹ con Oswald từng ở gần như cả tuổi thơ của hắn, cho tới khi hắn nhận ra tài năng của mình trong những công việc ‘không mấy lương thiện’ và bắt đầu kiếm được nhiều tiền hơn.

Hắn bị áp giải vào một căn phòng bê-tông gần cổng chính, đi qua đám lính gác được trang bị vũ khí kĩ càng, rồi bị xô xuống một băng ghế kim loại. Một lính canh khác của Arkham bước vào với một bộ đồ sọc đen trắng, ả đặt nó xuống ghế bên cạnh Oswald.

“Cô biết không, sọc ngang không hợp với dáng người của tôi,” Oswald nói. “Và, nếu được phép, tôi muốn giữ lại áo khoác, ở đây hơi lạnh.”

“Tôi tưởng chim cánh cụt thích cái lạnh,” ả đáp, với một cái nhếch mép đưa Oswald trở lại những ngày hắn còn làm chân cầm ô của Fish Mooney, khi mà lũ tay chân còn lại của cô ta đã xỉa xói cái tên Chim Cánh Cụt để khích bác hắn. Nhưng nó đã không còn là một lời xúc phạm nữa. Nó là một cái tên để người khác sợ hãi và kính nể. Nó là tên của _hắn_.

“Cẩn thận đấy,” hắn nói, ngả mình về trước và trưng ra bộ mặt cười ghê rợn nhất, “người ta vẫn chưa lôi được cái ô khỏi thực quản của kẻ gần đây nhất định qua mặt tôi đâu.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Nguyên văn: “a sentence with no words” (một câu văn không từ ngữ) – “sentence” (câu) còn có nghĩa là một bản án.  
> (2) [Strawberry Hill](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strawberry_Hill_House): tên một biệt thự phong cách Gothic Phục Hưng được xây bởi Horace Walpole vào giữa thế kỉ XVIII


	3. Descartes E. Nygma

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Càng ít ỏi, càng đáng quý: tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Tình bạn.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Cố gắng phơi bày hệ thống pháp luật thối nát liệu có thể khiến bạn trở thành người hùng hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Sẽ thế nào nếu như bạn quyết định làm việc đó mặc cho kết cục ra sao? Sẽ thế nào nếu như bạn nếm mùi hỗn loạn và bị mê hoặc bởi nó?

¿?

Ed từng yêu thích công việc của mình.

Gã có thể ngồi lì trong phòng thí nghiệm mỗi ngày chờ cho đám sĩ quan mặc cảnh phục tìm đến mình với những câu đố cần được giải đáp, và gã sẽ sẽ dành thời gian phân tích từng thứ một – bóc tách từng lớp vỏ bọc che giấu thông tin để tìm ra sự thật. Một khi gã đã giải xong, Đội trưởng Essen sẽ nói “cảm ơn, Edward,” một cách chân thành. Thỉnh thoảng, vào những tháng ngày trước kia, đám thanh tra có lúc còn vỗ lưng gã và nói những lời như “làm tốt lắm, Ed” hay “òa, ấn tượng thật thật đấy! Làm thế nào cậu làm được vậy?” rồi ít nhất cũng giả vờ lắng nghe gã giải thích. Khi ấy gã đã cảm thấy mình thật hữu ích, và có lẽ còn được yêu quý nữa.

Một khởi đầu mới sau… xem nào… sau _những chuyện đã xảy ra ngày trước_. Một cơ hội để gã giúp đỡ mọi người, kết bạn, và dùng tài năng của mình để biến Gotham thành một nơi tốt đẹp hơn.

Gã thậm chí đã từng làm thân với Harvey Bullock, ban đầu là vậy.

Harvey sẽ xuống phòng thí nghiệm để xem Ed đã phát hiện được gì, và gã sẽ hỏi ông ta một câu đố, Harvey sẽ khúc khích cười và nói “Tôi không biết, Ed, thế rốt cuộc cậu là _gì_?”, rồi Ed sẽ nói ra đáp án. Và việc đó thật… dễ chịu.

Thế nhưng, nếu Ed có học được gì trong gần ba mươi năm cuộc đời, thì đó là gã không phải kiểu người mà người khác _thích_ , gã là loại người mà họ _chịu đựng_ , thế là may cho gã lắm rồi. Và Harvey, cũng như tất cả bọn họ, đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn. Những câu hồi đáp của ông ta nhanh chóng hạ cấp thành những lời nạt nộ chói tai: “không phải bây giờ, Ed” và “im đi, để yên cho tôi nghĩ.”

Giờ đây, Ed đã chán phải chịu đựng chúng - tất cả bọn chúng. Gã đã phát ngán với những tiếng ồn ã liên miên, thói vô tư cay nghiệt và tình trạng ngu đần tới nhức mắt của lũ người này. Và gã hiển nhiên cũng chán bị đặt biệt danh bêu riếu lắm rồi. Gã không hề thích bị như vậy chút nào.

Còn nữa, gần đây, cơn giận dữ và phẫn uất cùng thôi thúc bạo lực liên tục sục sôi dưới da đã hạn chế nghiêm trọng mức độ thỏa mãn công việc của gã. Vậy nên có lẽ nó chẳng phải điều gì tồi tệ nếu những kẻ này, cũng như toàn bộ nơi này, biến mất ngay và luôn.

Và nếu như thế có nghĩa chúng sẽ ngưng hỏi gã những câu khó nhằn về tung tích của Kristen Kringle thì, xem nào, vậy chẳng phải quá ổn sao. Bởi vì James Gordon đang bắt đầu gây phiền toái cho gã, tất cả mọi thứ từ nụ cười hình thức cho tới những câu nghi vấn giả đò thân thiện của anh ta đều khiến gã nổi da gà. Và việc Jim hỏi quá nhiều đã làm Ed bắt đầu nghi ngờ rằng anh ta đang điều tra mình, tìm cách lừa phỉnh gã.

_Tôi không nghĩ vậy đâu._

Do đó, khi Lee Thompkins bước vào phòng thí nghiệm để lấy vài mẫu vật trong tủ lạnh, Ed đã hành động. Chỉ đến ngày địa ngục có tuyết rơi James Gordon mới có thể thông minh hơn Edward Nygma.

“Bác sĩ Thompkins,” Ed lên tiếng, nhận ra giọng điệu lắp bắp bồn chồn không khó để giả vờ. Lee mỉm cười đáp lại, gã tiếp tục: “cô có muốn uống tách cà phê không?” Gã nhìn xuống cái bụng bầu bắt đầu lộ rõ của cô và chữa lại: “tất nhiên là loại đã lọc caffeine.”

Lee trông có vẻ bất ngờ, nhưng dịu dàng mỉm cười và nói, “đương nhiên rồi, Ed, tôi rất sẵn lòng. Đợi tôi một phút để rửa tay, được chứ?”

Ed gần như thấy tội lỗi vì đã lừa Lee. Cô là người tốt bụng, ân cần, chính cô đã cho phép gã sử dụng phòng khám nghiệm tử thi, và cô cũng có mùi rất thơm nữa.

Chỉ có điều gu đàn ông của cô quá tệ.

 _Đó là lí do cô ấy quý mày_ , gã thầm nghĩ. Thực tế mà nói, Ed không có gì để phản bác được điều đó.

¿?

Họ cùng thưởng thức thứ cà phê tuyệt hảo tại một quán có tên _In Hot Water_ nằm bên kia đường. Ed và Lee (và, cho tới gần đây, còn có cả Kristen nữa) đã bắt đầu lui lại nơi này vào giờ nghỉ, ngồi lên những chiếc ghế nhấp nhô đặt trên nền nhà gồ ghề, giữa bốn bức tường tróc sơn. Ed cho phép mình vài giây nuối tiếc rằng hôm nay có lẽ là ngày truyền thống bền vững này chấm dứt.

“Cậu thế nào rồi Ed?” Lee hỏi.

Ed cầm tách cà phê nhằm giúp hai tay có gì đó để làm thay vì chỉ bồn chồn gõ lên mặt bàn. _Tôi sẽ thấy khá hơn khi biết được cô đang nắm bao nhiêu thông tin._

“Ồ, cô biết đấy,” Ed nói, “vẫn đang dần nguôi ngoai thôi.”

“Trông cậu có vẻ ổn.”

_Vậy sao? Liệu đó có phải lí do họ nghi ngờ…_

“Ed?” Lee gọi.

_Họ biết rồi! Đồ ngu, chính mày đã tự khiến mình lộ tẩy._

“Tôi – tôi xin lỗi bác sĩ Thompskins,” Ed lắp bắp, “Tôi chỉ, không nghĩ rằng cô sẽ…”

Chuông điện thoại của Lee reo lên và Ed thấy ngạc nhiên rằng cái tách đang rung chuyển trong lòng bàn tay không hề vỡ vụn dưới áp lực từ các ngón tay của gã. Một chút cà phê rớt ra cổ tay Ed nhưng Lee không để ý, cô lấy ra chiếc điện thoại từ túi xách và nói, “Xin lỗi Ed, Jim gọi, tôi phải nghe rồi.”

“Tất nhiên,” Ed đáp, nhìn vết cà phê màu vàng nâu loang vào gấu áo. _Họ biết rồi. Họ đang sắp sửa tới bắt mày tống vào Arkham, nhốt mày vào trại giam, vứt chìa khóa đi và rồi lũ người trong đó sẽ xé xác mày – mày là một THẰNG ĐẦN_. Gã nhận ra mình hơi xê dịch khỏi chỗ ngồi. Ed định quay đi tìm kiếm bóng ma phản chiếu đang nhe răng cười cợt từ trong gương, dõi theo gã dọc chiều dài của hành lang tĩnh lặng, nhưng rồi gã nhớ ra Lee đang ở đó và dừng lại giữa chừng. Gã có thế nghe được tiếng cười man dại trong đầu, và, trong một giây nghẹt thở, gã không chắc rằng mình có để nó vọt khỏi miệng hay không.

Thế giới xung quanh chao đảo. Ed tự hỏi liệu mình rồi có cứ thế này mà đổ gục.

Lee gác máy và quay sang nhìn mặt Ed, nhăn nhó.

“Xin lỗi, Ed, tôi phải đi rồi,” cô nói, “Jim cần tôi. Việc liên quan đến Nora Fries. Họ muốn đưa cô ấy đến Arkham.” Lee trông sao nhãng và buồn bực.

_Đó là điều cô muốn tôi nghĩ._

“Tất nhiên rồi, bác sĩ Thompkins, tôi hoàn toàn hiểu,” Ed nói, đặt tách xuống đĩa lót và nguyền rủa tiếng kêu lạch cạch của nó cùng lúc giọng nói trong đầu cào cấu tâm trí gã: _họ biết rồi!_

“Tôi xin lỗi,” cô lặp lại lần nữa, chạm nhẹ lên tay Ed – Ed chợt tưởng tượng ra cảnh những móng tay được làm sạch kĩ càng của cô chộp lấy cẳng tay mình và lôi gã vào một buồng giam lạnh cóng không cửa sổ, vứt gã lại cùng với tiếng gào thét và _thứ_ đó bầu bạn trong đầu – rồi cô bỏ đi.

Ed ngồi nhìn chòng chọc vào bức tường bong tróc, chậm rãi hít thở, trong khi căn phòng từ từ ngưng chao đảo và tách cà phê nguội dần đi.

Vào lúc gã đứng dậy mặc áo khoác và chuẩn bị băng qua con phố lạnh lẽo để quay lại phòng thí nghiệm, trong đầu gã, một sơ đồ của kế hoạch nhằm loại bỏ vấn đề mang tên Jim Gordon đã bắt đầu thành hình.

¿?

Danh sách mua sắm của Ed trở nên thú vị hơn hẳn so với thường lệ. Bây giờ, thay vì trà, cà phê, dứa, mù tạt cay (thứ mà Oswald đã vét sạch trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi sống tại căn hộ của Ed), nó bao gồm xà beng, kíp mìn, sơn xịt và chất gây nổ. Tất nhiên là gã không viết hẳn nó ra giấy – gã có thể thiếu kinh nghiệm với việc này, nhưng không phải một đứa vắt mũi chưa sạch. Không, gã giữ cái danh sách dài dằng dặc đó trong bộ nhớ, đồng thời lo việc giấy tờ, làm xét nghiệm và báo cáo với đám thanh tra. Trong khi Ed đang vừa rửa ống nghiệm, vừa cân nhắc lợi hại của việc cài thuốc nổ thật vào mô hình lựu đạn ở bảo tàng, tiếng Thanh tra Bullock ngoài hành lang trước phòng thí nghiệm khiến gã lưu ý.

“Tôi không biết nữa, Jim, trông hắn có vẻ khá bất thường,”

Ed lén lút tiến lại gần cửa nghe ngóng khi họ đi qua.

“Strange bảo rằng họ phải tiêm thuốc an thần cho hắn, có lẽ chỉ là do ảnh hưởng của thuốc mà thôi,” Gordon đáp lại.

“Nghe này, tôi biết anh và Cánh Cụt có quan hệ thân thiết,” Bullock nói – Gordon làm một âm thanh phản đối nhưng ông ta lờ đi, “nhưng tôi đã biết tên nhãi đó nhiều năm rồi và tôi chắc chắn lũ lang băm ở Arkham hẳn đã làm trò gì đó với đầu óc của hắn.”

Tim của Ed đập loạn trong lồng ngực.

“Ờ thì,” Jim nói, tiếng của hai người họ trôi xa dần, “có khi thế lại tốt cho hắn, việc đó-”

Ed không nghe được vế sau của câu nói, nhưng gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười của họ vọng lại trong hành lang.

Chợt nhận ra có thứ gì đó ấm lên trong lòng bàn tay, gã nhìn xuống và thấy máu đang rỉ ra xung quanh từng mảnh vụn thủy tinh của ống nghiệm.

“Ôi trời,” gã lầm bầm, một kí ức chợt trồi lên, kí ức về bàn tay của chính gã – nhỏ hơn, non nớt hơn – đang cầm một mảnh kính đẫm máu. Một tiếng nói gào thét vào mặt gã: _thằng ngu, đồ đần, đồ thiểu năng._ Gã nén kí ức đó trở lại nơi nó vốn bị chôn vùi.

Gã thả chỗ thủy tinh nhuốm máu rơi xuống đất rồi đi về phía bồn rửa, gột sạch những vết cắt chằng chịt trên lòng bàn tay. Gã lấy một cặp nhíp từ trên giá để gắp ra các mảnh vụn còn sót, cùng lúc cuộc hội thoại của Jim và Harvey bắt đầu khuấy đảo trong đầu.

_Mày không thể bỏ qua việc này được đâu. Mày phải biết được việc gì đang diễn ra. Hãy thừa nhận điều đó ngay bây giờ và bắt đầu lên kế hoạch đi._

Tay gã đau nhói, và giờ thì nó đang chảy khá nhiều máu. _Làm ơn đùng đánh con, con xin lỗi, chỉ là tai nạn thôi mà_ , một giọng trẻ con gào khóc – giọng của gã – văng vẳng bên tai, và gã lại nén nó xuống lần nữa.

Gã nhặt nốt thủy tinh khỏi tay, rửa sạch nó, rồi quấn lại bằng băng gạc lấy từ tủ thuốc. Trong khi dọn dẹp chỗ máu rây ra cùng đám mảnh vỡ ống nghiệm, gã bắt đầu thêm thắt vài chi tiết vào sơ đồ kế hoạch trong đầu mình – có chuyện gì đó đang diễn ra tại Arkham, và gã sẽ tìm hiểu xem nó là gì.

 _Quên tôi đi, anh bạn._ Tiếng nói của Oswald vọng lại. _Tôi đã không thể cứu vãn được nữa rồi._ Ed tự hỏi liệu việc mình làm trái ý Oswald có khiến hắn tức giận hay không. _Nhưng,_ Ed suy xét, _mình đã từng làm Chim Cánh Cụt tức giận trước đây và giờ vẫn còn sống_. Gã vẫn còn cảm nhận được lưỡi dao sắc lạnh kề cổ họng và hơi thở của Oswald phả vào mặt mình, tim gã đập mạnh hơn trước kí ức về cơn phấn khích cao độ cùng chút cảm giác lạ lùng vặn xoắn trong lồng ngực. _Mày đã cứu Oswald khỏi chính bản thân anh ấy trước đây, và nhờ thế mày đã kiếm được cho mình một người bạn đầy quyền lực. Sao lại không làm vậy lần nữa chứ?_ Ed biết lí lẽ này không mấy thuyết phục, nhưng rồi gã cởi bỏ áo blouse và quyết định tìm chìa khóa xe.

Vài phút sau, gã đã ngồi trong xe, đang trên đường đi tới Trại Tâm thần Arkham ở rìa thành phố.

Trong lúc lái xe, gã nhớ lại chuyến hành trình thót tim cùng Chim Cánh Cụt bên ghế phụ. Máu, bụi bẩn và mồ hôi vương vãi khắp nơi. Tất cả những gì Ed nghe được là âm thanh hô hấp nóng ran, hổn hển, bị ngắt đoạn bởi tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn gắt lên từng đợt và những từ ngữ không ra hơi, vang vọng xung quanh gã. _Cứu tôi. Dừng lại. Tôi đang ở đâu? Anh là ai?_ Và Ed đã cố hết sức để trả lời. _Anh sẽ ổn thôi. Mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi. Đừng cử động._ Nhưng lúc đó đã có quá nhiều máu. Khi Ed dừng lại chờ đèn tín hiệu, gã đã nhẹ nhàng xoa một tay còn đeo găng lên đầu Cánh Cụt và cảm nhận được hắn đang co giật – do mất máu, do cơn đau, hoặc do bị phơi nhiễm bởi những thứ gã không biết chắc là gì. Gã đã cố làm ra những tiếng động trấn an, khiến hắn bình tĩnh lại, và khi đèn chuyển xanh, gã lập tức nhấn ga hết cỡ và về đến căn hộ nhanh hơn mười tám phút chẵn so với mọi khi.

Cổng vào của Arkham nằm chắn lối đi. Gã loay hoay lôi khỏi túi phù hiệu GCPD của mình.

Người ta để gã lái xe vào và đỗ lại khoảng sân rải sỏi dùng làm bãi để xe nằm hơi chếch về phía bên phải cánh cổng. Gã ra khỏi xe và nhìn quanh.

Ed rùng mình, tự hỏi liệu Oswald có thấy lạnh trong phòng giam khi đêm xuống không.

Gã chậm rãi hít vào, cố gắng xua đi ý nghĩ rằng chắc chắn mình không nên ở đây đang dần dần len lỏi. Ed đã từng một lần tới Arkham, trước khi nó được mở, và tìm thấy những tòa nhà trống trải cùng những ô của sổ bị đập vỡ. Giờ đây, bước khỏi xe và đặt chân lên bãi cỏ phủ đầy băng, tiến vào cơn gió mang theo lẫn lộn những tiếng gào thét cùng những tiếng cười điên loạn, gã ước gì thứ âm thanh đó có thể lập tức biến đi.

Có điều gì đó không ổn với nơi này – như thể bầu không khí tự nó sinh ra chất độc làm não của gã rữa nát và biến dạng mỗi lần hít thở.

Arkham không phải một nhà tù, nhưng nó cũng chẳng phải một bệnh viện. Có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra với các bệnh nhân – hoặc, ít nhất, là một bệnh nhân cụ thể - đã khiến Bullock chột dạ. Cơ sở này đã thay chủ sở hữu sáu lần chỉ trong vòng một năm vừa qua, và từng có lần một xác người bị thiêu được phát hiện ngay trên khoảng sân trong này.

Trại Tâm thần Arkham cơ bản là một câu đố.

 _Và một câu đố thì cần có lời giải_. Gã thầm nghĩ.

Thế rồi, Edward Nygma băng qua bãi cỏ, mở cánh cửa chính nặng nề và bước qua ngưỡng cửa, tiến vào câu đố bí hiểm nhất của thành phố Gotham.


	4. Lồng Chim

 

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi không mang đi được, nhưng tôi có thể được sẻ chia, một lượng quá nhiều hoặc quá ít của tôi có thể giết chết bạn. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Hơi ấm.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Có sai trái không khi bạn quá đỗi vui mừng được hội ngộ với một người mà không để tâm xem liệu việc đó có khiến họ nguy khốn về sau?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Làm thế nào mà một con người có thể xoa dịu ngay cả địa ngục ?

¿?

Đầu Oswald đau nhức, hắn không thể nhớ được lí do vì sao. Nghĩ lại thì toàn thân hắn đều nhức nhối như thể hắn đã dành cả ngày hôm qua để bốc vác trong khi thực sự hắn đã…

Thực sự hắn _đã_ làm gì hôm qua vậy?

Hắn mở mắt, và, nhận ra mình đang cuộn tròn lại như một bào thai trong góc phòng. Giường của hắn, ở phía đối diện, chưa hề được động đến.

Hắn thấy lạnh cóng, và nhận ra khó có thể suy nghĩ minh mẫn được trong tình trạng này. Sau một lúc cố nắm bắt từng mảnh kí ức mập mờ đang dần tàn lụi mà hắn cho rằng là của ngày hôm qua – tiếng song sắt leng keng, một chùm tia lửa điện, cảm giác toàn bộ linh hồn bị vắt kiệt – Oswald nghĩ tốt hơn hết mình nên đứng dậy.

Hắn chậm rãi duỗi thẳng người, cảm thấy hàng tá những cơn đau ở nhiều cấp độ đang len lỏi trong các khớp xương. Oswald cố đứng dậy trên hai chân thì chợt đầu gối bị thương của hắn, giờ đây cứng đờ và yếu ớt sau một đêm ngủ trên sàn, đột nhiên khuỵu xuống. Hắn đổ gục, hai tay chống lên nền bê-tông, khuỷu tay bị va đập run lẩy bẩy, một luồng khí lạnh trào lên trong khoang phổi. Hắn thở dốc, lồng ngực phập phồng, cố gắng hít vào thứ không khí ớn lạnh của Arkham.

Toàn thân đều đau đớn.

“Anh Cobblepot, có khách tới thăm này.” Giọng nói của tên lính gác bên ngoài buồng giam khiến Oswald giật bắn – _Cobblepot là tên mình. Sao mình lại quên được cơ chứ?_ – rồi hắn lồm cồm bò dậy, hai chân vẫn còn run.

“Tôi…” hắn lắp bắp, “tôi… tôi có gì cơ?”

Hắn nghe thấy tiếng lạch cạch của khóa tra vào ổ và tiếng cánh cửa bị hất tung, đập trở lại bức tường phía sau. Oswald giật nảy trước âm thanh đó và nhận ra hai tay hắn đang run rẩy, hắn không hiểu sao mình lại phản ứng như vậy.

“Một vị khách,” tên lính gác lặp lại với giọng đều đều.

“Hẳn, hẳn phải có nhầm lẫn gì đó,” Oswald nói. _Ai lại muốn tới thăm tôi chứ?_

Tên lính canh không trả lời. Thay vào đó, y chỉ bước tới và nói, “đưa tay ra.”

Oswald giơ hai tay trước mặt. Tên lính gác còng tay hắn bằng hai mảnh kim loại sắc lạnh, hằn thít lên da, rồi thô bạo chộp lấy khuỷu tay hắn, lôi hắn ra khỏi buồng giam.

Oswald cố gắng giãy giụa, nhưng mọi cơ quan từ trong ra ngoài đều đau nhức khiến hắn không thể thực hiện ý định khơi mào một cuộc ẩu đả nắm chắc phần thua với tên lính gác được vũ trang kĩ càng, sở hữu vóc người áp đảo mình. Vậy nên, hắn để mặc cho mình bị áp giải qua từng khu nhà lộng gió của Arkham, vài cánh cửa kim loại và vài hành lang tróc sơn mà hắn chưa từng nhìn thấy trước đây, rồi bị đẩy vào một căn phòng với sáu bộ bàn ghế, tất cả đều làm bằng thiếc mỏng và được vít chặt xuống sàn. Ở góc xa nhất trong căn phòng, có một người đàn ông gầy gò mặc áo len xám đang ngồi lau cặp kính.

_Ed._

Oswald cảm nhận được một xúc cảm ấm áp, có lẽ bởi nhẹ nhõm hoặc hàm ơn, chạy dọc dưới da, khiến hắn gần như không nghe thấy lời của tên lính gác “Tôi sẽ theo dõi đấy, đừng có giở trò.” Hắn khập khiễng lê bước về phía bàn của Ed.

Ed đeo lại kính, cẩn thận điều chỉnh gọng, rồi nhìn lên, vừa lúc Oswald đang tiến lại gần. Mặt Ed giãn thành một nụ cười nhăn nhở quen thuộc khi gã nhìn thấy Oswald, và Oswald nhận thấy chính hắn cũng mỉm cười, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi bước qua ngưỡng cửa của tòa nhà chết tiệt này.

“Xin chào, ngài Cánh Cụt,” Ed nói cùng lúc Oswald ngồi xuống. Gã giật nảy mình trước tiếng leng keng chói tai khi còng tay của hắn va đập mạnh vào chân bàn.

“Ed,” Oswald thốt ra tên gã, “anh không biết tôi vui thế nào khi được gặp anh đâu. Nhưng,” hắn nói, chợt nhớ ra lí do ban đầu vì sao mình bảo Ed đừng tìm đến, “anh không nên ở đây.” Hắn hạ thấp giọng và tiếp lời, “dính dáng tới tôi sẽ khiến anh gặp rắc rối đấy. Không đáng để anh liều mình thế này đâu.”

Ed đặt khuỷu tay lên bàn, đan các ngón tay vào nhau và chống cằm lên chúng, nghĩ ngợi một lúc trước khi trả lời cùng một nụ cười mờ nhạt: “Ồ, tôi thì không cho là vậy.”

Câu nói khiến Oswald bật ra một tiếng cười run rẩy.

“Tôi không phản đối gì việc anh ở đây,” hắn thừa nhận, “nhưng… tại sao?”

Đó là khi hắn nhận ra nụ cười của Ed có phần hơi gượng gạo, quầng mắt tím xám thẫm màu hằn sâu dưới đôi mắt nâu nhạt sắc bén của gã, và các ngón tay của gã đang vặn vẹo. Trông Ed thật rối bời – giống như chiếc áo len đan gã từng tặng cho Oswald, vẫn ấm áp, vẫn là một niềm an ủi, nhưng đã phai mòn, và dường như chỉ cần kéo một sợi chỉ là có thể xổ tung. Hắn nhớ chiếc áo len đó, giá mà đám lính gác đã không lấy nó đi.

“Ed này, anh ổn chứ?” Oswald hỏi, với giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể. Nhưng thực tế thì tiếng nói của hắn nghe có vẻ không êm dịu chút nào.

Một ánh nhìn tổn thương lướt qua khuôn mặt Ed trước khi gã kịp nặn ra một tiếng cười, “Tôi đáng lẽ mới là người nên hỏi _anh_ câu đó. Dạo này tôi đã…” gã thấp giọng thì thầm, “nghe ngóng được vài chuyện. Mọi việc có…” Ed nhìn ra đằng sau Oswald rồi đột nhiên im lặng.

Oswald liếc qua vai mình và thấy tên lính gác đã lén lút lại gần, y vừa nhanh chóng làm bộ không nghe trộm.

“Tôi ổn cả, Ed à,” Oswald nói, cẩn trọng khóa tầm nhìn với Ed, “thực ra, tôi thấy mình… đang cải thiện. Ở đây họ cũng hiếu khách giống như…” hắn ngưng một lúc, cẩn thận chọn lựa ngôn từ để không làm mình lộ tẩy, “Theodore và em gái anh ta từng đối với Mẹ tôi.”

Hắn thấy lông mày của Ed kín đáo nhướn lên và biết rõ rằng gã hiểu ý.

“Tôi thường cảm thấy,” hắn tiếp tục, “rằng thời gian của mình ở đây sẽ sớm kết thúc như lần đầu… gặp mặt… anh bạn cũ tên Jim thân mến của chúng ta.”

Lông mày Ed nhướn lên cao hơn nữa, rồi vẻ mặt gã khôi phục biểu cảm trung lập. Oswald nhận thấy Ed đã với tới hai tay bên dưới bàn của hắn và siết chúng thật chặt. Trong một khoảng khắc hắn tưởng như tim mình ngừng đập – tay Ed thật ấm áp và có một thứ sức mạnh ẩn chứa bên trong những ngón tay thon dài, xương xẩu của gã. Hắn cũng siết chặt tay Ed để đáp lại, cố gắng truyền đạt lòng biết ơn không thể nói thành lời. Hắn cảm nhận được ngón cái của Ed đang miết trên các khớp mu bàn tay của mình.

“Tôi mừng rằng anh đã ổn, anh Cobblepot,” gã nói, chân thành, “rằng anh đã nhận ra lỗi lầm của mình. Hãy nhớ tôi sẽ luôn ủng hộ anh trong khoảng thời gian khó khăn này.”

 _Tôi nghe thấy anh rồi, tôi ở đây vì anh, tôi sẽ đưa anh ra khỏi đây_ – Oswald có thể nghe thấy lời hứa hẹn trong câu nói của Ed và hắn chỉ muốn tựa khối đầu đảo điên lên vai gã mà khóc vùi.

Nhưng thay vì làm vậy, hắn nắm tay Ed chặt hơn, nỗ lực vùi dập niềm hi vọng ích kỉ rằng gã sẽ ở lại đây cùng hắn.

“Cảm ơn, Ed, vì đã tới thăm tôi,” Oswald nói, bằng một giọng hơi ngập ngừng, “trong này cô đơn tới mức nhiều khi tôi chẳng còn phân biệt được ngày tháng nữa.” _Chẳng hạn như hôm qua._ “Tôi cảm thấy thật quay cuồng.”

_Hãy cứu tôi trước khi tôi hoàn toàn đánh mất chính mình._

“Vậy thì hi vọng rằng anh sẽ phục hồi thật nhanh,” Ed nói, khóe miệng gã hơi nhếch lên và một tia ranh mãnh ẩn hiện trong mắt gã. Đó chính là ánh nhìn mà Ed dành cho Oswald hồi còn ở căn hộ, khi gã đưa hắn con dao bấm bằng bạc, và rồi một thước phim câm với hình ảnh Ed nhe răng nở một nụ cười hoang dại, vấy máu, tôn trọn đường nét khuôn mặt của gã trong khi gọn gàng chặt xác ‘quý ngài’ Leonard chạy vụt qua tâm trí hắn. Gọn gàng và đầy thẩm mỹ, Oswald nhớ lại: Ed tuy thiếu kinh nghiệm, nhưng gã có tố chất của một nghệ nhân thực thụ.

Oswald có thể nhìn ra ý tưởng manh nha trong đôi mắt Ed từ một ánh lửa bùng lên thành hỏa ngục chỉ sau vài giây. Được chiêm ngưỡng điều đó thực sự là một trải nghiệm nghẹt thở.

Ed có một kế hoạch.

Mọi việc rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

“Anh thế nào rồi, Ed?” Oswald hỏi lại, lần này hắn cảm nhận được Ed giật mình qua cái nắm tay của họ.

“Dạo gần đây tôi đã dành rất nhiều thời gian cùng anh bạn James của chúng ta,” Ed nói, đảo mắt nhìn lên trần, “anh ta luôn lấy làm hứng thú về… các mối quan hệ của tôi. James của chúng ta thật là chu đáo.”

Gã buông hai tay khỏi Oswald và hắn gần như không thể ngăn mình chồm về phía trước kéo chúng trở lại.

Hắn cảm thấy thật lạnh lẽo.

“James sao… sao rồi? Hai người có vẻ đang trở nên khá thân thiết,” Oswald nói, nuốt khan, tiếng nói bên trong hắn đang gào thét, _làm ơn trở lại nắm lấy tay tôi và nhắc tôi nhớ mình còn là một con người._

“Ngày càng gẫn gũi,” Ed nói, Oswald có thể nhìn được áp lực trên quai hàm của gã.

“Ước gì tôi có thể ở đó cùng anh,” Oswald đáp. _Ước gì tôi có thể giúp anh. Ước gì tôi không bị mắc kẹt trong này. Ước gì chúng ta trở về căn hộ màu lục đó, nghe tiếng nhạc jazz và không phải lo nghĩ về điều gì ngoài đường ống nước tồi tàn._

Ed mỉm cười chắc chắn, nhưng ánh mắt tiết lộ hiện thực khuấy đảo phía sau. Oswald muốn vươn tới nắm lấy vai Ed mà an ủi, hoặc đặt tay lên đầu gối của gã, hoặc gạt đi những lọn tóc rối bù đang xòa xuống mắt gã. Trông gã mới mỏi mệt làm sao.

“Tôi cũng mong vậy,” Ed nói, nhỏ nhẹ và thành khẩn, “nhưng tôi chắc rằng một trong các bác sĩ ở đây có thể sẽ giúp anh định hướng được nhà tù trong tâm trí của mình.”

“Chắc chắn rồi,” Oswald đáp lại, tin rằng Ed vừa hứa hẹn sẽ giải cứu hắn, “tôi tin họ.”

Hắn suýt nữa ngã khỏi ghế khi nhận thấy một bàn tay đặt lên vai mình. Hắn ngước lên nhìn tên lính gác – kẻ đang lườm xuống hắn, càu nhàu: “hết giờ rồi, Cánh Cụt.”

_Không, không, làm ơn, để tôi ở lại đây._

Oswald quay lại nhìn Ed, hiểu rằng trông hắn hẳn phải vô cùng kinh khủng bởi gã đang nhăn nhó nhíu mày. Hắn cố mỉm cười với Ed, cố làm cho gã yên lòng, nhưng không chắc mình có thành công hay không. Hắn đứng dậy, và Ed cũng làm tương tự. Tiếng ghế miết lên sàn khiến Oswald rùng mình.

Hắn khập khiễng bước sang bên kia chiếc bàn, chìa một tay ra cho Ed bắt tay từ biệt, nhưng rồi nhận ra mình được bao trọn trong một cái ôm thật ấm, thật chặt. Hắn cuộn bàn tay đặt lên ngực áo của Ed và nhắm mắt lại, dành một khoảnh khắc hít vào mùi bã cà phê và mùi chất tẩy nhàn nhạt luôn ám trên áo quần của gã. Trong một giây, hắn cảm nhận được hơi ấm của căn hộ màu lục và nghe thấy thanh âm ù ù của cánh quạt.

Hắn nhận ra hơi thở nóng hổi của Ed trên vành tai mình và nghe được lời thì thào chớp nhoáng của gã: “Tôi sẽ trở lại.”

Rồi gã buông ra, lịch sự gật đầu, quay người, và bước đi. Oswald nhìn một tên lính gác dẫn Ed ra ngoài, thấy Ed bước qua ô cửa, và giật mình khi cánh cửa nặng nề đóng sầm lại.

_Làm ơn…_

Tên lính canh một lần nữa chộp lấy cẳng tay hắn, lôi hắn ra khỏi phòng thăm nuôi. Oswald cảm thấy đầu gối mình run giật theo từng bước chân và hắn nghiến răng trước cơn đau.

Nhưng tên lính gác không đưa hắn trở lại buồng giam của mình.

Y rẽ vào một khu nhà khác, tuy Oswald không nhớ ra nơi này nhưng nó khiến da đầu hắn đau như thể bị kim châm và làm gáy hắn lấm tấm mồ hôi lạnh. Ngay khi họ chạm đến cánh cửa kim loại cao ngất ngưởng và tên lính canh bắt đầu nhập mật mã, hắn bắt đầu hoảng loạn.

Hắn không nhớ nổi căn phòng này, hắn không biết mình đang ở đâu, nhưng hắn biết rằng có những thứ kinh khủng diễn ra đằng sau cánh cửa nên hắn không thể vào trong đó được.

Hắn không thể hít vào đủ hơi, phổi của hắn không chịu căng lên, tim hắn đập đảo điên trong lồng ngực, và hắn chắc rằng mình sắp chết.

Cánh cửa mở ra, kèm theo tiếng khí nén rít lên trầm đục, để lộ một chiếc ghế đặt trên bệ cao chính giữa căn phòng.

 Ai đó đang gào thét.

Tên lính gác kéo hắn vào bên trong, nhét một miếng kim loại cứng vào miệng hắn và tiếng hét im bặt.

Hắn nhận thấy có tay ai đang tóm chặt lấy cánh tay mình, nhấc hắn dồn lên ghế. Khóa da dày cộp quấn chặt quanh cổ tay Oswald và hắn tưởng như tim mình sẽ vọt ra khỏi họng nếu mảnh kim loại giữa hai hàm răng không ngáng đường.

Toàn thân hắn run rẩy, giằng co từng sợi xích trói buộc. Hắn không thể hít thở, chuyển động hay suy nghĩ, và khi một lồng dây kim loại chụp lên đầu hắn choán trọn tầm nhìn, ý nghĩ cuối cùng hiện lên trong đầu hắn trước lúc luồng điện bỏng ran chạy qua cơ thể chính là:

_Ed sẽ quay lại vì mình._

_Ed sẽ quay lại._

_Ed sẽ._

_Ed._


	5. Con Ngựa Thành Troy

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Nếu bị bắt gặp trong khi đột nhập vào nơi này, bạn buộc phải lưu lại. Đó là đâu?

Đáp án: Nhà tù.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Nếu bác sĩ khiến cho bệnh nhân thêm ốm yếu, liệu đó có còn là một bệnh viện nữa hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Làm thế nào để có thể lẩn trốn ngay giữa ban ngày?

¿?

Không có gì tuyệt vời hơn một trò chơi.

Hồi còn nhỏ, Ed đã trải nghiệm nhiều trò chơi nhất có thể, thực ra thì cũng không nhiều lắm. Nhưng gã đã vô cùng yêu thích trò _Manh Mối*_. Gã đã tìm cách điều chỉnh luật chơi để có thể chơi được một mình, nhưng nó chưa bao giờ vui bằng việc đấu trí với một đối thủ điêu luyện.

Trở thành một giám định viên pháp y đã giúp gã có thêm đối thủ – những kẻ gã coi như những người bạn chưa từng gặp mặt, gã đã tháo gỡ những bí ẩn mà chúng tạo nên, phá giải các nước đi mà chúng thực hiện trên bàn cờ vô hình tưởng tượng.

Những cuộc chơi đó thật kì thú – có khi còn khiến gã thấy khoan khoái nữa. Thế nhưng, Ed vẫn khát khao một thử thách đích thực, một đối thủ gã có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt mà mỉm cười khi thừa nhận trí tuệ ngang tầm.

Nhưng trò chơi này, nơi gã đã dàn xếp thế trận, chọn lựa người tham dự và thao túng những mảnh ghép bất kham, mới chính là điều gã luôn luôn thèm muốn. Tình thế hiểm nghèo của Oswald hiển nhiên đã hối thúc gã phải hành động nhanh hơn dự kiến, nhưng dù vậy Ed vẫn thấy mình đứng trên địa vị của một Quản Trò.

Gã kiểm tra đồng hồ. Bây giờ là giữa trưa.

Gã kéo khăn lên bịt kín mũi và miệng, rút kíp mìn của quả bom khói, rồi bắt đầu hành động.

¿?

Ed ước gì mình có thể giữ lại bức tranh bị đánh cắp. Gã đã cẩn trọng đặt nó vào ngăn kéo của tên sĩ quan thường xuyên hoan hỉ chào hỏi mình mỗi sáng bằng câu “này, đồ quái dị.” Nói gì thì nói, gã có lẽ sẽ thích thú với việc treo nó lên trong căn hộ của mình.

_Bức danh họa Rạng Đông Cuồng Loạn ư? Thật khó để cưỡng lại, phải không?_

Ed tự mỉm cười với chính mình. Không, gã không thể nào cưỡng lại việc đó. Cũng như gã đã không thể cưỡng lại việc phun sơn thành hình một dấu hỏi màu neon xanh lục giữa hiện trường, ngay tại vị trí cũ của bức tranh. Gã đã giữ lại vỏ bình sơn và cất nó vào một túi vải du lịch đặt trong tủ, nơi gã từng nhốt ‘quý ngài’ Leonard khốn khổ.

Gã sẽ dùng nó lần nữa.

Chiếc xà beng ở hiện trường vụ đánh bom, mặt khác, đang được cất giữ an toàn trong tủ đựng vật chứng, mang trên mình dấu vân tay của Jim Gordon.

Jim hóa ra không phải là một địch thủ kịch tính như Ed đã kì vọng.

 _Có lẽ như vậy lại hay; mày vẫn còn việc khác phải làm,_ gã nghĩ ngợi, đồng thời nhìn tên sĩ quan mặc cảnh phục còng tay Jim Gordon trong khi Bullock đang la ó. Gã suýt chút nữa mỉm cười thỏa mãn, nhưng lại không làm vậy. _Mày có một chú chim cần được giải phóng_.

Và Trại Tâm thần Arkham mới đích thực là một câu đố xứng tầm với tài năng bậc thầy của Ed. Trong tất cả các nghiên cứu của mình, gã vẫn chưa thể tìm được thông tin nào rõ ràng – mọi câu trả lời gã lật mở chỉ làm khơi dậy thêm nhiều nghi vấn. Không một bản thiết kế nào trong hồ sơ có vẻ hợp lí – các dãy nhà hỗn độn được vẽ chằng chịt trên giấy và không có lấy một sơ đồ nào nhất quán với nhau.

Vì vậy, gã đã đào sâu hơn, và tìm ra vài tập hồ sơ từ phòng giám nghiệm tử thi. Xác người được bí mật thuyên chuyển tới Arkham, rồi mất hút trong hệ thống. Những nhân vật khét tiếng nhất thành phố: Fish Mooney – sau khi xác chết được tìm thấy trên sông Gotham, Theo Galavan với chiếc ô của Chim Cánh Cụt kẹt trong khí quản – gã hơi phì cười trước chi tiết đó – thân thể cháy thành than của tội phạm phóng hỏa Bridgit Pike, và (Ed rùng mình) cái xác vẫn còn cười nhăn nhở của Jerome Valeska. Tất cả đều được chuyển đến Arkham. Nhưng ở đâu mới được? Không hề có hầm mộ, hay lò hỏa thiêu, hay nhà xác nào được đề cập trên bản thiết kế.

Người ta đang làm cái quái gì ở đó vậy?

_Mình không nghĩ ra được ai khác có thể giải đáp được bí ẩn này._

Ed lẩn đi khi nghe thấy tiếng chửi thề của Harvey Bullock, gã trở về phòng thí nghiệm. Lee Thompskin không ở đó – cô còn đang bận la hét vào mặt Đội trưởng Barnes – vậy nên Ed không phải lo mình bị làm phiền. Gã cẩn thận gấp lại một chiếc áo blouse dự phòng rồi đặt vào túi, quàng nó lên vai và đi về phía hành lang. Không có lấy một bóng người – Jim hẳn đã trở thành tâm điểm chú ý thu hút tất cả nhân viên tụ tập lại trong sảnh chính.

_Bạn luôn luôn có thể tin tưởng biệt tài gây náo động của James Gordon._

Nếu may mắn, vụ hỗn loạn trên tầng sẽ kéo dài đủ lâu để không ai nhận ra Ed đã rời bỏ vị trí. Một tội ác trở thành chứng cứ ngoại phạm cho tội ác khác – gã thích thú trước tính cân bằng của việc đó.

Gã lẻn qua cửa sau, tiến đến xe của mình, tống túi đồ vào cốp, và rồi sau vài phút, gã đã trên đường đi tới Arkham. Tại một khu vực ngoại biên cách thành phố không xa, gã tấp vào lề đường, bước ra ngoài, và mở cốp xe.

Gã khoác lên người chiếc áo blouse, cài phù hiệu nhân viên Arkham trộm được ra phía trước, rồi đút cặp kính của mình vào túi ngực. Đánh cắp phù hiệu từ tên lính gác dẫn gã ra khỏi tòa nhà sau cuộc viếng thăm lần trước thật sự quá đỗi dễ dàng, và bộ máy an ninh Ed từng thấy bên trong đã chứng minh gã có thể thực thi kế hoạch mà không gặp khó khăn gì.

 _Vướng quá_ , một phần trong Ed thầm nghĩ khi gã đeo kính áp tròng. _Thật bất tiện_ , một tiếng nói khác thêm vào.

Gã rút một chiếc lược khỏi túi và dùng nó chải ngược tóc lại đằng sau. Gã đã thoáng cân nhắc việc dùng bột ngô hoặc bột mì để nhuộm trắng tóc và ném chúng vào mặt bất cứ kẻ nào từng thấy mình trong chuyến thăm Chim Cánh Cụt lần trước, nhưng rồi viễn cảnh đám bột trắng trở thành tín hiệu dẫn lối truy lùng gã trong trại thương điên khiến Ed bỏ qua ý tưởng đó. Không, chỉ cần thay đổi trang phục và tác phong là đủ rồi.

Sau khi cất túi vào cùng chỗ để lốp xe dự phòng, gã nhận ra mình vài lần vô thức đưa tay lên chỉnh cặp kính chỉ để phát hiện trên mặt không có khung gọng nào hết.

Gã chậm rãi hít vào rồi thở ra, ép bản thân đứng thẳng, ưỡn ngực và ngẩng cao đầu. Gã muốn đi đứng sao cho giống như kẻ thỉnh thoảng nhìn mình từ trong gương, hoặc đôi khi phủ bóng lên bước đi của gã mà chì chiết. Y có phong thái tự tin, cuốn hút, và có thể nói dối không chớp mắt…

 _Ngươi cần ta,_ phần đó trong con người gã hả hê gào rít.

Ed lờ nó đi.

Gã đóng cốp lại, quay vào trong xe, và tiếp tục chuyến hành trình đến Arkham. Gã đỗ xe ngoài cổng, và đi bộ nốt quãng đường còn lại vào bên trong. Cánh cổng bị khóa, nhưng chỉ cần giơ phù hiệu trước mặt nhân viên an ninh là đủ để cô ta xoay chìa và tháo dây xích, mở đường cho gã tiến vào.

Gã gật đầu cảm ơn với cô ta nhưng không nói gì. Nếu mở miệng bây giờ, trái tim đang đập liên hồi của gã có lẽ sẽ vọt ra ngoài mất.

 _Ngươi cần ta,_ tiếng nói lại rít lên lần nữa.

 _Ta LÀ ngươi,_ gã nghĩ thầm. Hít một hơi thật sau, gã để cho ý nghĩ đó hằn vào tâm trí. Bóng ma trong gã là kẻ dối trá lươn lẹo, điêu luyện và đầy tự tin, y đã thoát khỏi mặt gương, phi tang xác chết giữa ban ngày và giấu tay người trong máy bán đồ ăn tự động. Y bình thản, tự tin, nắm trong tay tầm kiểm soát, và gã có thể tận dùng điều đó làm lợi thế cho mình.

 

Và khi Ed mở cánh cửa của trại thương điên để tiến vào bên trong, gã đã quay sang chào hỏi tên lính gác “hôm nay anh thế nào” khi giơ ra phù hiệu.

Gã thấy mình tràn đầy sức sống.

Tay lính gác để gã vào theo thủ tục. Ổ khóa kêu ‘tạch’ một tiếng, Ed mở cửa và bước qua.

Âm thanh bên trong khiến gã thót tim.

Tiếng móng tay cào lên bảng viết gào rít trong hành lang, tiếng vọng hỗn tạp inh tai của tràng cười man dại làm cho Ed run đến tận xương. Gã nén xuống cơn rùng mình bởi kinh hoàng và phấn khích, bắt đầu tiến vào mê cung những hành lang cổ kính.

 _Tôi không kiếm tìm chúng bằng mắt mà bằng tai. Cuộc gặp mặt của chúng tôi là tình cờ và hi hữu. Tôi là gì?_ Ed tự hỏi mình, cố gắng ghi nhớ rằng toàn bộ nơi này chỉ là một câu đố kì bí mà thôi.

 _Đúng rồi!_ Gã tự trả lời: _Một nhà quan sát chim muông_. Đó không phải câu đố hay nhất của gã, có lẽ vậy, nhưng nó sát với thực tế.

_Giờ thì, trả lời tôi câu này: làm thế nào để tìm ra một chú chim không biết bay bị lạc giữa mê cung?_

Gã không biết. Nhưng Ed là kẻ kiên nhẫn, tỉ mẩn và không minh hơn người – vậy nên gã sẽ sớm phát hiện ra thôi. Trong khi đó thì cuộc kìm tiếm cũng đã đủ kịch tính rồi. Trên vài khía cạnh, nó còn gây phấn khích hơn cả vụ cướp tranh – nhiều biến cố hơn, ít thời gian chuẩn bị hơn – một bài kiểm tra chuẩn mực dành cho các kĩ năng của gã.

Ed nghĩ về chuyến thăm Oswald lần trước. Gã nhớ rõ số tù nhân trên bộ đồ sọc ngang hắn mặc là B-113. Gã nhìn lên những cánh cửa dọc hành lang và nhận ra chúng không được đánh số. Cũng chẳng có dấu hiệu gì cho thấy những thứ như biểu đồ hoặc tài liệu y tế tồn tại.

_Một bệnh viện. Hẳn rồi._

Ed nhớ lại quầng mắt tím sẫm dưới mắt Oswald và những cử động vặn vẹo của hắn, và cả đôi tay lạnh cóng mà Ed dường như không thể sưởi ấm bằng hai tay của gã, thế rồi gã cảm nhận được một tia phẫn nộ lóe lên bỏng rát sâu trong lồng ngực mình.

_Đáng lẽ ở đây họ phải cứu chữa cho mọi người._

Âm thanh la hét và tiếng cười điên loạn thu hút Ed tiến về phía trước. Gã chẳng cần đi xa trước khi quẹo vào góc và phát hiện một buồng giam lớn trông giống như một phòng sinh hoạt chung. Trong đó có vài chục tù nhân, cùng với vài bộ bàn ghế, và mớ bầy nhầy gì đó nhìn giống đồ ăn.

Họ đang ở giữa một trận hỗn chiến.

Nắm đấm, đồ ăn, bàn ghế phi qua phi lại giữa không trung, lẫn lộn trong cuộc ẩu đả nhập nhằng da người và áo quần kẻ sọc. Đám tù nhân còn lại co cụm vào một góc, hét gọi hai tay lính gác thờ ơ đang đứng quay lưng về phía buồng giam, không thèm nhúc nhích, và chúng cũng hoàn toàn không nhận ra kẻ giả mạo nhân viên đang đứng giữa mình. Ed nuốt xuống tiếng cười phấn khích đang chực trào trong cổ họng.

_Nếu không bận, ta sẽ dành thời gian giết cả hai kẻ các người._

Đằng sau chúng, bên dưới cánh tay của một tên đàn ông cơ bắp, đồ sộ, một người đang cuộn tròn lại trên mặt bàn với hai tay che đầu đỡ đòn. Là Oswald.

_Có lẽ ta sẽ giết cả hai ngươi dù có bận hay không._

Ed sải chân lại gần đám lính gác – _lưng thẳng, đầu ngẩng cao, khinh bỉ nhíu mày, tác phong uy quyền hờ hững –_ rồi dừng bước trước cửa buồng giam.

“Mang cho tôi tù nhân B-113 ra đây,” gã nói.

Hai tay lính gác nhìn gã, rồi ngoái lại nhìn cuộc ẩu đả, rồi quay sang nhìn gã lần nữa, tỏ ra ngờ vực. Ed nhận thấy một kẻ trong bọn chúng trông quen thuộc đến đáng ngại, gã cố không nhìn vào mắt y.

“Nghe tôi nói rồi đấy.” Ed hi vọng lời nói đủ tự tin dù gã không cảm thấy vậy. Và rồi, để thuyết phục hơn, gã chêm vào, “Tôi không có cả ngày đâu.”

Tên lính canh bên phải nhăn mặt nhìn gã, nhưng rồi mở khóa buồng giam và bước vào trong. Bụng Ed quặn lại khi hả hê nhìn tay lính gác xen vào cuộc ẩu đả, hung hăng đánh lùi đám bệnh nhân tiến đến quá gần. Ed đứng thẳng cùng hai tay chắp sau lưng trong khi y gạt mạnh tên tù nhân đang tìm cách đập vỡ đầu Oswald sang một bên, rồi túm cổ áo hắn lôi ra khỏi buồng giam.

Tay lính xô Oswald về phía Ed, gã phải dùng móng bấu chặt lòng bàn tay để ngăn mình vươn ra đỡ lấy Oswald đang gục ngã trước mặt. Gã đợi cho hắn vật lộn đứng lên, trước khi thô bạo tóm lấy khuỷu tay Oswald và kéo hắn rời khỏi căn phòng.

Oswald không hề ngước lên nhìn Ed suốt chuyến đi dọc các hành lang – hắn chỉ khập khiễng lê bước bên cạnh gã, tỏ vẻ đau đớn trong khi họ lướt qua đám bác sĩ và lính canh. Ed kéo hắn vào một hành lang vắng – một ngõ cụt, để chắc rằng không ai sẽ đi lối này – rồi nhìn quanh để đảm bảo họ đang ở một mình, trước khi thì thào, “chúng ta ra khỏi đây bằng cách nào đây?”

Oswald đờ đẫn nhìn gã.

“Nhanh, chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu!”

“Tôi biết anh…” Oswald nói, bằng một giọng xa xăm.

Tim Ed như thể vừa rớt xuống sàn. “Phải, Oswald,” gã nói, “là tôi đây. Ed đây.”

“Ed…” Oswald nói, chậm chạp, nhăn mặt khó hiểu.

_Ôi trời, chúng đã khuấy tung não anh rồi phải không?_

Ed bắt đầu thấy khát máu trở lại và cơn phấn khích trong khoang bụng dần dần cô đặc thành nỗi khiếp sợ.

“Được rồi, kế hoạch B,” Ed nói, “đi thôi. Chúng ta sẽ ra thẳng cửa trước. Sẽ ổn thôi. Tôi hứa đấy. Tôi là một người bạn.”

“Sánh bước cùng một người bạn…” Oswald độc thoại.

“Đúng rồi…”

“Này, hai người đang làm gì vậy?” một tiếng gọi chạy dọc hành lang khiến Ed giật bắn và quay lưng lại, thấy tên lính gác – một kẻ gã quen mặt, kẻ đã giám sát chuyến thăm Oswald của gã ngày hôm đó – đang nhanh chóng tiến về phía họ.

“Ở yên đây,” Ed nói, rảo bước lại gần tên lính canh và đút tay vào túi, ngón tay cuộn quanh cán dao.

“Này,” tên lính nói, “tôi biết anh không nhỉ?”

“Tôi làm việc ở đây,” Ed trả lời, dừng bước ngay khi tay lính gác ở trong tầm với.

“Không, tôi biết anh từ lần…” Và rồi Ed chợt nhận thấy y vừa ngộ ra.

_Ôi trời._

Chỉ một động tác, gã bật lưỡi dao và cắm phập nó vào cổ tên lính gác. Y chỉ kịp kinh hoàng một giây trước khi Ed rút dao ra, và rồi toàn thân y đổ xuống mặt đất, co quắp trong dòng máu tuôn trào.

 _Có vẻ ta rốt cuộc cũng có thì giờ để giết ngươi._ Ed thoáng bật cười, cảm nhận cơn phấn khích trước mối họa vừa được ngăn ngừa chạy dọc dưới da.

Gã đút dao vào túi, cố lau sạch máu trên tay bằng mặt trong của áo blouse và hiểu rằng không có cách nào xử lý được vệt đỏ lấm tấm trên tay áo trắng. Gã quay bước lại gần Oswald, hắn đang nhìn gã không chớp mắt, như thể lúc trước mình vừa nhìn thấy một người hoàn toàn khác.

“Ed?” hắn hỏi, ngập ngừng.

“Phải. Thật vui khi gặp được anh. Giờ thì đi thôi.” Ed tóm lấy khuỷu tay Oswald lần nữa và hai người cùng đi bộ dọc hành lang. Họ mới chỉ đi được hai bước trước khi một tên lính khác quẹo ra từ lối rẽ trước mặt, y dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào Oswald, Ed và cái xác đằng sau bọn họ.

Gã định đưa tay rút con dao khỏi túi nhưng nhận ra Oswald đã chộp lấy tay mình. Gã nhìn lên và thấy một tay lính cùng hai bác sĩ đứng chặn đường, và một tên lính canh khác đang gọi hỗ trợ qua bộ đàm.

_Ngươi sẽ không thể thoát khỏi đây._

Ed muốn bỏ chạy nhưng đám lính gác đã rút vũ khí ra, số lượng của chúng cứ thể tăng dần đều. Gã cảm nhận được tay nắm của Oswald đã buông lỏng và chỉ kịp quay sang nhìn thấy hai bác sĩ đang lôi hắn đi.

Gã giơ hai tay lên.

“Ôi trời ơi.”

¿?

Sảnh chính của GCPD trông thật khác lạ khi nhìn từ phía sau song sắt của những buồng giam xây dọc các bức tường.

_Có lẽ không phải gian phòng trông khác biệt. Có lẽ đó là bởi bây giờ tất cả mọi người đều đang nhìm chằm chằm vào một kẻ vốn vô hình như ngươi._

Họ đang nhìn – tất cả bọn họ. Từng thanh tra và sĩ quan đều công khai dán mắt vào Ed (hoặc lườm nguýt thì đúng hơn) trong khi gã ngồi một mình giữa buồng giam, run rẩy dưới lớp sơ mi mỏng dính (người ta đã tịch thu cái áo blouse nhuốm máu làm vật chứng).

“Psst,” Ed nghe thấy một tiếng động phía sau mình, trước khi gã kịp quay lưng, một giọng cao vút rít lên, “Này! Anh pháp y!”

Ed ngoái lại và nhìn thấy một cô nhóc đang tựa lên tủ hồ sơ cạnh buồng giam. Cô mặc bộ đồ đen bạc màu và đội một chiếc mũ len, cùng một đôi kính bảo hộ gài ngược lên mái tóc xoăn – có cố thể nào thì trông cô cũng không thể giống một cảnh sát được.

“Xin lỗi,” Ed nói, chỉnh lại gọng kính và liếc mắt nhìn cô, “ta có biết nhóc không?”

“Không,” cô đáp. “Nhưng tất cả cớm ở đây đều đang bàn tán về anh. Anh đã đột nhập vào Arkham.”

“Phải.” Ed nói. “Thì sao?”

“Thì,” Cô nói, và Ed có thể thấy cô đang cố kiềm chế để không phì cười vào mặt gã, “đáng ra anh không nên đột nhập _vào_ nhà tù, ngốc ạ. Anh đáng lẽ phải tìm cách thoát khỏi đó.”

“Ta hoàn toàn ý thức được điều đó, cảm ơn.”

“Vậy tại sao anh lại làm thế?”

“Ta đột nhập _vào_ để cứu một người _ra_ , nếu nhóc nhất quyết cần phải biết.”

“Một người đặc biệt à?” cô nói. Có phải cô nhóc đang… trêu ghẹo gã? Hẳn cô phải biết rằng gã đã giết ít nhất một người rồi chứ?

“Ta…” Ed không biết phải đáp lại câu đó thể nào. Gã nghĩ có lẽ Oswald thực sự là một người đặc biệt bởi hắn là người bạn duy nhất còn lại của gã. Nhưng gã cảm thấy đó không phải điều cô nhóc hàm ý.

“Ra là _vậy_ ,” cô ngồi xuống, bắt chéo chân bên cạnh buồng giam và nhìn Ed, trông đợi câu trả lời. Gã cho hai chân lên băng ghế và chống tay, ngả người về sau để nhìn cô rõ hơn.

“Nhóc là ai?”

“Đừng có tảng lờ câu hỏi của tôi nữa,” cô nói. “Sao anh lại làm thế?”

“Ta nghĩ họ đang làm thí nghiệm trên bạn mình.”

“Anh có bị hoang tưởng không vậy?”

“Không,” Ed đáp, nghe chừng cáu kỉnh ngay cả với bản thân mình.

Cô nhướn mày nhìn gã.

“Ta có bằng chứng,” gã nói. “Hồ sơ. Cùng các tin đồn.”

“Về cái gì?”

Ed nhìn quanh và thấp giọng. “Về những thi thể bị mất tích và tập hợp lại nơi đó. Có nhiều thứ kì quái xảy ra với các bệnh nhân.”

“Thi thể?”

Ed gật đầu. “Galavan, Fish Mooney, Jerome Valeska, một nhóc nào đó tên Bridgit Pike…”

Nghe tới cái tên cuối cùng, cô nhóc lập tức bật dậy, làm Ed suýt nữa ngã khỏi băng ghế.

“Nói lại lần nữa đi,” cô dồn ép.

“Bridgit Pike?”

“Cậu ấy bị đưa tới Arkham?”

“Đó là thông tin được ghi lạ-” Cô nhóc chạy đã đi khi Ed còn chưa nói hết câu. Cô lẩn ra phía sau một tủ đựng hồ sơ và mất hút.

Trước khi Ed kịp phản ứng, Harvey Bullock đã tiến đến buồng giam. Gã lồm cồm bật dậy, đứng trên hai chân, thẳng lưng, đối mặt với ông, ép cơ mặt thành điệu bộ hững hờ bình thản. Ai đó đang cười cợt ở đằng xa, hoặc có thể âm thanh đó xuất phát ngay từ trong đầu gã.

“Thanh tra Bullock,” gã nói, hơi mỉm cười.

“Nygma,” Bullock nói, “Tôi đã luôn biết rằng rồi có ngày cậu sẽ gây họa mà. Nghe này, Barnes nghĩ Chim Cánh Cụt đã lôi kéo cậu. Nhưng chúng ta thì đã quen biết từ lâu. Và _tôi_ nghĩ rằng cậu vốn đã hơi có vấn đề thần kinh rồi.”

“Ông có gì chứng minh không, hả Thanh tra?” Ed nói, hi vọng mọi mẩu chán ghét gã cảm nhận được đều hiện rõ lên mặt mình.

“Xem nào,” Bullock nói, “cậu thấy đấy, Ed, tôi _biết_ cậu.”

Ed bật cười giễu cợt mà không kịp suy nghĩ.

“Ồ không, tôi biết đấy.” Bullock xen ngang. “Tôi biết cậu nghĩ rằng mình thông minh hơn tất cả mọi người, và điều đó khiến cậu bất cẩn. Vậy nên, tôi chợt nảy ra ý nghĩ – liệu mình có thể tìm được gì khi chúng tôi khám xét căn hộ của cậu nhỉ?”

Máu trong người Ed đông cứng.

“Dạo này cậu thật là bận bịu đấy Ed,” ông ta nói, lôi ra một túi đựng vật chứng từ trong áo khoác.

_Thằng ngu, mày đáng lẽ nên vứt nó đi. Mày đã nghĩ gì vậy?_

Bình sơn xịt màu xanh như thể đang nhìn gã chằm chằm qua túi nhựa.

“Rảnh rỗi sáng tạo nghệ thuật à, Ed?” Bullock hỏi.

_Thử vào đây rồi nói lại câu đó đi. Tôi sẽ rạch nát cái vẻ mặt cười cợt tự mãn của ông._

“Đó là đam mê của tôi,” Ed nói, nặn ra một nụ cười khiên cưỡng.

“Rồi, rồi. Nghệ thuật và thủ công. Kiểu như… ảnh cắt từ giấy báo hả?” một túi vật chứng nữa được lôi ra làm tim Ed ngừng đập. Đó là mảnh báo có hình Jim Gordon, cùng một dấu hỏi màu xanh lục được vẽ lên khuôn mặt đen trắng của anh ta.

_TẠI SAO MÀY CÒN GIỮ LẠI NÓ HẢ ĐỒ ĐẦN?!_

_Tại sao ngay từ đầu chúng ta lại vẽ nó ra chứ?_

“Cậu có biết rằng người ta bí mật ghi âm mọi cuộc gọi đến Bộ Nội Vụ không?” ông nói, tỏ vẻ thân mật. “Họ đang xử lí đoạn băng ghi âm của kẻ đã gọi đến báo tin về Gordon và Galavan. Tôi tự hỏi chúng ta sẽ phát hiện ra điều gì nữa nhỉ?”

_Đây có phải cảm giác của một cơn đau tim không vậy?_

Nhưng Bullock vẫn chưa nói hết. Ông cầm hai túi đựng bình sơn xịt và mảnh giấy báo bằng một tay, rồi cho tay còn lại vào áo khoác, lôi ra thêm mội túi nhựa nữa.

“Ôi trời,” Ed thì thào.

Trong túi có hai thứ: một mẩu giấy nhắn viết tay cùng một phong bì màu tím có hình dấu hỏi xanh trên đó.

Ed gần như không còn nghe được Bullock giữa tiếng gào thét và những giọng nói giận dữ đang la hét trong đầu mình.

“Kể tôi nghe đi, Ed,” Bullock nói, vẻ mặt đằng đằng sát khí, “bởi tất cả chúng tôi đều đang vô cùng muốn biết: Kristen Kringle đang ở đâu?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tên tiếng Anh của trò chơi là Clue: một dòng boardgame phá án, thường bao gồm từ 3 – 6 người chơi.
> 
> Thực sự chương này làm mình thấy tội cho Ed, cơ mà cũng mừng vì như vậy Jim sẽ không phải vào Blackgate, Lee sẽ không mất con và cặp JimLeslie của mị cũng sẽ không tan rã. Yesh nên thế này chứ như canon thì tội Lee lắm, hồi trước xem season 2 tới đoạn này buồn nẫu ruột.


	6. Loài Chim Không Biết Bay

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi vô hình nhưng khiến bạn nghẹt thở, tôi mong manh mà dai dẳng, tôi khởi nguồn từ ngoại cảnh nhưng chỉ sinh tồn nơi nội tại. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Nỗi sợ.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Có sai trái không khi cảm kích vì có một người bạn ở bên, nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc họ bị mắc kẹt ở địa ngục này cùng bạn?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Nếu chúng ta cùng chết tại nơi này, liệu có người nào để tâm không?

¿?

Đây chính là thứ cảm giác khi ai đó đột ngột làm đông não bạn và rồi dùng búa đập nát nó, Oswald thầm nghĩ.

Chẳng có gì ngoài cơn đau, ánh sáng lóa mắt cùng tiếng lẹt xẹt của dòng điện –

Hắn chợt bừng tỉnh trước âm thanh khay thức ăn đặt lên chiếc bàn nằm trong góc phòng sinh hoạt chung. Oswald có thể nghe thấy tim hắn đang đập dồn dập bên tai, cùng tiếng thở gấp gáp của chính mình, trong một lúc, hắn không biết mình đang ở đâu.

Rồi hắn nhìn thấy bộ đồ tù nhân kẻ sọc và nhớ lại – Galavan, bờ sông, Jim Gordon, lời khai man, và Trại Tâm thần Arkham. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu. Hắn vừa ngủ gật, tất cả chỉ có vậy. Chỉ là vừa ngủ gật thôi…

Hắn nhận ra một bàn tay nặng nề đặt lên vai mình và giật bắn. Ngước lên, Oswald thấy một tên đô con cao lớn gấp hai lần mình đang khinh miệt lườm hắn.

_Ôi không. Ôi không. Làm ơn đi chỗ khác đi._

“X-xin chào,” hắn nói, “có… có phải tôi đang ngồi mất chỗ của anh không?”

“Chúng ta có món nợ cần giải quyết đấy, thằng ôn con,” y gầm gừ.

Tim hắn như thể vừa chèn lên khí quản.

“Món nợ?” hắn hỏi bằng một giọng yếu ớt. “Tôi xin lỗi, hẳn anh nhầm tôi với ai khác rồi. Tôi không – tôi không nghĩ rằng mình biết anh.” Hắn biết. Hắn biết tên này và hiểu rằng nếu chọc giận y, hắn chắc chắn sẽ bị đập bẹp dí lên tường. Hắn chỉ muốn co mình trốn xuống gầm bàn và tránh nhìn vào mắt của tất cả mọi người.

Hắn đang run rẩy.

Tên đàn ông gầm gừ và túm lấy ngực áo của Oswald, nhấc bổng hắn lên. Hắn không chống cự lại kẻ tấn công mình – hắn nghĩ có lẽ mình đã quên hẳn cách làm điều đó mất rồi. Cổ và lưng hắn – vốn đang đau âm ỉ – đột nhiên nhói buốt, cơn đau khiến thị giác nhòa đi.

“L-làm ơn, làm ơn, anh bạn, tôi xin anh…”

Y lắc mạnh hắn một lần nữa, khiến hắn gào lên đau đớn.

“Xin lỗi, thưa anh, chúng ta không quen nhau – tôi là người mới ở đây. Nhưng mà, trên đường đi vào đây, tôi vô tình nghe được bọn lính gác gọi anh là ‘thằng thiểu năng õng ẹo’ và tôi nghĩ rằng anh nên có cơ hội trực tiếp dằn mặt bọn chúng về việc đó.” Một tiếng nói góc cạnh và máy móc cất lên, mang theo ngôn từ bén nhọn. Tên đàn ông ngay lập tức ngừng rung lắc hắn. Có thứ gì đó mờ nhạt lóe lên trong bộ nhớ của Oswald.

“Vậy nên nếu như ngay bây giờ anh thả bạn tôi xuống,” Tiếng nói sắc bén tiếp tục, “anh có thể kịp tóm được tay lính gác trước khi hắn rời đi. Nghe chừng ổn chứ?”

Hắn chợt nhớ về một tia lửa đầy thách thức vụt lên sau đôi mắt màu nâu nhạt, một nụ cười nhếch lên nơi khóe miệng cùng thanh âm sắc sảo _tiện quá phải không?_ trong giọng điệu giả đò hoan hỉ ấy.

Và Oswald cảm nhận được nỗi kinh hoàng trong từng mạch máu.

_Ed._

Và rồi hắn thấy mình trở lại căn hộ màu xanh lục, nơi Ed làm trò đùa cợt về Jim Gordon và khiến Oswald kinh ngạc không ngờ rằng gã có thể hài hước đến vậy, nơi Ed kiểm tra các mũi khâu của hắn với những động chạm nhẹ nhàng mà chắc chắn, và nhăn mày nhìn Oswald khi hắn làm đứt vài sợi chỉ.

Kẻ đang giữ Oswald thả mạnh hắn lên mặt bàn, thân thể nhức nhối bị va đập đột ngột khiến hắn đau đớn kêu lên. Nhưng rồi tay Ed đã ngay lập tức vươn tới, giúp hắn xuống khỏi bàn và dìu hắn ngồi lên băng ghế.

Tóc của Ed – vốn thường được chải chuốt tỉ mỉ - giờ đây rối bời, gã trông tái mét và nhợt nhạt, như thể gần đây không ăn uống đàng hoàng. Oswald có thể thấy được vết xước dài tấy đỏ trên trán, cùng những vết thâm trên mặt và cổ của gã, ẩn sau cổ áo của –

_Ôi không, Ed._

– bộ đồng phục tù nhân Arkham kẻ sọc.

“Ed, đã có chuyện gì vậy?”

Ed nhướn mày nhìn hắn, chỉnh gọng kính, “anh ít nhất cũng đã ở đó mà.”

Đầu Oswald đau nhói.

“Tôi không… tôi nghĩ…” hắn lắp bắp. “Mọi thứ có hơi… mơ hồ từ khi tôi vào đây. Chắc hẳn sau một hoặc hai ngày tôi sẽ quen…”

“Một hoặc hai ngày?” Ed ngắt lời. “Oswald, anh nghĩ mình đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?”

“Một ngày? Hai ngày?”

“Đã gần hai tuần rồi.”

“K-không, tôi… tôi… Không, không thể nào…”

Hắn cảm thấy buồn nôn. Như thể sàn nhà dưới chân vừa đột nhiên nghiêng ngả, hắn không thể giữ thăng bằng. _Hai tuần? Mình đã ở cái hầm tra tấn này hai tuần rồi sao?_ Hắn không còn kiểm soát được nhịp thở. _Làm thế nào mà mình vẫn còn sống?_

Ed đặt hai tay lên vai Oswald, “Oswald, nhìn tôi này. Rồi, thở đi nào.”

Hắn nhìn vào mắt Ed. Chúng ấm áp và có màu mâu nhạt, gợi cho Oswald liên tưởng đến bã cà phê và tiếng đàn piano. Khiến hắn thấy an toàn.

“Tôi sẽ tìm hiểu ra việc này,” Ed nói.

“Đây không phải một trong các câu đố của anh, Ed à,” Oswald đáp.

Ed nhẹ nhàng gõ ngón trỏ lên thái dương của Oswald và mỉm cười, “ồ nhưng mà có đấy. Mọi vấn đề chỉ là một câu đố, Oswald. Và các câu đố là sở trường của tôi.”

Oswald bật cười nhìn Ed khua cổ tay cường điệu. Sàn nhà ngưng chao đảo.

“Thật vui vì được gặp lại anh, bạn cũ.”

Ed mở miệng định nói gì đó, nhưng, trước khi gã kịp cất lời, cửa buồng giam đột ngột mở tung. Oswald giật bắn, quay lại nhìn và thấy hai tên cảnh vệ đang tiến về phía mình.

“B-113,” một tên nói bằng giọng làu bàu vô cảm, “đến giờ trị liệu rồi.”

Cảm giác ấm ấp, an toàn như thể bốc hơi, để lại hắn toàn thân run rẩy. Hai tay Ed siết chặt vai hắn trong vòng nửa giây trước khi gã buông ra và đứng dậy đối mặt với đám lính gác đang tiến lại gần.

“Không.” Oswald nói. Hắn muốn tỏ ra quyết đoán và cứng rắn qua giọng điệu, nhưng chỉ có thể thốt ra tiếng thều thào vô vọng. Ed chớp nhoáng liếc xuống hắn rồi quay lại nhìn tên cảnh vệ.

“Trị liệu kiểu gì cơ?” Giọng nói của Ed đanh thép, nhưng đám cảnh vệ vẫn không thèm quay lại nhìn gã hay để ý rằng gã vừa lên tiếng.

“Đi ngay,” tên lính gác còn lại nói. Chúng tóm lấy cẳng tay của Oswald và bắt đầu áp giải hắn khỏi buồng giam. Có thứ gì đó từ bên trong bộ não mịt mờ của hắn gào lên _KHÔNG_ , rồi hắn bắt đầu giãy giụa. Hắn mờ nhạt nghe được Ed vừa lên tiếng lần nữa, và rồi có âm thanh của nắm đấm giáng mạnh lên da thịt cùng tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn gắt lên.

_Không, dừng lại, không, dừng lại, KHÔNG, DỪNG LẠI._

Oswald gắng gượng quay lại nhìn Ed nhưng chúng đã lôi hắn đi khuất khỏi tầm nhìn, và hắn chỉ kịp thu vào mắt một khối vải sọc nằm rạp trên đất, cùng các tù nhân khác đang tụ lại xung quanh.

“Ed!” hắn rốt cuộc cũng kịp hét lên trước khi bị lôi khỏi buồng giam và kéo vào hành lang. “Ed!”

Nhưng hắn đã bị cách li khỏi căn phòng và các tù nhân khác, bị dẫn qua mê cung tạo bởi vô số hành lang và ô cửa nhập nhằng. Mỗi lần chân phải Oswald chạm đất, một cơn nhói buốt lại chạy dọc toàn thân hắn. Hắn cố giấu tiếng đau đớn hổn hển đằng sau âm thanh gầm gừ phản kháng đầy phẫn nộ, nhưng không biết liệu làm vậy có tác dụng gì hay không.

Một cánh cửa khác mở ra, để lộ ánh sáng ban ngày và khoảng sân trong chói lòa, cùng nền xi-măng nứt nẻ của bãi đỗ xe. Oswald biết rằng chuyện không hay sắp xảy ra. Hắn chống cự và giãy giụa nhằm thoát khỏi hai tên lính gác trong khi chúng lôi hắn – quá nhanh để bên chân đau của Oswald kịp thích ứng – ra ngoài cửa và băng qua khoảng sân trong.

Chuyển động của cánh cổng sắt ghê rợn lọt vào mắt hắn. Hắn nhìn thấy một người đàn ông quen thuộc đội mũ phớt và mặc áo khoác dài, Harvey Bullock, vậy nghĩa là –

“Jim!” hắn kêu lên, nhịp tim dồn dập khiến hắn nghẹt thở trong kì vọng. _Jim Gordon là người chính trực cuối cùng còn tồn tại ở Gotham. Jim Gordon nợ mình một ơn huệ. Jim Gordon sẽ ngăn việc này lại. Jim Gordon sẽ không để chúng làm hại mình, kể cả nếu mình có đáng bị như vậy. Jim Gordon là một người tốt._ “Jim!” hắn gọi một lần nữa. _Anh ta cần phải nghe thấy._ “Jim, bạn cũ của tôi!” Chính hắn cũng nghe thấy giọng nói của mình rạn nứt và tuyệt vọng.

Đám lính gác vẫn đang kéo hắn đi, “Jim!” hắn lại kêu lên, “cứu tôi với, làm ơn!”

Một giây im lặng đến đứng tim đọng lại khi Jim nhìn hắn lướt qua trước lúc anh lên tiếng, “khoan! Đợi đã.”

Oswald thở dài nhẹ nhõm và thấy đầu hắn bớt nặng nề khi đám lính gác quay lại và dẫn hắn về phía Jim.

_Trông mình hẳn phải thê thảm lắm. Mình còn không nhớ lần cuối đi ngủ là khi nào nữa._

Hắn đứng đối mặt với Jim Gordon, người vừa nói “cho chúng tôi một phút” với hai tên cảnh vệ, chúng thả tay hắn ra, khiến hắn đột ngột mất thăng bằng. Hắn định tóm lấy cánh tay của Jim để giữ mình đứng vững, nhưng rồi nghĩ rằng đám lính canh sẽ không phản ứng hay ho trước việc đó.

“Ơn chúa anh đây rồi,” Oswald nói. Ngôn từ buột khỏi miệng trước khi hắn kịp nghĩ ngợi, Oswald không thể che giấu sự nhẹ nhõm trong cơn tuyệt vọng khi nhìn thấy người mà hắn (miễn cưỡng) coi như thiên thần hộ mệnh của mình. Hắn tiến về phía trước: “Anh phải giúp tôi – chúng đang tra tấn tôi.”

Hai mắt của Jim Gordon vô hồn và mang màu xám xịt thay vì lục nhạt. Và khi Jim đáp lại, khẽ lắc đầu, giọng nói của anh ta lạnh như băng: “tra tấn là việc _anh_ thường làm.”

_Tôi mới chỉ cắt ngón tay của vài người thôi. Và đó không phải MẤU CHỐT._

“Các bác sĩ ở đây đang cố giúp anh.”

_Không, anh ta PHẢI hiểu. Anh ta PHẢI giúp._

“Không,” Oswald nói, âm lượng lần này lớn hơn, “đây là tra tấn, tôi đang nói thật với anh đấy!”

Jim đưa mắt nhìn hắn từ đầu đến chân. “Tôi không thấy dấu hiệu nào của việc đó.”

Oswald nhận thấy toàn thân hắn đang quằn quại – cảm giác được nỗi bất công và cơn khiếp hãi đang vẫy vùng – nhưng ánh nhìn của Jim vẫn cứ lạnh lùng, thờ ơ và xa cách.

“Đây là tra tấn tinh thần,” Oswald rít lên. Hắn phải làm gì mới có thể khiến Jim hiểu ra chứ?

“Đây là trị liệu,” Jim thì thầm đáp lại. “Anh bị điên mà, nhớ không? Dù sao thì đó cũng là điều luật sư đã nói.”

Một cái tát vào mặt có lẽ còn tử tế hơn. Nỗi kinh ngạc trước thái độ gièm pha của Jim khiến hắn nghẹt thở, hắn chỉ có thể phát ra vài âm thanh ú ớ khi Jim gật đầu với đám cảnh vệ, những kẻ sau đó liền túm lấy tay Oswald và kéo hắn đi lần nữa.

“Tạm biệt, Chim Cánh Cụt,” Jim nói.

Cơn phẫn nộ chạy dọc cơ thể hắn bùng lên như thiêu đốt, và rồi hắn tìm lại được giọng nói của mình, ngoảnh đầu qua vai mà gào thét bằng mọi năng lượng vốn có: “Anh nợ tôi, Jim Gordon.” _Tôi đã nghĩ anh là bạn mình._ “Tôi đã nói dối vì anh!” _Tôi ở đây là do anh!_ “Chính anh ta đã giết Galavan!” Oswald hét lên, không thèm để tâm liệu có ai nghe thấy, hắn cần phải nói ra sự thật về trò phản bội đáng ghê tởm của Jim Gordon. “Không phải tôi! Là anh ta! Là anh ta! Là anh ta!” đám lính gác không thèm nghe hắn nói.

Không ai nghe hắn nói.

Hắn nhắm mắt và nhớ về đêm đó bên bờ sông. Hắn đã nghĩ… Hắn đã nghĩ, khi nhìn vào mắt Jim và thấy được bóng tối ẩn sâu trong đó, rằng họ có một điểm chung. Hắn đã tưởng rằng lúc ấy hai người họ được kết nối với nhau hơn bao giờ hết kể từ ngày Jim tha mạng cho hắn ở bến tàu. Hắn đã nghĩ… hi vọng… rằng điều gì đó sẽ đổi thay. Rằng… Xem nào, hắn gần như còn không rõ mình đã hi vọng điều gì nữa.

_Một người bạn để sánh vai trong bóng tối._

Hắn đã tin tưởng Jim, tin tưởng vào danh dự và tinh thần trách nhiệm của anh ta. Và rồi Jim đã gạt hắn sang một bên ngay khi hắn không còn hữu dụng.

Hắn thấy tổn thương và phẫn nộ. Phản bội là việc hắn làm, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng…

_Mình là một kẻ ngu ngốc._

“Jim Gordon không đáng tin đâu, Oswald,” Ed đã từng nói vậy, trong khi chôn chặt Oswald bằng ánh nhìn dữ dội và bén nhọn từ phía bên kia chiếc bàn ăn trong căn hộ màu xanh lục. “Hãy cẩn thận.”

 _Đáng lẽ tôi nên nghe lời anh, Ed à._ Oswald cảm nhận được hai hàng nước mắt nóng hổi đang chảy xuống và nhận ra hắn không còn để tâm nữa. Đám lính gác đang kéo hắn đi nốt vài mét cuối cùng về phía cánh cửa ẩn giấu đằng sau thứ sẽ khiến hắn gào thét đến khi máu tràn vào ngập phổi.

Hắn muốn việc này kết thúc, muốn quay về căn hộ màu lục cùng người đàn ông kì quặc với đường nét góc cạnh, người có nụ cười có thể làm thay đổi hoàn toàn khuôn mặt gã, người sở hữu trí thông minh sắc sảo có thể mổ xẻ kẻ thù chỉ bằng vài ngôn từ được gọt giũa, người mang đôi mắt tinh ranh dường như nhìn thấy Oswald còn rõ ràng hơn cả chính bản thân mình.

Hắn muốn về nhà.

Hắn muốn có nhà để về.

Hắn muốn một người bạn.

Cánh cửa mở ra.

Thế giới xung quanh Oswald tối sầm lại.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dẫu có vui vì chú Jim không phải vào Blackgate, đoạn này cháu vẫn ghét chú dã man...
> 
> [Yay cuối cùng cũng sắp xếp được thời gian dịch xong chương 6! Từ giờ đến cuối tháng chắc mình không thể năng suất như tuần trước được nữa rồi, cơ mà cứ yên tâm đi nhé vì mình sẽ không bỏ ngang đâu. Cảm ơn tất cả những ai vẫn đang theo dõi.]


	7. Hộp Xếp Hình

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi là cội nguồn và đỉnh ngọn, tôi nắm giữ vô vàn công trình và thập kỉ, hủy hoại tôi đồng nghĩa với việc bạn tự hủy hoại chính mình. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Kí ức.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Có ích gì khi cố kéo một người khỏi hố nếu bạn rốt cuộc cũng rơi xuống đó?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Giờ ta phải làm gì đây?

¿?

Cú va chạm xuống sàn bê-tông không đủ mạnh để khiến Ed gãy xương, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ để lại vài vết thâm bám rễ hàng tuần trên tay và mặt gã. Gã nằm rạp, co rúm như một bào thai, thở gấp và ho khan khi nghe tiếng Oswald vùng vẫy nhằm thoát khỏi đám lính gác đang kéo hắn khỏi căn phòng, và tiếng cánh cửa buồng giam đóng sầm lại.

Gã khẽ rít lên một tiếng thảm thương khi cố hít thứ không khí lạnh cóng, mục rữa vào hai lá phổi bỏng rát của mình. Nối tiếp sau đó là những cơn ho sặc sụa, những tràng thở gấp gáp và cơn đau nhói buốt toàn thân, một lúc sau, Ed chậm rãi lật mình, nghĩ đến việc ngồi dậy.

Gã ngước lên và thấy vô vàn khuôn mặt lờ nhờ đang vây quanh, nhìn xuống mình. Gã chớp mắt, nhưng như vậy cũng không làm cho những khuôn mặt rõ nét hơn.

“Anh ổn chứ?” một giọng thô ráp, khàn đặc lên tiếng hỏi.

“Kính,” Ed nói, “có ai thấy kính của tôi đâu không?”

Có âm thanh ai đó chuyển động, và rồi một khối thịt lờ nhờ đặt cặp kính vào tay gã.

“Cảm ơn,” Ed nói, đeo kính lên. Vẻ mặt khó hiểu, lo ngại, xen lẫn tò mò của các tù nhân còn lại hiện lên rõ ràng hơn. Ed ngồi dậy, họ tản đi – vài người quay lại làm tiếp những việc lúc nãy của mình. Tên cao lớn vừa rồi đã gây gổ với Oswald vẫn quanh quẩn ở lại gần nơi Ed để chân.

“Gã cảnh vệ đánh anh khá mạnh đấy,” y lên tiếng – thì ra giọng nói thô ráp lúc nãy là của kẻ này.

Ed ngần ngại gật đầu và đứng dậy, gã nhăn nhó trước cơn đau gắt lên trong mạng sườn.

“Tôi cũng bị vậy.” Tên đô con nói, giơ lên một bàn tay đang chảy máu. “Xin lỗi về bạn của anh.”

Ed liếc mắt nhìn y. Y đang vặn vẹo hai tay trước mặt gã và cúi gằm xuống đất – điệu bộ trông thực sự ăn năn.

“Chỉ là đôi khi tôi nổi điên lên,” y nói, “và tôi không thể… không thể SUY NGHĨ được, và rồi bạn anh lại nói ra những điều…”

Kí ức về chiếc điện thoại đổ chuông mười tám lần trong vòng hai tiếng, cùng cảm giác cáu gắt và phiền phức đến thấu xương khi Oswald hỏi Ed cách sử dụng máy xay từ đầu dây bên kia bỗng lướt qua tâm trí gã.

Ed giơ một tay lên để ngăn tên đô con nói tiếp.

“Tin tôi đi, tôi hiểu cảm giác đó mà,” gã nói. “Nhưng, để bù đắp lại việc vừa rồi, anh có thể trả lời vài câu hỏi của tôi.”

¿?

Ed đã luôn nghi ngờ rằng gã có lẽ thực sự hiểu thấu con người. Gã chưa bao giờ _giỏi_ tương tác với họ, nhưng gã hiểu họ - cụ thể là những thứ nhỏ nhặt ăn khớp với nhau như các linh kiện trong một bộ máy giúp họ ‘vận hành’. Và giờ thì gã không đến nỗi quá… miễn cưỡng… để mà thực hiện chút ít mánh khóe thao túng ở chỗ này chỗ kia, Ed nhận ra có lẽ mình thực sự cũng khá ổn trong việc tương tác với người khác.

Dù sao thì gã cũng đã làm bạn được với kẻ nguy hiểm và khó lường nhất Gotham, phải không? _Anh ấy có lẽ đã giết hơn trăm người rồi, nhưng anh ấy lại không giết mình, vậy nên chắc hẳn mình đã làm đúng điều gì đó._

Vì thế, cũng chẳng có gì đáng kinh ngạc khi Ed chỉ mất có gần một giờ để làm cho phần lớn đám tù nhân còn lại ngồi quây thành một vòng quanh gã trong góc phòng sinh hoạt chung và tuôn ra mọi thông tin về Arkham, Tiến sĩ Strange, và chính xác những việc xảy ra với Oswald khi hắn bị kéo đi ‘trị liệu’.

“Lúc mới đến anh ta cáu gắt và to mồm lắm,” một người phụ nữ thầm thì. Phải rồi, nghe có vẻ giống Oswald đấy. “Cơ mà,” cô ta nói tiếp, “anh ta ngày càng trở nên yên lặng hơn sau mỗi lần quay lại. Giờ thì gần như chẳng hé răng nửa lời.”

“Có lần tôi hỏi tên anh ta và anh ta nói mình không biết,” một người đàn ông run rẩy, bồn chồn lên tiếng, “không nhớ. Liệu họ có định khiến tất cả chúng ta cùng quên như vậy không? Tôi ở đây sáu tháng rồi và vẫn còn nhớ tên mình.”

Có tiếng xì xào tán đồng quanh vòng tròn.

Ed nhìn lên trần, nghĩ ngợi. Các bóng đèn huỳnh quang nhấp nháy vài lần. Một con ruồi lượn lờ quanh bóng đèn lắp ngay phía trên, bay đến gần hơn, gần hơn, cho đến khi nó bị thiêu cháy ngay tức khắc chỉ với một tiếng “xẹt” cùng một mùi lờm lợm tỏa ra. Ed nhăn mặt, quay lại đối diện với đám người đang quây quanh mình.

“Mọi người có để ý thấy còn ai bị mất trí nhớ kể từ khi tới đây nữa không? Hoặc bị thay đổi tính cách chẳng hạn?” gã hỏi. “Kể cả ai đó từng ở đây nhưng giờ đã đi rồi ấy?”

Các tù nhân lắc đầu.

“Chỉ mỗi B-113 thôi à?”

Gật đầu.

“Thỉnh thoảng có người mất tích,” người phụ nữ lại nói. “Strange đưa họ đi và họ không quay lại nữa.”

“Ông ta nói họ đã được phóng thích nhưng tôi không tin,” người đàn ông run rẩy vừa xong đồng tình.

“Nhưng chưa ai khác từng quay lại mà bị mất kí ức cả,” tên cao lớn vừa gây gổ với Oswald làu bàu. “Nhưng… có lẽ việc đó đã xảy ra thật, chỉ là chúng tôi không nhớ thôi.”

_Anh ta nói cũng phải đấy._

_Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra ở nơi này vậy? Tại sao lại nhằm vào Oswald cơ chứ?_

Suy nghĩ vừa nãy lập tức tua lại trong đầu gã: _kẻ nguy hiểm và khó lường nhất Gotham. Strange muốn chứng minh hắn có thể cải tạo kẻ nguy hiểm và khó lường nhất Gotham, và hắn sẽ không từ thủ đoạn nào._

Ed thấy buồn nôn. Gã không hiểu mục đích thực sự của Strange là gì, thậm chí còn không biết liệu mình có nên tin lời các tù nhân khác không – nếu họ đã bị tẩy não, có lẽ họ còn chẳng nhận ra điều đó. Dù thực tế ra sao thì cũng không có lấy một khả năng nào khả quan hết.

“Được rồi mọi người,” gã nói với đám đông đang tụ tập quanh mình, “cảm ơn rất nhiều, thông tin của các bạn thật hữu ích.”

Vài người đứng dậy rời đi, nhưng Ed giữ chân người phụ nữ tóc nâu thấp bé. “Sharon,” gã khẽ thì thào, “cô có thể giúp tôi việc này không?”

Cô ta lườm gã nhưng không bỏ đi.

“Tôi cần ít kẹp tăm,” gã nói. “Cô có thể trộm vài chiếc cho tôi chứ?”

Một nụ cười nhăn nhở hiện trên mặt của Sharon, cô ta hăm hở gật đầu.

“Cảm ơn, Sharon,” gã nói trong khi cô ta vội lỉnh đi. Có lẽ đây rốt cuộc mới và những người hợp với gã. Những kẻ mắc tật cuồng trộm cắp và lũ sát nhân, cùng với đám bạo lực thái nhân cách nữa, hẳn rồi, nhưng tới giờ tất cả bọn họ còn tử tế với gã hơn hầu hết các sĩ quan ở GCPD.

Ed chỉ kịp đứng yên một giây suy ngẫm điều đó, trước khi một tiếng nói quen thuộc từ bên ngoài song sắt vọng lại khiến gã chú ý.

“Ôi không,” Ed nhủ thầm, “ _anh ta_ đang làm gì ở đây vậy?”

James Gordon đang đi ngang qua hàng rào cùng Bullock. Ed rảo bước di chuyển song song với họ.

“Chào Jimmy,” Ed nói, tiến lại gần Jim. Nếu không có lưới sắt làm rào cản, lúc này họ có lẽ đã đi bộ cạnh nhau như hồi còn ở GCPD.

“Cút xuống địa ngục đi, Ed,” Gordon càu nhàu đáp lại. Ed nhe răng cười – thích thú bởi việc châm chọc anh ta thật quá ư dễ dàng.

“Ồ anh đã đẩy tôi xuống đó rồi. Ngay đây này.” Ed cười đến nghẹt thở. “Nhưng không lâu đâu, anh bạn. Tôi sẽ tìm được lối thoát thôi. Bởi vì nơi này chỉ là một câu đố ngoại cỡ, mà các câu đố lại là sở trường của tôi. Không ai thắng được tôi đâu.”

Gordon dừng chân và quay sang nhìn Ed. Ed cuộn ngón tay qua mắt lưới giữa các song sắt và trưng ra nụ cười nhiễu loạn nhất của mình.

“Tôi đã làm được đấy thôi,” Gordon nói, nhếch mép cười đáp lại. Ed ước gì gã đã có cơ hội giết chết Gordon. Gã sẽ viết nó lên danh sách các việc cần làm sau khi thoát khỏi bãi rác này.

Thanh tra Bullock hắng giọng.

“Cả Harvey nữa,” Gordon chữa lại.

Ed khinh miệt nhìn hai người bọn họ.

“Không lâu nữa đâu,” gã nói. “Tôi sẽ ra khỏi nơi này, và khi đó, tất cả những gì sót lại của hai người mà họ tìm được sẽ chỉ là cái mũ lố bịch của Harvey.”

“Đây là kiểu mũ cổ điển,” Bulllock nói. Ed lấy làm thích thú khi thấy ông ta nổi cáu. “Và nó trông còn ổn chán so với đám sọc ngang của cậu đấy Ed.” Ông ta nhạo báng. “Chúng không tôn dáng lắm đâu.” Ed bị bỏ lại, loay hoay tìm cách đáp trả trong khi Bullock và Gordon quay lưng bỏ đi.

Gã chỉ thốt ra được một câu nửa vời: “làm tốt lắm các thanh tra, hai người để tù nhân bị tra tấn ngay trước mũi mình.”

Gordon và Bullock không hề ngoảnh lại.

“Công cuộc bảo vệ người dân tốt thật đấy!” Ed hét lên.

Một cánh cửa đóng sầm lại ở đằng xa. Ed nặng nhọc thở dài, khiến cho toàn bộ mạng sườn bầm dập của gã đau nhói.

Sharon quay lại từ đằng sau và vỗ vai gã. Gã quay người lại và thấy cô ta chìa tay ra. Hai chiếc kẹp tăm nằm gọn trên lòng bàn tay. Gã mỉm cười.

“Cảm ơn, Sharon,” gã nói, rồi nhận chúng.

“Anh định làm gì với chúng?” cô ta hỏi. Ed nhìn quanh để chắc rằng không ai đang nghe trộm và nhận ra không hề có lính gác nào, ngay cả phía trước buồng giam. _Đây là cái bệnh viện tệ hại nhất hành tinh. May thay, nó cũng là nhà tù yếu kém nhất._

“Tôi sẽ đi tìm người bạn nhỏ của mình,” gã đáp, gài kẹp tăm lên vải áo.

Sharon nhíu mày. “Cẩn thận đấy,” cô ta nói. Và Ed thấy mình bị sự quan tâm của người phụ nữ mình gần như chẳng hề quen biết này làm cho xao động.

“Tất nhiên rồi,” gã nói.

Gã thoáng cân nhắc việc lẻn ra ngoài ngay lúc này và đi tìm Oswald giữa mê cung của Arkham, nhưng rồi đổi ý khi xét đến kiến thức hạn hẹp về cấu trúc của nơi này cùng khả năng cao sẽ bị bắt quả tang lần nữa, dẫn đến việc kẹp tăm bị tịch thu. Hoặc tệ hơn. Không, tốt nhất nên chờ đến lúc quay trở lại phòng riêng vào ban đêm đã.

Gã hạ mình ngồi xuống nền đất trong góc buồng giam và tựa lưng vào bức tường bê-tông, tự vấn bản thân mình lúc trước đã phạm lỗi ở đâu.

_Ngươi đáng ra không nên giết tên lính gác, việc đó thật cẩu thả._

_Tôi phải làm vậy, hắn đã bắt được chúng ta._

_Vậy thì đáng lẽ ngươi nên trốn cho kĩ._

Các suy nghĩ liên tiếp nối đuôi nhau chạy quanh đầu gã cho đến khi đám lính gác đến áp giải tất cả về buồng giam – Oswald vẫn chưa quay lại. Ed để mình bị dẫn qua các dãy nhà, cố gắng ghi nhớ mọi khúc quanh và lối rẽ, kết nối chúng với một phần bản đồ thuộc tòa nhà trong bộ nhớ của mình, nhưng tất cả chỉ là một tổ ong chằng chịt điểm mù và đường cụt, gã không dám chắc mình đang ở vị trí nào so với lối ra nữa.

Phòng giam của gã được trang bị sơ sài – một chiếc giường (bị bắt vít xuống sàn), một chiếc bàn con (cũng bị bắt vít xuồng sàn), và một cây đèn (bị bắt vít lên bàn). Trên giường chỉ có một tấm chăn và gối mỏng.

Tiết trời lạnh lẽo.

Ed rùng mình khi cánh cửa đóng sầm lại cùng ổ khóa ồn ã kêu lạch cạch. Sau một lúc, mọi bóng đèn trong buồng giam tắt phụt, chỉ còn lại ánh trăng rọi vào qua lưới thép trên cửa sổ, chiếu sáng căn phòng xập xệ.

Vài giây tiếp theo, tiếng la hét cất lên – những âm thanh ghê rợn sởn tóc gáy vang vọng dọc các dãy phòng, cộng hưởng với tiếng cơ thể người đâm sầm vào cửa và tường.

Ed ngồi cứng đờ trên giường, cố gắng ổn định nhịp thở và nhớ về thanh âm đều đều của cánh quạt từng ru mình vào giấc ngủ hằng đêm kể từ khi gã chuyển đến Gotham cách đây gần một thập kỉ. Nhưng gã không thể gợi lại âm thanh ấy; thay vào đó các tiếng ồn xung quanh dường như cứ mỗi lúc lại lớn hơn, thít chặt không gian quanh gã, và cơn hoảng loạn khiến cổ họng gã bỏng rát hệt như nuốt phải a-xít vậy. Gã tháo kính và bực bội day hai mắt ẩm ướt.

_Nhìn ngươi mà xem, thật thảm hại. Tỉnh táo lại đi!_

Ed muốn về nhà. Gã muốn nhìn thấy một gương mặt thân thiện. Gã muốn biết đám cảnh vệ đã làm gì với Oswald.

_Gương mặt thân thiện duy nhất còn sót lại._

_Là lỗi của ai đây?_

Nỗi kinh hoàng trỗi dậy khi gã tính đến khả năng điều gì đó không thể cứu vãn được đã xảy ra với Oswald – rằng hắn sẽ không thể quay lại nữa.

_Nếu như chỉ còn mình ngươi đơn độc trong bóng tối thì sao, hả Eddie? Vậy thì ngươi phải làm thế nào đây?_

“Tôi – tôi xin lỗi, nhưng, các anh đang đưa tôi đi đâu vậy?” Giọng nói của Oswald đập tan cơn hoảng loạn mịt mù đang lớn dần trong Ed. Gã ngồi thẳng lưng trên giường, lắng nghe nhịp điệu chập choạng từ tiếng bước chân giật cục của Oswald khi hắn vật vã đi dọc hành lang.

“Các anh là ai?” Oswald hỏi lại lần nữa, tuyệt vọng và sợ sệt. “Tôi là ai?”

“Ôi không,” Ed nghe thấy chính mình thốt lên.

Đám lính gác áp giải Oswald đưa hắn tới buồng giam ngay bên cạnh Ed. Ed nghe chúng mở cửa và thúc hắn vào trong, thờ ơ trước tiếng hét của hắn “làm ơn, làm ơn nói cho tôi biết tôi đang ở đâu! Tên tôi là gì?” Chúng đóng sầm cửa và khóa nó lại.

Ed ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, đợi cho đám lính gác đi qua buồng giam của mình và ra khỏi tòa nhà.

Gã có thể nghe tiếng nức nở phập phồng từ Oswald, rõ mồn một như thể họ đang ngồi cạnh nhau. Thứ gì đó ẩn sâu bên trong lồng ngực của gã nhói đau.

_Coi chừng đấy – ngươi đang gắn bó hơi quá mức rồi._

_Anh ấy là một đồng minh giá trị, chỉ có vậy thôi._

_Ngươi thích đồng minh này ghê nhỉ._

_Anh ấy là bạn của tôi!_

Ed giũ mình, cố gắng đẩy lùi giọng nói.

Có lẽ gã nên cố ngủ đi thì hơn.

“Làm ơn, tôi lạnh quá,” Oswald thổn thức từ buồng giam bên cạnh. Ed bật dậy.

_Được rồi. ĐƯỢC RỒI. Mình sẽ sang bên đó._

Gã chậm rãi đếm đến mười, ổn định nhịp thở, trước khi đứng lên, sắp đặt tấm chăn trên giường sao cho giống như có người đang nằm ngủ bên dưới.

Ổ khóa dễ cậy đến thảm hại với một cái kẹp tăm, vậy nên chỉ mất có một lúc trước khi gã đẩy cửa và lỉnh ra ngoài. Gã cảm thấy bị phơi bày giữa hành lang, nhưng không có ai đang ở đó canh gác cả, và tất cả thiết bị giám sát dường như đều tập trung vào khu vực phía ngoài. Sau vài giây, ổ khóa bật mở, Ed lẻn vào buồng giam của Oswald, khẽ khàng đóng lại cánh cửa sau lưng mình.


	8. Hỗn Độn

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Thứ gì lan tỏa dễ dàng hơn một câu hỏi, sâu xa hơn một bí ẩn, và nằm tại trái tim của mọi câu đố?

Đáp án: Một ẩn số - Enigma.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Bạn phải nhờ cậy ai khi không có một nơi nào an toàn, khi bạn chìm vào giấc ngủ giữa những tiếng gào thét mà không biết liệu chúng có thuộc về mình hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Bạn còn gì để dựa vào trong khi đến tên chính mình còn không hề nhớ?

¿?

Nếu B-113 biết câu trả lời cho bất cứ câu hỏi nào trong số đó, có lẽ hắn đã không rơi vào hỗn loạn như thế này.

 _Đó là một ẩn số - Enigma_ , hắn nghĩ ngợi trong vô vọng, đờ đẫn dán mắt vào con chuột đang cố tìm bới vài mẩu vụn thức ăn trong góc căn phòng bê-tông tối mịt. Nó cũng chẳng kiếm được nhiều. B-113 thấy tội cho con chuột, rồi hắn thấy ngờ ngợ nôn nao bởi chính cảm giác đó. Mọi điều hắn cảm nhận được gần đây đều có vẻ gì đó không đúng. Sai về loại, sai về kích thước, sai về… một thứ gì đó… có lẽ là màu sắc chăng. _Enigma_. Hắn không thể suy nghĩ được – nỗ lực bám víu lấy một ý nghĩ hay một ngôn từ giống hệt như việc loạng choạng đi trong sương mù vậy.

Hắn biết vài điều.

  1. Hắn là một loài chim. Nhưng không phải một loài biết bay, nếu không hắn đã bay khỏi đây rồi.
  2. Hắn là một nhân vật quan trọng. Một loài chim quan trọng. Lẽ nào là vua của các loài chim? Đó cũng là một lựa chọn để mà cân nhắc.
  3. Hắn cần ra khỏi nơi quỷ quái này trước khi quên luôn mục (1) và (2).



Nhưng phải làm gì đây? _Một ẩn số - Enigma._

Chim Cánh Cụt! Đó chính là tên của hắn. Một trong số những cái tên. Cái tên của loài chim. Phải rồi, Cánh Cụt. Nó có ý nghĩa gì đó, ít ra là vậy. Mọi thứ đều là một ẩn số - Enigma.

Tại sao hắn không thể làm từ đó biến khỏi đầu được nhỉ? Nó cứ đeo bám lấy hắn giống như một đồng xu liên tục kêu lạch cạch bị mắc kẹt trong máy sấy, không chịu để hắn yên.

 _Để tôi yên!_ Tiếng của chính hắn vọng lại – chính xác hơn là bóng ma kí ức về một giọng nói – đi kèm với một tia sáng màu lục và âm thanh của một… một cái quạt chăng? Hắn cố níu kéo lấy kí ức đó nhưng nó trôi tuột đi, bỏ lại hắn lạnh lẽo và đơn độc, không còn gì ngoài một ẩn số khác để tự giải đáp.

Hắn từ từ nhận ra toàn thân mình đều nhức nhối. Mặt, lưng, và đặc biệt là chân hắn đều ê ẩm. Hắn chọc ngón trỏ lên má mình và rít lên đau đớn – có lẽ chỗ đó bị bầm. Nhưng bằng cách nào?

_Đó là một ẩn số - Enigma. Nó có NGHĨA là gì đây?_

Hắn không hoàn toàn dám chắc mình đang ở đâu. _Nhà tù_ , hắn nghĩ, vô vọng nhìn xuống bộ đồ kẻ sọc liền thân. _Nhưng tại sao? Mình đã làm gì chứ?_ Cảm giác buồn nôn trỗi dậy trong hắn cùng ý nghĩ chắc chắn rằng mình đáng phải hứng chịu những điều đang diễn ra. Hắn xứng đáng phải chịu đựng cảm giác hoảng loạn và không biết mình là ai, xứng đáng đón nhận đau đớn – hắn biết chắc điều đó với cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng.

  1. Hắn là một kẻ xấu.



B-113 nhìn xuống và thấy các bức tường cùng song sắt nhà tù đã biến mất, lúc này hắn đang đứng – hắn đã đứng dậy khi nào vậy? – trên một tảng đá, bốn phía bao quanh bởi dòng nước tối tăm, dữ dội. Luồng gió thổi qua hung bạo giằng xé, đâm xuyên thân thể hắn, và gào rít bên tai hắn.

Tảng đá bên dưới đôi chân trần bắt đầu chân xê dịch, hắn nhìn xuống, nhận ra nó đang lạnh lùng tróc mảng và rung chuyển. Hắn mở miệng gào thét kiếm tìm sự cứu giúp trong màn đêm, nhưng tảng đá không ngừng lún xuống, lôi hắn xuống thật sâu, sâu mãi.

Làn nước tối tăm nuốt chửng hắn. Cái lạnh đoạt lấy không khí từ hai lá phổi trong khi hắn chìm xa dần mặt nước. Hắn không còn rõ đâu mới là hướng đi lên nữa.

B-113 lơ lửng trôi trong màn đêm lạnh cóng. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng tối và thấy, trong lòng nước u ám ngoài kia, có một sinh vật khổng lồ đang tiến lại, lượn lờ vòng quanh hắn mỗi lúc một gần hơn. Hắn cố gắng đạp nước bơi đi, hít chất lỏng vào ngập phổi, và rồi ngay lập tức bị quăng thật mạnh, trong khi ho sặc sụa và ói mửa, vào thế giới thực với ánh đèn lóa mắt cùng cơn đau buốt không biết đến từ đâu, và hắn không thể nhớ nổi tên mình.

Hắn đang di chuyển – hoặc có lẽ bị lôi đi – dọc theo các hành lang đầy tiếng vọng. Hắn nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng nói của ai đó từ đằng xa và rồi cố gắng đáp lại, nhưng hắn không rõ liệu có âm thanh nào thoát ra khỏi miệng mình, hay liệu phổi mình có còn ngập nước hay không.

_Tên tôi là gì?_

Cơn buốt nhói gắt lên dọc ống khuyển mỗi lần bàn chân hắn tiếp đất và hắn tưởng rằng có lẽ mình đang khóc. Lồng ngực hắn vẫn phập phồng và hắn vẫn còn nếm được vị muối trên lưỡi mình.

Thế giới xung quanh xoay vần trong những vòng tròn hỗn loạn, đảo điên. Hình ảnh các dãy buồng giam dài dằng dặc cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, chúng co cụm rồi lại lộn ngược từ trong ra ngoài, khiến cho mắt hắn đau như bị kim châm. B-113 nhắm tịt mắt, nỗ lực tìm thứ gì đó để bám víu giữa cơn cuồng phong mờ mịt trong trí óc mình.

_Tôi đang ở đâu đây? Tên tôi là gì?_

B-113 bước hụt, hắn vung tay ra phía trước để ngăn cú ngã, nhưng rồi vẫn gục xuống sàn bê-tông, nền đất chao đảo như thể một boong tàu lênh đênh giữa biển. Cơn chấn động chạy dọc từ đầu gối tới khuỷu tay, và nỗi đau đớn khiến hắn mù lòa trong khoảnh khắc.

Rồi hắn nhìn lại được lần nữa, nhận ra xung quanh tối mịt, hắn không thể nhớ nổi đèn đã tắt tự khi nào. Hắn lại có thể nghe thấy các giọng nói, nhưng chúng vẫn cứ xa vời như trước. B-113 nếm được vị của máu, của muối, của đồng và của cả tro bụi trên lưỡi mình, toàn thân hắn giòn rụm và rạn nứt. Hắn nghĩ nếu ai chạm vào mình sai cách có lẽ hắn sẽ vỡ vụn mất.

Nhưng rồi hắn cố đứng vững khi những bàn tay thô bạo xốc hắn lên và lôi hắn về phía trước.

Cả thế giới quay cuồng và hắn bị cuốn theo vòng xoay của nó, cho đến khi vạn vật đột nhiên bất động, bỏ lại hắn chòng chành trong cơn hoa mắt. Hắn đổ gục xuống sàn như một con rối bị cắt mất dây, lần này hắn biết chắc mình đang khóc lóc và run rẩy.

“Làm ơn,” hắn nghe thấy chính mình thổn thức, “làm ơn tôi lạnh quá.”

_Tôi là ai?_

B-113 nằm rạp trên sàn trong mười giây, hoặc có lẽ là cả một thế kỉ, mặt hắn – dựa vào cơn đau cảm nhận được hẳn nó đang bầm dập và sưng tấy – áp lên mặt nền thô ráp, hai tay hắn ép chặt xuống sàn hệt như một thủy thủ cố gắng tìm điểm tựa trên một tảng đá giữa bão giông.

_TÔI LÀ AI?_

“Oswald.” một tiếng nói phát ra từ bóng tối. Có thứ gì đó trong từ ngữ, hoặc có lẽ chính bản thân giọng điệu đã khơi gợi một điều trong trí óc cuồng loạn của hắn.

“Oswald.” Người đó lại lên tiếng, và lần này âm thanh đi cùng cảm giác một bàn tay đặt lên thắt lưng của hắn. Hắn giật mình kinh hãi, và rồi cái chạm biến mất.

_Quay lại đây. Đừng bỏ mặc tôi. Tên tôi là gì?_

“Anh làm ơn có thể mở mắt ra được chứ?” giọng nói cất tiếng hỏi. Lần này không có gì đụng chạm lên người hắn.

Hắn mở mắt và nhìn thấy một tảng đá giữa làn nước mịt mờ.

“Rồi, được rồi, thấy chưa, có khó gì đâu.” Tiếng nói đến từ phía trên, đằng sau hắn, nó không hẳn mềm mại, nhưng dù sao vẫn mang hơi ấm.

“Tôi giúp anh ngồi dậy được không?” giọng nói lại hỏi.

_Hãy giúp tôi. Hãy giúp tôi nhớ ra mình là ai._

“Được,” hắn nghe thấy chính mình lên tiếng. “Làm ơn.”

“Được rồi, dậy nào,” Giọng nói – bén nhọn và góc cạnh, y như một lưỡi dao giải phẫu – hắn đã biết nó từ… Từ đâu mới được? _Lại một ẩn số nữa – Enigma._ Hai bàn tay vững chắc khéo thân trên của hắn khỏi mặt sàn và dựng hắn ngồi dậy.

“Ổn rồi,” Tiếng nói bén nhọn tiếp lời – hai tay của gã giờ đặt lên vai hắn, ấm áp và chắc chắn.

Hắn chớp mắt. Một khuôn mặt – cũng sắc bén và góc cạnh y như giọng nói – đang cách hắn chỉ có vài phân, cặp mắt tinh ranh chập chờn nhìn hắn từ phía sau hai thấu kính nhòe mờ.

_Một ẩn số nữa – Enigma…_

“Oswald?” Tiếng nói và con người trước mặt hợp làm một. “Oswald anh có bị thương không?”

 _Oswald._ Nó nghe có vẻ… Nó nghe có vẻ đúng. Phải rồi. Oswald.

“Oswald… Đó có phải tên tôi?” hắn nói, khẽ giọng ở cuối câu, tỏ vẻ hoài nghi.

“Đúng vậy.”

 _Đúng rồi. Đó là tên của mình. Nhưng nếu vậy thì con chim đó là ai?_ Hắn biết chắc mình là một con chim. Một con Chim Cánh Cụt. Đó là điều duy nhất hắn biết. Hắn nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu nhạt của kẻ góc cạnh trước mặt và nghĩ ngợi, có lẽ gã biết. Gã có vẻ như biết được rất nhiều điều.

“Và… và còn Chim Cánh Cụt thì sao? Đó là ai?”

Người lạ mặt nhíu mày và hắn giật nảy mình bật lùi lại, nhưng bàn tay của gã vẫn giữ nguyên trên vai hắn, dịu dàng và vững chãi.

“Là anh,” gã nói. “Anh là Chim Cánh Cụt. Và cũng là Oswald Cobblepot.”

Oswald cảm thấy thứ gì đó trong đầu hắn trở về đúng vị trí của nó.

“Tôi biết anh.” Đó không phải một câu hỏi. Hắn biết người đàn ông mang giọng điệu sắc sảo, bén nhọn trước mặt mình. Hắn biết gã hệt như biết tên của mình – kí ức không hề mất đi, chỉ là bị giấu kín mà thôi.

“Phải.” Người ‘không lạ mặt’ nói.

“Nếu anh có món nợ cần thanh toán với tôi, vậy thì cứ ra tay đi.”

Kì lạ thay, kẻ ‘không lạ mặt’ bật người. Đuôi mắt gã hơi nhăn lại và gã lắc đầu.

“Tôi không hề có ý định xấu với anh, ngài Cánh Cụt.”

_Căn hộ màu xanh lục ở rìa thành phố, mùi bã cà phê, bộ đồ ngủ mòn xơ cả chỉ và một xúc cảm nồng ấm trào lên trong lồng ngực hắn._

“Enigma.” Oswald không hề hỏi. Hắn biết. “Anh là Enigma.”

Enigma nheo mắt nhìn hắn, gã trông có vẻ bối rối.

“Oswald anh biết tôi mà,” gã nói.

_Tiếng cười và âm thanh lạo xạo của đĩa nhạc, mùi của máu trong không khí cùng cảm giác nhẹ nhõm trong tim mà trước đó hắn chưa từng trải nghiệm._

“Tôi biết anh,” hắn lặp lại. “Tôi biết anh.”

Hắn thấp hơn nhiều so với Enigma, và phải ngước lên mới có thể nhìn vào mắt gã. Người đàn ông hơi nghiêng đầu sang một bên, quan sát hắn.

“Edward,” gã nói, “Nygma.”

_E. Nigma._

Và rồi Oswald nhớ ra.

_Hơi nóng bừng lên bởi men rượu, tiếng đàn piano, vị của máu và tiếng cười. Những bông hoa hồng._

“Ed,” hắn nói, gần như thì thầm.

  1. Hắn có một người bạn. Bạn của hắn tên là Ed.



Lần này Edward Nygma mỉm cười trọn vẹn, Oswald không thể ngăn mình choàng tay quanh cổ Ed và kéo gã vào một cái ôm thật chặt.

Ed thốt lên kinh ngạc nhưng rồi cũng vòng tay quanh người Oswald.

 _Đừng buông ra._ Oswald nghĩ – như vậy thật ích kỉ, hắn biết, nhưng hắn thực lòng muốn điều đó dù thế nào đi nữa, và hắn thít chặt vòng tay. Hắn có thể cảm nhận hơi thở của Ed trên vành tai mình và nhịp tim cuồng loạn của mình trong lồng ngực.

Oswald nhận thấy Ed nhẹ nhàng buông ra, gã đặt hai bàn tay lên vai Oswald, hơi đẩy hắn lùi lại. Oswald miễn cưỡng thả lỏng nắm tay trên lưng áo của Ed.

Lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy Ed thật rõ ràng và tim hắn chùng xuống.

“Ed, chúng ta đang ở đâu đây?”

Ed nhíu mày. “Arkham,” gã nói, “Trại Tâm thần Arkham.”

“Gotham,” Oswald nói, dựa theo bản năng hơn là lí trí. _Thành phố Gotham_. Viễn cảnh một thành phố bừng sáng đầy cơ hội, hi vọng và tiềm năng tràn vào choán trọn ý thức của hắn. _Nhà._ Nhưng nhà lẽ ra phải đặc mùi thuốc súng, mang lại cơn phấn khích tột cùng với âm thanh inh ỏi của xe cộ, và một xúc cảm gắn bó đinh ninh, cháy bỏng – thay vì bầu không khí vẩn đục và những bóng ma ảo ảnh.

Và hắn nhớ lại. “Thành phố của tôi.”

Ed bắt đầu nhún chân lên xuống trên mặt sàn phía trước Oswald. Đột nhiên gã ngừng lại, đối diện với hắn, và nói ra một điều chẳng hề liên quan: “anh biết giống đực của loài Cánh cụt Hoàng đế giữ ấm cho trứng bằng cánh kẹp chúng thăng bằng dưới hai chân chứ? Tiện quá phải không?”

 _Tiện quá phải không?_ Oswald bật cười. Âm thanh của tiếng cười khiến chính hắn cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

“Tôi nhớ điều đó,” hắn nói. “Tôi nhớ anh, và Jim Gordon, và…” Hắn lặng đi trước những kí ức trồi lên trong tâm trí.

Ed mỉm cười nhìn hắn – hệt như một tia chớp, xuất hiện trong nháy mắt rồi tắt phụt.

“Tôi nhớ mẹ mình.” Hắn nhìn thấy con dao cắm trên lưng bà và máu trên tay mình. Rồi phổi hắn phập phồng và tầm nhìn của hắn nhòe đi.

Ed khẽ ậm ừ, nghe có vẻ như gã muốn tỏ ra đồng cảm nhưng không biết phải thể hiện điều đó qua âm thanh như thế nào. Gã ngồi xuống sàn bên cạnh Oswald lần nữa.

Với kí ức tràn về, những đau đớn, thương tổn, hãi hùng và mọi thứ khác cùng nhau trỗi dậy. Nhưng cơn giận dữ mới là thứ cuối cùng xua tan màn sương dày đặc. Cơn phẫn nộ nung nấu bùng lên trong người hắn, khiến hắn nghẹt thở trong khoảnh khắc. Hắn quay lại nhìn Ed và nhận ra gã đang đăm chiêu quan sát mình.

“Xin chào ngài Chim Cánh Cụt,” Ed nói, nở một nụ cười vẹn toàn, vặn vẹo. “Một trùm tội phạm như anh đang làm gì giữa một trại thương điên thế này?”

“Chào Ed,” Oswald thở dài, “Tôi cũng muốn hỏi anh câu đó đây.”

Và rồi, khi Oswald nhìn vào đôi mắt sắc bén của Ed, ranh mãnh lóe sáng và mang một tia hỗn loạn, hắn nghĩ rằng mọi việc có lẽ rồi sẽ ổn mà thôi.

Oswald dịch chuyển thân mình và rên rỉ đau đớn khi chân hắn co thắt, rồi kí ức rõ rệt về một chiếc ghế giáng mạnh lên nó làm cho hắn choáng ngợp.

“Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh,” Ed nói, đặt một tay lên lưng Oswald, “thở đi nào.”

Oswald hít vào một hơi run rẩy rồi chậm rãi thở ra.

“Thôi nào,” Ed nói, “ta kéo anh dậy khỏi sàn thôi. Nào, đứng dậy.”

Oswald để cho Ed gần như nhấc hắn lên rồi nửa dìu, nửa khiêng hắn lên giường. Ed tuy gầy còm trong bộ đồng phục kẻ sọc thùng thình, nhưng gã đủ khỏe, chu đáo và cẩn trọng không làm va đập đầu gối bị thương của Oswald trong khi đặt hắn ngồi lên tấm ga trải giường. Ed ngồi xuống đằng sau hắn, đủ gần để Oswald chỉ cần hơi ngả mình là vai họ có thể tựa vào nhau. Hắn dựa lưng vào tường và duỗi thẳng bên chân đang nhức nhối.

“Chuyện… chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh?” hắn hỏi.

Ed dõi theo ánh nhìn của hắn lên số hiệu D-171 trên ngực áo mình và rầu rĩ mỉm cười đáp lại.

“Tôi bị bắt quả tang,” Ed nói. Gã đảo mắt nhìn lên trần và tiếp tục, “và rồi bị bắt tiếp lần nữa, rồi lại ba lần nữa.”

Oswald nhíu mày nhìn gã.

“Họ đã tìm ra những cái xác.” Ed dường như nghĩ rằng đây là một lời giải thích đủ thỏa đáng.

“Họ… Ai… Cái gì cơ?” Oswald thậm chí còn không biết mình phải đặt câu hỏi kiểu gì. Mọi thứ thật mơ hồ và mù mịt, ngoại trừ _Ed, Oswald_ và _Gotham_ , cùng hương vị cà phê nơi căn hộ ấm cúng màu lục – nhưng ngoài điều đó ra, tất cả đều tan trong màn sương xám xịt và hắn tưởng chừng mình đang rơi tự do.

Hắn không thể ngăn mình vươn ra bám chặt cánh tay của Ed để giữ bản thân trụ vững trước cơn choáng váng.

“Những cái xác, Oswald. Cô Kringle, Sĩ quan Dougherty, Sĩ quan Pinkney…?”

 _Gần đây tôi đã bắt đầu giết người_. Trước mắt Oswald hiện ra cảnh tượng biểu cảm được kiểm soát cẩn trọng của Ed xổ tung thành một tiếng cười man dại. _Hai kẻ trong số đó tôi chẳng hề quan tâm._

Hắn biết mình chỉ đang nhớ về những mẩu vương vãi của một cuộc đối thoại – một cuộc đối thoại quan trọng – nhưng hắn không thể định vị được nó.

“Tôi – tôi xin lỗi tôi không nhớ,” hắn nói. Có điều gì đó trong giọng điệu nhu mì của hắn khiến một phần con người khác chơi vơi bên ngoài tầm với của Oswald phát điên lên.

Ed lại nhíu mày, dùng tay nâng cằm Oswald, nhẹ nhàng xoay đầu hắn sang trái rồi sang phải, đăm chiêu soi xét. Gã cẩn thận chạm những ngón tay dài xương xẩu của mình lên các vết bầm trên mặt hắn và hai mắt gã tối sầm trong giận dữ, khiến cho mạch đập của Oswald hơi căng lên.

Ed nhanh chóng buông tay, nhìn xa xăm, và Oswald hiểu rằng gã đang suy nghĩ – _anh ấy có một kế hoạch. Ed là bạn mình và Ed có một kế hoạch._

“Không phải tôi không vui khi gặp anh,” hắn nói, “nhưng anh vào đây kiểu gì?” hắn hỏi.

Ed nhe răng cười tinh quái và chỉ vào một chiếc kẹp tăm gắn trên mặt trước của bộ đồng phục.

Oswald bật cười. “Khéo thật.”

“Phải là xuất sắc chứ, tôi nghĩ vậy,” Ed đáp lại, giọng không biểu cảm. “Anh có biết 28% tất cả các vụ tẩu thoát ở Gotham được thực hiện bởi kẹp tăm không? Ấy thế mà chẳng ai thèm nghĩ tới việc tịch thu chúng.”

Họ trao đổi một ánh nhìn, và Oswald có thể thấy được một nụ cười nhếch lên nơi khóe miệng của gã. Rồi cả hai cùng cười đến nghẹt thở và quẹt đi nước mắt từ cơn kích động. Tiếng cười im bặt sau một lúc, để lại một khoảng lặng trước khi âm thanh gào thét của các tù nhân Arkham trỗi dậy xung quanh họ.

Những kí ức tràn về cùng tiếng động.

“Tôi đã giết rất nhiều người rồi, phải vậy không?” Oswald lên tiếng. Những khuôn mặt và giọng nói cào cấu bên trong tâm trí hắn.

Ed, kì lạ thay, bật cười lần nữa, “đó là một lời đánh giá thấp đấy, ngài Cánh Cụt.”

“Ồ,” hắn nói, không thể nghĩ ra được điều gì hay ho hơn để đáp lại bởi hắn chỉ nhớ được hai cái chết – của mẹ hắn và kẻ đã giết bà – chớp nhoáng nối tiếp nhau. Những cảm xúc xung đột trỗi dậy bên trong, để rồi bị chế ngự bởi nỗi hổ thẹn, sợ hãi và…

“Ý tôi là, tôi cũng đã giết nhiều người,” Ed nói, hơi cọ vai mình vào Oswald, truyền đi cơn lạnh xâm lấn từ những suy nghĩ thù hằn đang dần xoáy rộng.

“Tuy nhiên vẫn không nhiều bằng tôi,” Oswald đáp lại mà không hề suy nghĩ.

“Ồ hẳn rồi, anh nhớ _điều đó_ ,” Ed rền rĩ. “Tôi đã nói rồi. Chỉ là tôi chưa từng có dịp thể hiện thôi.”

Họ bật cười ngặt nghẽo một lần nữa và Oswald nhận ra mình hơi say sưa ngả sang một bên, dựa đầu lên vai Ed. Ed không đẩy hắn ra, chỉ chậm rãi tựa đầu mình lên Oswald.

Họ ngồi đó một lúc. Oswald nghĩ rằng hắn có thể cảm nhận được nhịp tim đều đều của Ed. Gã thật ấm áp và vững chãi, Oswald không dám chắc điều gì ngoại trừ việc hắn gần như sẽ làm mọi thứ để giữ gã mãi ở lại. _Đừng bỏ đi._

“Chúng ta phải thoát khỏi đây,” Ed nói.

“Đồng ý.”

“Tôi sẽ tìm được lối thoát, nơi này chỉ là một câu đố ngoại cỡ mà thôi.”

Oswald tin gã.

 _Anh có thích các câu đố không?_ Giọng nói của Ed tưởng chừng đang vọng lại từ nhiều năm trước đó. Oswald khi ấy đã nói _không_ , nhưng giờ hắn nghĩ có lẽ mình bắt đầu thích chúng.

“Sao anh lại tốt với tôi đến vậy?” Oswald hỏi, trước khi hắn kịp ngăn mình lại. _Anh là gì đối với tôi?_ hắn giữ câu hỏi đó trong đầu. Hắn có thể nhìn ra một nụ cười tinh quái và cảm nhận được hơi ấm, nghe thấy tiếng cười, nhưng hắn còn thiếu… điều gì đó.

Ed ngồi thẳng dậy, khiến đầu Oswald trượt khỏi vai gã – _quay lại đây –_ và gã nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, “vì anh là bạn của tôi, Oswald.”

Oswald nghĩ mình muốn ôm lấy Ed lần nữa. Cuộn nắm tay lên vải áo bộ đồng phục tù nhân của Ed và không bao giờ buông ra. Có lẽ chỉ vì hắn lạnh, hoặc có lẽ bởi hắn muốn cảm nhận mạch đập đều đặn của Ed dưới lớp da ấm áp của gã và biết chắc rằng có một con người thật, hoàn toàn sống động tồn tại trong thế giới đơn côi này đủ quan tâm để gọi hắn là bạn.

Thay vì làm vậy, hắn chỉ nắm lấy cánh tay Ed và nói, “thật tốt khi có thể sánh bước cùng một người bạn trong bóng tối.”

¿?

Oswald hẳn đã thiếp đi. Hắn tỉnh dậy, thấy lạnh lẽo và đau nhói, kí ức về hai bàn tay ấm áp cùng cặp mắt sắc sảo vẫn còn vương vấn.

“Làm vậy có ích gì chứ?” tiếng cộng sự của Tiến sĩ Strange, cô Peabody, đột ngột kéo Oswald về thế giới thực. Hắn không dịch chuyển, chỉ lắng nghe giọng nói của họ bên ngoài buồng giam của mình.

“Hãy kiên nhẫn, cô Peabody,” Tiến sĩ Strange đáp lại, “phải kiên nhẫn. Chúng ta đã biết cậu Nygma chính là nguyên nhân khơi dậy những kí ức và nhân cách đã bị triệt tiêu của anh Cobblepot.”

“Thì…?”

Giọng nói của Strange trở nên hắc ám: “Thì, chúng ta biết cách nhấn chìm những kí ức đó xuống.”

“Chúng ta cách li hắn khỏi Nygma.”

“Thật xa.”

Máu trong người Oswald lập tức đông cứng khi cánh cửa buồng giam bật mở. Tiếng chân đi ủng mài trên nền đất càng lúc càng gần, hắn co rúm lại, cầu mong những âm thanh đó biến đi. Ý nghĩ cuối cùng, trước khi người ta tóm lấy hắn và thế giới tan trong hoảng loạn cùng gào thét, chính là hắn chưa bao giờ thấy lạnh lẽo như thế này.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hụ, chương này hai bạn trẻ tình quá, làm mình ngồi dịch nửa đêm mà cười như con dở. Cơ mà mới được 1/3 chặng đường thôi, sắp tới còn nhiều sự kiện lắm, mọi người cứ bình tĩnh chuẩn bị tinh thần đi ạ.  
> *Hella slow burn* Đợi chờ là hạnh phúc.


	9. Bài Toán Bongard*

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Càng nhiều người biết tôi, tôi càng mất đi bản chất. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Bí mật.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Làm thế nào mới là khôn ngoan: tự mình thoát khỏi đây rồi quay lại giải cứu người kia, hay ở lại cho đến khi cả hai đều được an toàn?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Một khi đã có một người bạn, liệu bạn có thể trở lại làm kẻ đơn độc được nữa không?

¿?

Cảm giác hãi hùng đè nén lên ngực Ed khi gã nhìn đám cảnh vệ kéo Oswald đi, cùng Strange và Peabody nhanh chân rảo bước theo sau. Trong lúc đi qua, Strange quay sang nhìn vào buồng giam của Ed. Mắt họ gặp nhau và một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc toàn thân gã.

Gã ngoảnh đi, giả vờ chỉnh gọng kính, và rồi khi gã ngước lên lần nữa, họ đã đi khuất. Một cánh cửa nặng nề đóng sầm lại ở đằng xa.

“Ôi trời ơi,” gã lẩm nhẩm.

_Chẳng lẽ mình phải làm TẤT CẢ MỌI VIỆC sao?_

Rồi gã đợi. Gã có thể kiên nhẫn. Gã để đám lính gác áp giải mình đến khu vực sinh hoạt chung, hòa giải một cuộc ẩu đả giữa Rudy và Helzinger, và quan sát. Gã quan sát bọn lính gác di chuyển qua lại các dãy phòng, quan sát Tiến sĩ Strange và cô Peabody biến mất phía cuối một hành lang mà ở đó chắc chắn chỉ có đường cụt (vài ngày trước chính gã đã bị chặn đứng ở đó), và không hề thông với một lối đi nào khác.

_Rốt cuộc cũng chẳng phải một ngõ cụt._

Gã tập hợp ‘lực lượng’ của mình: Sharon kẻ cuồng trộm cắp, Norton kẻ ăn thịt người, và Rudy – họ cũng không hẳn là những đồng minh lí tưởng, nhưng dù sao vẫn có thể giúp gã đạt được mục đích. Các nhiệm vụ cũng đơn giản: kiếm chút kẹp tăm, dung dịch ammoniac, và đèn bắt muỗi.

Và rồi gã chỉ cần phải chờ mà thôi.

Gã ngồi trên chiếc bàn giữa phòng và nói chuyện với Helzinger. Thực ra thì _nói_ không nhiều bằng nghe, gã lưu lại thông tin để sử dụng về sau. Y có một tiền sử thú vị với Theo Galavan cùng băng Maniax – cụ thể là Jerome Valeska và Barbara Kean khiến Ed thấy hứng thú. Y còn có xu hướng dùng bạo lực để đáp trả lại những kẻ đối xử tệ hại với mình và, nhiều năm trước, y đã giết cả gia đình mình bằng tay không.

Hóa ra họ có nhiều điểm chung đến vậy.

Và khi Ed biết được Helzinger đã từng có lần tẩn Jim Gordon tơi bời trong một ngõ hẻm phía sau đồn cảnh sát, gã nghĩ họ có thể trở thành bạn tốt – dù cho giữa y và Oswald có chút mâu thuẫn. Hơn nữa, Ed kịch liệt hoài nghi rằng ‘các bác sĩ’ ở đây đã nhúng tay làm phát sinh vấn đề đó.

Gã nghĩ nếu Trại Tâm thần Arkham là một trò chơi điện tử, gã có lẽ sẽ hoan hỉ tiêu tốn hàng giờ với nó. Các ngõ cụt và những bản thiết kế không hoàn chỉnh, cùng các thông tin quý báu ẩn giấu trong những địa điểm và nhân vật khác nhau– tất cả đều góp phần tạo thành một thử thách đủ lí thú và xứng đáng với tài năng bậc thầy của gã. Nhưng giờ đây, ở giữa những hàng lang lạnh cóng và ánh sáng chập chờn của mê cung Arkham, với những điệp khúc gào thét chết tiệt lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu, tất cả những gì gã thực sự muốn là được về nhà và cuộn tròn trên chiếc giường của chính mình nơi căn hộ khuất sau biển hiệu neon hằng đêm lặng lẽ phủ một vầng sáng màu lục lên gian phòng cô độc.

 _Căn hộ giờ có lẽ đã không còn._ Gã nghĩ ngợi trong nỗi sầu thảm xuyên thấu. _Bị khoắng sạch và thanh lí bởi GCPD._ Gã nhớ lại hồi mới đến đó năm 18 tuổi – chỉ sở hữu một túi vải thô đựng quần áo cũ cùng tiền học cho học kì đầu tiên ở Đại học Gotham – và cảm thấy như thể cuối cùng cuộc đời của gã cũng bắt đầu.

Lúc này, gã nhìn quanh, soi xét song sắt buồng giam và các tù nhân – mỗi người lại tồn tại trong vực thẳm của riêng họ – và rồi tự hỏi mình liệu Edward Nygma, tên phạm nhân tâm thần đã gây ra hàng loạt vụ án mạng, còn có thể tồn tại nơi căn hộ màu lục ru mình vào giấc ngủ nữa hay không.

Gã cảm thấy bị tước đoạt đến tận xương – bị lột sạch hệt như căn hộ trống trải của mình: trơ trọi không còn gì cả.

Gã rùng mình.

_Không còn lâu nữa đâu. Mình sẽ vực dậy thôi._

_Nhưng với tư cách gì đây?_

Đó vẫn còn là một câu đố. Thế nhưng, nhìn quanh Arkham này – nơi có thể coi là địa ngục trần gian xét về mọi mặt – Ed không thể kìm nén cảm giác… phấn khích, trước cơ hội kiểm định những kĩ năng mới gã vừa thiết lập trên đấu trường này. Cuối cùng thì gã cũng có một nơi nghiêm chỉnh để mà phát huy năng lực.

Sharon quay về đầu tiên, đứng hơi chếch sang một phía, bồn chồn nhấp nhổm trên gót chân, hiển nhiên đang cố không nhìn thẳng vào Ed.

Ed đợi tới lúc nhìn thấy Rudy và Norton lại gần trước khi trượt khỏi mặt bàn, tiến về phía góc khuất của căn phòng, ngồi xuống mặt nền bê-tông lạnh, rồi khoanh chân.

Đồng bọn của gã tụ lại.

Sharon đem về một chiếc kẹp tăm duy nhất – vậy là gã đã có ba chiếc dự trữ - và Rudy cũng kiếm được dung dịch ammoniac. Norton – khiến Ed ngán ngẩm không để đâu cho hết – lại mang về một cái vỉ đập ruồi.

Một khởi đầu chẳng hề suôn sẻ.

Mười phút sau Norton quay lại mang theo một chiếc đèn bắt muỗi và Ed sẵn sàng hành động. Gã không phải đợi quá lâu cho tới khi đám lính canh mất hút – lực lượng an ninh của nơi này thật tắc trách, Ed thực lòng thắc mắc nếu không có gã ở đây để hòa giải các vụ ẩu đả, liệu đám cảnh vệ có cứ thế để mặc các tù nhân choảng nhau đến khi họ chẳng biết trời trăng gì nữa hay không. Có lẽ chúng sẽ mặc kệ thật. Có lẽ chúng từng để cho điều đó xảy ra rồi.

Ý nghĩ về việc tìm cách tiết lộ tình trạng này với ai đó thật quá nực cười.

_Không ai thèm quan tâm đến chúng ta đâu._

Ổ khóa khẽ khàng bật mở nhưng cánh cửa buồng giam lại vang lên kẽo kẹt khi gã đẩy nó. Ed nghiến răng và nhìn ra phía sau, may thay không ai chú ý đến gã. Gã thò đầu ra ngoài, nhìn trái nhìn phải dọc hành lang, trước khi lẻn qua khe cửa và đóng nó lại sau lưng.

Gã cảm thấy bị phơi bày khi lén lút đi qua dãy nhà, và mỗi bước chân lại phát ra âm thanh nghe như thể tiếng sấm nổ vọng đến đôi tai quá nhạy của gã.

Gã nhận ra hơi thở của mình trở nên gấp gáp cùng nhịp tim liên hồi đập vào màng nhĩ, và gã phải cưỡng lại cơn kích động để không bật cười điên loạn.

Gã thấy tràn đầy sức sống.

Cơn phấn khích trước sự chòng chành giữa thành công và thảm họa – chỉ có trí khôn để cứu bản thân mình khỏi thất bại – hệt như một chất gây nghiện. Gã có thể cảm nhận được nó chạy dọc toàn thân, chèn ép nỗi sợ vào một góc nhỏ nhoi, co cụm trong bộ óc và chỉ để lại nhận thức sắc bén rõ ràng.

Ngõ cụt mà ở đó Stange và Peabody thường mất hút hoàn toàn trống trải. Ed khẽ khàng lẻn qua góc ngoặt và, sau vài nhịp tim đập tiêu tốn cho việc nghe ngóng các giọng nói hoặc tiếng bước chân, gã bắt đầu cẩn thận xịt lên các bức tường dung dịch ammoniac và soi xét chúng dưới ánh đèn bắt muỗi.

Việc này thật tốn thời gian và nhạt nhẽo. Thế nhưng, Ed từng là một giám định viên pháp y: cơn buồn chán không khiến gã chùn bước, khi mà gã có một mục tiêu rõ ràng trong tầm mắt.

Và rồi, được gần ba phần tư chặng đường, Ed phát hiện ra vệt mờ từ các dấu vân tay lưu lại trên mặt tường.

“Aha!” gã thốt lên, dùng ngón tay gõ lên tấm ván cho tới khi nó tuột xuống, để lộ một ổ khóa.

Gã cẩn trọng gắn lại tấm ván, tắt đèn bắt muỗi, lén lút lui về hành lang để xếp gọn nó cùng dung dịch ammoniac vào một tủ đựng dụng cụ, trước khi gần như ‘nhảy chân sáo’ quay lại và lật tấm ván ra lần nữa. Gã đút chiếc kẹp tăm vào ổ khóa và vặn xoắn cho tới khi nó bật mở. Cảm giác sảng khoái trỗi dậy râm ran dưới lớp da của Ed khi bức tường giả trượt sang một bên, phơi bày một thang máy bí mật. Gã kéo cánh cửa chắn lối đi, bước vào thang máy, rồi đóng nó lại.

Chiếc cần gạt màu vàng là công tắc duy nhất trong thang máy, vậy nên Ed kéo nó. Nó giật lên và kêu lạch cạch, Ed gần như không kịp nhìn thấy bức tường trượt về vị trí cũ trước khi thang máy rơi xuống chìm vào bóng tối mịt mù.

Gã run rẩy – bởi sợ hãi hay kì vọng, gã cũng không biết nữa.

Một tia sáng lạnh lẽo len vào từ nền thang máy và tràn dần lên, cho tới khi Ed nhìn thấy một hành lang trắng xóa nằm giữa hai dãy buồng giam, được thắp sáng bởi ánh đèn huỳnh quang chói lòa. Nó sạch sẽ và lạnh lẽo hơn trại thương điên nằm phía trên.

_Nào, chẳng phải thật thú vị hay sao?_

Gã kéo cánh cửa và bước vào hành lang.

Đến khi có tiếng động cất lên Ed mới nhớ ra mục đích ban đầu của gã khi xuống nơi này. Quá chìm đắm trong bí ẩn, gã đã quên rằng mình đang tìm kiếm một người bị mất tích. Tuy vậy, lúc này đây, ngay cả điều đó dường như chỉ là thứ yếu so với cơn phấn khích trước việc bóc tách từng lớp vỏ bất chính của Arhkam và phơi bày mọi bí mật của chúng.

Âm thanh bắt đầu với tiếng rên rỉ xuất phát từ một trong các buồng giam gần thang máy nhất. Ed tiến đến và nhìn vào căn phòng chật hẹp qua cửa sổ gắn lưới bảo hộ. Bên trong tối mịt khiến gã phải nheo mắt nhưng chỉ có thể thấy được chiếc cũi sắt cùng một tấm chăn mỏng ở phía trong.

Một bàn tay – ba ngón, bị cào cấu, bọc trong nhớp và máu me – đột nhiên đập lên cửa sổ và Ed nảy ngược về phía sau, va vào cánh cửa buồng giam ở phía đối diện. Một tiếng huých vọng lại từ cánh cửa đằng sau gã, bề mặt kim loại áp vào lưng Ed rung chuyển, khiến gã giật mình bật ra giữa hành lang, Ed quay phắt lại và thấy một thân thể đầy gai dài nhọn hoắt đang lao mình vào cánh cửa. Cửa các buồng giam bắt đầu rung chuyển, chuỗi tạp âm chói tai hợp thành bởi tiếng gào thét phẫn nộ cùng đau đớn và khiếp hãi trỗi dậy xung quanh gã.

Gã đông cứng giữa hai dãy phòng, run rẩy.

Gã quay trở lại thang máy trước cả khi kịp nhận ra mình vừa di chuyển, đóng lại cánh cửa phía trên dòng chữ in đậm _Indian Hill: Một Chi nhánh thuộc Tập đoàn Wayne,_ và điên cuồng nghĩ ngợi,  _Có lẽ không thể trông mong lòng nhạy cảm đúng mực từ những con người điều hành một hầm ngục tra tấn._

Gã nhớ về cảnh Oswald co rúm trong buồng giam của hắn mà run rẩy trong hãi hùng và đau đớn. Hình ảnh hắn bị mổ xẻ trên một bàn giải phẫu dưới này trong ánh đèn ớn lạnh cùng tiếng gào thét, tiếng gào thét nghe như tiếng khóc đau đớn của Oswald, khiến Ed thấy buồn nôn.

Gã bật cười –thanh âm nhàu nhĩ cất lên, cào cấu cổ họng gã trên đường thoát ra. Mặt gã ẩm ướt. Gã đang khóc. Phải mất hai lần thử để đôi tay run rẩy của gã đẩy được cần gạt và rồi đắm mình vào bóng đêm tĩnh lặng trong vài nhịp đập.

Âm thanh hô hấp hoảng loạn của gã trong bóng tối vang lên như sấm dậy.

Gã có thể nghe thấy họ đang la hét. Gã tưởng rằng mình sẽ còn nghe thấy tiếng hét của họ cho tới ngày gã lìa đời. Gã bịt chặt tai nhưng âm thanh ấy đã len lỏi vào trong trí óc và da thịt.

Tia sáng từ trần thang máy khiến mắt gã đau nhói, Ed kéo cánh cửa mở ra và loạng choạng bước vào hành lang trong cơn hoa mắt. Gã có thể nghe được tiếng bức tường giả sau lưng trượt về vị trí. Gã nhận ra mặt đất và đầu gối mình va vào nhau và cảm thấy một cơn đau như thể thuộc về ai khác.

_Đứng dậy đi! Mày phải trở về buồng giam! Đứng dậy! Nếu không chúng sẽ lôi mày xuống tầng hầm rồi thay ngón tay mày bằng dao và thế chỗ răng mày bằng đinh. DẬY ĐI!_

Gã đứng dậy trên hai chân và chuyển động trước cả khi tầm nhìn kịp hồi phục hoàn toàn.

 _Chậm LẠI đồ NGU. Ngươi đang gây quá nhiều tiếng ồn đấy. Ngươi sẽ bị bắt mất thôi. CHẬM LẠI._ Nhưng tim gã đang đập điên cuồng trong khoang sườn và gã không thể thở nổi, gã không thể _THỞ ĐI. Chúng sẽ xé xác ngươi và ghép các mảnh đó lại thành một khối dị dạng._

Một tên cảnh vệ bất chợt từ đâu xuất hiện, Ed va vào thân hình cứng cáp của y và ngã chúi xuống sàn – tim đập cuồng loạn, hai bàn tay run rẩy.

“Anh đang làm gì ngoài này?” tên cảnh vệ chất vấn. Ed giơ hai tay quy phục, ý thức được rằng bộ dạng hiện tại của mình khá là thê thảm, co quắp trên sàn, run rẩy và sụt sịt.

_Hãy tận dụng những gì ngươi có._

“Tôi – tôi xin lỗi,” Ed chẳng cần phải giả vờ lắp bắp, “Tôi chỉ, tôi chỉ, tôi – tôi vừa bị lạc. Làm ơn, làm ơn có thể đưa tôi về – về phòng giam của – của tôi được không?” gã đặt hai cổ tay cạnh nhau, để tên lính gác còng chúng lại và xốc gã đứng dậy.

Gã không nói một lời trong khi tên cảnh vệ áp giải mình về buồng giam tối mịt, mở cửa, tháo còng tay và xô gã vào trong. Ed ngã gục xuống sàn và nằm yên đó một lúc, cảm nhận sàn nhà phả hơi lạnh lên mặt và điều chỉnh nhịp tim của mình.

Sau khi đứng dậy và leo lên giường, cuộn tấm chăn mỏng quanh vai mình như một lá chắn, gã nhớ lại rõ ràng mục đích của mình khi tìm đường xuống nơi kinh khủng đó.

Tìm kiếm một người bạn trong bóng tối.

Gã có thể nếm được vị muối trên môi và lưỡi mình. Gã có thể cảm thấy cơn hoảng loạn bỏng rát trong cổ họng. Gã hoàn toàn đơn độc.

_Mày không thể tự mình cứu anh ấy được đâu. Mày cần được trợ giúp, nếu không mày cũng sẽ tàn đời dưới đó._

“Mình phải thoát khỏi đây,” gã lẩm bẩm thành lời. “Mình phải thoát khỏi đây.” Việc này không còn vui vẻ gì nữa. Gã chỉ thấy buồn nôn.

Một luồng gió lạnh lẽo, vẩn đục lướt qua phía trên thổi tung tóc gã. Gã vuốt nó trở lại vị trí cũ. Luồng gió lại khiến nó xô lệch. Gã hất ngược đầu để chỉnh lại tóc. Luồng gió… luồng gió…

_Ồ._

Ed nhìn lên.

Tại khoảng trần ngay phía trên đầu gã: một đường ống thông hơi.

_Ồ phải rồi._

_Nó sẽ có ích đây._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Bongard Problem](https://www.theguardian.com/science/2016/apr/25/can-you-solve-it-bongard-picture-puzzles-that-will-bongo-with-your-brain): một dạng câu đố tư duy bằng hình ảnh được sáng tạo bởi nhà tin học Mikhail Moiseevich Bongard. Bài toán bao gồm hai nhóm hình A và B (mỗi nhóm gồm 6 tranh), bạn phải tìm ra đặc điểm chung của tất cả các hình thuộc nhóm A mà không tồn tại ở bất cứ hình nào thuộc nhóm B và ngược lại.


	10. Ngu Muội

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi là một hòn đảo giữa đại dương lạnh lẽo. Tôi là chiếc hộp mà  những người chuyển đi bỏ lại trong căn hộ trống trải. Tôi là đứa trẻ đứng trước mộ của cha mẹ mình. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Cô độc.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Tự do có tác dụng gì nếu bạn không thể suy nghĩ đủ thông suốt để biết phải tận dụng nó ra sao?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Làm thế nào để bắt đầu lại từ đầu đây?

¿?

Mọi thanh âm đều mờ nhạt. Hắn như thể đang đi bộ dưới mặt nước, xuyên qua một thế giới trắng xóa chói lòa làm cho hai mắt nhói đau.

Hắn đang mặc một chiếc áo len và áo khoác quá khổ. Đám cảnh vệ đã ném đống quần áo cho hắn và quay lưng lại, trong khi hắn cởi bỏ bộ đồng phục Arkham giữa một buồng giam lạnh lẽo, loay hoay khoác lên mình chiếc áo len đan nặng nề cùng tấm áo khoác mòn xác xơ.

Bộ đồ ấm áp, rộng thùng thình, phảng phất mùi bã cà phê và thuốc tẩy. Hắn kéo chiếc mũ len chùm xuống tai và thấy lớp vải len nặng trịch khiến tim mình đau nhói trong nỗi trống trải không thể nào giải thích nổi.

Một tên cảnh vệ dúi mảnh giấy vào hai bàn tay của Oswald và chộp lấy cẳng tay hắn. Oswald giữ chặt tờ giấy trong khi bị áp giải ra ngoài, tiến vào không gian lạnh lẽo. Thảm cỏ bị đóng băng nằm co quắp dưới chân và luồng khí tê cóng thổi qua cấu xé phần da thịt không được che chắn. Hắn rùng mình, cẩn thận nhét tấm giấy chứng nhận vào túi trong của áo khoác để ngăn nó khỏi bị ẩm ướt trong làn tuyết rơi.

Hắn khập khiễng lê bước qua khoảng sân trong, với tên lính gác giữ chặt khuỷu tay, và tự hỏi bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi. Hoặc hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu, trong bối cảnh này thì hai thắc mắc đó cũng như nhau cả thôi. Họ dừng lại trước cánh cổng, tên cảnh vệ mở nó ra và làm hiệu cho Oswald rời đi.

“T-tôi nên đi về đâu đây?” hắn hỏi, bước chân ra ngoài.

Tên lính gác nhún vai và đóng sầm cánh cổng, khóa nó lại bằng một chìa sắt cỡ lớn.

“Nhưng không có ai đến đón tôi cả…” Oswald nói. “Tôi không có người bạn nào hết.”

Nhưng tên lính gác đã bỏ đi, để lại Oswald một mình trong màn tuyết, cùng gió rét, và bóng tối phía cuối con đường dài sỏi đá uốn lượn quanh các hàng cây. Không hề có ánh đèn đường nào ở ngoài này, chỉ có một bóng điện chập chờn trên cột đèn ngay phía trong các cánh cổng của Arkham.

Không gian tĩnh lặng giữa làn tuyết rơi.

Oswald gần như không còn nhớ gì về âm thanh của sự im lặng nữa, nó gây bứt rứt nhiều hơn hắn tưởng. Nó có nghĩa là sẽ không một ai tới đón hắn. Và nó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc hắn phải đi bộ một quãng đường dài để trở về Gotham.

Bụng hắn réo lên.

Ở nơi xa phía đằng kia con đường, hắn có thể nhìn thấy đường chân trời lờ nhờ của thành phố.

_Gotham. Xe cộ, dòng người tấp nập, ánh đèn neon, mùi của thức ăn vỉa hè và vị của tro bụi trong mưa._

Chỉ cần trở lại được Gotham hắn sẽ biết rõ mình phải làm gì, hắn đinh ninh như vậy. Hắn cảm thấy một cơn co thắt buốt nhói nơi đầu gối, nhưng các phần còn lại của cơ thể thì rời rạc và trì trệ.

Hắn có thể đi bộ tới đó.

Cũng không xa lắm đâu.

Về nhà thôi.

¿?

Rạng đông đang lóe lên khỏi đường chân trời tối mù xám xịt khi hắn đặt chân tới vùng ngoại ô của Gotham.

Toàn thân hắn ê ẩm bởi tiết trời lạnh lẽo và cái cách hắn gồng mình nhằm ngăn bên chân đau khuỵu xuống. Hắn đã vấp ngã vài lần, làm trật mắt cá chân bởi một hòn đá trồi lên hoặc một ổ gà bị tuyết che phủ, cả cổ tay lẫn đầu gối của hắn đều trầy trật và bắt bầu bầm tím. Tuyết rơi đã thấm đẫm vào quần áo và dần dần ngấm vào da thịt, khiến hắn ướt sũng và run rẩy.

Hắn thấy đầu óc mình thật nặng nề, mù mịt và không thể níu giữ nổi một ý nghĩ rõ ràng. Mọi thứ đều nhạt nhòa, chỉ trừ một nỗi buồn sâu thẳm đè nén lên hai lá phổi của hắn.

 _Mình đã làm những việc kinh khủng. Quá nhiều điều kinh khủng. Đã làm hại quá nhiều…_ Những suy nghĩ cứ thế xoay vần trong đầu Oswald khi hắn loạng choạng tiến vào thành phố. _Ngươi cần phải chuộc tội._

Nhưng với ai? Còn lại ai nữa chứ?

Một cảnh tượng chợt hiện ra: nòng súng chĩa vào giữa hai mắt hắn, khung xương hàm cứng nhắc, cùng đôi tay thô ráp – tiếng nổ súng chói tai, cảm giác bị nuốt trọn trong lòng nước và thấy mình _tràn đầy sức sống._

 _Jim_.

Phải rồi. Hắn sẽ tìm tới Jim. Jim sẽ hiểu thôi.

Kí ức của hắn hệt như nước chảy qua màng lọc, nhưng cơ thể hắn, kể cả hai chân đang nhức nhối và vặn vẹo, vẫn còn ghi nhớ các nẻo đường thuộc Thành phố Gotham.

Sau một giờ, có lẽ là hai giờ đi bộ, hắn phải dừng lại nghỉ trên bậc thềm một thư viện để cho bên chân đau được co duỗi.

“Cánh Cụt?”

Oswald giật thót khi bị gọi tên, hắn ngoảnh lại và nhìn thấy một cô nhóc đang vươn mình từ các bậc thang phía trên, nheo mắt nhìn hắn.

“Đ-đúng rồi,” Oswald lắp bắp, “Ý t-ta là, giờ thì không phải nữa nhưng… Đúng vậy… là ta đây.”

Cô nhóc tiến đến và ngồi phịch xuống bậc thềm bên cạnh hắn.

“Tưởng anh đang ở Arkham chứ.”

“Xin lỗi, ta có biết nhóc không?” hắn chắc rằng mình biết, nhưng mọi thứ đều… xem nào… hắn thậm chí còn chẳng nhớ được mình đang mặc quần áo của ai nữa.

Cô nhíu mày nhìn hắn. “Cat. Tôi là Cat đây mà.”

Và hắn chợt nhớ ra. Hắn nhìn thấy cô ngồi trên bệ của sổ của phòng ăn trong ngôi nhà trước kia của mình, đăm chiêu nghe ngóng đám tội phạm ngồi quanh chiếc bàn báo cáo về tiến trình của hàng loạt những hoạt động phi pháp. Hắn thấy được những lần cô nhóc chạy việc vặt cho mình, thu thập tiền bạc và các chuyến hàng mang đầy những vũ khí nguy hiểm mà không một đứa trẻ nào nên biết tên.

_Cô bé chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Cô bé chỉ là một đứa trẻ, một đứa trẻ mà mình đã cho phép tham gia vào đế chế tội phạm trước kia._

“Cat! Cat, bạn cũ à, ta xin lỗi. Mọi thứ gần đây khá là… xáo trộn.” Hắn nói, bồn chồn đan chặt hai tay. “Thực sự, ta rất mừng khi vô tình gặp được nhóc. Ta có vài lời khuyên cho nhóc đây – từ một người đã từng phạm phải lỗi lầm.”

“Có phải lời khuyên về cách đột nhập vào Arkham không vậy?” Cat hỏi, giọng điệu xuồng sã khiến cho Oswald bất ngờ.

“K-không, không đó… đó là một ý tệ hại. Đừng – đừng vào đó. Nơi đó…” hắn lắp bắp, lúng túng một lúc trước khi quyết định lên tiếng phủ đầu. “Cat, nhóc còn trẻ. Nhóc vẫn còn có cơ hội để… để không phạm phải lỗi lầm của ta. Tội ác và bạo lực không phải… chúng sẽ không… Chúng sẽ đẩy nhóc đến chỗ khốn cùng. Và ta sẽ thấy vô cùng tội lỗi khi nghĩ rằng mình là một phần nguyên nhân gây ra điều đó.”

Cat đang quan sát hắn, đầu cô nghiêng sang một bên và một biểu cảm kì lạ hiện diện trên khuôn mặt.

“Chết tiệt. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh trong đó vậy?” cô hỏi.

_Đau đớn. Quá nhiều đau đớn và bóng đêm, và nơi đó thật lạnh lẽo._

“Ta đã học được bài học của mình,” hắn nói. “Và nhóc không nên lâm vào tình cảnh giống ta.”

“Được rồi,” Cat nói, kéo dài giọng trong lúc đứng lên. “Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ điều đó. Bảo trọng nhé, Chim Cánh Cụt.”

Và rồi cô nhảy khỏi bậc thềm và hòa vào đám đông, mất hút giữa dòng người qua lại trước khi Oswald kịp đáp lời.

 _Bảo trọng._ Hắn muốn nói vậy. Cô bé chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thôi.

¿?

Bụng Oswald đang đói cồn cào trong lúc hắn chạm tới bậc thềm của GCPD và chân hắn đau đớn tới độ tưởng chừng sẽ khuỵu xuống trước khi hắn kịp leo hết cầu thang.

Nhưng Oswald trụ được đến cùng, hắn đẩy cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề mở ra, và khập khiễng lê bước dọc hành lang về phía lối vào sảnh chính.

Hắn vẫn nhớ cảm giác khi đôi tay của Jim Gordon - ấm áp, chai sần, và thô ráp – túm chặt cổ áo mình, dí chặt hắn lên bức tường một tòa nhà cùng với thanh âm của giọng điệu hằm hè dọa nạt. Hắn tự hỏi tại sao kí ức đó dường như lại có vẻ dễ chịu. Tại sao hắn dám chắc mình có thể tin tưởng Jim Gordon.

_Vì anh ta là bạn của mình._

Hắn quẹo vào góc ngoặt và gặp bậc thềm đầu tiên dẫn ra sảnh chính. Hắn đã biết nơi này hẳn sẽ đông nghịt, trông đợi mùi nồng nặc của thuốc súng và người ngợm lấp đầy một gian phòng.

Nhưng hắn không ngờ tới việc tất cả đột nhiên im bặt và mọi cái đầu đều quay sang nhìn mình, quan sát hắn chật vật bước xuống cầu thang mà không vấp ngã lần nào. Hắn không ngờ tới việc mọi con mắt đều dõi theo khi hắn khập khiễng băng qua sảnh chính và bước lên bậc thềm dẫn tới bàn làm việc của Jim Gordon.

Hắn không ngờ rằng Jim Gordon và Harvey Bullock sẽ nhìn mình chằm chằm, miệng há hốc, như thể hắn là một xác chết vừa loạng choạng bước ra khỏi nhà xác vậy (dù hắn cảm thấy mình giống thế thật).

“Chào Jim, Harvey, các bạn cũ của tôi,” hắn nói.

Thế rồi cơn đau, và cái lạnh, cùng bóng đêm vốn đang đè nặng lên trí óc và cơ thể Oswald chợt trồi lên nhấn chìm lấy hắn, và hắn mơ hồ cảm nhận được mình đổ gục xuống sàn trước khi mất đi ý thức.

¿?

Hắn bừng tỉnh và nhìn thấy trước mắt hình ảnh một người phụ nữ ân cần đang nghiêng mình kiểm tra mạch đập của hắn. Cô mặc một chiếc áo blouse, và hắn chắc rằng mình lại trở về Arkham lần nữa. Hắn vẫn chưa thoát khỏi nơi đó. Mọi thứ vừa rồi chỉ là một ảo giác khác mà thôi.

Hắn cố rụt mình lại và hét toáng lên. “Làm ơn, đừng, đừng làm vậy nữa. Làm ơn, tôi hứa sẽ cư xử tốt hơn mà. Làm ơn đừng hại tôi!”

Người phụ nữ giơ hai tay quy phục và lùi về sau một chút, khiến cho Oswald bất động bởi kinh ngạc.

“Tôi không định hại anh, anh Cobblepot. Anh đang ở GCPD. Tôi là bác sĩ Leslie Thompkins. Anh vừa bị ngất – tôi ở đây để giúp anh.”

Nhịp tim của Oswald bắt đầu chậm lại và hắn nhận ra mình, thực sự, không phải đang ở Arkham. Hắn đang nằm trên chiếc bàn trong một phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng cổ tay và cổ chân không hề bị trói chặt. Còn nữa, thay vì những bác sĩ và y tá dữ dằn, vô cảm, người phụ nữ - bác sĩ Thompkins – lại đang đứng bên cạnh Jim Gordon và Harvey Bullock. Dù chẳng ai trong số họ tỏ vẻ ấm áp hay thân thiện, ít ra họ cũng không hề cầm bất cứ vật dụng y tế sắc nhọn nào.

Hắn ngồi dậy và vung chân khỏi mặt bàn. Một cơn đau nhói lên dọc cẳng chân khiến hắn giật mình hổn hển và ôm lấy đầu gối.

“Anh đang làm gì ở đây, hả Cánh Cụt?” Harvey chất vấn.

Oswald muốn trả lời, nhưng thực lòng hắn cũng không biết nữa. Mọi thứ đều thật khó hiểu và hắn chỉ muốn nhìn thấy một gương mặt thân thiện lần nữa.

“Tôi –”, hắn lên tiếng, nhưng rồi sao nhãng ngay tức khắc. Hắn đang mặc một chiếc áo len màu lục – rộng thùng thình quanh vai cùng tay áo quá dài, và nó hoàn toàn khô ráo. Áo khoác của hắn đã biến đi đằng nào. “Áo khoác của tôi đâu?” hắn gặng hỏi, đột nhiên run lên trong hoảng loạn.

_Nó là của tôi. Nó là tất cả những gì tôi có._

“Nó đang được sấy khô trong phòng thay đồ,” bác sĩ Thompkins nói, giọng điệu của cô dịu dàng và hòa nhã. “Sẽ không ai động vào nó đâu. Tôi đã lo rằng anh bị giảm thân nhiệt.”

“Cô thật – thật tốt bụng, cảm ơn,” hắn nói qua hai bàn tay, hai bàn tay được phủ kín bởi gấu áo dài quá khổ của chiếc áo len màu lục. Hắn thích màu lục. Hắn ngước lên chỉ để thấy Harvey và Jim trao đổi một ánh nhìn khó hiểu, hoặc có lẽ là hoài nghi thì đúng hơn.

“Không có gì,” bác sĩ Thompkins nói, giữ lấy cổ tay hắn để kiểm tra mạch đập.

“Anh định chơi trò gì đây, hả Cánh Cụt?” Harvey chất vấn. Ông ta đang dựa mình vào một bồn rửa và nheo mắt nhìn hắn. “Anh muốn gì?”

“Tôi… tôi không…”

“Anh đã nói gì với Strange để hắn thả anh khỏi Arkham?” Jim dồn ép.

“Anh đe dọa hắn ta phải không? Anh đã nắm thóp được hắn điều gì vậy?” Harvey hỏi.

Hai biểu cảm hoài nghi giống nhau y hệt khiến cho thứ gì đó sâu thẳm trong lồng ngực của Oswald nhói đau, thôi thúc hắn giải thích cho họ hiểu.

“Không, tôi… tôi không còn như vậy nữa. Tôi thề đấy…” hắn lắp bắp. “Jim, bạn cũ à, anh cần phải tin tôi. Tôi đã thấy được lỗi lầm của mình. Tôi muốn sửa sai. Tôi xin lỗi đã làm hại anh. Tôi muốn… tôi muốn trở thành một người tốt.” Hắn kết câu bằng một giọng thì thào.

Im lặng.

“Người ta đã làm chuyện quái quỷ gì với anh ở trong đó vậy?” Harvey hỏi.

_Đau đớn. Họ chữa khỏi bệnh cho tôi. Đau lắm nhưng tôi khá hơn rồi. Tôi xin lỗi._

“Họ đã chữa trị cho tôi,” hắn nói. “Giờ tôi đã ổn hơn rồi.” Nhưng tại sao hắn không cảm thấy như vậy? Mọi thứ đều thật mơ hồ, chói lòa và khó hiểu. Tất cả những gì hắn cảm nhận được chỉ là buồn thảm và đơn côi. Ánh đèn lạnh lẽo làm đau mắt hắn.

“Ổn hơn?” Giọng của bác sĩ Thompkins rõ ràng, đầy quan ngại. “Chính xác thì người ta đã làm gì với anh?”

“Điều gì đó… Tôi không…” và hắn nhận ra mình còn chẳng biết nữa. Không có gì cụ thể cả, chỉ có vị của máu trong miệng và tiếng lẹt xẹt của dòng điện. “Tôi không biết.”

Bác sĩ Thompkins trao đổi một ánh nhìn với Jim.

“Tôi đã bảo anh rồi, Cánh Cụt,” Jim nói, rảo bước về phía cánh cửa. “Tra tấn là việc _anh_ hay làm. Lee,” anh ta quay sang bác sĩ Thompkins, “đừng nghe hắn. Đưa hắn áo khoác rồi để hắn đi đi.” Sự hoài nghi của Jim làm hắn nhói buốt tận xương. Oswald muốn trở thành một người tốt đẹp hơn. Hắn muốn mình xứng đáng với lòng tin của người đoan chính cuối cùng còn tồn tại ở Gotham.

“Anh ta là bệnh nhân của em, Jim,” bác sĩ Thompkins nói, tỏ ra lãnh đạm. “Và em sẽ khám cho anh ta xem có dấu hiệu nào của tra tấn không – nếu anh đồng ý, anh Cobblepot.”

“Tôi – tôi không muốn gây rắc rối,” hắn nói. Tại sao hắn không thể khiến giọng mình thôi run rẩy vậy? “Cảm – cảm ơn lòng tốt của cô. Tôi sẽ đi ngay đây. Thực sự bây giờ tôi ổn hơn rồi. Tôi hứa đấy, tôi đã hoàn lương rồi.”

Hắn trượt khỏi bàn mổ xuống mặt đất, nghiến răng trước cơn đau nơi đầu gối.

Bác sĩ Thompkins nhíu mày nhìn hắn. “Tôi thực sự nghĩ mình nên khám cho anh –” cô nói, nhưng Jim đã nhanh chân ra khỏi phòng, với Harvey theo ngay phía sau, và Oswald chỉ muốn đến nơi nào đó yên tĩnh để đầu mình không còn cảm thấy như đang bị dìm xuống nước nữa.

“Anh Cobblepot,” Bác sĩ Thompkins lên tiếng, và Oswald giơ một tay lên ngăn cô nói tiếp.

“Làm ơn, bác sĩ Thompkins, hãy gọi tôi là Oswald. Và tôi rất biết ơn lòng tốt của cô, tôi nói thật đấy. Nhưng tôi nghĩ mình nên đi rồi.” Hắn tiến về phía cánh cửa đúng lúc Jim quay lại, mang theo áo len, sơ mi, cùng áo khoác của Oswald, dúi chúng vào tay hắn. Hắn ôm trọn đống vải len trong vòng tay – vẫn còn ẩm ướt – và quay lại nhìn bác sĩ Thompkins.

“Xin lỗi, chiếc áo len này là của ai vậy? Tôi có thể trả lại họ…?”

“Không cần đâu,” bác sĩ Thompkins nói, nụ cười của cô hơi cứng nhắc. “Anh ta không còn làm việc ở đây nữa và tôi không nghĩ anh ta sẽ quay lại lấy nó đâu.”

“Ồ. Vậy thì… Làm ơn hãy gửi lời cảm ơn của tôi nếu cô gặp anh ấy.” Oswald nói. Hắn thấy mừng khi được giữ lại chiếc áo len. Nó có mùi thật dễ chịu, mùi bã cà phê va thuốc tẩy.

“Vĩnh biệt, Chim Cánh Cụt,” Jim làu bàu, giữ cánh cửa mở. Oswald lúi húi bước qua ngưỡng cửa và tiến vào hành lang. Hắn chật vật băng qua sảnh chính, leo lên cầu thang, và bước ra bên ngoài con phố mùa đông chói lòa trước khi thả đống quần áo rơi xuống thềm đá và bắt đầu chui đầu qua từng lớp len ẩm ướt.

Hắn đánh vật với đống quần áo, mọi thứ đều khó chịu, nặng nề và lạnh lẽo. Thế nhưng, hắn nghĩ, giữ trên mình mọi thứ hắn có vẫn tốt hơn. Hắn kiểm tra túi áo trong và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra giấy chứng nhận cấp bởi Arkham vẫn còn ở đó.

_Mình không điên. Ít ra thì mình cũng có đầu óc tỉnh táo._

Hắn chỉ muốn ngồi xuống bậc thềm và ngủ thiếp đi – đẩy lùi ánh sáng khiến mắt hắn đau như bị kim châm cũng như những suy nghĩ uể oải trườn quanh não bộ. Hắn dám chắc đầu óc của mình từng nhạy bén hơn thế này – hắn từng thấu hiểu vấn đề nhanh như chớp, kết nối được trong đầu một mạng nhện thông tin dày đặc, có thể tinh tường phát hiện bất cứ chấn động nhỏ nào – nhưng giờ đây hắn gần như còn chẳng thể nói ra một câu liền mạch mà không cảm thấy mình như thể đang lội qua cát lún.

Nhưng hắn không thể ở đây được. GCPD không ưa hắn lảng vảng quanh chỗ này. Hắn còn nơi nào để đi nữa đây? Chắc chắn hắn đã sống ở đâu đó trước khi vào Arkham chứ. Một hình ảnh trồi lên bề mặt trí óc âm u của hắn: một ngọn lửa hừng hực cháy và một chiếc ghế bành có lưng tựa nhô cao. Hắn thấy lạnh lẽo làm sao, một ngọn lửa có lẽ sẽ làm dịu những khớp xương đau nhức của hắn.

Hắn sẽ tới nơi đó.

Khuôn mặt của Butch Gilzean hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Butch sẽ ở đó. Butch, bạn cũ của hắn. Có lẽ y sẽ dành ra cho hắn một phòng trống chăng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tại sao những con người như Lee trước kia không được lên làm boss?! Why?! Thôi dù sao xem ss4 thấy chị ngầu như vậy em cũng mãn nguyện rồi. #team_leslie


	11. Nôi Mèo*

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi không phải kẻ thù hay bè bạn. Tôi thiết yếu nhưng không hoàn toàn đáng tin. Tôi là ai?

Đáp án: Một đồng minh.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Dấn thân vào một cuộc giải cứu có tác dụng gì nếu xác suất thất bại còn cao hơn xác suất thành công?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Thực sự thì để làm một ác nhân cần bao nhiêu thể lực vậy?

¿?

Lực thân trên của Ed đang đuối dần.

Lúc này, trong khi cố gắng đu mình lên miệng ống thông gió trên trần của buồng giam và hối hận vì trước kia đã ghét bỏ bộ môn kéo xà, gã mới nhận ra để làm một ác nhân cần một chế độ luyện tập nghiêm ngặt hơn mình tưởng.

Ed cáu bẳn rền rĩ.

Thông thường các câu đố không yêu cầu nhiều thể lực như thế này. Thật là bực bội khi ý thức được bản thân cần phải làm gì nhưng lại không thể thực hiện điều đó, như thể biết rõ nước đi hoàn hảo cho một ván cờ nhưng hai tay lại bị trói chặt sau lưng vậy.

Cái ống thông gió này sẽ không kìm chân gã được đâu.

Cơ bụng, lưng, và hai cánh tay của gã đều ê ẩm. Nhưng gã có lợi thế về chiều cao, và cả quyết tâm cao độ nữa. Sau vài phút chật vật – sợ rằng ai đó sẽ đi vào buồng giam giữa chừng, lôi gã xuống tầng hầm và để cho gã mục xác dưới đó – Ed cuối cùng cũng nhoi được ngực qua lỗ thông hơi, dùng tay bám chặt hai bên.

Tiếng ồn dội lại khi gã rướn mình về phía trước, kéo dần hai chân qua miệng ống. Khi toàn thân đã nằm trọn bên trong, gã trở mình (tương đối khó khăn giữa một không gian chật hẹp) và đặt tấm lưới chặn lỗ thông hơi về vị trí cũ, trước khi cho phép bản thân cười đến nghẹt thở – tất nhiên là khẽ khàng thôi – trước cơn phấn khích mà thành công của mình đem lại.

Được rồi. Xong bước đầu tiên.

Giờ thì làm gì đây.

Ống thông gió chẳng rộng rãi gì cho cam, nhưng hiển nhiên đủ lớn để gã xoay trở được. Đám bụi bặm và mạng nhện đã lí giải rõ ràng nguyên nhân của thứ không khí ô uế trong tòa nhà – Ed cảm thấy chỉ ngồi đây thôi cũng đủ làm cho mắt kính cáu bẩn. Có lúc, gã còn nghĩ mình vừa nhìn thấy một con chuột cống chạy vụt qua đường ống phía trước, và rồi gã quyết định tốt hơn hết không nên để tâm quá nhiều đến việc liệu còn thứ gì sống trên này nữa không.

Không rõ chính xác mình nên đi đâu, gã di chuyển theo luồng gió với hi vọng nó sẽ dẫn mình ra bên ngoài thay vì một gian nồi hơi. Cái tòa nhà nhìn chung xập xệ này khiến gã nghiêng về khả năng đầu nhiều hơn.

Gã di chuyển chậm rãi trên hai bàn tay và đầu gối, ý thức rõ bất cứ tiếng ồn nào mình tạo ra đều sẽ vang khắp tòa nhà. Gã mong rằng người ta sẽ ngó lơ mọi tiếng va chạm gây ra bởi trọng lượng cơ thể đè lên ống dẫn và cho rằng chúng là âm thanh của tòa nhà xập xệ cũ kĩ, không phải tiếng trườn bò của một kẻ lơ ngơ lần đầu đào tẩu. Mỗi khi nghe thấy các tù nhân hay cảnh vệ đi lại phía dưới, gã lại phải kiềm chế bản thân để không thầm thì mấy câu như “ta là lương tâm của ngươi” hay “ta là linh hồn của những kẻ bị giam giữ dưới tầng hầm.” Gã nghĩ làm vậy hẳn sẽ phát huy được đáng kể năng lực thao túng của mình. Nhưng có lẽ nên để dành ý tưởng đó vào lúc khác.

Lần đầu tiên chúi đầu vào mạng nhện, trong một giây gã đã nghiêm túc cân nhắc việc quay trở lại. Gã giật thót, vội vàng phủi đi đám tơ nhện dính trên tóc và loạng quạng hất tung con nhện đen sì lông lá ‘đồ sộ quá mức quy định’ đang đậu chình ình trên mắt kính. Nó rơi xuống và thoăn thoắt bò đi dọc đường ống. Ed rùng mình.

“Được rồi, bình tĩnh nào,” gã thì thào tự nhủ. “Chỉ là một mạng nhện thôi mà. Không sao hết.”

Gã tiếp tục bò. Đường ống thông hơi cũng nhập nhằng y hệt mê cung các dãy hành lang – giống tới cả những đường cụt và ngã ba hỗn độn chẳng biết đâu mà lần. Ed cố gắng đi theo luồng khí lạnh nhất nhưng sau vài phút gã liền không biết mình đang ở đâu nữa. Ở bất cứ góc ngoặt nào gã cũng nghe thấy tiếng la hét inh tai và tiếng cười loạn óc ngay bên dưới – chẳng có gì thay đổi hết.

_Ngươi sẽ chết đói và mục xác trong ống thông hơi này đồ kém cỏi thảm hại. Trừ khi người ta hun khói để lùa ngươi ra như lùa chuột cống._

_Im đi. Cứ đi tiếp đã._

Lạc lối trong suy nghĩ và cơn hỗn loạn đang dần len lỏi, gã rẽ bừa vào một góc ngoặt và suýt nữa lên cơn đau tim khi đâm đầu vào một ‘vật’ rắn.

“Á! Quỷ thần ơi!” Ed gào toáng lên mà không kịp nghĩ ngợi, tá hỏa lùi thật xa khỏi một…

_Ôi trời mất mặt quá đi thôi._

Một cô nhóc.

“Anh Pháp Y?” cô gặng hỏi.

Cô nhóc mặc đồ đen từ đầu tới chân mà gã từng gặp ở GCPD.

“Nhóc GCPD?” gã bật lại, nhận ra mình còn chưa biết tên thật của cô.

Cô nhóc chỉ tay vào gã, “anh bị bắt vì đột nhập vào Arkham!”

“Thế mà giờ nhóc lại ở đây,” Ed đáp lại. “Ta tưởng nhóc đáng lẽ phải thoát _khỏi_ nhà tù, chứ không phải đột nhập vào trong.”

“Tôi tới đây để tìm bạn mình. Strange đang giam giữ cậu ấy và tôi định cứu cậu ấy ra.”

“Chúc may mắn với việc đó nhé. Giờ thì, nhóc có biết đường ra khỏi đây không đã?”

“Có.”

Im lặng. Cô nhóc nhìn gã chằm chằm, trông mong một lời hồi đáp.

“Sao?” Ed gặng hỏi.

“Tôi sẽ giúp anh nếu anh giúp tôi,” cô nói, ánh nhìn cứng rắn và kiên quyết.

Ed thở dài.

“Nghe này, nhóc không nên ở đây. Ta cũng không nên ở đây. Không ai nên ở đây hết.” Ed bắt đầu lảm nhảm. “Nơi này thật điên rồ.”

Cô nhướn mày nhìn gã.

“Nhóc, nhóc hiểu ý ta rồi đấy,” Ed líu lưỡi.

_Cô bé mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thôi._

“Nghe này,” gã nói, “Ta gần như không quen nhóc, nhưng ta không muốn nhóc lảng vảng quanh chỗ này.”

“Tại sao?” cô tỏ ra hờ hững.

“Tầng hầm ở đây,” gã lên tiếng, và rồi kí ức về những tiếng gào thét lại trồi lên nuốt trọn gã lần nữa, “nó khủng khiếp lắm. Tin ta đi, hãy tránh xa chỗ này. Tiến sĩ Strange là một kẻ vô cùng nguy hiểm.”

“Tầng hầm?”

Thấy cô nhóc vẫn chưa hiểu, Ed cố giải thích lần nữa: “người sống. Người chết. Người chết sống lại. Cực kì khủng khiếp.” gã nhấn mạnh từ cuối cùng. Vì một lí do gì đó, Ed nghĩ cô nhóc sẽ không phản ứng hay ho nếu gã nói “đi khỏi đây đi, bé con.”

“Được rồi, tôi xuống đó bằng cách nào?”

_Tại sao mãi mà con bé không chịu hiểu vậy?_

_Vì có ai thèm nghe ngươi đâu._

“Cứ như ta đang nói mà nhóc một mực KHÔNG chịu nghe vậy!”

“Tôi đã bảo anh rồi,” cô bật lại, “hắn giữ một người bạn của tôi và tôi tới đây để cứu cậu ấy ra.”

_Một người bạn trong bóng tối._

“Giờ thì,” cô lặp lại, nói một cách chậm rãi và rành mạch – có chất thép ẩn trong giọng nói khẽ khàng ấy – “tôi. xuống. đó. bằng. cách. nào?”

_Con bé có đủ gan để đi tìm bạn mình. Còn mày thì đang làm gì đây, hả đồ hèn? Bò loanh quanh trong ống thông hơi ư?_

“Làm sao nhóc biết bạn mình ở dưới đó?” Ed quanh co.

“Cậu ấy chết rồi, và, lúc ở GCPD, ANH bảo Strange đã mang xác cậu ấy đi. Và giờ thì anh nói có người chết sống lại ở dưới tầng hầm. Chẳng cần phải là một thiên tài mới có thể đoán ra.”

Cái thở dài của Ed khiến toàn thân gã rung lên.

“Được rồi,” gã nói. “Được rồi. Được rồi. Ta sẽ dẫn nhóc xuống đó. Ta có…” _Một người bạn trong bóng tối._ “Ta cũng có một người quen bị nhốt ở dưới đó. Ta nghĩ vậy.”

Liệu gã có hi vọng điều đó? Gã nhớ về những tiếng gào thét và cũng không dám chắc nữa.

“Vẫn đang đi tìm người đặc biệt ấy à?” cô hỏi, và Ed có thể nhìn ra được nụ cười châm chọc nhưng đồng thời cũng thấy bất ngờ bởi nụ cười đó không mang vẻ gì ác ý. Dù thế nào, gã cũng không biết phải trả lời ra sao.

Thay vào đó, gã hỏi: “rồi nhóc sẽ giúp ta thoát khỏi đây chứ?”

“Hẳn rồi,” cô nói. “Tôi sẽ đưa tất cả chúng ta ra.”

Cô nhóc chìa ra một bàn tay đeo găng. “Tôi là Cat,” cô nói.

“Ed”, gã đáp, bắt tay với cô. “Nygma.”

“Tên buồn cười ghê.”

“Buồn cười hơn Cat à?”

“Mhm.”

Ed đành phải đồng tình với cô nhóc ở điểm này. Gã cho rằng có lẽ trong một thành phố có những người tên “Fish”, “Cánh Cụt”, và “Zsasz” thì “Cat” còn bình thường chán.

Vì vậy gã chỉ đáp lại cô bằng một cái đảo mắt chứ không làm gì hơn.

¿?

Việc bò quanh Arkham cùng Cat khiến Ed nhận ra mình mới gà mờ trong mấy trò ẩn nấp làm sao. Và, hiển nhiên, gã còn chẳng khéo léo gì cho cam. Cat phải túm cẳng tay gã mỗi phút một lần và rít qua kẽ răng để ra hiệu dừng lại, hoặc im lặng, hoặc chờ một giây cho lũ cảnh vệ phía dưới đi khỏi.

Và khi họ tuột xuống các dãy hành lang của Arkham, Ed không còn gì để mà mất mặt hơn được đữa.

Cat lanh lẹ trượt khỏi lỗ thông gió và tiếp đất không một tiếng động giữa lối đi trống trải trước khi né sang một bên và ra dấu cho gã leo xuống.

Trần nhà của Arkham thật cao.

Cách mặt nền một quãng thật dài.

Gã cố gắng tuột khỏi đường ống thật chậm rãi, nhưng, chỉ được ba giây, lực thân trên của Ed không thể chống đỡ nổi và gã tuột tay. Gã phi thẳng xuống sàn và ngã sõng soài, cổ tay, đầu gối và cùi chỏ bị va đập run lên bần bật, khiến cho toàn thân tê liệt.

Gã nằm áp mặt lên nền đất cứng đờ lạnh lẽo và thở khò khè.

Có móng tay nhọn tóm lấy vai gã xốc lên.

“Này, đồ ngốc, anh vừa đánh thức cả trại thương điên đấy,” Cat thì thào. “Nào, dậy thôi.”

Ed lồm cồm đứng dậy, hổn hển thở dốc. Cat đảo mắt rồi xô gã tránh xa khỏi lỗ thông gió để mở (quá cao để cả hai có thể đậy tấm lưới về chỗ cũ) và quẹo vào góc ngoặt.

Họ đi theo tiếng ồn của các tù nhân để tìm về dãy buồng giam, tránh tầm nhìn của đám cảnh vệ và số lượng camera an ninh ít ỏi mà Strange đã cho lắp đặt.

Ed tự hỏi Cat bao nhiêu tuổi – chắc chắn là không quá mười ba hay mười bốn. Nhưng cô nhóc có đôi mắt già dặn, và di chuyển quanh các hành lang ma mị như thể mình là kẻ đang ám nơi này vậy. Ed không có em gái. Nhưng Cat, với trí óc nhạy bén và khả năng tiếp thu còn nhạy bén hơn, với tinh thần châm biếm ung dung và thái độ chua cay gan góc, lại giống một cô em gái vốn không hề – và sẽ không bao giờ – tồn tại của gã đến kì quặc.

“Được rồi, ta đi đâu đây, Anh Pháp Y?” cô hỏi. Ed biết cô nhóc nhớ tên của gã, nhưng có vẻ dùng biệt danh là cách để cô tỏ ra thân mật. Dù sao thì, gã coi trọng điều đó, cái tên ít ra nghe còn đỡ hơn _Riddle Man._

Trong khi họ đi ngang dãy buồng giam – căn phòng mà Ed không thèm đoái hoài trở lại lần nữa nằm ngay góc ngoặt – Cat vung một cánh tay ra chặn gã lại. Cô nhóc đẩy Ed dính chặt lên tường và đưa một tay đeo găng bịt miệng gã. Gã đông cứng khi nghe tiếng bước chân dọc hành lang phía bên kia của cánh cổng bị khóa. Cùng một tiếng lạch cạch. Gã áp chặt lưng vào tường và chờ đợi.

“Tiếng gì thế nhỉ?” một tên lính gác hỏi – Ed nhận ra giọng của y. Tim gã đập thình thịch và gã tưởng rằng đám lính gác sẽ nghe thấy nó khi chúng lại gần góc vuông giữa hai hành lang.

_Ít ra giữa ta và chúng còn có một cánh cổng. Đó là một lợi thế cho chúng ta. Lợi thế kiểu gì? Chúng sẽ bật chuông báo động và hơn hai chục tên cảnh vệ sẽ lôi ngươi xuống tầng hầm rồi nhồi kim tiêm vào mắt ngươi, đồ đần. Và chúng sẽ bắt cả con bé đi nữa._

Đám lính gác đang tiến lại gần hơn.

Nếu không có tay của Cat che miệng có lẽ gã đã hét toáng lên khi tên cảnh vệ gọi tên mình: “này Ed, làm gì ồn vậy?”

Bộ não của gã ngộ ra ngay một giây sau đó.

_Là buồng giam của mày. Đó là buồng giam của mày. Chúng đang kiểm tra buồng giam của mày. Và mày không ở trong đó._

Gã tóm lấy tay Cat và giằng co. Họ nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau. Gã làm mọi thứ có thể để nói “chúng ta phải đi, NGAY BÂY GIỜ” mà không dùng lời.

Cat giơ một ngón tay lên.

_NGAY BÂY GIỜ, chúng ta phải đi ngay bây giờ._

“Nygma!” tên lính gác hét lên.

_Chúng ta phải ĐI NGAY!_

Tay của Cat vẫn giữ chặt gã nguyên vị trí.

“Thằng kh…” gã nghe thấy tên lính gác rít lên và lục tìm chìa khóa, cánh cửa buồng giam bật mở. Tiếng bước chân.

Và Cat siết chặt cẳng tay gã và kéo gã chạy qua cánh cổng của dãy buồng giam, dọc theo hành lang, rồi quẹo vào một góc.

“Ở đâu?” cô rít lên.

Ed gắng gượng tiến về phía ngõ cụt và lật mở tấm ván bí mật cùng lúc chuông báo động vang lên. Gã có thể nghe được tiếng chó sủa. Chúng đang đến. Tay gã run rẩy trong khi rút ra chiếc kẹp tăm cuối cùng gắn trên mặt áo đồng phục.

Cat đoạt nó khỏi tay gã và mở khóa trước khi gã kịp ý thức được cô đang làm gì. Bức tường bí mật trượt khỏi vị trí. Ed kéo cánh cửa sắt và phi vào trong thang máy. Gã giật thanh đòn bẩy, thang máy rung chuyển và trôi tuột xuống tầng hầm.

Ed có chưa đầy ba mươi giây để điều hòa nhịp thở. Gã vẫn còn nghe thấy tiếng chuông báo động om sòm loan tin về cuộc đào tẩu của mình. Gã có thể nếm được cơn khiếp hãi, cảm nhận được toàn thân mình run lên bần bật và nghe được âm thanh máu dồn lên não.

Và rồi, trong khoảnh khắc tối tăm ngắn ngủi trước khi không gian bên trong thang máy chìm vào ánh đèn huỳnh quang rùng rợn của tầng hầm, Ed nhận thấy có một xúc cảm bình yên kì quái bao phủ quanh mình.

Đây chính là khả năng tập trung hoàn mỹ mà gã lần đầu cảm nhận được trong nỗ lực che giấu vụ sát hại Kristen: cùng một cảm giác tò mò hỡ hững, cùng một nhận thức sắc bén đẩy lùi nỗi khiếp sợ và sự khờ dại. Gã thở dài.

Chiếc thang máy kêu kẽo kẹt và ánh đèn lạnh ngắt tràn vào, mỗi lúc một sáng hơn cho tới khi xe thang dừng chuyển động. Tiếng chuông báo động giờ đã trôi xa. Nhưng các bệnh nhân – đối tượng thí nghiệm thì đúng hơn – ở dưới này lại đang kích động. Tiếng gào rú, rên rỉ và la hét vang vọng xung quanh.

Gã cúi xuống nhìn Cat, đôi mắt cô phần nào bộc lộ cơn hãi hùng được chôn giấu. Có lẽ đã đến lượt gã làm dịu không khí đôi chút – để lờ đi những ý nghĩ kinh hoàng giữa tòa nhà đáng sợ xây trên Trái Đất rùng rợn này.

Gã nhe răng cười với cô: “thứ gì vừa thấp vừa cao, vừa là trẻ con vừa là người lớn, và sắp sửa phá hoại tơi bời công trình của Tiến sĩ Strange?”

Cô nhóc ngước lên và nhướn mày với gã trước khi trả lời: “chúng ta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tên tiếng Anh của chương này là “Cat’s Cradle” (Trò chơi dây), cơ mà vì ở đây có Selina xuất hiện và đóng vai trò quan trọng nên mình quyết định dịch là “Nôi Mèo” cho liên quan tới nội dung :)).
> 
> Phải nói là đoạn Ed bò trong ống thông gió làm mình chết cười. Rồi cả đoạn đối thoại với Cat nữa... Haiz fanfic mới tươi đẹp làm sao. Mình vừa hóng được spoiler của tập 11 season 4 vài hôm trước mà nẫu hết cả ruột với Ed canon. Ed ơi làm ơn để Lee của mị được yên, về với Oswald đi, Lee đã phải chịu đựng nhiều lắm rồi. Aiiza có khi mình sẽ đau lòng hết mùa đông năm nay mất.


	12. Nương Náu

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi được tôi rèn bằng máu mủ hay của cải, được sinh thành hoặc gây dựng. Tôi có thể bị ruồng bỏ nhưng không thế lực nào đủ sức xóa nhòa mối ràng buộc giữa chúng ta. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Gia đình.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Còn ai để mà trông cậy khi mọi bạn bè đều tiêu tán?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Có ngu ngốc không khi tin rằng bản thân mình có thể khởi đầu lại lần nữa?

¿?

Cơn đói thực sự bắt đầu trở thành vấn đề khi hắn về đến ngôi nhà cũ của mình, và miệng hắn khô khốc đến độ khiến cho đầu óc mụ mị dần đi.

_Butch sẽ cho mình thức ăn và nước uống._

Hắn vươn mình và nện bộ gõ nặng nề bằng đồng thau lên cánh cửa. Hắn đợi, tự hỏi liệu đáng ra mình có nên mang theo thứ gì đó để tặng Butch không, cho tới khi một tên vệ sĩ ra mở cửa.

“Cánh Cụt?”  tên vệ sĩ hỏi, như thể vừa tận mắt nhìn thấy Oswald đội mồ sống dậy.

“Vâng, p-phải. Tôi tới để gặp Butch.” Oswald nói. “Hi vọng tôi không làm phiền.”

Y trừng trừng nhìn hắn, rồi nghiêng mình về phía sau và gọi vọng vào trong nhà một câu gì đó hắn nghe không rõ. Một lúc sau, có thêm hai kẻ khác xuất hiện và tóm lấy cẳng tay Oswald.

“Ồ, không phải làm thế đâu,” hắn nói, chột dạ bật cười. “Tôi chỉ muốn gặp Butch thôi mà.”

Tên vệ sĩ ban đầu mất dạng cuối hành lang và hai tên đang ghim chặt Oswald kéo hắn vào phía trong. Ngôi nhà cũ kĩ và ớn lạnh. Oswald đã nghĩ rằng nơi này sẽ khôi phục được một vài kí ức mịt mù của hắn, nhưng chẳng có gì đáng để lưu ý khi hắn lê bước dọc hành lang hết.

Đám vệ sĩ lôi hắn quẹo vào góc ngoặt, hành lang được thông với một phòng ăn dài với lò sưởi đang kêu lách tách ở phía cuối căn phòng. Oswald không thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm ở khoảng cách xa thế này. Khi hắn lại gần, đám vệ sĩ buông tay và Butch quay lại nhìn hắn.

Có một người phụ nữ ở cạnh y – hắn vẫn còn nhớ ả. Tabitha Galavan trông sắc sảo và xinh đẹp hệt như con dao khảm hoa văn đặt trên bàn mà ả vừa cầm lên, cuộn chặt trong những ngón tay dài của mình. Hắn biết con dao đó quá rõ, hắn nhớ tay cầm nhuốm máu của nó từng cắm trên lưng mẹ mình, nhớ rằng mình từng vung nó trước mặt anh trai của ả và rạch họng một tên vệ sĩ trước khi quăng nó đi. Hắn cảm nhận được một nỗi đau buồn xa xăm cuồn cuộn trong tim mình, và cả tiếng vọng của cơn phẫn nộ sôi sục từ đâu dội về.

Và rồi kí ức của hắn trở nên mờ mịt. Hắn không nhớ nổi sau đó mình đã đi đâu nữa. _Khu rừng,_ hắn nghĩ. _Nhưng mình đã ra khỏi rừng bằng cách nào?_ Hắn cũng không thể nhớ ra điều đó. Khoảng trống ấy khiến hắn bứt rứt không yên.

“Xem nào, ta có gì đây,” Tabitha cất lời, Oswald tưởng chừng mình đang bị một con cọp dồn vào góc – hai mắt ả ghim hắn bất động, ngón cái của ả mân mê lên xuống dọc cán dao.

“Nghe nói anh được phóng thích khỏi Arkham,” Butch nghe có vẻ bớt giận dữ hơn, vậy nên Oswald đảo tầm nhìn sang y. Phải rồi, Butch là bạn hắn.

“Đúng vậy,” hắn nói. “Quả là một ngày vui!” và rồi, để cho chắc, hắn chêm vào, “Tôi tỉnh táo rồi. Ồ, tôi còn có cả giấy chứng nhận nữa!” Oswald đưa tay lôi nó ra khỏi túi áo, tiếng bật chốt của bốn khẩu súng khiến hắn ngừng cử động và giơ hai tay lên.

“Tôi, tôi hi vọng mình không làm phiền,” Oswald nói. Việc này không tiến triển thuận lợi như hắn tưởng. Ngọn lửa vẫn ở quá xa và hắn vẫn đang lạnh cóng. “Tôi, tôi vừa trở về thành phố và nghĩ rằng sẽ thật khiếm nhã nếu không qua chào bạn cũ một tiếng.” Giọng của hắn lộ rõ vẻ kì vọng ở cuối câu nói. Có thể Butch sẽ nhớ tới quãng thời gian tốt đẹp lẫn trong quá khứ mịt mờ của hai người họ.

Butch và Tabitha phì cười, khiến Oswald nghĩ rằng có lẽ họ không phải đang cười _với_ mình.

“Bạn cũ ư?” Butch hỏi.

“Phải, đúng vậy.” Oswald cố gắng không tỏ ra vô vọng. “Ý tôi là, chúng ta có những lúc thăng trầm, nhưng, nhìn chung tôi cho rằng chúng ta từng là bạn.” Đột nhiên hắn không còn chắc chắn nữa. “Phải vậy không?” Hắn gắng gượng bật cười. “Dù gì thì đó là điều tôi còn nhớ.” Hắn ước giá mà mình đã mang theo thứ gì đó để tặng họ. Hoa, đồ ăn, bất cứ thứ gì. Thế nhưng hắn chẳng có lấy một xu dính túi.

Tabitha và Butch trao đổi một ánh nhìn rồi bắt đầu tiến lại gần hắn.

“Anh giết anh trai tôi,” Tabitha nói.

_Sông Gotham, gậy bóng chày và một cái ô nhồi vào cuống họng, Jim Gordon và phát súng, tiếng xương cốt kêu răng rắc, hơi nóng của máu bám trên mặt và vị của đồng trong miệng hắn._

Ả chỉ vào Butch: “anh tẩy não anh ấy và biến anh ấy thành nô lệ của mình.”

_Nụ cười nhăn nhở quá đỗi tự hào của Zsasz, con dấu trên trán Butch, mệnh lệnh tiêu diệt Fish Mooney._

“Xin chào!” Butch nói, giơ tay trái lên – bàn tay bằng thép bất động.

_Vị cồn cháy trong không khí, âm thanh con dao phay giáng lên mặt gỗ, một tiếng gào rợn gáy, mùi của máu._

Hắn muốn nôn hết ra. Muốn quỳ sụp xuống mà cầu xin được tha tội. Hoặc chỉ là bịt chặt tai để xóa nhòa cơn đau tạo bởi những kí ức hung tàn đang cấu xé hắn như vụn thủy tinh.

“Có vẻ tôi từng là một người khá tệ hại, phải không?” hắn nói bằng một giọng nhu mì. “Tôi thật lòng xin lỗi, khi ấy tôi đã không suy nghĩ thấu đáo.” _Tôi bị bệnh nhưng họ đã chữa cho tôi rồi._

“Lời xin lỗi được chấp nhận.” Tabitha nói, vẻ mặt và giọng điệu của ả thật khó đoán.

Oswald mỉm cười, kì vọng.

“Giết hắn thôi,” ả thì thầm.

“Khoan đã, gì cơ?” hắn hỏi, trong khi đám vệ sĩ tóm lấy cẳng tay Oswald và chĩa súng vào đầu hắn. “Không, Butch, nghe tôi này! Tôi đã thay đổi rồi, anh không có lí do gì phải sợ tôi hết, tôi…” họ phải hiểu. “Giờ tôi đã là một người tốt rồi.”

Một giây im lặng.

“Tôi đang tính đến thăm mộ của mẹ anh,” Tabitha nói, giọng điệu ngọt xớt, ả bước tới. Đám vệ sĩ buông hắn ra để ả di chuyển vòng quanh hắn.

“Vậy sao?” thật tử tế. Thăm mộ là một việc làm tử tế.

“Tôi vẫn nhớ con chim già khọm đó,” ả tiếp lời. _Tôi cũng vậy._ “Tiếng thút thít của bà ta từng ru tôi ngủ hằng đêm.”

Oswald quay đầu và mắt họ gặp nhau, con dao nằm giữa hai người họ, trỏ thẳng vào mặt hắn. Tabitha trông hoàn toàn bình thản.

Cơn phẫn nộ bỏng rát bùng lên trong hắn, kéo dài một khoảnh khắc trước khi nó bị dập tắt bởi nỗi hổ thẹn lạnh lùng.

“Oswald, Oswald, cứu mẹ,” Tabitha nhại lại giọng điệu thều thào của mẹ hắn. Cơn giận vẫn mập mờ ẩn hiện bên ngoài vùng ý thức của hắn, nhưng mọi nỗ lực tiếp cận với nó đều khiến hắn nhói đau và hắn không thể tập trung bám víu lấy nó được nữa. Ngữ điệu trong giọng nói của Tabitha thực sự giống với bà mẹ quá cố của hắn. Hắn bật cười yếu ớt trước tính quái đản của điều đó.

“Nghe giống bà ấy thật.”

“Anh biết không, tôi nghĩ hắn nói thật đấy.” Tabitha quay lại chất giọng bình thường của ả, tay vẫn giữ con dao. “Lũ lang băm đó hẳn đã xử hắn ra trò.”

_Họ chữa bệnh cho tôi, giờ tôi đã khá hơn rồi._

“Thực sự khá là đáng buồn đấy,” Butch nói.

_Tôi thấy buồn._

“Để hắn đi,” Butch nói tiếp, và Oswald thấy được một tia thương hại trong mắt y.

Có lẽ hắn rốt cuộc chẳng có bạn bè gì hết.

“Sao cơ?” Tabitha gặng hỏi, chặn đường Butch và hạ dao xuống.

“Cô nghe tôi nói rồi đấy,” Butch nói. “Nhìn hắn mà xem, hắn chỉ là một kẻ thảm bại. Hắn chẳng thể dọa nạt được ai hết.”

“Anh nghiêm túc đấy à? Không thể nào, hắn phải chết.”

“Ai mới là sếp ở đây?” Butch hỏi. Tuy vậy lời nói nghe không hề giống một câu hỏi tu từ chút nào. “Tôi tin vào luật nhân quả, chúng ta đều đã chịu đựng mất mát, kể cả hắn.” Y chỉ vào Oswald, dường như tỏ ra thương hại.

_Tôi đã mất quá nhiều thứ, đến mức tôi thấy mình chẳng còn gì hết._

Butch tiến lại gần Oswald, nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, rồi nói, “chúng ta hòa nhau, chuyện giữa anh và tôi thế là xong rồi. Hiểu chứ?”

Hi vọng bùng lên trong lồng ngực hắn.

“Hoàn toàn hiểu,” Oswald nói.

Butch quay lưng và đi về phía lò sưởi. Oswald cũng muốn theo sau.

“Được thôi,” Tabitha nói. “Tôi không nhận ra anh lại ủy mị thế này đấy.” Ả trỏ con dao vào Oswald. “Hắn không thể đi mà chưa nhận hình phạt nào.”

_Ôi không._

Ả quay lại nhìn Butch. “Hắn không thoát được đâu.”

“Được rồi,” Butch nói, Oswald cảm thấy như thể mình vừa bị y thúc cho một đấm, hắn không thở nổi nữa. “Cô có ý tưởng gì không?”

¿?

Nhựa đường nóng không thể giúp Oswald rũ bỏ cơn rét buốt trống trải khỏi các khớp xương. Nó không thể xua tan cơn ớn lạnh trong cột sống và cơn buồn ngủ nặng nề trên mí mắt.

Nó thiêu đốt, cắt cứa và làm da hắn cháy sém qua lớp vải quần áo, nhưng không sưởi ấm được chút nào. Hắn có thể ngửi được mùi khét lẹt của sợi vải tổng hợp nóng chảy và cảm thấy thật may mắn rằng các lớp áo phía dưới không được dệt từ vật liệu nhân tạo – hắn chưa từng xem ai cố bóc polyester khỏi da bao giờ, tuy vậy hắn không nghĩ rằng đó sẽ là một trải nghiệm dễ chịu.

Sau ấy, đám lông vũ chỉ là thứ phụ kiện thẩm mĩ được dùng để lăng mạ thương tích mà thôi, nhưng lòng tự tôn của Oswald đã cháy rụi trong những tia lửa điện mà các bác sĩ ở Arkham nối vào đầu hắn mất rồi. Vậy nên, đám lông vũ thực sự còn chẳng tệ bằng một góc của nhựa đường. Chẳng đáng để mà đem ra so sánh.

Vào lúc Butch và Tabitha xong việc, Oswald cảm thấy mình không khác gì một bộ sưu tập tạp nham, lẫn lộn các vệt bỏng, lông vũ, và đau đớn.

Khi họ tống hắn ra đường, hắn gần như đội ơn hơi lạnh của cơn mưa phùn mùa đông làm dịu lớp da bỏng rát.

Ít nhất thì họ cũng để hắn giữ lại áo khoác và áo len của mình. Thực sự như vậy đã là tử tế lắm rồi.

Nhưng hắn không thể thôi ước rằng mình có một chiếc ô.

Cơn giận sôi lên đâu đó đằng sau vai trái của hắn, nhưng hắn không thể chạm đến nó. Nó thuộc về một người khác. Nó chỉ biết thiêu đốt và hủy diệt, và nó sẽ nuốt sống hắn nếu hắn tới quá gần. Nhưng, nếu hắn có thể giữ nó thật xa khỏi tầm với… Chôn giấu nó đủ lâu… Có lẽ hắn sẽ trở thành mẫu người mà Jim Gordon tin tưởng được. Một người tốt.

_Mình đã được chữa trị rồi._

Hắn có thể được chữa trị, nhưng vẫn vô gia cư. Vẫn còn lạc lối.

Giọng nói của Tabitha vọng lại, “Tôi đang tính đến thăm mộ của mẹ anh.”

Nó ở gần đây thôi – hắn biết điều đó nhưng không nghĩ rằng mình từng đến nơi ấy trước kia. Ai đã nói cho hắn biết vị trí của nó nhỉ? Và tại sao hắn không viếng thăm mẹ mình? Hắn đã bị nhốt ở Arkham… Nhưng bà đã chết khi nào vậy? Không phải lúc hắn bị giam, chắc chắn là vậy. Hắn nhớ cái chết của bà. Hoặc là, hắn nghĩ rằng mình nhớ. Mọi thứ đều sai lệch và trí óc hắn bị lấp đầy bởi một mớ hỗn độn tạo bởi những ảo giác cùng những kí ức nửa vời.

Hắn khập khiễng lê bước dọc lối đi hướng về ngoại biên thành phố, cảm nhận luồng nhiệt của nhựa đường xuyên qua các lớp áo len mà đâm vào da thịt. Dừng chân ở thùng rác đầu tiên mình đi ngang qua, hắn cởi bỏ chiếc áo khoác – nặng trịch, tan chảy mất một nửa và phủ đầy lông vũ – cùng chiếc mũ len, rồi vứt chúng vào trong. Hắn thấy đội ơn khi nhìn thấy các lớp áo len mình mặc bên dưới, một chiếc áo nặng nề từ Arkham, và chiếc màu xanh lục hắn nhận được ở GCPD, vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. Điều đó có thể coi như một vận may. Hắn biết rằng vẫn còn những vệt bỏng cùng đám lông vũ ương ngạnh bám dính trên cổ và lưng mình, nhưng cơn mưa thật lạnh và êm dịu, và hắn nghĩ chúng có thể đợi đến khi hắn thực hiện xong chuyến thăm mộ đã bị trì hoãn quá lâu.

_Hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu? Tháng mấy rồi nhỉ? Đã bao lâu rồi?_

Hắn đặt chân đến nghĩa trang với những câu hỏi vẫn lảng vảng trườn quanh trí óc. Có thứ gì đó còn thiếu – những kí ức, những khoảnh khắc, những điều quan trọng đều bị thất lạc. Hắn tự hỏi liệu một ngày nào đó mình có thể tìm lại chúng được không.

Ngôi mộ thật nhỏ bé – bia đá xù xì vẫn chưa bị bào mòn bởi mùa mưa dai dẳng gần như không ngớt của Gotham. Nó nằm gần một cái cây, cỏ xung quanh mọc xanh tốt, và nếu không xét đến tiếng ồn xa xăm của tàu điện trên không, nơi này thật yên bình.

“Chào Mẹ,” hắn nói. Hắn có thể nghe thấy giọng mình run giật và rồi cố nuốt xuống nỗi đau thương, nhưng chẳng còn chút oán giận nào để mà chôn chặt nó nữa. Mọi thứ hắn có chỉ là nỗi buồn thảm trống vắng mà thôi. “Chỗ này quả là một nơi yên nghỉ đẹp đẽ.”

_Tại sao trước kia mình chưa từng đến đây?_

“Con xin lỗi vì đã không thể dự lễ tang,” hắn nói, đột nhiên giật mình với một ý nghĩ tệ hại, rằng có lẽ, không hề có ai đến đưa tiễn bà. Rằng di hài của Mẹ hắn bị chôn xuống lòng đất mà không có ai bên cạnh khóc than, mang hoa tới và ôm ấp chia buồn. Hắn hít vào một hơi: “nhưng con nghĩ giờ mẹ sẽ tự hào vì con. Con đã thay đổi rồi.” Hắn vẫn còn cảm nhận được cơn phẫn nộ nhăm nhe sôi trào qua hàng rào ý thức của mình và rồi thấy hổ thẹn. “Hoặc,” hắn sửa lại, “ít nhất là con đang cố gắng.”

Không có ai ở đây giữa cơn mưa lạnh lẽo này cùng hắn, toàn thân hắn đau nhức và hắn thấy cô độc làm sao, hắn cứ thế để mặc cho nước mắt tuôn rơi và chảy theo sống mũi.

“Thành thực mà nói,” hắn thú nhận, nhìn vào dòng chữ _Gertrud Kapelput: Mẹ Thân Yêu_ không rời mắt, “Con không biết liệu mình có thể làm được khi thiếu mẹ ở bên hay không nữa.”

Ngôi mộ vẫn lặng thinh.

“Xin chào?” tiếng nói đến từ phía sau khiến Oswald quay đầu lại, hắn nhìn thấy một người đàn ông cao tuổi mặc bộ vest được may đo tỉ mỉ, tay mang một bó hoa, tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

Oswald vội vàng quệt khóe mắt, thấy xấu hổ bởi bộ dạng đổ vỡ và suy sụp của mình. Hắn chắc rằng mình đang run rẩy giữa cơn mưa lạnh cóng.

“Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi,” người đàn ông nói – ông có đôi mắt nhân hậu. “Tôi không có ý xen ngang.”

“Không đâu,” Oswald nghe thấy chính mình lên tiếng. Người này tới thăm mộ của mẹ hắn, có lẽ chính ông đã trồng những bông hoa mới mọc ở trước bia đá. Và ông còn mang theo, “Huệ tây,” hắn nói thành lời.

“Loài hoa yêu thích của bà ấy, nếu như tôi nhớ đúng.” người đàn ông nói, giọng điệu trìu mến mà đau thương.

“Phải, đúng vậy. Ông quen bà ư?”

“Cách đây lâu lắm rồi. Tôi chỉ tìm lại được khi bà ấy đã qua đời, đáng buồn thay.” Và Oswald có thể nhìn ra bóng đêm sầu thảm của chính mình phản chiếu trên người đàn ông ấy. Ông chìa một tay ra để bắt tay với hắn. “Tôi là Elijah Van Dahl.”

“Ồ,” Oswald đón lấy tay ông. “Tôi là Oswald Cobblepot.”

Một giây im lặng chùng xuống sau khi Elijah buông khỏi tay hắn.

“Cobblepot? Anh là họ hàng của Gertrud?”

“Bà ấy là mẹ tôi.”

“Mẹ? Anh là con trai của Gertrud sao?”

“Vâng. Xin lỗi, tôi –” Não bộ của Oswald vẫn ù lì, như thể hắn vừa uống say vậy, nhưng các khớp thần kinh đã bắt đầu thức tỉnh. “Chính xác thì làm thế nào ông quen được mẹ tôi?”

“Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?” Elijah hỏi, ngay sau khi Oswald dứt lời.

“Xin lỗi?”

“Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? Gertrud đã bỏ đi –”

“Ba mốt.” Oswald nói. Hắn không thể hiểu cuộc đối thoại này đang dẫn đến đâu với trí óc mù mịt hiện thời.

“Ba mốt năm về trước, phải rồi. Phải rồi. Ôi, lạy Chúa. Bà ấy… Bà ấy chưa bao giờ nói với ta.”

“Nói gì cơ?”

“Rằng ta có một đứa con trai.”

Thế giới của Oswald vỡ vụn như băng đá.


	13. Mê Cung

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Bạn có thể tìm được tôi trong phòng thí nghiệm của Victor* hoặc trên một bàn giải phẫu, dưới gầm giường hoặc trên gác mái, sau cánh cửa tủ hoặc tận miền xa thẳm. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Một con quái vật.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Liệu giải phóng những con quái vật của Frankenstein là một hành động ngu ngốc hay quả cảm?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Phải chăng ngu ngốc và quả cảm chỉ là hai cách diễn đạt khác nhau của cùng một bản chất?

¿?

Cat là người đầu tiên tiến từng bước dè chừng vào căn hầm tra tấn. Ed theo sau cô nhóc ra khỏi thang máy và họ cùng nhau rón rén đi dọc hành lang, cố lờ đi tiếng gào thét đang trỗi dậy từ những buồng giam xây men hai bức tường.

“Khả năng cao chúng ta không thể thoát ra khỏi đây sau khi tìm thấy họ, anh biết chứ?” Cat gượm lời. “Bởi anh đã gây náo động như thế kia.”

Ed vẫn chưa tính đến việc đó, và gã thấy bực bội tột cùng vì đã không lường trước được tình huống này. Họ cần một kế hoạch: Ed không giỏi ứng biến, nhưng hoạch định mưu mô là thế mạnh của gã, thứ mà gã có thể đóng góp cho giới tội phạm hiển nhiên đã quá độ bão hòa của Gotham, vậy mà gã lại thất bại. Và cô nhóc bụi đời này vừa chỉ thẳng ra điều đó.

Một điểm khởi đầu sự nghiệp chẳng hề thuận lợi chút nào.

“Bạn nhóc trông thế nào?” Ed hỏi, tìm cách câu thêm cho mình một giây suy nghĩ.

“Cậu ấy – ” Cat định đáp lời, nhưng rồi ngay lập tức đứng chết trân trước một buồng giam. “Bridgit!” cô nhóc lớn tiếng, đập tay lên mặt kính cửa sổ. Cô nhanh chóng rút ra một bộ cậy khóa – trông chuyên nghiệp hơn hẳn đống kẹp tăm của Ed – khỏi túi áo khoác và… bất động. Cô quay lại nhìn Ed.

“Không có ổ khóa!”

“Thế ta phải làm gì đây?”

“Anh đáng lẽ phải là thiên tài cơ mà, mở cửa đi!”

“Ai bảo nhóc ta là thiên tài?”

“Vậy ra anh không phải ư?”

“Ta đâu có nói vậy?”

“Vậy thì. Mở. Cửa. Đi.”

Ed không tìm được lí lẽ gì để cãi lại. Gã đi về phía cuối hành lang, hiển nhiên không dám nhìn vào các buồng giam vì lo sợ sẽ bắt gặp cảnh tượng đôi mắt xanh nhợt của Oswald nhìn mình chòng chọc, vô hồn, và hoang dại. Rồi gã dừng bước trước một bảng điều khiển trông có vẻ quan trọng. Trên đó được lắp đặt đầy các đĩa chỉ số, các công tắc, một bàn phím, cùng một nút bấm ghê rợn màu đỏ rực. Gã chỉnh gọng kính rồi nheo mắt nhìn nó.

“Nhanh lên!” Cat gọi.

“Đừng giục, mấy thứ này đều không được dán nhãn!”

“Thì sao? Thả tất cả bọn họ ra đi!”

“Nhóc điên à?”

“Anh muốn bỏ mặc họ ở lại cùng Strange sao? Hắn đang tra tấn họ đấy!”

“Chúng ta không biết được họ sẽ gây ra chuyện gì nếu được thả ra!”

“Chúng ta _biết_ hắn sẽ làm gì nếu ta bỏ mặc họ lại đây!”

_Càng nhiều người thoát ra, ngươi càng dễ trà trộn._

Tay của Ed đông cứng trên nút bấm. Tim của gã như thể vừa vọt lên cổ họng – gã chuẩn bị tinh thần chứng kiến những sinh vật đầy xúc tua đổ xô vào căn phòng, có lẽ sẽ có vài con khạc ra lửa hoặc phì phèo khí độc nữa.

_Thử tưởng tượng bộ mặt của Strange khi hắn nhìn thấy việc ngươi vừa làm xem. Dẫn đầu một đội quân quái vật biết phun lửa sẽ thế nào nhỉ._

Miệng gã cong lên thành một nụ cười nửa vời.

Gã nhấn nút.

Các tù nhân tiến từng bước cảnh giác, dè dặt ra ngoài hành lang được thắp sáng bởi đèn báo động đỏ rực. Hầu hết bọn họ nhìn giống con người – hoặc, ít nhất, có phần tương đối giống người, chỉ có điều bị chắp vá thêm nhiều thứ khác. Móng vuốt, cánh, và răng nanh, tất cả cùng chen chúc trong hành lang dần dần đông nghịt. Qua những cái đầu của đám đông quái dị, Ed thấy Cat ôm chầm lấy một cô gái mang vẻ mặt bối rối. Cô cao hơn Cat, nhưng không nhiều lắm, và mọi xăng-ti-mét trên phần da để hở của cô đều nứt nẻ và sứt sẹo. Ed đã nhìn thấy kiểu da đó ở phòng khám nghiệm tại GCPD – những vết bỏng.

Trong một khoảnh khắc gã có thể nếm được vị khét lẹt của polyester nóng chảy trong cổ họng mình khi nhìn xuống thi thể của sĩ quan Garrett trên bàn mổ, và thấy được nỗi đau trong mắt những đồng nghiệp đến để đưa di hài cậu ta đi chôn cất.

_Ngươi vừa mới giúp Cat thả Firefly ra đấy, hay lắm._

_Nào, đừng hằn học thế! Cô ta có vẻ thú vị đấy chứ._

_Không đâu nếu cô ta chĩa khẩu súng phun lửa đó vào chúng ta._

_Cô ta sẽ không làm vậy. Chúng ta là bạn của Cat._

_Bạn?_

_Đồng minh, sao cũng được. Với lại, việc này vui mà._

_Đáng lẽ chúng ta phải tìm cách giải thoát Chim Cánh Cụt, nhớ chứ? Không phải những thành phần nguy hiểm nhất Arkham._

_Sao cũng được, như nhau cả thôi._

_Không, không đâu, Cánh Cụt còn nguy hiểm hơn gấp bội bất cứ kẻ nào trong số này._

Nguy hiểm hơn nhiều, và chẳng hề tồn tại trong đám tù nhân hoảng loạn. Hắn không có ở đây.

_Anh ta chết rồi, ngươi đã đến quá muộn._

“Này, Riddle-guy,” Cat hét lên gọi gã – Ed thấy bực mình vì bản thân phản ứng quá dễ dãi với cái tên đó. “Ra khỏi chỗ quái quỷ này thôi!”

“Bằng cách nào? Chỗ này làm gì có cửa sau!” Ed la lên đáp lại. Thực tình, giờ đây khi mà chuông báo động đang kêu inh ỏi và mọi tù nhân đều ‘tuột xích’, toàn bộ kế hoạch của Ed đã bắt đầu phá sản. Và Chim Cánh Cụt còn chẳng có ở đây – tại sao không một kẻ chết dẫm nào chịu tuân theo kịch bản vậy?

Chỉ nhìn qua đám đông cũng đủ cho gã thấy được ép họ vào khuôn khổ không hề dễ dàng chút nào, cần có một người nào đó nhiều sức hút hơn, và bớt vô hình hơn gã để làm việc này –

“Tất cả trật tự,” giọng nói không phải một tiếng thét, nhưng nó xuyên qua không khí y như súng nổ. Đám tù nhân ầm ĩ ngay lập tức im bặt, chỉ còn lại tiếng còi báo động làm nền. “Giờ thì, những con người đáng mến này đã cho chúng ta cơ hội mình hằng mong đợi: cơ hội để thoát thân.”

Giọng nói đến từ một người phụ nữ trông chỉ cao hơn 1m50 có vài ba phân, nhưng lời lẽ lại gây chấn động với tác phong quyền lực phi thường.

“Và chúng ta sẽ không để cơ hội này lãng phí. Nhưng chúng ta cần hợp tác với nhau. Sớm thôi chúng sẽ huy động lực lượng xuống dưới này để trấn áp chúng ta, và chúng ta sẽ không để chúng đạt được mục đích. Vì vậy, chúng ta cần đưa nhiều người thoát ra khỏi đây nhất có thể bằng thang máy kia. Tôi sẽ đi đầu tiên để đảm bảo rằng nó an toàn, và để đánh lạc hướng vị Bác Sĩ tử tế của chúng ta. Rồi tôi sẽ quay lại cứu tất cả các bạn. Và cậu –” cô ta quay sang nhìn Ed, gã ngay lập tức thấy bản thân bị ghim đứng tại chỗ bởi ngón tay dài trỏ vào ngực mình – “cậu sẽ theo tôi. Đi nào.” Cô ta rảo bước về phía thang máy cuối hành lang.

Ed thậm chí còn không hề nghĩ đến việc cãi lại. Cô ta không giống kiểu người để mà có thể đôi co.

Và, chỉ cần như vậy, họ đã có một kế hoạch. Ed lao tới thang máy ngay đằng sau người phụ nữ lạ mặt mang thần thái uy quyền dường như đang tỏa ra từ mọi kẽ hở trên da. Thứ quyền năng ấy hiện diện trong thế đứng, trong giọng điệu, và cách cô ta khua tay đầy uy lực về phía Cat, cô nhóc nhìn nhân vật đứng trước mình không chớp mắt, mặt tái nhợt.

“Bạn tôi, Selina, sẽ quán xuyến tình hình dưới này cho đến khi tôi quay lại. Đừng để tôi nghe được rằng các người gây khó dễ cho cô bé.”

Rồi họ bước vào thang máy, kéo cánh cửa sắt đóng lại, và Ed gạt thanh đòn bẩy. Một giây im lặng lắng xuống khi thang máy đi lên, và rồi…

“Đừng sợ, bạn thân mến,” cô ta nói – lời lẽ ôn tồn nhưng mang uy lực của một mệnh lệnh – “giờ cậu ở cùng phe với Fish. Tôi sẽ không để bất cứ điều gì xảy ra với cậu đâu.”

Và rồi một cầu nối chợt uốn qua tâm trí Ed cùng một tia hãi hùng ớn lạnh.

“Cô có phải…” gã lắp bắp. “Cô có phải Fish Mooney?”

_Cô ta đáng ra phải chết rồi, Oswald đã nói…_

_Đừng ngu ngốc thế, ngươi biết Strange đang hồi sinh người chết mà._

“Đúng vậy,” cô ta nói. “Còn tên cậu là gì?”

“E-Edward. Edward Nygma,” gã gắng gượng trả lời trong khi tim đập đảo điên chèn lên họng.

Bức tường trượt sang một bên, để lộ cảnh tượng hỗn loạn của Arkham – lính gác và tù nhân tán loạn giữa tiếng còi báo động dội về từ mọi hướng – và máu trong mạch đập của Ed đông cứng lại.

_Ngươi vừa cứu thoát Fish Mooney. Nếu Oswald vẫn chưa chết thì anh ta sắp sửa tiêu đời rồi._

“Rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu, Edward. Tôi nợ cậu lần này.”

Ed không nói gì. _Để dành nó đi, có thể về sau ngươi sẽ cần dùng đến._

Thay vào đó, gã lén lút đi về phía ngõ cụt và ra hiệu cho Fish theo sau. Tiếng nói độc thoại trong đầu – kẻ vừa hét vào mặt Ed rằng gã đã phản bội Oswald bằng việc giải cứu một Fish Mooney hiển nhiên đáng ra đã chết – liền tan biến vào hư vô, nhường chỗ cho cơn phấn khích trước thảm họa cận kề. Gã chỉ muốn nhảy cẫng lên và vỗ tay hoan hỉ.

Nhưng Ed không làm vậy, gã thăm dò hành lang trống và lẩn vào góc ngoặt, cố gắng di chuyển theo cách mà Cat đã hướng dẫn – trông dễ dàng vậy mà thật khó thực hành. Gã nghĩ rằng, sau khi thoát được khỏi đây, mình sẽ làm việc gì đó không đòi hỏi phải rình mò lén lút nhiều thế này. Hoặc, ít nhất, gã sẽ thuê ai đó làm thay. Gã tự hỏi không biết Cat sẽ phản ứng ra sao khi được đề nghị một công việc lâu dài.

_Tập trung nào, ngươi phải ra khỏi đây trước đã._

Một cảnh vệ xuất hiện từ phía sau. Ả quẹo vào một góc và chộp lấy cẳng tay của Fish. Tim Ed gần như ngừng đập, nhưng rồi Fish xoay lưng tóm lấy bàn tay đang giữ chặt mình, và nói với một giọng hoàn toàn bình thản, “cô sẽ đưa chúng tôi đến văn phòng của Strange và bảo bất cứ ai hỏi chuyện dọc đường rằng cô đang áp giải chúng tôi về buồng giam.”

Ed không dám tin vào cảnh tượng gã nhìn thấy, nhưng có một tia màu đỏ lóe lên tại phần da mà ngón tay cô ta chạm lên, và rồi hai mắt ả lính gác trở nên vô hồn, ả đáp lại bằng giọng đều đều: “tất nhiên. Hướng này.”

“G-gì thế này?” Ed thậm chí còn không đặt nổi một câu hỏi liền mạch. Ả lính gác đi vòng ra phía sau họ và sải bước dọc hành lang dẫn tới văn phòng Tiến sĩ Strange.

Fish liếc nhìn gã qua đuôi mắt. Cô ta nhướn mày, làm bộ mặt tương đương với một cái nhún vai, “Tôi là một người phụ nữ có sức thuyết phục, Edward.”

_Cô ta không hề nói đùa._

Ed có cảm giác cho dù không có cái tia năng lượng màu đỏ đó, mặc kệ nó là cái gì, Fish đã quen với việc được phục tùng. Và gã khó có thể trách được việc mọi người tuân lệnh cô ta.

Giọng nói chuếnh choáng say sưa của Oswald vọng lại trong đầu gã, _thật lòng mà nói, Ed à, đôi khi tôi e rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành người vĩ đại như Fish. Anh biết đấy, tôi cá rằng nếu cô ta bảo Butch nhảy cầu, hắn sẽ làm việc đó tận hai lần! Mà không cần đến bất cứ mánh khóe nào của Zsasz._ Lúc đó, Ed đã bảo hắn đừng lo ngại, rằng hắn sẽ nhanh chóng đạt được quyền lực và sức ảnh hưởng của Fish mà thôi. Gã đã nghĩ rằng Chim Cánh Cụt được sinh ra với sứ mệnh nắm giữ thứ uy quyền dễ dàng đó. Nhưng giờ đây, Ed không dám chắc liệu còn ai khác có thể ra lệnh cho cả thế giới ngừng quay như cô ta vừa làm không. Ed mới chỉ quen cô ta có vài phút tính tới thời điểm hiện tại, nhưng nếu cô ta yêu cầu gã phải nhảy, Ed ít nhất chắc cũng sẽ cân nhắc hỏi xem “từ độ cao bao nhiêu?”

Ed có thể nghe được tiếng còi báo động và tiếng chó sủa ở đằng xa – _để tìm ngươi, chúng đang tìm ngươi –_ và nghĩ rằng tim mình sẽ vọt ra khỏi miệng trước khi họ kịp chạm đến văn phòng của Strange.

Nhưng họ không gặp bất cứ ai trên đường đi. Fish ra lệnh cho người hộ tống đờ đẫn của họ đứng canh chừng trước cửa trong khi Ed cậy khóa. Mất nhiều thời gian hơn lúc Cat mở thang máy, nhưng rốt cuộc ổ khóa cũng kêu ‘tạch’ một tiếng và cánh cửa bật mở. Cùng nhau, họ lẻn vào văn phòng của y.

“Mở các buồng giam ra,” cô ta nói.

“Những cái nào cơ?”

Fish nhướn mày nhìn gã, và Ed chợt thấy hổ thẹn với chính bản thân đến kì quặc.

“Tất cả,” cô ta nói, giãn giọng và diễn tả trực quan bằng những ngón tay nuôi móng dài.

_Liệu đây có phải ý hay không?_

_Ngươi muốn tranh cãi với cô ta đấy à?_

Ed quyết định không làm vậy, gã không muốn tranh cãi với Cựu Nữ hoàng (và cũng là Tân Nữ hoàng của Gotham phải không? Một phần trong gã tự hỏi), vì thế gã bắt tay nghiên cứu bảng điều khiển sau bàn làm việc của Strange.

_Lại không dán nhãn nữa sao? Làm thế nào mà Strange nhớ được hết đống này vậy?_

_Hắn là một thiên tài, Thiên Tài ạ._

_Ngươi không hài hước như mình tưởng đâu._

Ed nhăn nhó, chèn ép tiếng nói nội tại đang cạnh khóe gã về góc khuất trong tâm trí, và hướng sự tập trung trở lại bảng điều khiển. Những công tắc và đèn hiệu như thể đang nhìn gã chòng chọc. Ed cơ bản muốn những nước đi của mình phải thật chính xác, được hoạch định cẩn thận và xuyên suốt… nhưng họ lại cần hỗn loạn. Được thôi, này thì hỗn loạn.

Ed ngoảnh lại nhìn Fish, cô ta khẽ gật đầu, và rồi Ed hít một hơi thật sâu, trước khi gạt lên mọi công tắc. Thêm nhiều ánh đèn đỏ rực lóe lên, thêm nhiều tiếng còi báo động cộng hưởng cùng âm thanh gào thét, và mọi màn hình theo dõi phía sau bàn làm việc chợt bật lên cùng một lúc. Ed quan sát các cánh cửa của dãy buồng giam mở tung và các tù nhân dè chừng bước ra phía ngoài. Gã nhìn đám cánh vệ kinh hãi bất động trước cảnh tượng hỗn tạp.

Gã muốn ở lại đây để chiêm ngưỡng Arkham bị xâu xé.

Gã muốn chứng kiến tận mắt cảnh tượng hỗn loạn mà mình góp phần gây nên.

Nhưng Fish có ý tưởng khác.

“Đi cứu người của chúng ta thôi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Victor ở đây là [Victor Frankenstein](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein) nhé (không phải Zsasz hay Fries đâu). Mọi người hẳn cũng biết rồi, cơ mà thôi cứ chú thích vào đây cho chắc.
> 
> Nhân vật nữ nào trong fic này cũng ngầu dã man huhu (ờ trừ Sasha, và Grace – xin lỗi đã spoil). Nói chung là hell yeah nữ quyền muôn năm!!
> 
> Giờ nghĩ lại mới thấy câu “Penguins eats fish” của Ed thực ra cũng chưa hoàn toàn chính xác lắm. Antarctic sharks eat penguins, and sharks are fish, Eddie boy. :)) Không biết nếu trong canon Ed được cho tương tác với Fish nhiều hơn thì sẽ thế nào nhỉ? Haiz cơ mà làm gì còn cơ hội, chị “out” mất rồi. Damn it, James. Damn it, Gotham writers.


	14. Tổ Chim

 

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Lòng lò sưởi bập bùng lửa cháy, thuộc về bạn từ lúc sinh ra, không có nơi nào khác giống chốn này. Đó là đâu?

Đáp án: Tổ ấm.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Nếu một thứ tốt đẹp đến phi hiện thực, liệu có sai trái không khi kì vọng đạt được nó?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Liệu rằng mọi điều đều có thể được tha thứ?

¿?

Vào lúc Oswald ngâm mình xuống bồn tắm nóng đầy bọt, khẽ rít lên trước luồng nhiệt dễ chịu xâm lấn thân thể nhức nhối và rét buốt, hắn hoàn toàn chắc chắn mình chỉ đang trải qua một ảo giác dai dẳng nữa mà thôi. Trong màn hơi nước mịt mù, hắn xoa dầu tắm lên vết nhựa đường đã làm da cháy sém, rồi kì sạch nó bằng một viên đá bọt. Cho tới khi nước nóng đuổi được cái lạnh ra khỏi các khớp xương, hắn mới cho phép bản thân tin rằng có lẽ mình đã thực sự thoát khỏi Arkham và tìm thấy một tổ ấm mới.

_Mình không xứng với điều này. Mình xứng đáng phải chịu lạnh._

Ấy vậy, hắn không thể cưỡng lại cảm nhận rằng quá khứ như đang được rửa trôi cùng bụi bẩn trong khi chà bánh xà phòng mùi oải hương lên da. Thứ bụi bẩn đã dần tích tụ ngay từ sau sinh nhật mười ba tuổi của hắn. Đó là vào giữa mùa đông, khi mà chủ nhà đã ngắt mất hệ thống sưởi trong căn hộ của mẹ hắn. Lúc ấy bà đang bị bệnh và không thể làm việc đủ nhiều để trả hóa đơn, và cái lạnh chỉ khiến cho bệnh tình của bà nặng hơn. Vậy nên, Oswald đã tìm đến nơi mà tất cả những ai cần tiền ở Gotham đều lui tới: một trong số các Trùm tội phạm. Hoặc, ít nhất, là tay chân của bọn họ. Oswald đã tới trường ngày hôm sau với khẩu súng ngắn nhận từ tay một tên đệ của Falcone. Hắn đã dụ một thằng bạn cùng lớp, khi ấy đang chài thuốc cho Maroni, ra phía sau bụi rậm, và bắn nó ngay giữa hai mắt. Chúng đã trả hắn đủ tiền để bật lại đường sưởi, và hắn đã nhúng chàm. Hắn đã nhúng chàm suốt từ đó đến nay.

Lúc này đây, trong khi kì sạch thứ cáu ghét tích tụ lâu ngày trong ngôi nhà của người cha hắn chưa từng biết đến, là lần đầu tiên kể từ ngày đó Oswald cho phép bản thân nghĩ rằng có lẽ vẫn chưa quá muộn để quay đầu. Có lẽ hắn thực sự có thể bắt đầu lại lần nữa.

Hắn ngồi trong bồn tắm cho tới khi nước chỉ còn âm ấm và bong bóng tan hết. Đến lúc đó hắn mới trồi dậy khỏi bồn và cuộn mình trong một chiếc khăn tắm thêu tay mềm mại. Hắn khoác lên người chiếc áo choàng tắm đầy họa tiết – quá rộng đối với hắn, giống như những chiếc áo len vừa nãy – và loạng choạng đi dọc hành lang, bước vào căn phòng mà cha đã nhất quyết bảo hắn hãy coi nó là của mình.

Trong khi mặc đồ, hắn phát hiện ra một vết sẹo trên bụng mình – trắng bệch, nổi bật ngay trên làn da vốn nhợt nhạt của hắn. Hắn chọc nhẹ vào nó. Vết sẹo có hình tròn.

_Giống như một lỗ đạn._

Làm thế nào mà hắn không thể nhớ ra mình từng bị bắn vậy? Hắn mặc áo vào, che đi vết sẹo.

_Đó là chuyện của quá khứ rồi. Giờ nó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa._

Hắn nhìn những chiếc áo len bẩn, vẫn còn hơi ẩm ướt bởi màn mưa, được treo gọn gàng trong tủ. Chúng cũng thuộc về quá khứ. Nhưng hắn không nỡ lòng vứt chúng đi. Chúng đã bảo vệ hắn khỏi mưa và tuyết, khỏi thứ nhựa đường nóng chảy ngập ngụa của Butch và Tabitha. Hắn vẫn không thể nhớ ra làm thế nào mình có được một trong số chúng. Hắn đóng cửa tủ, để lại hai chiếc áo len treo lờ lững phía trong.

_Một ẩn số – enigma – để giải đáp vào lúc khác._

Hắn bắt đầu đi tìm cầu thang. Căn nhà mới rộng lớn làm sao – đặc biệt là khi so với căn hộ nhỏ nhoi hắn đã mua được cho mẹ mình sau khi nhận được một chân làm việc dưới trướng Fish Mooney.

Fish.

Kí ức về cô ta cán qua hắn như một chiếc xe tải. Bất chợt hắn trở về năm 25 tuổi, gặp Fish Mooney vĩ đại lần đầu tiên. Cô ta là tâm điểm chú ý của cả câu lạc bộ, móng tay dài sơn vàng nhấp nháy trong ánh đèn đỏ rực. Không một lọn tóc nào xô lệch, không một miếng vảy nào trên chiếc váy vàng óng chệch khỏi đường may, Fish Mooney có thể nằm dưới trướng của Falcone, nhưng Oswald khi ấy đã biết rõ cô ta chình là Nữ hoàng của Gotham. Và hắn còn nhớ được mình từng nghĩ, nếu hắn đến đủ gần, phần nào đó thuộc ánh hào quang vàng rực luôn vây quanh Fish Mooney có thể sẽ soi chiếu lên mình.

“Tên cậu là gì, cậu bé?” Fish đã lên tiếng hỏi, bằng một giọng nói bao trọn lồng ngực hắn và khiến hắn chan chứa khát khao được làm cô ta vui lòng.

“Oswald Cobblepot, thưa cô,” hắn trả lời.

“Oswald,” cô ta uốn lưỡi gọi tên hắn, khiến cái tên nghe như một thứ âm nhạc du dương. “Oswald, nếu cậu trung thành với tôi, tôi sẽ dõi theo cậu.”

Và cô ta đã làm vậy. Fish đã dõi theo hắn cho tới khoảnh khắc cô ta giáng chiếc ghế lên chân hắn và làm xương dập nát. Fish đã dõi theo hắn cho tới ngày hắn hết trung thành với cô ta.

Oswald rơi về thực tại, hắn nhận ra mình đang vịn chặt lên thành cầu thang, khớp ngón tay gồng lên trắng xóa. Tội lỗi về những gì Oswald đã gây ra cho Fish đâm xuyên thân thể hắn, xua đi hơi ấm của nước tắm khỏi các khớp xương. Hắn đáng phải hứng chịu từng cơn buốt nhói gắn với mỗi bước chân đi xuống cầu thang. Hắn đáng phải trải qua những đêm không yên giấc, đầy ác mộng, và lo sợ rằng những tội lỗi trong quá khứ sẽ quay trở lại ám lấy mình.

Đầu hắn đau nhức.

“Đây rồi, con trai của ta,” tiếng nói của cha hắn cắt qua màn sương mù mịt. “Ta vừa pha một ấm trà – con uống được trà chứ, ta mong là vậy? Ta có thể làm thứ gì đó khác nếu con muốn?”

“Trà là được rồi ạ, con cảm ơn.” Oswald vịn tay lên thành cầu thang chặt hơn để ngăn mình ngã gục.

Mặt Elijah sáng bừng lên với một nụ cười giãn rộng, rồi ông nhíu mày nhìn bàn tay run rẩy của Oswald.

“Con không bị thương chứ? Ta có thể gọi bác sĩ…”

“Không, không,” Oswald nói, cố gắng khua tay còn lại để tỏ vẻ thảnh thơi. “Không, đó là vết thương cũ rồi. Con bị gãy chân khá lâu rồi.” _Có lâu đến vậy không? Cảm giác như thể mới ngày hôm qua vậy. Hay là nhiều năm về trước. Hay có lẽ nó đã xảy ra với ai đó khác chăng._ “Hồi phục không được ổn lắm, con e là vậy.” _Con đáng bị như thế này. Một lời nhắn nhủ về những lỗi lầm với Fish._

“Ôi con trai ta,” Elijah thảng thốt, chìa một cánh tay ra đỡ lấy Oswald, “Ta nghĩ chúng ta nên kiếm cho con một cây gậy đàng hoàng. Nhưng giờ thì níu tạm tay của ông già này đã.”

Oswald đón lấy cánh tay của cha mình, nặng nề vịn vào người ông, để cho mình được dìu tới một phòng khách và đặt xuống chiếc ghế bành sang trọng trước lò sưởi. Elijah đưa Oswald một tách trà tinh xảo khảm hoa văn trước khi an tọa trên chiếc ghế đối diện.

Oswald bắt đầu thấy ấm lên lần nữa.

“Vậy, Oswald này, mong con chiều lòng lão già ngu ngốc đã lỡ mất mọi thứ trong cuộc đời con trai mình. Hãy kể cho ta nghe về tuổi thơ của con. Mẹ con. Và cả công việc của con nữa.”

Oswald nói. Hắn kể cho Elijah biết vài điều, chỉnh sửa vài điều, và bỏ qua vài điều khác.

Hắn không kể cho Elijah nghe về ngày hắn học lớp một, khi thằng nhóc nọ đã đánh gục và bêu riếu hắn. Hoặc ngày hắn lén lút từ đằng sau và đẩy chính thằng nhóc đó xuống cầu thang. Hoặc ngày tiếp theo khi mà hắn cảm nhận uy lực nở rộ trong lồng ngực trước thông báo nó sẽ phải nằm trong viện vài tuần để chữa lành vô số cái xương gãy.

Hắn không kể cho Elijah biết về cái đêm năm hắn mười bốn tuổi, đi chài thuốc cấm cho một tên tay chân của Falcone. Hắn đã về nhà muộn và nghe thấy tiếng la hét trong căn hộ của mình từ phía cuối hành lang. Hắn đã lôi khẩu súng khỏi túi áo khoác, cảm giác được một niềm an ủi ớn lạnh, nhưng dù sao vẫn là một niềm an ủi – ngay cả một kẻ nhỏ con như hắn cũng có thể dùng nó bắn chết người. Khi hắn đẩy cánh cửa (vốn chỉ khép hờ trước đó) mở ra và nhìn thấy tên chủ nhà đang gào vào mặt mẹ mình, người chỉ biết đứng tựa vào chạn bát mà run rẩy, hắn đã không lưỡng lự lấy một giây. Một phát đạn duy nhất đã kết liễu cuộc đời lão chủ nhà. Gertrud không bao giờ hỏi xem việc gì đã xảy ra với cái xác.

Hắn không kể cho Elijah nghe về ngày hắn được cho phép làm chân cầm ô của Fish Mooney. Và cả khoảnh khắc hắn nhận ra, nếu hắn có thể khiến bản thân vô hình trong một khoảng thời gian, hắn sẽ thu thập được đủ thông tin để tự thân hạ bệ Don Falcone.

Hắn không kể cho Elijah nghe về việc gặp Jim Gordon. Về xúc cảm choáng ngợp thắt lại trong lồng ngực khi họ trò chuyện cùng nhau. Về khao khát trở thành một người tốt đẹp hơn để có thể đứng sánh vai cùng một người đàn ông như Jim, giống như khao khát của con thiêu thân bị ánh đèn hút lấy.

Thay vào đó, Oswald chỉ kể các câu chuyện được cẩn thận gọt giũa về những bữa sáng ngày chủ nhật, những công việc đầu tiên và những buổi dã ngoại hiếm hoi. Hắn dạo quanh sự thật như thể nó là thứ chất kiềm bỏng rát – chắc hẳn sẽ hủy hoại phép màu vô thực rằng cha hắn chưa từng nghe đến Oswald Cobblepot, kẻ từng làm Vua của thế giới ngầm Gotham.

Vì thế, hắn nói dối. Hắn tô vẽ bức tranh một tuổi thơ nếu không sung túc, thì cũng không thể coi là quá nghèo nàn.

_Đó đâu phải tội nếu nó khiến cha vui. Quá khứ đã qua rồi._

Họ trò chuyện đến tối, cho tới khi –

“Elijah? Em và các con về rồi đây!” Giọng một người phụ nữ vọng lại từ phía hành lang.

“Ôi!” Elijah nói, vẻ mặt bừng sáng lần nữa. “Oswald, ta thật là bất cẩn. Ta vẫn chưa kể cho con biết bất cứ thứ gì về cuộc đời mình. Nào, hãy ra gặp vợ của ta, Grace, cùng hai đứa con của bà ấy, Charles và Sasha nữa. Chúng kém con ít tuổi, nhưng ta chắc mấy đứa sẽ kết bạn nhanh thôi. Rốt cuộc thì con cũng là người trong gia đình mà.”

_Gia đình. Một ý niệm mới tuyệt vời làm sao. Kể cả nó có tốt đẹp đến phi hiện thực, con cũng chẳng bận tâm nữa. Xin hãy để con có nó, chỉ một lúc thôi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đến đoạn này, nhớ lại ss2 thì mình không biết nên thấy vui hay đau khổ nữa.  
> Mong là nửa sau ss4 mấy sự kiện như trong ss2 và ss3 sẽ không tái diễn. #give_Oswald_a_break_he_has_sufferred_enough_already


	15. Trò Cua Cá*

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi đơn độc nhưng không tìm kiếm kẻ đồng hành, tôi từng là thú đi săn nhưng giờ đây đã trở thành con mồi, tôi không bị giam giữ nhưng cũng chẳng hoàn toàn tự do. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Một kẻ đào tẩu.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Có ích gì khi đeo đuổi một người đã bỏ bạn lại phía sau?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Liệu còn ai khác sẽ giúp bạn đây?

¿?

Ed nhận thấy bản thân mình lưỡng lự không muốn tách khỏi Fish Mooney. Cô ta mang trên mình một thứ uy quyền hiện hữu và một thần thái khiến Ed cảm giác rằng, nếu gã kề vai sát cánh với cô ta, mọi việc rồi sẽ ổn thỏa mà thôi.

Nhưng gã nhất định cần phải tìm ra Oswald để cảnh báo hắn rằng Fish đã quay lại mạnh hơn bao giờ hết, và việc đó sẽ còn khó hơn nếu cho phép cô ta ở quá gần mình. Dẫu vậy, vẻ thất vọng trong mắt cô ta khi gã nói rằng mình sẽ rời đi cũng đủ làm gã thấy lung lay với quyết định của bản thân.

“Bảo trọng nhé, Edward,” Fish nói, ôm gã thật chặt. Ed đã phải gắng sức nén xuống ý nghĩ chợt trỗi dậy trong mình về hình tượng một người mẹ khi cô ta hôn lên má gã. “Và nếu lúc nào đó ngoài kia quá khắc nghiệt, thì…, cậu là một cậu bé thông minh, cậu sẽ biết tìm tôi ở đâu thôi.”

Ed hướng mắt ra phía sau cô ta để nhìn Cat và Bridgit, hai người đang ngồi đối diện nhau trên sàn bê-tông giữa một nhà kho mà tất cả bọn họ đã dùng làm nơi ẩn náu kể từ đầu tuần đến nay. Cat đang kể cho Bridgit nghe những câu chuyện về tuổi thơ của họ và cố gắng giúp Bridgit lấp đầy các khoảng trống trong kí ức – mọi việc đang tiến triển theo chiều hướng thuận lợi.

Cô nhóc ngước lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của gã – họ chưa hẳn là bạn, nhưng Ed đã hình thành một lòng cảm mến với tên trộm nhỏ này, và hi vọng rằng sắp tới cô sẽ ổn.

“Hãy chăm sóc cho cô bé,” gã bảo Fish, chắc chắn rằng cô ta rồi sẽ làm vậy. Hiểu rõ rằng mình không cần phải khẩn cầu điều đó.

“Đương nhiên,” Fish nói, “giờ cô bé ở cùng tôi. Tôi sẽ chăm sóc cho cô bé thật tốt.”

“Tạm biệt Anh Pháp Y,” Cat gọi với theo Ed, hơi vẫy tay.

“Tạm biệt Cat,” gã nói, trước khi gật đầu với Fish, quay lưng về phía nhà kho chứa đầy các cựu tù nhân của Strange, rồi bước ra ngoài cửa.

_Tại sao chúng ta lại đeo đuổi Oswald lần nữa vậy? Việc này không phải một ‘sự kiện Kristen’ lặp lại đấy chứ? Ta tưởng chúng ta đã chán việc đuổi theo những người thờ ơ với mình rồi cơ mà._

_Khác chứ, anh ấy là bạn của tôi. Tôi cần phải cảnh báo cho anh ấy về Fish._

_Anh ta bỏ ngươi lại Arkham. Bạn bè tốt ghê._

Tại sao Oswald lại bỏ gã lại phía sau? Kể cả nếu hắn được phóng thích, hắn hẳn sẽ quay lại ghé thăm, phải không?

_Có lẽ anh ta đã ruồng bỏ ngươi rồi, hoặc là đã mục xác dưới đáy sông Gotham cũng nên._

_Hoặc là anh ấy không nhớ._

Và đó mới thực sự là vấn đề gây cay cú, phải vậy không? Oswald có khi còn chẳng nhớ rằng Ed tồn tại trên đời, nữa là quay lại cứu gã. Hắn có khi còn chẳng nhớ nổi tên chính mình nữa. Trong trường hợp đó, Ed biết phải bắt đầu tìm hắn từ đâu đây? Cân nhắc một lúc, Ed quyết định đi tới nghĩa trang – có lẽ bia mộ câm lặng của Getrud sẽ gợi cho gã ý tưởng gì đó.

_Ta tưởng chúng ta từng là kẻ có năng lực ở GCPD cơ mà._

_Là “anh” hay “chúng ta” hay “tôi”?Lắc não anh – tôi – chúng ta – cho kĩ rồi hãy nói._

Đầu của Ed bắt đầu đau nhức. Gã kéo chiếc mũ len chôm được từ Arkham xuống một chút đủ để che tai, chỉnh đốn lại lớp áo khoác và áo trong sờn rách, cố gắng che chắn cho mình trước cái lạnh khắc nghiệt của mùa đông. Mọi thứ gã mặc trên người đều lệch cỡ, và tất cả đều bị rách hoặc bung chỉ, nhưng ăn mày thì không thể đòi xôi gấc được, và phòng chứa đồ của tù nhân lúc ấy cũng chẳng cung cấp nhiều sự lựa chọn cho những thành phần “cây sào” như gã.

Gã nhớ về một mùa đông khác, cũng lạnh lẽo và tối tăm như mùa đông này. Gã khi đó mới 19 tuổi, cảm nhận gió tuyết phả thật mạnh và thô bạo qua mặt mình. Gã đã loạng choạng bước xuống một chiếc xe buýt – vé một chiều xuyên đêm – lúc 3h08’ sáng tại trung tâm Thành phố Gotham. Thứ đầu tiên gã nghe thấy là một tiếng nổ súng. Âm thanh thứ hai là một tiếng hét. Gã đã lang thang giữa cái lạnh trong hàng tiếng đồng hồ, may thay trông gã nghèo nàn đến mức chẳng kẻ nào thèm đếm xỉa. Gã đáng ra nên sợ hãi, nhưng gã đã bỏ lại nỗi sợ phía sau trong một cái huyệt nông cách đó cả ngàn dặm rồi, và gã chỉ thấy kiệt quệ mà thôi. Rồi, vào 6h56’ sáng, khi Ed cuối cùng cũng bắt gặp được một biển hiệu “THUÊ NHÀ GIÁ RẺ” treo lỏng lẻo bên một nhà kho cạnh đường tàu, gã đã trả luôn một tháng đầu tiên bằng tiền mặt rồi kí hợp đồng thuê nhà, và viết ra cái tên Edward Nygma lần đầu trong đời. Gã đã nhận chìa khóa và đổ sụp xuống ngay giữa nền bê-tông nhớp nháp dầu mỡ. Việc thức dậy vài giờ sau đó – dẫu toàn thân đau nhức và cứng đờ sau giấc ngủ trên sàn – khiến gã cảm thấy như được tái sinh. Gã tự hỏi liệu đêm nay mình sẽ được tái sinh lần nữa, tự hỏi liệu có ai đủ may mắn để nhận được tận hai cơ hội làm lại cuộc đời hay không.

“Bác nghĩ sao, Gertrud?” gã hỏi – gã đã đến bên ngôi mộ, và đang nhíu mày nhìn xuống bia đá nhạt màu. “Cháu hi vọng bác sẽ không phiền nếu cháu gọi bác là Gertrud. Tuy biết chúng ta chưa từng gặp mặt, cháu cảm thấy như thể mình và bác đã quen biết nhau lâu rồi.”

Làn gió thổi qua các tán cây và màn tuyết đang nhẹ nhàng rơi không hề đáp lại.

Tuy vậy, bó hoa – vẫn còn tươi mới, nửa bọc bởi giấy bóng kính trong suốt, ló ra từ bên dưới thảm tuyết – đã gợi ý một câu trả lời: ai đó dạo gần đây đã tới chỗ này. Và còn ai khác quen Gertrud ngoài Oswald? Nhãn mác trên bó hoa cho gã biết rằng chúng đã được mua từ một cửa hiệu cách đó không xa – cửa hiệu mà gã từng thỉnh thoảng tìm đến để kiếm hoa tặng Kristen – và bất chợt, hướng đi của Ed rõ ràng trở lại.

Gã nhanh chóng nói “cảm ơn” với bia mộ của Gertrud, trước khi quay về lối đi cũ. Gã có thể cảm nhận được hai chân không đi tất của mình đang phồng rộp do ma sát với đôi giày quá khổ, nhưng điều đó chẳng đáng bận tâm: có một bí ẩn đang cần được giải đáp.

“Hãy trả lời tôi câu này,” gã độc thoại thành tiếng với chính mình giữa tiết trời buổi sáng lạnh lẽo của Gotham, hơi thở của gã cuồn cuộn trong không khí như khói thuốc, “người bạn nhỏ của tôi đã đi đâu mất rồi?”

Gã khẽ khúc khích cười một mình, nhấp nhổm trên hai gót chân, đột ngột choáng ngợp bởi hối thúc tự do cùng cảm giác không khí trong hai lá phổi không còn bụi bặm và mục ruỗng.

Gã đến cửa tiệm hoa ngay khi nó vừa mở cửa. Giống hầu hết mọi chốn trông có vẻ vô hại của Gotham, nó chỉ là mặt tiền của một thứ bất chính nằm sau. Cụ thể là một trong số những điểm trồng nấm ảo giác tản mác quanh thành phố. Tuy vậy, nơi này vẫn được bài trí đẹp mắt: trang nhã và đơn giản.

“Ta muốn biết vài thông tin,” Ed nói với cô bé đứng sau quầy. Cô săm soi nhìn gã qua mái tóc đỏ rực rối bù phủ kín lưng, bê một chậu cây bằng hai bàn tay ẩn bên dưới lớp vải của chiếc áo len màu lục trông còn rách rưới hơn cả của gã.

“Sẽ mất phí đấy,” cô nói.

Ed rút vài tờ tiền khỏi túi và đặt chúng lên mặt quầy: “Ta đang tìm một người bạn. Có lẽ anh ta đã tới đây vài ngày trước, mua một bó huệ tây màu hồng kèm tấm thiệp ghi _dành tặng Gertrud_ , nhóc để ý chứ?”

Cô nhìn số tiền, rồi quay sang nói với gã: “từng đó mới đủ trả cho câu hỏi thôi. Câu trả lời tính vào phí phụ.”

Ed phẫn uất rền rĩ trong cổ họng rồi rút ra vài tờ tiền nữa. Cô bé đặt chậu cây xuống và thu lại chỗ tiền bên kia mặt bàn về phía mình.

“Có một anh lùn lùn, trông hơi giậm giật, đeo điệu cười nham nhở, mặt tàn nhang, mũi nhọn, đi đứng buồn cười. Đấy có phải bạn anh không?”

“Đúng rồi,” Ed nói. _Anh ấy chưa chết_ , gã thầm nghĩ. “Anh ta có nói với nhóc mình đang ở đâu hay gì đó tương tự không?”

Cô bé nhướn mày. Ed rền rĩ rồi vung tiếp hai tờ tiền nữa lên bàn.

“Anh ta đi cùng một ông già,” cô nói. “Gọi ông ta là _bố_. Vào xe cùng ông ta khi họ rời đi – xe cũng khá đẹp.”

_Bố?_

“Tôi không có bố,” cô bé thủ thỉ. “Ông ấy chết rồi. Tuy rằng trước kia ông ấy chẳng phải người tử tế gì.”

“Ta cũng vậy,” Ed nói, lơ đễnh, ném thêm vài tờ tiền nữa lên bàn. “Nhóc biết họ đi đâu không?”

“Ngôi nhà cổ lớn trên đồi ấy,” cô nói. “Tôi đã đi theo họ. Nơi đó khá là kín đáo, nếu anh định ăn trộm thứ gì thì tôi cũng chẳng phiền đâu.”

“Cảm ơn,” Ed nói, trong đầu đã đi trước năm bước, chạy đua với thời gian, tìm cách toan tính nước đi tiếp theo. _Bố?_ Oswald chưa bao giờ nhắc đến bố mình, và Ed đã luôn ngộ nhận rằng ông ta chưa bao giờ tồn tại, hoặc ít nhất, đã không ở bên hắn trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Miêu tả về người kia hoàn toàn khớp với Oswald, nhưng _bố_ ư? Điều đó khiến mọi thứ trở nên phức tạp rồi đây.

Chuông cửa hiệu reo lên sau lưng Ed khi gã rời khỏi và bắt đầu lên đường đi tới căn biệt thự trên đồi.

 _Mày đang nhìn gì thế, hả đồ đần?_ Tiếng nói không phải phiên bản độc địa, lươn lẹo của chính gã, phiên bản vẫn hay ám lấy mọi bước đi của Ed. Nó già hơn, cay nghiệt hơn, sặc mùi thuốc lá và bia rượu, không có dấu hiệu của bất cứ thứ gì khác. _Không gì cả._ Lần này là giọng của chính gã, khẽ khàng nhưng kiên định hơn bất cứ thời điểm nào trong suốt 19 năm đầu đời. _Hoàn toàn không gì cả._ Tiếp đó là một khoảng trống giữa hành động chộp lấy con dao bếp trong khi bố gã hét lên _mày nghĩ mày đang làm cái quái gì vậy_ cùng với tiếng mạch đập dồn dập bên tai, và cú sốc bật về thực tại khi gã đứng trên một cái xác mắt vẫn trợn trừng trong biển máu đỏ thẫm, lắng nghe tràng cười điên dại của chính mình hóa thành những tiếng sụt sùi. Vội vàng phân xác chết thành từng mảnh bằng một cái cưa từ nhà kho. Đào một cái hố ở vườn sau vào lúc nửa đêm. Mùi chất tẩy rửa khi gã dọn dẹp căn nhà ( _hiện trường vụ án –_ từ đó bất chợt lóe lên trong đầu gã). Dòng nước bỏng rát từ vòi hoa sen rửa trôi máu, bụi bẩn, cùng kí ức về một quãng đời kinh hoàng xuống đường ống thoát nước, sâu thật sâu. Cột khói đen đặc bốc lên từ thùng rác giữa cánh đồng sau nhà trong khi gã thiêu rụi bằng chứng cuối cùng về sự tồn tại của Edward Nashton. Cơn phấn khích đứng tim khi gã lấp đầy túi bằng chút tư trang ít ỏi của mình cùng tất cả tiền mặt có sẵn trong căn nhà, và đi bộ xuyên màn đêm để tới được bến xe buýt. Từ _Gotham_ bật khỏi đầu lưỡi khi người phụ nữ già đôn hậu ở quầy bán vé hỏi gã muốn đi đâu.

 _Các ông bố_ , gã thầm nghĩ, trong khi cất bước lên ngọn đồi, _họ khiến mọi điều trở nên phức tạp_. Và, nếu Oswald thực sự đang trú thân ngoài đó, cùng bố của hắn, tình hình có vẻ sẽ còn phức tạp hơn nhiều so với những gì gã muốn.

Gã không tiếp cận ngôi nhà từ đằng trước. Thay vào đó, Ed tránh khỏi lối đi, ẩn mình phía sau hàng cây, lo sợ rằng bất cứ khi nào gã cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng còi tầm dai dẳng lùng sục tìm kiếm mình. Gã cần tìm ra Oswald mà không đánh động bất cứ ai khác về sự hiện diện của mình. Dựa trên kích thước của căn nhà, ít nhất cũng phải có một người hầu quán xuyến nơi này, ai đó có lẽ đã nhìn thấy lệnh truy nã của gã dán quanh thành phố hoặc trên TV.

Nhưng gã đã gặp may. Gã chỉ phải chờ vài tiếng trước khi Oswald ra khỏi căn nhà, nhanh chân khập khiễng quanh khu vườn, với vẻ mặt…

_An phận. Anh ta trông thật an phận._

_Không đúng. Anh ấy không bao giờ như vậy._

_Strange hẳn đã mần não anh ta rồi._

Ngay khi Oswald lại gần hàng cây nơi Ed đang đứng, chờ đợi, gã lao ra, bịt một tay lên miệng Oswald, và dễ dàng lôi hắn ra đằng sau tán cây.

Gã vấp phải một cái rễ cây và ngã lộn ngược, kéo Oswald theo cùng. Gã càu nhàu trước cú ngã bất ngờ, lật Oswald nằm ngửa trên mặt đất, rồi ghim chặt hắn xuống bằng hai bàn tay và đầu gối.

Hai người cùng bất động, nhìn nhau thở dốc.

“Oswald,” Ed nói bằng một giọng gay gắt, “anh biết tôi chứ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shell Game (trò cua cá): nghe lạ vậy thôi nhưng chắc mọi người đều biết trò này rồi, đại khái là người ta sẽ để một viên bi/sỏi/… dưới một trong ba cái cốc và xáo trộn vị trí của chúng để sau đó bạn đoán xem nó nằm dưới cốc nào ấy mà.
> 
> Tội nghiệp bạn Ed mấy chương gần đây toàn bị trẻ con "bắt nạt" :))


	16. Lột Xác

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chúc mọi người có một đêm giáng sinh vui vẻ <3

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Một khi đã hình thành tôi không thể nào thay đổi, tôi có thể hàn gắn hoặc ám ảnh bạn, tôi là hôm qua và cũng là khởi nguồn của thời gian. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Quá khứ.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Tại sao bạn không thể nhớ ra người bạn duy nhất của mình?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Liệu bạn có thể níu giữ hạnh phúc, hay rồi nó cũng sẽ trôi tuột khỏi kẽ tay?

¿?

 _Tôi biết anh_. Hắn nghĩ, nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông cao kều mang áo quần rách rưới đang đè lên ngực mình. _Tôi chắc chắn biết anh._

“Oswald?” người đàn ông nói, trông mong một lời hồi đáp. “Anh biết tôi chứ?”

“Tôi biết anh,” hắn nói – giọng của hắn run rẩy và hắn mơ hồ ý thức được mình có lẽ sẽ khóc òa. _Mình biết anh ta. Mình biết anh ta, nhưng tại sao mình không thể nhớ ra?_

“Tên tôi là gì?”

“Tôi không biết,” Oswald có thể cảm nhận thấy hơi ẩm trên má mình và hắn nghĩ rằng mình đang khóc. Một phần xa thẳm trong hắn cháy bừng lửa giận, nhưng hắn cố tránh né nó.

“Làm thế nào anh biết tôi?”

“Tôi không biết.”

Người kia bực bội rền rĩ.

“Làm ơn đừng hại tôi,” Oswald thì thào. _Thật thảm bại. Đồ yếu kém thảm bại._ Nhưng rồi hắn nhớ về cơn bỏng rát từ nhựa đường của Butch và Tabitha và nhắm nghiền mắt, tìm cách đẩy lùi nỗi sợ.

Áp lực rời khỏi ngực hắn. Oswald chớp mắt, nhận ra giờ đây người kia đang ngồi bên cạnh mình.

“Tôi không… Oswald, tôi không định _hại_ anh,” gã nói, vẻ mặt đau đớn. “Tôi là bạn anh.”

_Bạn?_

“Anh là bạn của tôi, từ ngày trước?” hắn hỏi. Và rồi đầu hắn như đang xé toạc ra thành từng mảnh. Ý nghĩ hoan hỉ: _bạn của mình! Anh ta là bạn của mình! Anh ta có thể giúp mình nhớ lại mọi việc_ xung đột kịch liệt với nỗi niềm thiêu đốt: _anh ta đến từ những tháng ngày tệ hại. anh ta sẽ kéo ngươi trở lại. đuổi anh ta đi ngay, anh ta là kẻ xấu._ Hắn đưa tay lên đầu bịt chặt tai để chặn tiếng ồn đó lại.

Những ngón tay khẳng khiu dứt khoát gỡ hai bàn tay khỏi tai hắn: “Oswald, tôi là Ed đây. Anh biết tôi mà. Tôi sẽ không hại anh đâu.”

 _Ed_. Cái tên hẳn phải có ý nghĩa gì đó. Kí ức về màu lục, mùi cà phê và thuốc tẩy, cùng thanh âm đều đều của cánh quạt chợt lướt qua tâm trí hắn, hắn muốn đuổi theo nó, nhưng mọi nơ-ron thần kinh đều bỏng rát hòa cùng một tiếng kêu đang gào rít _KHÔNG, mặc kệ nó đi._

“Anh biết tôi mà,” Ed nài nỉ.

“Tôi không muốn quay lại nơi đó,” Oswald bật lại, “Tôi không thể quay lại được.”

“Về Arkham ư? Tôi không –”

“Không Arkham, không giết chóc, không sợ hãi hay máu me gì hết, tôi sẽ KHÔNG trở lại đâu,” Oswald còn không chắc mình đang nói gì nữa, như thể mọi ngôn từ đang bị xé toạc khỏi hắn. “Giờ tôi thuộc về nơi này, cùng gia đình mình.”

Ed buông hai bàn tay khỏi hắn, để chúng trượt xuống hai bên và co lại thành nắm đấm, cuộn vào đất lạnh.

“Tôi sẽ không bắt anh quay lại đâu, Oswald. Nhưng tôi cần anh giúp,” Ed nói, và ngôn từ của gã xiên qua mạng sườn Oswald như một con dao mổ. “Tôi cần anh giúp tôi. Anh là người bạn duy nhất tôi có.”

_Giúp đỡ là một việc tốt. Trái với những điều ngươi từng làm. Jim Gordon giúp đỡ mọi người._

“Đương nhiên tôi sẽ giúp anh, bạn cũ à,” hắn nói. “Đương nhiên rồi.”

Một nụ cười nhăn nhở khiến khuôn mặt góc cạnh của Ed trở nên vặn vẹo. Và kí ức về nụ cười đó, phủ trong nhũng vệt máu lốm đốm, cùng một con dao chìa ra cho hắn _kết liễu hắn đi, Oswald, tôi mang hắn đến cho anh mà_ , làm cho hắn nghẹn thở.

_Tôi có thể cứu rỗi anh khỏi bóng tối bên trong cả hai chúng ta, bạn của tôi._

_­_ “Nhưng anh nên biết điều này, Ed,” hắn nói, siết chặt cánh tay của Ed. “Bạo lực và giận dữ không phải câu trả lời đâu.”

Cái nhe răng của Ed vẫn không suy chuyển: “hẳn rồi.”

Oswald nhận thấy một cảm giác thành tựu nở rộ trong lồng ngực. Có lẽ sẽ ổn thôi. Hắn có thể cứu rỗi Ed, và rồi hắn sẽ có được một người bạn.

“Nào, vào nhà thôi, tôi sẽ giới thiệu anh với bố và chúng tôi sẽ chuẩn bị cho anh một bồn tắm nóng, cả quần áo mới nữa,” hắn nói. “Anh không phải tranh đấu gì nữa đâu, Ed à, ở đây anh được an toàn.”

 _Tôi đảm bảo với anh, ngài Chim Cánh Cụt, tôi không hề có ý định xấu với anh._ Giọng nói của Ed vọng lại trong đầu hắn, cùng kí ức về bộ đồ ngủ quá khổ và tấm chăn ấm áp trên chiếc giường cọt kẹt.

“Hãy để tôi giúp anh, như anh đã từng giúp tôi,” hắn nói, ấn ngón tay lên vết sẹo trên bụng mình – một lỗ đạn. Ed đã cứu mạng hắn. Gã mang trong mình thiện ý.

Gã có thể được cứu rỗi.

¿?

“Vậy, Edward này,” bố Oswald nói, nghiêng mình qua bàn ăn để với lấy bát đựng nước sốt. “Kể cho chúng ta nghe về cháu đi. Làm thế nào cháu quen Oswald?”

Oswald chột dạ, mọi kí ức đã đổ về lấp đầy khoảng trống và bắt đầu trỗi dậy kể từ khi Ed đến đây. Kí ức về những cuộc gọi phiền phức vào giữa ngày, đường ống nước tối tàn và thức ăn tự nấu nhập nhằng với kí ức về việc thủ tiêu cặp kính của Kristen Kringle, chặt xác ‘quý ngài’ Leonard và ngắm nhìn Ed rạch họng một bác sĩ ở Arkham. Mọi khoảng khắc với Ed đều là một mớ hỗn độn rối bời giữa êm đềm và đau đớn, gắn kết với nhau bằng một lực từ trường đáng sợ lôi kéo ánh nhìn của hắn về phía Ed cho dù gã ở bất cứ vị trí nào trong căn phòng. Và giờ gã ở đây, ngồi bên bàn ăn cùng bố hắn, mặc trên mình chiếc áo len màu lục từ GCPD. Áo len của Ed, ra là vậy. Cả hai đều là của Ed. Oswald không biết phải nghĩ sao về điều đó.

“Oswald và cháu là bạn cũ,” Ed trả lời mập mờ, lấy tiếp một phần khoai tây thứ ba. “Chúng cháu từng làm việc cùng nhau.”

“Cậu làm công việc gì, hả Edward?” Grace hỏi.

“Cháu làm bên pháp y,” Ed nói.

 _Anh là cảnh sát?_ Oswald vẫn nhớ. Và một tiếng cười bật lại. _Không, tôi ở bên pháp y._

“Nghe hay thật đấy,” bố hắn nhìn gã, mỉm cười trìu mến.

“Vâng, cháu nghĩ vậy,” Ed mỉm cười đáp lại. Gã tỏ ra lịch lãm, lươn lẹo, sắc bén và cẩn trọng, chọn lựa ngôn từ phù hợp để nhanh chóng chiếm được thiện cảm của bố hắn. Thật khác biệt, Oswald nghĩ, thật khác biệt với anh chàng mọt sách nhút nhát từ phòng thí nghiệm đã buột miệng tuôn ra kiến thức về chim cách cụt thay cho lời chào hồi còn ở đồn cảnh sát Gotham.

Ed ngày đó hiền lành hơn. Oswald lúc ấy đã không coi trọng điều đó. Thực tế thì, hắn thậm chí còn tỏ ra thô lỗ và chán ghét. Nhưng giờ đây… hắn nghĩ rằng con người cũ của Ed sẽ dễ dàng được cứu rỗi hơn phiên bản hiện tại, kẻ mang trên mặt nụ cười giả tạo và thốt ra những ngôn từ bén nhọn như dao.

“Cháu thích nấu ăn,” Ed vẫn đang nói, “Và cháu cũng thích được thử thách nữa.”

“Thật thú vị,” người bố nói, “Thật là thú vị. Oswald này, ta rất mừng vì con đã mời Edward ở lại. Chúng ta sẽ sắp xếp cho cậu ấy một phòng bên cạnh con.”

“Ở lại?” Grace nói. “Hẳn Edward phải có nhà của _chính_ mình để về chứ?”

Grace mới cẩn trọng với cảm nhận của người khác làm sao.

“Thực ra thì không còn nữa kể từ vụ hỏa hoạn,” Ed nói, cụp mắt tỏ vẻ rầu rĩ. “Căn hộ của cháu giờ không đủ an toàn để ở.”

_Dối trá. Anh ta là kẻ dối trá._

“Chúa ơi, Edward, thật kinh khủng,” bố hắn thảng thốt. “Cứ nói cho chúng ta biết cháu cần gì, cháu có thể ở lại đây bao lâu cũng được, phải không, Grace?”

“Hẳn rồi.”

Gia đình hắn thật hào phóng.

“Vô cùng cảm ơn lòng hào phóng của bác,” Ed nói, nụ cười sắc bén quay trở lại. “Cháu nợ bác thật rồi.”

“Đừng như thế,” bố Oswald khua tay. “Dù sao thì bạn của con trai ta cũng là bạn của ta.”

¿?

Đêm đó, ngay khi vừa ngả mình xuống giường, Oswald nghe thấy một tiếng gõ nhẹ lên cánh cửa. Hắn khập khiễng lê bước qua bên kia phòng ngủ để mở cửa ra. Ed trượt vào bên trong và đóng lại cánh cửa đằng sau lưng, không nói một lời.

“Ed?” Oswald hỏi. “Có chuyện gì vậy?”

“Anh vẫn chưa nhớ ra tôi sao?” Ed thì thầm gặng hỏi.

“Tôi nhớ…” Oswald nói, ngập ngừng, hắn không muốn sống lại quãng thời gian đó. “Tôi nhớ một vài thời khắc chúng ta ở cùng nhau, tôi có nhớ anh.”

“Vậy thì cái gì thế này?” Ed vung tay trong không khí.

“Cái… gì cơ?”

“Chuyện giữa anh với mấy người này là sao? Và cả cái thái độ đó nữa? Anh đang làm tôi phát khiếp đấy.”

“Đây là gia đình của tôi, Ed à.” Oswald tỏ ra bối rối. “Tôi thấy hạnh phúc ở nơi này.”

Hai mắt Ed phản chiếu ánh đèn nhấp nháy đặt trên chiếc bàn cạnh giường của Oswald. “Chúng đã làm gì anh vậy?” gã giống như đang độc thoại hơn là nói với Oswald. “Làm thế nào tôi sửa chữa được việc này đây?”

Và Oswald nhớ lại lần mình được nhẹ nhàng ôm trọn trong hai cánh tay gầy guộc, gục đầu vào bề mặt vải áo đồng phục Arkham mà bật khóc, cảm thấy an toàn giữa buồng giam tối tăm lạnh lẽo. Rồi hắn nhớ lại cả cơn đau từ chuỗi tia lửa điện cùng cảm giác một kí ức bị thiêu rụi trong đầu mình.

“Họ đã chữa cho tôi ở Arkham rồi,” Oswald nói. “Đừng đưa tôi trở lại, tôi đã khỏi bệnh rồi. Tôi thấy mừng vì điều đó.”

“Đừng lố bịch thế, anh bị tẩy não thì có,” Ed gắt lên.

“Tôi nghĩ anh nên quay về giường đi Ed,” Oswald đáp, cố gắng để giọng nói run rẩy của mình nghe có vẻ cứng rắn và cương quyết. “Xin anh đấy.”

“Hãy để tôi sửa chữa việc này,” Ed nói. “Chúng ta cần nhau. Nhưng như thế này thì anh hoàn toàn vô dụng đối với tôi.” Gã khua tay trước Oswald rồi nhăn nhó.

Hắn cảm thấy như thể mình vừa bị bắn lần nữa vậy.

“Nhưng tôi là bạn anh mà,” Oswald nói. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được nước mắt đang chực trào và nghe thấy một giọng nói xa xăm đang thì thầm _đồ thảm hại._

“Tôi không biết anh là ai, nhưng hiển nhiên không phải Chim Cánh Cụt,” Ed ngắt lời hắn. “Tuy vậy tôi sẽ đưa anh ấy trở lại.” Và rồi gã lui khỏi căn phòng, để lại Oswald một mình trong ánh lửa phập phùng.

¿?

Elijah Van Dahl bất ngờ đột quỵ vào bữa sáng, trong lúc còn đang cười dang dở, nụ cười của ông đóng băng trên khuôn mặt, bên dưới hai con mắt không còn sức sống.

Thế giới của Oswald tan thành tro bụi.


	17. Bẫy Chuột

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Bạn không thể nhìn thấy tôi, chạm vào tôi, không thể nếm được hay ngửi được tôi, nhưng một lượng quá nhiều của tôi sẽ hủy hoại bạn. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Nỗi đau.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Nếu bạn từng làm việc xấu, liệu bạn có xứng đáng chịu đựng những điều tồi tệ hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Ai mà muốn giúp bạn cơ chứ?

¿?

“Oswald nghe tôi này.” Ngôn từ dồn dập, vội vàng trôi tuột khỏi miệng gã. Gã đang giơ hai bàn tay trước mặt mình như thể một người thuần thú. “Oswald anh cần phải nghe tôi. Bà ta đang lừa anh đấy. Oswald?”

_Mày phải giải thích cho anh ấy hiểu._

Oswald lắc đầu, mắt hắn nhòe đi trong hai hàng lệ và hiển nhiên không nghe lấy một lời Ed nói.

“Tôi đã bảo cậu chúng ta đáng lẽ không nên để hắn vào nhà rồi mà,” Grace làm bộ thảng thốt, lồng ngực bà ta phập phùng cùng những tiếng sụt sùi giả tạo.

_Chúng ta giết bà ta được chứ?_

_Ồ, việc đó hẳn sẽ có tác dụng đấy, như thế Oswald sẽ tin rằng chúng ta không giết Elijah. Vả lại, ta đâu có vũ khí._

_Thủy tinh, chúng ta có thể dùng thủy tinh vỡ._

Ed mon men lại gần chiếc bình vỡ vụn trên mặt đất, lại gần nơi Oswald đang quỳ gối, khom mình bên xác chết của bố hắn, quằn quại kêu gào.

“Oswald! Anh biết rõ tôi mà! Tôi sẽ không làm việc này.” Ed nói trong khi xích lại gần hơn.

_Chúa ơi, ngươi thật vô vọng. Biến quách khỏi đây thôi._

Phòng ăn không hề có cửa sổ, và Grace cùng hai đứa con của bà ta đang đứng chặn giữa gã và cửa ra vào. Ed hoàn toàn bị vây kín. _Nhưng_ , gã nghĩ, trong khi cuộn bàn tay quanh mảnh vỡ lớn nhất của chiếc bình, _ngươi sẽ không quay lại Arkham đâu_.

“GCPD, tất cả giơ hết tay lên!” Ôi trời đây hẳn là thứ Ed đang cần lúc này. Jim Gordon chết tiệt cùng tên cộng sự lì lợm Harvey Bullock của anh ta.

“Bỏ mảnh thủy tinh xuống đi, Ed,” Bullock hét lên, hướng khẩu súng ngang tầm với đầu gã.

“Jim, Harvey, đây chỉ là…” gã hít vào một hơi sắc lạnh và vặn cơ mặt mình thành thứ gì đó trông ra dáng một nụ cười. “Thật may được gặp hai người.”

“Edward Nygma, cậu bị bắt giữ vì đào tẩu khỏi Trại Tâm thần Arkham và tạm thời bị truy tố cho vụ sát hại Elijah Van Dahl,” Thanh tra Gordon lôi một bộ còng tay khỏi áo khoác và khóa chúng quanh cổ tay Ed.

“Tôi KHÔNG giết Elijah,” Ed gắt lên, lớn tiếng hơn cần thiết. _Làm ơn, Oswald, nghe tôi đi_. “Đúng là tôi đã đào tẩu khỏi Arkham, nhưng tôi không giết Elijah.”

“Chúng tôi cho hắn nơi nương tựa và giờ hắn trả ơn chúng tôi thế này đây,” Grace kêu khóc thảm thiết. “Tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho mình vì đã nhẹ dạ đến mức gây ra thảm kịch như thế này.”

Ed đảo mắt. “Grace cả hai ta cùng biết rõ bà là thủ phạm. Bà đầu độc tách trà, bởi bà muốn chiếm tài sản của Elijah. Thôi nào, Gordon, dùng bộ não của anh một lần trong đời đi. Sao tôi lại muốn giết ông ấy cơ chứ?”

“Để khiến tôi trở lại nhập cuộc cùng anh,” tiếng nói đau đớn xuất phát từ Oswald. “Anh nói sẽ tìm ra cách đưa tôi trở lại. Và anh gây ra _điều này_. Anh vốn là bạn tôi cơ mà? Sao anh nỡ làm vậy?” Hắn gục xuống và tiếp tục sụt sùi.

“Quỷ thần ơi.. Cánh Cụt?” Bullock nhăn mày nhìn Oswald. “Được rồi, tôi không hiểu chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra giữa cái thành phố chết tiệt này nữa.”

“Chuyện đang xảy ra ở đây là anh ta đã giết bố tôi!” Oswald thổn thức. “Đưa anh ta về đúng chỗ của mình ở Arkham đi!”

Máu trong người Ed lập tức đông cứng.

“Bố… Bố anh?” Thanh tra Gordon tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. “Được rồi, chúng ta sẽ xử lí vụ lộn xộn này sau. Đầu tiên,” anh ta cúi xuống nhìn Ed, “đưa cậu ta về trại giam đã.”

_Đừng đưa tôi trở lại đó._

“Tôi vốn định thế mà,” Bullock bật cười, tóm lấy vai của Ed. “Đi nào, đồ quái dị, về trại thương điên thôi.”

“Có duyên thật đấy, Harvey,” Ed cợt nhả. “Ông đúng là người nhạy cảm nhất trên đời.”

“Còn cậu chỉ là một thằng điên cô đơn buồn thảm sắp trở thành khách quý của Hugo Strange đến mạt kiếp,” Bullock đáp lại. “Và tôi có một câu đố cho cậu đây: cuối cùng ai mới là người thắng thế nhỉ?”

Ed ngoảnh lại và ghim lấy Bullock bằng ánh nhìn man dại nhất của mình. “Nhưng đây chưa phải kết thúc, phải không Harvey?”

Bullock xô Ed vào ghế sau của một xe cảnh sát, khiến đầu gã đập vào khung cửa (gã chắc chắn rằng ông ta cố ý). Ed muốn gào vào mặt ông ta, nhưng gã không thể nói được một lời khi mà khối u hãi hùng đang lớn dần lên trong cổ họng. Arkham từng là một câu đố, rồi là một mê cung, và cuối cùng là một cơn ác mộng giữa ban ngày. Và gã không thể mường tượng nổi điều gì sẽ xảy ra với mình, khi giờ đây gã đã mang tiền án đào tẩu… và dẫn theo toàn bộ tù nhân của Strange. _Đừng đưa tôi trở lại đó._

Trên chuyến đi tới Arkham, dọc theo những con đường lộng gió bên rìa thành phố, Ed đã cố gắng thoát khỏi chiếc xe tới tám lần, tính cả lần nạy khóa bằng cạnh còng tay và lao ra giữa dòng xe cộ.

Mỗi lần, Bullock lại lôi gã trở lại – thường là kèm theo một cú đấm vào bụng hoặc xương sườn để đảm bảo gã không còn ho he.

Ed trở nên điên cuồng kích động vào lúc họ xuyên qua những cánh cổng rợn người của trại thương điên. Hai sĩ quan – có lẽ mới được tuyển sau khi Ed ngừng làm việc ở CGPD – phải kéo lê gã qua khoảng sân bụi bặm, và lôi gã đi qua mọi cánh cửa để vào trong.

Gã ngọ nguậy, chống cự và giãy giụa, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị chế ngự. Tình trạng tương tự tiếp diễn khi hai y tá lực lưỡng lột gã khỏi bộ quần áo đi mượn và nhồi gã vào bộ đồng phục Arkham… kèm theo một chiếc áo bó để đảm bảo gã thể không nhúc nhích được.

“Vĩnh biệt, Ed,” Bullock nói vọng lại từ tiền sảnh trong khi các y tá lôi Ed đi, càng lúc càng xa khỏi ánh mặt trời nhỏ nhoi chiếu qua các khung cửa vuông vắn nặng nề. “Nếu có khi nào người ta cho cậu ra khỏi cái áo bó đó, cũng đừng bận tâm viết thư cho tôi làm gì!”

“Tôi sẽ thoát khỏi đây,” Ed gào lên, cố gắng lấp đi nỗi khiếp đảm trong giọng nói của mình. “Tôi sẽ thoát ra khỏi đây, và khi tôi làm được thì ông cứ liệu hồn mà hối tiếc đi!”

Chỉ có một tiếng sập cửa đáp lại.

Và rồi Ed chỉ còn một mình dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang chập chờn.

¿?

Ed biết rằng quay lại Arkham chẳng khác nào đặt bút kí vào án tử. Gã biết Strange và Peabody sẽ không dễ dàng tha thứ cho việc mình đã giúp những đối tượng thử nghiệm quý giá của họ trốn thoát.

Gã đã chuẩn bị tinh thần đối mặt với nhục hình và chết chóc.

Nhưng chưa hề tính đến những thủ pháp tàn độc một cách sáng tạo của Strange.

Và giờ đây, trong khi kêu gào khản họng và dí chặt lưng lên tường để tránh khỏi tên ăn thịt người đang tru tréo qua hai hàm răng nhọn hoắt xa nhất có thể trong buồng giam chật chội, gã mới thấy hối hận vì trí tưởng của mình quá nghèo nàn.

“Chúng đã đi đâu, Ed?” Strange chất vấn, giọng nói vẫn mang âm điệu đều đều, không biểu cảm. “Fish Money đã đưa đám quái vật của tôi đi đâu?”

“TÔI KHÔNG BIẾT!” Ed hét lên. “TÔI KHÔNG BIẾT, TÔI ĐÃ RỜI KHỎI CÔ TA!”

“Rời khỏi cô ta để đi đâu?”

“ĐỂ ĐI TÌM CHIM CÁNH CỤT!” Ed có thể nhìn thấy những vệt máu lốm đốm trên mặt tên ăn thịt người, và một mảnh da còn vương lại giữa hai cái răng nhọn hoắt.

“Cậu đã tìm được anh Cobblepot?”

“ĐÚNG VẬY,” Ed sụt sịt. “ĐÚNG VẬY. CHO TÔI RA KHỎI ĐÂY ĐI.”

Các bức tường bắt đầu co lại xung quanh gã. Ed không thể thở nổi, gã chỉ thấy được cái bụng của thứ sinh vật gần như chẳng còn ra hình người đang vồ vập lấy mình.

“Cậu đã phá giải ám thị của anh Cobblepot?”

“KHÔNG,” Ed chẳng còn gì để đạt được từ việc nói dối nữa. Gã cần ra ngoài, gã cần phải ra ngoài ngay bây giờ, trước khi thứ cuối cùng gã cảm nhận được là răng nhọn cấu xé động mạch cảnh của mình. “KHÔNG! TÔI ĐÃ CỐ NHƯNG KHÔNG THỂ.”

“Xuất sắc. Xuất sắc. Nếu vậy thì việc điều trị đã có hiệu quả,” Strange nói. “Cảm ơn, cậu Nygma, thông tin của cậu thật hữu ích.”

“Cho tôi RA khỏi đây!” Ed van nài.

“Ồ không, tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ làm vậy đâu,” Strange nói. “Cậu vẫn cần phải học được một bài học. Và dù sao thì các thiết bị sẽ mất một lúc để cài đặt. Tôi sẽ gặp lại cậu vào buổi sáng, cậu Nygma. Rồi lúc đó ta sẽ xem phải mất bao lâu để bẻ vụn được trí óc của cậu nhỉ.”

“KHÔNG LÀM ƠN, LÀM ƠN QUAY LẠI ĐI!” Ed sụt sùi. Nhưng Strange đã đi khuất. Và, lần duy nhất trong đời, tiếng nói trong đầu gã vốn vẫn thì thầm _đồ yếu kém, thảm bại, quái dị_ hoàn toàn yên lặng, để mặc cho gã khóc òa.

¿?

Đêm đó gã không ngủ. Làm sao mà ngủ được trong khi còn đang nơm nớp lo sợ bị giết chết bởi một tên ăn thịt người chỉ nằm cách đó vài phân? Bạn cùng phòng của gã thiếp đi ngay tức khắc, nằm sõng soài giữa sàn nhà và thở từng hơi nặng nhọc, với một cánh tay vươn quá gần nơi Ed đang rúm ró ép chặt hai chân lên ngực.

Grace đã giết Elijah, gã biết chắc điều đó. Bà ta hẳn đã gọi cho GCPD – thậm chí trước cả khi Elijah đột quỵ, vậy nên Bullock và Gordon mới tới nơi sớm vậy. Và gã cũng biết chắc bà ta đã lên kế hoạch để loại trừ Oswald nhanh nhất có thể. Có lẽ bà ta sẽ dàn xếp nó thành một vụ tự tử: đứa con trai phát điên bởi đau đớn trước cái chết của người cha và sự phản bội từ người bạn thân nhất của mình. Ý nghĩ đó khiến Ed thấy buồn nôn.

_Và rồi ngươi sẽ hoàn toàn cô độc. Không còn ai để cùng sánh vai trong bóng tối nữa._

_Chẳng quan trọng, dù sao thì chúng ta cũng sẽ chết sớm thôi._

_Chết ngắc và chôn vùi trong cho bụi. Chẳng có lấy một nấm mồ._

_Dù sao thì cũng làm gì có ai tới thăm._

_Xem nào, nếu chúng ta sắp chết, tại sao chúng ta vẫn còn sụt sùi trên sàn vậy?_

_BỞI VÌ tôi sắp chết._

_Vậy thì chúng ta chẳng còn gì để mất nữa, phải không?_

_Không…_

_Ngươi đã mất mọi thứ: bố, mẹ, cô Kringle, các bạn của ngươi – Bác sĩ Thompkins và James Gordon, và giờ thì cả Oswald nữa. Ngươi KHÔNG CÒN GÌ CẢ. Vậy nên nhấc mông khỏi sàn đi. Để còn chết trong danh dự._

_Tôi không còn gì cả._

_Và một người không còn gì để mất…_

_Là một người tự do._

Ed đứng dậy, quẹt mắt và khẽ hắng giọng. Người ta thật tử tế - _hoặc thật ngu ngốc_ – khi tháo bỏ chiếc áo bó trước khi quẳng gã vào trong này. Rõ ràng họ đã tự tin đến độ ngu ngốc.

Ed nhìn xuống thân hình của tên ăn thịt người đang ngủ trên sàn. Gã nhìn xuống hai bàn tay của chính mình, vẫn còn xước xát bởi thủy tinh vỡ. Hai bàn tay đã tước đoạt mạng sống của Kristen Kringle. Hai bàn tay có thể tước đoạt mạng sống của bất kì ai khác.

Ed nhìn lên chiếc camera ở góc buồng giam. Gã nhìn thẳng vào nó trong một khoảnh khắc, rồi bước tới gần người bạn cùng phòng đang say ngủ.

Bằng một động tác nhanh gọn, Ed ghim chặt hai cánh tay của y xuống mặt đất bằng đầu gối của mình, cuộn hai bàn tay quanh cổ họng và siết chặt.

Ed không quá khỏe, nhưng cũng không phải một kẻ èo uột. Và gã còn có lợi thế bất ngờ, cũng như trên cơ về mặt đòn bẩy. Vào lúc bạn cùng phòng của gã bừng tỉnh và tìm cách đánh bật Ed khỏi lưng mình, gã đã nghiền nát khí quản của y. Tất cả những gì gã phải làm là đợi cho cái cơ thể đang giãy giụa bên dưới mình lịm dần đi, cho đến khi nó tắt thở. Một cơn phấn khích cao độ chạy dọc toàn thân khi gã cảm nhận được sự sống tắt dần dưới những ngón tay của mình.

Ngay lúc đó đám lính gác lao đến cánh cửa buồng giam.

Ed đứng dậy và lùi khỏi cái xác, vuốt phẳng những nếp nhăn trên mặt áo đồng phục.

“Bảo Tiến sĩ Strange ông ta cần làm tốt hơn thế,” Ed nói. Và, ở một góc sau thẳm trong tâm trí gã, một tiếng nói mãn nguyện chợt lóe lên.

“Đến nước này vẫn còn gây rối được, cậu Nygma,” giọng của Tiến sĩ Strange vọng lại từ phía sau cánh cửa buồng giam trước khi y bước vào tầm nhìn, trơ tráo nhếch mép cười. “Nhưng không sao, việc này coi như một mũi tên trúng hai đích.” Y bật cười thành tiếng. Ed rùng mình, nhưng vẫn khóa chặt ánh nhìn với kẻ trước mặt.

“Tôi dám chắc cậu đang nghĩ tới việc lao ra và tấn công bất cứ ai ngoài này ngay khi chúng tôi mở cửa,” Strange nói tiếp, nụ cười cạnh khóe của y vẫn nằm nguyên vị trí. “Nhưng chúng tôi thể nào cũng hạ gục được cậu thôi. Vậy nên, chúng ta sẽ chọn cách dễ dàng để cứu vãn chút tự tôn còn lại của cậu, được chứ?”

Ed không trả lời.

Có tiếng chìa khóa tra vào ổ. Cánh cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra. Hai tên lính gác tóm lấy cánh tay Ed và nhanh chóng áp giải gã xuyên qua mê cung các dãy hành lang.

Tim của Ed nhảy vọt lên cổ họng.

Họ chạm tới cánh cửa kim loại nặng nề của một căn phòng kì lạ, giữa một hành lang kì lạ. Strange nhấn vài nút bấm và cánh cửa bật mở với một tiếng động chói tai. Ed gần như không kịp nhìn được căn phòng trước khi bị lôi vào phía trong.

Nó trông giống nơi hành án lí tưởng của một đao phủ hơn là một phòng trị liệu. Một chiếc ghế bao phủ bởi dây dẫn và xiềng xích được dựng trên một bệ đỡ ngay giữa trung tâm căn phòng, xung quanh là những chiếc bàn với đầy loại công tác, đèn pin và dụng cụ phẫu thuật.

Cánh cửa rít lên, đóng lại đằng sau lưng họ.

Không còn đường ra nữa. Kết thúc thật rồi.

Ed để mặc cho mình bị cột chặt lên chiếc ghế. Gã cố không tỏ ra hoảng hốt khi mảnh kim loại từ chiếc còng tay cứa vào da thịt và khóa cổ nặng trịch làm cho gã nghẹt thở. Gã cố không nghĩ về việc cuộc đời mình – mọi ý nghĩ, mọi ngôn từ, mọi bước chân run rẩy biến gã trở thành _thứ_ mà gã biết mình có thể trở thành – bị kết liễu chỉ bằng một cái gạt công tắc.

Gã cố gắng không nghĩ về Oswald – Oswald thật sự, không phải cái vỏ rỗng tuếch khoác trên mình bộ da của hắn mà Strange đã thả vào thế giới ngoài kia. Cố gắng không tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh đôi mắt của Oswald sáng bừng trong ánh đèn màu lục nơi căn hộ của gã, cũng như cách mà hắn khiến cho những vệt máu tung tóe trên mặt mình trông y hệt một tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Cố gắng không nghĩ về thứ lực hút đã lôi kéo gã về phía Oswald dù hắn ở bất cứ nơi nào trong căn phòng. Cố gắng không nghĩ về việc Grace Van Dahl – mụ góa phụ đen ngu ngốc chẳng có gì ngoài lòng tham vô đáy – đoạt mạng Oswald như thể hắn chỉ là một kẻ tầm thường chứ không phải Vua của Gotham.

Gã không muốn khóc.

Gã không muốn tưởng tượng ra mọi viễn cảnh mất mát. Gã và Oswald vốn đã có thể thống trị Gotham, nếu họ được trao cho cơ hội.

_Hoặc là hai ngươi sẽ giết lẫn nhau._

_Tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm hại Oswald._

_Ngươi cũng nói vậy về Kristen đấy thôi._

“Im ĐI!” Ed gào lên thành tiếng, đã quá muộn để ý thức được điều đó.

Tiến sĩ Strange đang nhìn gã, mỉm cười khó hiểu. “Ôi Ed,” y nói. “Cậu quả thật có vấn đề. Hoang tưởng, ảo giác, rối loạn cưỡng chế… Chúng tôi sẽ chữa khỏi bệnh cho cậu thôi, đừng lo lắng.”

“Khi ông xong việc thì tôi sẽ ra sao?” Ed gặng hỏi, cố gắng không tỏ ra yếu ớt như mình đang cảm thấy.

“Chỉ có một cách để biết thôi,” Strange nói, khẽ nhún vai.

Ed rùng mình. Có một điều thực sự đáng sợ ở Hugo Strange. Năng lực kiểm soát mà y sở hữu đối với Arkham tất cả mọi người trong đó – cẩn trọng, sắc bén, tàn bạo – là thứ Ed không thể không ngưỡng mộ. Tất nhiên chỉ ở mức độ nghề nghiệp mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, ngay lúc này, gã ước rằng Strange không làm tốt công việc của mình đến thế.

Các y tá đang gắn điện cực lên trán gã, lớp gel tiếp xúc tỏa hơi lạnh và dính nhớp nháp lên da. Gã cảm thấy có một kim tiêm đâm vào tay mình nhưng không hề mở mắt.

 _Anh đáng bị thế này._ Tiếng nói trong đầu gã thuộc về Kristen. _Anh đáng phải chết như thế này._

_Có lẽ, nhưng từ khi nào chúng ta nhận được điều mình xứng đáng vậy? Chúng ta quá thông minh để phải gánh chịu việc đó. Chúng ta không xứng đáng được sống – nhưng dù sao chúng ta vẫn sẽ sống sót mà thôi._

_Tôi sẽ sống?_

Gã nghe được âm thanh dồn dập của máy móc đang khởi động, tiếng lẹt xẹt của luồng điện, và một cơn đau bỏng rát giật phăng mọi tiếng nói khỏi não bộ của mình.


	18. Chim Săn Mồi

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi có thể lẻn đến từ phía sau, hoặc ở ngay trước mặt mà bạn không hề hay biết, nhưng một khi tôi lộ diện, bạn sẽ không còn như trước. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Sự phản bội.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Khi gia đình ruồng bỏ mình, bạn còn trông cậy được vào ai đây?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Bạn có thể đi xa đến mức nào để bảo vệ người mình yêu?

¿?

Cái chết của Elijah Van Dahl không giống của Gertrud Kalpelput. Cái chết của Gertrud là cái chết của quá khứ - của lịch sử, của bình ổn và nền tảng. Cái chết chết của Elijah là cái chết của tương lai – của cơ hội, của tiềm năng và hi vọng.

Giữa hai mất mát, Oswald thấy mình mắc cạn trong hiện tại bấp bênh.

Hắn ngồi bên bàn của Jim Gordon giữa sảnh chính của GCPD. Hắn chưa từng nhìn sở cảnh sát từ góc độ này trước đây. Hắn vốn thân thuộc với tầm nhìn từ những buồng tạm giam nối đuôi nhau dọc các bức tường, cách bàn làm việc của các sĩ quan chưa đầy một cánh tay, hoặc là tầm nhìn từ căn phòng thẩm vấn xây bằng bê-tông lạnh ngắt, nhưng góc độ này – nhìn xuống sở cảnh sát nơi những sĩ quan liên tục liếc mắt về phía hắn một cách khó hiểu nhưng không tỏ ra ghê tởm quá lộ liễu – là một điều mới mẻ.

Jim đang nhìn hắn với một thái độ gần giống với cảm thông. Và đó cũng là một điều mới mẻ. Hắn tự hỏi liệu đây có phải biểu cảm của anh ta ngay trước khi ném hắn xuống sông Gotham cùng âm thanh tiếng súng bắn trượt bên tai hay không. Thực sự thì, đó là một ý nghĩ hay ho. Oswald thích vẻ mặt này của Jim. Nó làm dịu đi đường nét cứng nhắc trên khung xương hàm vuông vức, và cũng xóa nhòa tia sắc lạnh trong đôi mắt của anh ta.

“Đã có kết quả xét nghiệm DNA,” Jim nói, giọng anh ta thô ráp, nhưng không hà khắc. “Elijah Van Dahl đúng là bố của anh. Tôi… tôi rất tiếc vì mất mát này.”

Anh ta nghe có vẻ thật lòng.

Oswald cũng vô cùng nuối tiếc. Elijah là một người tử tế - tốt bụng và hào phóng, khác hẳn với Oswald. Sau cùng thì, cũng thật tốt khi biết rằng Elijah thực sự là bố hắn. Biết được cũng tốt, nhưng chỉ là một niềm an ủi nhỏ nhoi, đặc biệt là khi hắn hiểu rằng mình là nguyên nhân gây ra cái chết của ông. Bạn của hắn, sự ngu ngốc khờ khạo của hắn, lỗi lầm của hắn.

Và giờ thì hắn chỉ có một mình.

 _Ít nhất mình vẫn còn Grace, Charles và Sasha._ Hắn nghĩ. Mặc dù một phần trong hắn tự hỏi liệu mình thực sự có được tình cảm của họ hay không. Liệu họ còn chào đón hắn với tư cách một gia đình, sau tất cả những chuyện này.

“Jim!” Thanh tra Bullock lại gần chiếc bàn, tay cầm một tập tài liệu. Ông ta không thèm nhìn Oswald. “Jim, đã có báo cáo khám nghiệm tử thi rồi, và nó thật điên rồ. Ông ta bị đầu độc, nhưng với một liều cực, cực thấp. Không đủ để giết chết ông ta trừ khi ông ta đã có sẵn vấn đề về tim. Vì vậy, ông ta uống thứ này rồi chết vì lên cơn đau tim.”

“Sao cơ?” Cổ họng Oswald đau rát và ngứa ngáy, và hắn chắc rằng giọng nói của mình nghe vô cùng khốn khổ. Bố hắn đã bị đầu độc. Ed đã giết bố hắn để khiến Oswald quay lại gia nhập vào giới tội phạm. Ed đã giết chết bố hắn.

“Vì vậy, có vẻ như gã tâm thần quý hóa của chúng ta không hề giết bố anh,” Bullock nói. “Hoặc, ít nhất thì báo cáo không cho thấy như vậy. Trừ khi hắn đã tráo thuốc tim của bố anh thành kẹo trong hơn một năm qua.”

_Cái gì?_

“Vậy… vậy thì ai…?” Oswald không còn thở nổi. Sợ hãi, đau thương cùng phẫn nộ, những thứ vốn đã trôi xa khỏi tầm với của hắn kể từ Arkham, đang cùng nhau trào lên nóng rực.

“Theo tôi đoán,” Bullock nói tiếp, vẫn không nhìn vào Oswald. “Chắc là mụ già đào mỏ ông ta chứa chấp. Hoặc là một trong hai đứa con của bà ta. Chúng hẳn đã lên kế hoạch giết ông ta một thời gian rồi – kết hôn, giết chồng giàu, chiếm tài sản. Nhưng rồi Oswald xuất hiện với tư cách một đứa con hoang toàng và thế là chúng phát hoảng. Vậy nên, chúng khử Elijah trước khi ông ta kịp viết tên Oswald vào di chúc.”

“Và Ed đang ở đó lẩn trốn, một vỏ bọc quá hoàn hảo,” Jim nói.

Oswald cảm thấy tai mình ù đi. Thứ xúc cảm thiêu đốt bắt đầu len lỏi gần hơn. Nó như thể một giọng nói trong đầu hắn, đang thì thầm, thì thầm hiện thực nghiệt ngã: _Grace đã giết Elijah. Grace đã giết Elijah. Ed không hề phản bội ngươi. Grace mới là kẻ phản bội ngươi. Elijah là người thân cuối cùng ngươi có và bà ta đã giết chết ông ấy._

“Dù sao thì, lúc này các sĩ quan đang đưa bà ta cùng hai đứa con đi thẩm vấn nên chúng ta sẽ sớm biết thôi, phải không? Cá tiền là cả ba người bọn chúng đều cấu kết với nhau.” Harvey thoáng bật cười. “Cái trò quả phụ đen ngáo ngơ này sẽ phơi ra ngay thôi.”

Oswald quay mặt về phía sảnh chính và nhìn xuống cổng vào – nơi hắn từng bị kẹp đứng giữa hai cảnh vệ, những kẻ đã ném hắn vào buồng giam để mặc cho mục nát và giao hắn vào tay Strange để bị đem ra chơi đùa như lũ chuột trong phòng thí nghiệm. Kí ức đó cháy rực trong hắn như một dấu sắt nung, và thứ xúc cảm sâu thẳm trong trí óc – vốn bị khóa chặt – giờ đây xổ tung ra và nuốt trọn lấy hắn.

Hoảng loạn: cảnh phục xanh dương lôi hắn xềnh xệch qua từng đường phố và ngõ hẻm từng một thời thuộc về hắn. Bị hạ cấp thành kẻ ăn nhờ ở đậu các đồng minh ở Gotham.

Đau đớn: Bullock thô bạo siết chặt hai cánh tay run rẩy của hắn, ép hắn vào cốp xe. Cơn đau nơi cẳng chân khiến thị giác mù lòa, bóng tối cồn cào ngấu nghiến.

Sợ hãi: lòng _nhân từ_ của Jim như thể làn nước lạnh băng bao quanh hắn, lấp đầy phổi và tràn vào hốc mắt, lạnh đến bỏng rát.

Đau thương: con dao cắm trên lưng mẹ hắn. Đôi mắt chết chóc của cha hắn.

Phẫn nộ: nhìn qua bên kia đồn cảnh sát và thấy được bộ mặt trâng tráo của Grace Van Dahl cùng hai đứa con ăn bám của bà ta.

Phẫn nộ: biết rằng Ed ngay lúc này đang phải hứng chịu mọi thủ đoạn tra tấn của Strange vì tội ác của Grace. Bà ta mới là người nên thét gào trong bóng tối.

Phẫn nộ: bị phản bội bởi Butch, bị lăng nhục bởi chính tay ả đàn bà đã GIẾT CHẾT MẸ HẮN, vẻ mặt thương hại của Jim Gordon cứ như thể anh ta sẽ không nhốt Oswald giữa nơi tăm tối lạnh lùng ngay khi nắm trong tay cơ hội.

Phẫn nộ: Chim Cánh Cụt, chết chìm quá lâu trong biển sâu tiềm thức mịt mờ của Oswald Cobblepot, bị chế ngự bởi Strange và những máy móc của y, cuối cùng cũng ngoi lên hít vào khí thở.

“Grace!” tiếng thét bị xé toạc khỏi hắn – nhịp tim dồn dập đập vào màng nhĩ, máu tuôn cuồn cuộn trong mạch đập như thép chảy. Bà ta giật mình ngước lên nhìn hắn, để rồi kinh hoàng bật lùi lại. Oswald muốn cười, nhưng hắn còn chưa xong việc với bà ta. “Grace, bà nên hi vọng họ sẽ bắt giam mình! Tất cả các người! Bởi nếu họ không làm vậy, thì bà sẽ mắc kẹt ngoài này cùng tôi!”

Các sĩ quan dẫn Grace cùng các con của bà ta tới phòng thẩm vấn, và Oswald quay phắt lại nhìn Jim. Vẻ kinh ngạc trên mặt anh ta trông còn khá khẩm hơn điệu bộ thương hại.

 _Ed._ Căn hộ màu lục, hai bàn tay cứng cáp đỡ hắn dậy khỏi mặt nền Arkham, hơi ấm quặn thắt trong lồng ngực.

“Chúng ta phải đưa Ed ra khỏi Arkham,” hắn nói. Hắn nhận thấy giọng nói của mình giờ đây thô ráp, đau đớn và đúng với bản chất của hắn hơn tất thảy những tuần vừa qua.

“Không nhanh vậy đâu, Cánh Cụt,” Bullock nhíu mày nhìn hắn. “Nygma đã đào thoát khỏi Arkham, nhớ chứ? Hắn không giết bố anh nhưng vẫn mang tội sát hại bạn gái mình và hai cảnh sát nữa. Hắn phải trở lại Arkham vì hắn thuộc về nơi đó.”

“Strange sẽ tra tấn anh ấy vì đã dám bỏ trốn. Hắn sẽ giết anh ấy mất,” Oswald chắc chắn với điều đó. Chính hắn đã chịu đựng trí tò mò học thuật thuần túy của Hugo Strange. Hắn không thể mường tượng nổi hình phạt mà một kẻ dám thực hiện phi vụ đào tẩu ghê gớm nhất lịch sử Arkham sẽ phải hứng chịu. _Ôi Ed._ “Ed đã trốn thoát và đem theo đám người quái dị trong tầng hầm của Strange, hắn đang tiến hành thí nghiệm phi pháp lên các tù nhân và Ed đã thả họ ra. Strange sẽ giết anh ấy! Lương tâm các người có chịu nổi việc đó không?”

Jim và Bullock đang nheo mắt nhìn hắn. Trong khoảnh khắc, một tia nhận thức vụt qua khuôn mặt của Jim. Bóng ma của chiến binh chính trực sẵn sàng bảo vệ Gotham tới hơi thở cuối cùng. Và rồi nó biến mất, bị dập tắt và thay thế bởi một biểu cảm quen thuộc hơn.

“Anh từng giở trò này trước đây rồi,” Jim nói. “Có cố gắng đấy, nhưng tôi sẽ không cứu Nygma khỏi Arkham đâu.”

_Đúng là lũ cớm. Họ chẳng hề đáng tin hơn đám tội phạm ngoài kia._

“Được thôi,” Oswald nói, đứng dậy và lờ đi cơn đau trỗi dậy nơi cẳng chân. “Được thôi. Nếu các người không thực hiện nghĩa vụ bảo vệ _mọi công dân_ của Gotham, tôi sẽ tìm người khác làm thay việc đó.”

Hắn quay lưng và khập khiễng rời khỏi GCPD, tin chắc mọi con mắt đều dán chặt lên mình.

 _Ai cần cảnh sát chứ, trong khi ngươi có sẵn nhân lực trong tay?_ Oswald nghĩ.

Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tuần dai dẳng, một kế hoạch bắt đầu hình thành trong đầu hắn.

¿?

Valerie Vale sẽ trở thành phóng viên sáng giá nhất Gotham – Oswald đã điều tra để biết được điều này. Trẻ tuổi, gan lì, cố chấp, và dũng cảm, cô hẳn sẽ còn tiến xa. Quan trọng hơn tất thảy, cô vô cùng thông minh, thông minh hơn hẳn lũ nam phóng viên già cỗi thường phí hoài tài năng của cô vào mấy bài báo về những dạ hội từ thiện của tập đoàn Wayne và các bê bối tình ái của giới thượng lưu ở Gotham. Ấy vậy, cô vẫn đào bới ra được nhiều thứ hay ho – những câu chuyện thật đằng sau vẻ ngụy trang đáng kính. Rửa tiền, biển thủ, hối lộ - Vale biết phải tìm kiếm từ đâu và dường như luôn phát hiện ra nhiều thứ hơn cô mong đợi.

Và Oswald có một câu chuyện cho cô.

“Quái vật dưới tầng hầm của Arkham?” Cô hỏi, vươn mình qua chiếc bàn để nhìn thẳng vào Oswald với một biểu cảm xen lẫn hoài nghi và thi thú.

“Đúng vậy.”

“Họ trốn ra cùng thời điểm với cuộc đào thoát tập thể? Và việc đó đã bị bưng bít vì ngay từ đầu họ đáng ra không nên tồn tại?”

“Phải.”

Vale tựa vào lưng ghế và thở ra thành tiếng: “nếu đó là sự thật… đây sẽ là một câu chuyện để đời đấy.”

“Đó là lí do tôi ở đây.”

“Thật không?” giọng nói của cô sắc bén, Oswald đứng hình một lúc vì không ngờ mình bị nhìn thấu dễ dàng đến thế. Có lẽ hắn đã lụt nghề rồi. “Anh là Oswald Cobblepot. Tôi chắc chắn rằng anh không đến đây vì nghĩa vụ cộng đồng. Vậy anh được lợi gì trong việc này? Sao tôi phải tin anh?” cô hơi ngả mình về phía trước, nhìn ngó hai bên quầy bar tối mù mà Oswald đã chọn làm địa điểm gặp mặt – mọi người đều quá say sưa để mà chú ý đến họ. “Anh có thể nói với tôi. Tôi luôn bảo vệ nguồn tin của mình.”

Cô luôn làm vậy. Oswald biết rõ điều đó. Trong một phiên tòa công khai cách đây ít lâu, một thẩm phán đã yêu cầu cô tiết lộ một trong các nguồn tin về đường dây buôn bán nấm ảo giác của Gotham. Cô đã từ chối. Và như vậy, tính cố chấp đã giúp cô tạo nên uy tín trong sự nghiệp của mình. Đó chính là một phần lí do cô sẽ còn tiến xa ở Gotham: cô đủ thông minh để nhận ra nếu mình không bao giờ tiết lộ nguồn tin, các nhân vật trong thế giới ngầm có thể sẽ cung cấp câu chuyện thật cho mình.

“Mới đây tôi còn là một tù nhân ở Arkham,” hắn nói. “Và một người bạn của tôi hiện đang bị giam tại nơi đó. Và tôi vô cùng nóng lòng được phá hoại một ngày của Strange, nếu cô hiểu ý.”

“Rồi, tôi sẽ cần nhiều hơn thế,” cô nói, lấy ra một chiếc bút và cuốn sổ. “Thứ gì đó để dẫn nguyên văn, cho cụ thể ấy mà. Anh cho tôi thứ đó, và tôi sẽ cho anh cả một đám đông báo giới cùng một cuộc đột kích đủ lớn từ phía cảnh sát để không ai nhận ra anh hay bạn mình đã cao chạy xa bay, được chứ? À, và đừng có giết Tiến sĩ Strange. Tôi không thể phỏng vấn một người chết được.”

Cô vươn mình qua chiếc bàn và chìa một tay để Oswald bắt lấy. Hắn vươn tới bắt tay với cô, nghĩ ngợi: _Valerie Vale, Gotham nên biết sợ cô mới phải._

“Đồng ý.”

¿?

Bình minh xám xịt bão bùng ló rạng trước những cánh cổng của Trại Tâm thần Arkham.

Elijah Van Dahl vừa mới mất 24 giờ trước, nhưng việc đó tưởng chừng đã cách đây cả một thập kỉ. Toàn thân Oswald tê cứng và nhức nhối sau một đêm diễu quanh vỉa hè toàn thành phố, kích động nỗi sợ của quần chúng. Và giờ thì họ ở đây – sắp sửa trở thành một đám đông quá khích với rìu, dụng cụ làm vườn, và bất cứ thứ gì họ giữ quanh nhà. Vài người còn mang theo cả đuốc nữa.

Oswald đã ăn vận chỉnh tề cho sự kiện này: một bộ vest ba mảnh mang màu đen và tím thẫm, một chiếc khăn che kín mũi và miệng đề phòng trường hợp bị tấn công bằng khí độc – hắn không loại trừ khả năng Strange đã đặt bẫy sập khắp chỗ này – cùng một chiếc mũ nấm kéo sụp xuống che đi khuôn mặt.

 _Một bộ trang phục đẹp hệt như một lớp áo giáp vậy, Oswald à._ Fish đã nói với hắn như thế. _Và cậu không bao giờ nên dấn thân vào một trận chiến mà không mang theo áo giáp của mình._ Oswald nhớ lại cảnh tượng những móng tay đỏ thẫm của cô ta đặt gần nơi cổ họng mình, thít chặt cà vạt và vuốt phẳng một nếp nhăn trên áo khoác của hắn. _Được rồi, giờ chúng ta sẵn sàng đi gặp Don Maroni rồi đó._

Hắn cũng mang theo chiếc ô của mình để sử dụng như một cây gậy, phòng trừ trường hợp hắn có cơ hội nhét nó xuống họng ai đó. Bài báo của Vale trên tờ Gotham Gazette, với tiêu đề “Gotham Thất Thủ?” đã được xuất bản sáng ngày hôm đó: một bài phỏng vấn dài ba trang với Oswald – _một cựu tù nhân giấu tên_ – cùng lời hứa hẹn sẽ đưa ra bức tranh toàn cảnh vào kì tới. Chắc hẳn cô cũng đã thức trắng cả đêm, viết nó ra và kiểm tra tính xác thực kĩ lưỡng nhất có thể, và giờ thì họ đang đứng trước cánh cổng, Vale đã không khiến hắn thất vọng.

Các phóng viên cùng máy ảnh, mic, và đèn nháy tụ tập đông nghịt bên cánh cổng và… _quỷ thần ơi cô ta tài thật đấy…_ có cả những xe cảnh sát đang tấp vào lề đường nữa.

“Rất hân hạnh được hợp tác với cô, cô Vale,” Oswald nói, hơi cúi mình.

Cô thoáng mỉm cười với hắn, nheo mắt nhìn đám đông quần chúng Gotham đang kêu gào đằng sau hắn: “việc này không có nghĩa chúng ta là bạn đâu. Tôi vẫn sẵn lòng viết ra một câu chuyện đào bới tận gốc bất cứ phi vụ mờ ám nào trong tương lai.”

Oswald làm bộ thảng thốt: “mờ ám? Tôi ư? Cô Vale này, cô thậm chí còn chẳng quen biết tôi.” Hắn nháy mắt và cô khẽ nhíu mày.

“Ra khỏi chỗ này mà đi tìm bạn anh đi.”

“Rất sẵn lòng.”

¿?

Tinh tế không phải thế mạnh của Oswald. May thay, tinh tế không phải thế mạnh cần thiết cho một đám đông giận dữ đang lo sợ về một tầng hầm chứa đầy quái vật của Frankenstein. Khi các cánh cổng đã mở ra, hắn được tự do xông vào cùng họ, với súng trường trên tay và cơn khát máu tuôn trào trong mạch đập.

Ôi, thật tuyệt khi được sống lại lần nữa.

Phát súng đầu tiên đã lập tức hạ gục một tên lính gác và phang một tia máu nóng hổi lên mặt hắn. Oswald phá lên cười, hắn biết tiếng cười của mình nghe hoàn toàn điên dại nhưng với những tiếng còi báo động rú rít, những ánh đèn chói lòa và một đám đông đang gào thét,... hắn đã về nhà thật rồi. Và một khi hắn tìm ra Ed, hắn có thể cho gã thấy được khoái lạc siêu nghiệm của thứ quyền lực này.

Hắn biết căn phòng đó ở đâu. Hắn biết bởi mỗi lần nhìn theo vài hành lang cụ thể, khoang bụng hắn lại bứt rứt không yên và cổ họng hắn liền quặn thắt. Hắn không nhớ được mình từng ở đó, nhưng một phần yếu ớt hơn của hắn ý thức đủ rõ để mà khiếp sợ. Và đó chắc chắn là nơi Strange đang giam giữ Ed.

Hắn giết bốn tên lính gác và một bác sĩ nữa trước khi chạm đến cánh cửa được canh phòng cẩn mật.

Hai tên mặc đồ bảo hộ đứng canh gác hai bên. Hai bàn tay của Oswald đang run rẩy. Nhưng hắn có thể cảm nhận được cơn phẫn nộ dồn dập trong mình, thiêu tan nỗi sợ.

“Mở cửa ra.” Đó là một mệnh lệnh, không phải yêu cầu.

Một trong hai tên lính gác định rút súng ra nhưng Oswald đã kịp bắn tung tay của y.

“Có lẽ tôi nói chưa rõ nhỉ,” hắn nói, nhắm khẩu súng trường vào tên còn lại, trong khi kẻ bị mất tay kêu gào và lăn lộn trên sàn, khiến sàn bê tong ngập trong máu nóng đỏ thẫm. “Mở. Cửa. Ra.”

Tên lính gác nhập mã và cánh cửa cót két mở ra.

Oswald nghe thấy tiếng gào xe toạc khộng khí ngay khi ổ khóa bật mở. Hắn bắn vào đầu tên lính gác và bước qua cái xác để tiến vào phòng thí nghiệm.

Ba bác sĩ bên trong gục xuống nền đất với vết đạn trên ngực trước khi Oswald khôi phục đủ sức kiềm chế để dí súng vào đầu một người trong số họ và yêu cầu họ tắt máy. Toàn thân hắn run lên khi tiếng kêu gào quằn quại của Ed cắt cứa dọc xương sống mình.

“Đ-đừng hại tội, tôi chỉ làm việc của mình thôi mà,” bác sĩ trước mũi súng trường của Oswald lắp bắp.

“Tôi có HỎI không?” Oswald hét lên – cổ họng hắn đau rát, khản đặc. “Tôi bảo TẮT NÓ ĐI.”

Dò dẫm, dò dẫm, dò dẫm. Oswald thổi bay đầu của y. “NGƯỜI TIẾP THEO!” hắn gào lên, nhắm khẩu súng vào y tá đang ướt sũng máu thịt và run rẩy.

Và rồi cuối cùng, may thay, cỗ máy ngừng hoạt động và tiếng kêu gào lắng xuống thành những âm thanh thì thào đau đớn.

Tất cả những nhân viên còn lại trong căn phòng đều chết trước khi họ gục xuống mặt đất. Strange và Peabody không nằm trong số đó.

 _Thật đáng tiếc,_ Oswald nghĩ. Và rồi: _Ed._

Oswald ngoảnh lại để lần đầu tiên thực sự nhìn vào chiếc ghế, và đột nhiên toàn bộ cơ thể hắn đóng băng, như thể kim tiêm đang đâm vào da thịt khiến hắn không còn thở nổi và –

“Cứu tôi.” Tiếng nói của Ed yếu ớt và rạn nứt.

Oswald quăng khẩu súng trường cùng chiếc ô sang một bên và kéo chiếc khăn khỏi mặt mình. Hắn lê lết cẳng chân – gần như đã hoàn toàn tê cứng – trong khi khập khiễng tiến đến bục cao nơi Ed đang ngồi, bất lực như một con búp bê rách nát bị kìm kẹp trong xiếng xích.

Oswald không phải kẻ dịu dàng, toàn bộ con người hắn được tạo thành bởi đá cứng và góc cạnh. Nhưng giờ đây, hắn cẩn trọng tháo dỡ các điện cực khỏi đầu Ed để chúng không làm rách da, hắn gỡ bỏ khóa cố định trên mắt cá, cổ tay, và cổ của Ed, và rồi để Ed gục vào vòng tay của mình.

“Ổn rồi, có tôi đây rồi,” Oswald cất lời, không rõ mình nên nói gì lúc này. Hắn vòng cánh tay ôm Ed thật chặt và cố gắng thì thầm, khẽ khàng tới mức hắn không dám chắc Ed có nghe được hay không: “Tôi sẽ chăm sóc cho anh.”


	19. Nút Thắt Gordian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh!! Một ngày hai chương - cảm giác thật năng suất!!

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Xa khỏi băng hàn, bên ngoài hỏa ngục, hiện diện muôn nơi nhưng không hề tồn tại. Đó là đâu?

Đáp án: Chốn an toàn.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Biết mình là ai có giống với việc biết rằng mình đang đi về đâu hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Lần cuối cùng bạn cảm thấy như vậy là khi nào?

¿?

Ed mơ về bố của mình.

Mơ về ngày gã còn năm tuổi, ăn trọn mu bàn tay của bố gã phang thật mạnh lên mặt, khớp ngón tay va đập với da thịt mềm nhũn, hất tung cặp kính khỏi đầu gã. Gã nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi của chính mình rơi lã chã trên sàn, hóa thành… Máu. Đỏ thẫm, nóng hổi, đặc sệt, rỉ ra từ cổ họng bị rạch của bố và dính nhớp nháp quanh các ngón tay của Ed, lúc này đã già dặn hơn.

Khi bị lôi ngược về thế giới thực, gã phá lên cười điên loạn, hổn hển. Hoặc có lẽ gã đang khóc. Gã co rúm mình trên một chiếc ghế, ôm lấy chân, giữa văn phòng của Tiến sĩ Strange. Gã không thể nhớ ra làm cách nào mình đến được nơi đó. Gã đang run rẩy mà không biết rõ tại sao.

Ed nhận ra mình có lẽ đã mất ý thức về thời gian, và vì thế, gã mất luôn ý thức về phương hướng, cũng như không thể nhận ra người đang ở ngay bên cạnh mình.

Gã dám chắc Chim Cánh Cụt là kẻ thù của mình, hắn đã bỏ gã lại nhà tù, để gã mục ruỗng từ trong ra ngoài, và rồi cười cợt khi các bức tường buồng giam khép lại. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không hề khớp với những gì đang diễn ra lúc này.

Một cảm giác tò mò tách biệt lửng lơ xung quanh gã, khiến gã cảm thấy như thể mình đang quan sát bản thân từ phía sau vai trái của mình.

Tiến sĩ Strange đang ngồi phía sau bàn làm việc, và Ed không thể nhìn thẳng vào y mà không cảm thấy da mình như đang sắp sửa rách toạc. Chim Cánh Cụt đang đứng bên cạnh, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên tóc Ed – gã mơ hồ ý thức được hơi ấm của nó và muốn ngả vào gần hơn – tay còn lại đang giơ một khẩu súng ngang đầu Strange.

Giọng nói của Cánh Cụt tìm tới gã như thể vừa xuyên qua làn nước – mù mịt và xa xăm: “Có lẽ tôi nói chưa rõ: mau kí chứng nhận phóng thích cho anh Nygma, hoặc tôi sẽ sơn kín bức tường phía sau bằng não của ông, rồi xem người tiếp theo kế nhiệm Arkham có sẵn sàng thương lượng hơn hay không.”

“Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ khá lên được đâu, anh Cobblepot, nếu như anh không chịu buông bỏ cơn giận của mình,” Strange nói, cầm lên một chiếc bút và kéo một mảnh giấy lại gần.

“Tôi cực kì lo ngại việc đó đấy,” Chim Cánh Cụt nói, đảo mắt và ấn chặt nòng súng lên thái dương của Strange. Ed lờ mờ cảm thấy ngón cái của hắn đang nhẹ nhàng mân mê tóc mình và gã mơ hồ ý thức được rằng mình không muốn nó dừng lại.

_Chim Cánh Cụt bỏ ngươi lại đây. Anh ấy đã quay lại cứu tôi. Hắn làm đau ngươi. Strange mới là người làm đau tôi. Hắn… Anh ấy… Tôi không… Ngươi không…_

Ed ngước lên nhìn Cánh Cụt, kẻ đang lườm nguýt Strange với vẻ ghê tởm hằn học không hề che giấu. Đầu gã đau nhói khi những kí ức rời rạc về mất mát và phản bội trong trí óc xung đột kịch liệt với hình ảnh người bảo vệ đầy căm phẫn đang đứng bên mình, bao phủ trong máu những kẻ cầm tù gã.

“Cậu Nygma, cậu không nên tin người này,” Giọng nói của Strange đâm xuyên màn sương mờ mịt trong đầu Ed khiến gã giật mình kinh hãi. Toàn bộ cơ thể gã trở nên cứng ngắc và nhịp tim bắt đầu dồn dập trong hộp sọ, gã bật khỏi thực tại mịt mù vô thanh để rồi quay trở lại thế giới đầy tạp âm và đau đớn trong trí óc.

“Đừng nói gì với anh ấy!” Cánh Cụt hét lên, dí khẩu súng mạnh hơn xuống thái dương của Strange. “Kí tờ giấy và ngậm mồm lại. Đừng có nhìn vào anh ấy!”

Ed có thể cảm nhận được bàn tay của Cánh Cụt luồn qua tóc gã và cố gắng tập trung vào từng điểm tiếp xúc giữa các đầu ngón tay với da đầu của mình.

“Ed, nghe tôi này, sẽ ổn thôi, là tôi đây,” Chim Cánh Cụt nói. “Anh biết tôi mà.”

_Tôi biết anh. Anh đã quay lại cứu tôi._

“Tất nhiên tôi biết anh, con chim ngu ngốc ạ,” Ed nói, nhận thấy giọng mình run rẩy và yếu ớt hơn gã muốn.

Oswald không rời mắt khỏi Strange khi y kí xong đơn phóng thích, nhưng khóe miệng hắn thoáng nhếch lên.

“Hẳn rồi, Eddie, lỗi của tôi,” hắn nói khẽ.

“Thú vị thật đấy,” Strange nói, lúc này y đang kí tên mình lên giấy. “Hai người trở nên thân thiết trong khi bị giam giữ? Hay mối liên kết này đã hình thành từ trước vậy? Tôi hỏi vậy chỉ để thỏa mãn trí tò mò về mặt khoa học thôi.”

Oswald đập đầu Strange bằng báng súng, khiến y đổ gục xuống mặt bàn.

Hắn quay sang nhìn Ed với vẻ hối lỗi. “Valerie Vale hứa sẽ không để Jim Gordon lần theo chúng ta nếu tôi để hắn sống,” hắn nói. “Thường thì tôi sẽ không làm theo đề nghị, nhưng…” ánh mắt hắn dành cho Ed – một vẻ quan tâm dịu dàng – khiến gã cảm thấy… một thứ gì đó không định nghĩa được chợt gợn lên trong lồng ngực.

Oswald hạ khẩu súng xuống để lôi tấm giấy chứng nhận khỏi đầu của Strange, rồi nhét nó vào trong áo khoác. Hắn không buông tay khỏi tóc Ed, và hắn thấy hàm ơn khi có thêm được một khoảnh khắc bình yên, tĩnh lặng.

“Ed, chúng ta phải đi thôi,” Oswald nói, hắn đang đứng trước mặt Ed, ôm trọn khuôn mặt gã bằng hai bàn tay của mình. “Tôi sẽ đưa anh ra khỏi đây, được chứ?”

Ed im lặng gật đầu.

Oswald gạt đi lọn tóc xòa lên mắt Ed, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán gã, rồi đứng thẳng lưng, sắc hồng lan rộng trên lớp da nhợt nhạt, đầy tàn nhang của hắn.

Trán của Ed vẫn còn vương hơi ấm nơi môi của Oswald vừa đặt lên. Gã đưa hai ngón tay chạm lên vị trí đó.

_Dậy thôi._

Gã duỗi mình khỏi chiếc ghế và cố đứng dậy bằng hai chân run rẩy. Oswald chìa ra một cánh tay và Ed bám lấy nó để giữ thăng bằng.

“Dẫn đường đi, ngài Cánh Cụt,” gã nói, cố gắng mỉm cười nhưng không dám chắc liệu cơ mặt mình có tuân theo ý muốn hay không. Oswald nắm tay gã một lúc trước khi gài vũ khí vào bao đựng súng và nhặt ô/gậy của mình lên.

“Ed, tôi sẽ đưa anh về nhà,” hắn nói.

            ¿?

Không khí trong dinh thự Van Dahl còn ấm áp hơn.

Một bồn tắm nóng – đúng là thứ gã cần. Hiển nhiên Oswald đã đúng. Hắn đã dìu gã đi lên những bậc thang trải dài, đưa gã một chiếc áo choàng tắm dài bằng lụa để gã cuộn mình trong đó sau khi rũ bỏ bộ đồng phục Arkham bụi bặm (giờ đây đang vinh dự được cháy rụi cùng bức chân dung của Grace, Charles và Sasha trong lò sưởi), và đổ đầy một bồn tắm đầy bọt thơm mùi xà phòng.

Và, khi Ed đắm mình trong bể nước, để cho hơi ấm ngấm vào các khớp xương, Oswald đã ngồi trên sàn gạch, tựa lưng vào bồn tắm và trò chuyện cùng gã. Hơi nước bốc lên nóng hổi khiến cho Oswald phải cởi bỏ áo khoác, gi-le, cùng cà vạt, để xắn lên tay áo và gấu quần. Ed chưa từng thấy hắn ăn vận xuềnh xoàng thế này kể từ hồi còn đang dưỡng thương ở căn hộ của mình.

Lúc này, đầu óc của gã đã thông suốt hơn, và cơn đau nơi bả vai đã dịu đi một chút, gã dành ra một lúc tận hưởng cảm giác phấn khích trước đặc quyền được tiếp xúc với một khía cạnh khác của Cánh Cụt mà không ai ở Gotham được nhìn thấy: luộm thuộm, vô lo, kể lể về những tháng ngày còn làm chân cầm ô của Fish Mooney.

Ed tự hỏi sẽ thế nào nếu gã gặp được Oswald khi đó.

Hơi nước làm mắt kính của gã nhòe đi, gã bỏ chúng xuống và rồi, lóe lên một ý tưởng táo tợn – phần nhiều do choáng ngợp trước nhận thức rằng mình sẽ không dễ dàng toi mạng – gã đặt cặp kính lên đầu Oswald.

Oswald thoáng giật mình, giật cặp kính xuống trước khi kịp nhận ra nó là cái gì. Hắn bật cười và đặt nó về chỗ cũ.

“Tôi là Vua của Gotham, anh biết rõ mà – hoặc ít ra cũng từng là Vua,” hắn nói. “Anh đang đùa với lửa đấy.”

“Nếu anh cứu tôi khỏi Arkham chỉ để dìm chết tôi trong bồn tắm,” Ed phá lên cười (thật tuyệt khi có thể cười trở lại), “tôi sẽ vô cùng quan ngại về thú vui giải khuây của anh đấy. Có đầy nơi để tìm kiếm nạn nhân mà đỡ mất công hơn nhiều.”

“Vậy ra tôi không còn lựa chọn nào ngoài việc hành hình người khác sao?” Oswald đáp lại, và Ed có thể nghe được nụ cười trong giọng của hắn.

“Chính xác. Tính thiếu hiệu quả đang gây ảnh hưởng lên phong độ của anh đấy.”

Oswald bật cười. Ed ngụp đầu xuống nước để vò sạch mái tóc vốn bết đầy gel tiếp xúc, máu và mồ hôi, khi gã ngoi lên, xoa xà bông lên da đầu, Oswald vẫn đang cười ngặt nghẽo.

“Tôi không hài hước _vậy_ đâu,” Ed nói, vẩy nước xà phòng lên Oswald.

Oswald làm ra vẻ bị xúc phạm, đưa tay quệt bong bóng khỏi mặt. “Tôi thấy anh đã khá hơn rồi đấy.” Nó có lẽ là một lời mỉa mai, nhưng Ed vẫn thoáng đỏ mặt khi nhận ra giọng điệu của hắn hết sức chân thành.

“Tôi thấy rất ổn,” Ed nói, kết câu bằng một tiếng thở dài và trầm mình xuống, chỉ để lại đầu ngoi trên mặt nước. “Cảm ơn, Oswald, vì đã quay lại cứu tôi.”

“Anh là bạn tôi, tất nhiên tôi phải quay lại cứu anh rồi,” Oswald đáp, hời hợt khua tay như thể việc đó chẳng đáng bận tâm, nhưng lời nói vẫn đè nặng giữa hai người họ. _Bạn bè_ không phải thứ dễ thấy trong thế giới của họ. Ít nhất, không phải bạn bè đích thực.

Oswald rời mắt khỏi Ed, nhìn vào bức tường đối diện và thoáng mỉm cười. Ed đột nhiên rùng mình bởi ham muốn vươn tới, luồn những ngón tay của mình vào tóc Oswald để tìm hiểu xem hắn đã dùng thứ gì để giữ cho tóc dựng lên được như vậy.

Gã cưỡng lại ham muốn đó: gã đã châm chọc Vua của Gotham hết phần ngày hôm nay rồi.

“Anh đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Ed hỏi.

“Fish,” Oswald nói – nửa làu bàu, nửa thở dài nghĩ ngợi – và luồn các ngón tay mình qua mái tóc. Vài lọn tóc hơi rủ xuống. Ed hiểu, bởi đích thân gã đã gặp mặt Fish Mooney, một người không ai có thể so bì. Gã ước rằng mình có thể không kể cho Oswald biết về sự trở lại của cô ta, nhưng đó lại là điều đầu tiên bật khỏi miệng gã khi họ ở một mình, trước cả khi Ed kịp nhớ ra ngày sinh của chính gã. Fish sẽ trở thành chướng ngại mà họ cần lên kế hoạch đương đầu. “Cô ta đang toan tính gì đó. Hiển nhiên là vậy. Fish luôn luôn toan tính. Tôi cần phải biết cô ta đang làm gì.”

“Có nhất thiết phải thế không?” Ed ngần ngại lầm bầm. Oswald bất ngờ, nửa quay mặt lại phía sau trước khi kịp nhớ ra họ đang ở đâu, rồi chỉnh lại hướng nhìn. Trong không gian tĩnh lặng đến ngột ngạt, Ed ngâm nga một lúc rồi nói: “khi Alexander bắt gặp nút thắt Gordian – một nút thắt phức tạp đến mức không ai có thể tháo gỡ – ông ta chỉ rút kiếm ra, rồi cắt nó làm đôi.” Ed khẽ bật cười. Đó quả là một câu chuyện hay – một trong các câu chuyện yêu thích của gã. Nó nhắc nhở gã phải lùi một bước về phía sau mỗi khi tiến quá gần một vấn đề, để tìm ra cách thức trực tiếp và đơn giản nhất thay vì đi theo lối mòn. Oswald vẫn đang lắng nghe. Ed nói tiếp: “các chi tiết có thể gây sao nhãng. Đôi khi, một giải pháp đơn giản lại là câu trả lời tối ưu nhất. Vì vậy, dù cô ta có toan tính điều gì, hãy nhớ rằng: chim cánh cụt ăn cá.”

Lời nói khiến Oswald bật cười, khóe miệng hắn cong lên.

“Anh là thú săn mồi ở đây,” Ed nói. “Vậy nên, hãy cùng nhau chứng minh điều đó.”

“Cùng nhau?” Oswald hỏi. Tò mò, thay vì cáu giận. Vì thế, Ed thấy đủ tự tin để tiến xa hơn một chút.

“Thì, nếu như anh định giành lại đế chế của mình, anh sẽ cần một vũ khí bí mật,” gã nói, cười nhăn nhở đến mức cơ mặt bắt đầu đau nhói, “bởi vậy, xin giới thiệu với anh ngài Edward Nygma: một người bạn trong bóng tối.”

Tiếng cười đáp lại của Oswald mang đôi chút bồn chồn.

“Hân hạnh được gặp anh, Edward.”

Tối ngày hôm đó, giữa phòng khách, trong khi cuộn mình dưới lớp quần áo ngủ và áo choàng tắm bằng lụa, ngồi đối vai nhau trên chiếc ghế sofa trước lò sưởi phập phùng, Ed và Oswald bắt đầu lên kế hoạch.

Và, khi họ cùng làm việc, uống một ấm trà, chỉ đứng dậy khi hâm nóng ít súp ngon lành còn sót lại của đầu bếp nhà Van Dahl vào giờ nghỉ, Ed cảm thấy dường như cái lạnh của Arkham sẽ không bao giờ tìm đến gã tại nơi này.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu chương này hai bạn cute lạc lối, tôi đâm đầu vào gối đây!!


	20. Tôn Ty Trật Tự

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Nếu người ta nghĩ rằng bạn sở hữu tôi, điều đó liền trở thành hiện thực, nhưng ngay khi họ không còn nghĩ vậy, tôi sẽ lập tức tan biến. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Quyền lực.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Thành công có đồng nghĩa với hạnh phúc hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Thành công có ích gì nếu không có ai để cùng chia sẻ?

¿?

Oswald thức giấc, bắt gặp mùi thịt muối và tiếng nhạc lạo xạo phát ra từ chiếc radio trong nhà bếp. Toàn thân hắn đau nhức, rõ ràng thì việc nằm ngủ trên ghế sofa, xét cho cùng, không phải một ý hay.

Hắn rền rĩ đôi chút.

“Chào buổi sáng, Oswald,” Ed gọi vọng sang từ phòng bên cạnh. “Tôi làm bữa sáng rồi này.”

Và một phần sâu thẳm trong lồng ngực Oswald bất chợt khớp vào vị trí. Lần này, hắn thở dài toại nguyện.

“Chào buổi sáng, Ed,” hắn đáp lại bằng một giọng khàn đặc. “Tôi qua đó ngay đây.”

Hắn dậy khỏi chiếc ghế, thử dồn trọng lượng trên cẳng chân rồi rít lên đau nhói.

“Anh hết cà phê rồi nên tôi đã pha trà,” Ed nói.

“Vậy là được rồi, Ed à,” Oswald gắng gượng trả lời, hắn đang nhìn chằm chằm lên cái chân chết tiệt của mình, nỗ lực ép nó cử động.

“Và tôi hi vọng anh thích – ồ để tôi…” Ed đã ló đầu vào thư phòng để xem Oswald thế nào và ngay lập tức đến bên hắn, chìa ra một cánh tay.

“Tôi không cần anh giúp, Ed,” Oswald làu bàu. Hắn _ổn_. Hắn vẫn kiểm soát được mọi việc.

Ed nhướn mày nhìn Oswald rồi tặc lưỡi. “Đừng lố bịch thế. Thôi nào, trứng sẽ nguội mất đấy.”

Oswald đăm chiêu nhìn lên cánh tay của Ed trong một lúc.

“Là tôi đây mà, Oswald,” Ed nói, dịu dàng. “Là tôi đây.”

Oswald đón lấy cánh tay của gã để giữ thăng bằng trong khi khập khiễng đi vào nhà bếp. Radio vẫn đang rè rè tiếng nhạc – vui nhộn, và… hân hoan. Ed hơi xoay mình lúc đặt Oswald xuống ghế, trước khi đôn đáo rót trà vào tách của hắn, rồi đến của mình, và rồi ngồi lên chiếc ghế bên phải hắn.

Đồ ăn thực sự trông rất tuyệt. Ed quả thật là một đầu bếp không ai có thể so bì, và vị thức ăn cũng ngon như vẻ ngoài của chúng nữa. Ed liên tục gạt thêm đồ ăn lên đĩa của hai người họ.

“Ăn đi, chúng ta có cả một ngày trọng đại phía trước đấy. Tôi đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng rồi này,” gã nói, toét miệng cười.

Lúc này Oswald mới nhận ra Ed đã ăn vận chỉnh tề, đáng tiếc rằng bộ vest hơi bị lệch cỡ, khiến hắn thấy bứt rứt khi nhìn vào. Dù Ed đã lên kế hoạch làm gì đi nữa, điểm dừng đầu tiên bắt buộc phải là một tiệm may.

“Sẵn sàng làm gì cơ?” Oswald hỏi, biết rằng Ed đang sốt ruột được nói ra.

“Chiến dịch của anh,” gã nói, một nụ cười nhăn nhở làm sáng bừng khuôn mặt. “Vậy nên ăn đi, Thị trưởng Gotham tương lai ạ.”

Oswald có thể nhận thấy mình đang mỉm cười đáp lại. “Được rồi,” hắn nói, nhồi đầy miệng hỗn hợp đồ ăn ngon lành của Ed, “nhưng trước hết, chúng ta sẽ đi gặp thợ may của tôi vì để anh mặc trên mình bộ vest như thế này quả thật là một tội ác.”

Hắn chỉ kịp ý thức được mình vừa nói gì _sau khi_ từ ngữ thốt ra khỏi miệng, cảm thấy được bao bọc trong không khí gia đình ấm cúng cùng đồ ăn tuyệt hảo.

Ed đỏ mặt và hai người họ đều cúi đầu xuống đĩa thức ăn của mình. “Được thôi,” sau một lúc, gã nói, “chúng ta sẽ đến tiệm may.”

¿?

Trí tò mò trỗi dậy trong lồng ngực Oswald khi hắn quan sát Ed được lấy số đo. Hắn dám chắc nhiệt độ trong cửa tiệm của ông Fuji vẫn như mọi khi, ông Fuji là người vô cùng chuyên nghiệp và tỉ mẩn, vậy nên bất kì ai ở Gotham biết đến dịch vụ kinh doanh này đều tìm tới đây. Ấy vậy, Oswald vẫn cảm thấy khó thở. Toàn bộ không gian ngột ngạt và nóng nực, khiến cho hai má hắn đỏ bừng.

“Màu lục là lựa chọn tốt đấy, cậu Nygma, nó thực sự làm nổi bật màu mắt của cậu,” ông Fuji lên tiếng trong khi di chuyển quanh Ed, ướm thử vải xanh lên các vị trí khác nhau. “Anh có nghĩ vậy không, anh Cobblepot?”

Oswald hoàn toàn đồng ý. Hắn nói “có”, và rồi tự hỏi vì sao lời của mình nghe có vẻ căng thẳng hơn dự tính.

“Anh có chắc màu lục sáng không…” Ed lên tiếng.

“Không.” Oswald và ông Fuji cùng đồng thanh. Oswald _chưa_ sẵn sàng cho một cuộc diễu hành quanh Gotham với Ed ăn vận như thị trưởng của Munckinland (1).

“Tôi thấy sắc độ _này_ đi kèm màu tím rất hợp. Hai màu làm nổi bật lẫn nhau,” ông Fuji nói tiếp. “Sắc sảo, nhưng vẫn thanh lịch. Tôi thêm vài chi tiết làm điểm nhấn được chứ?”

“Được,” Ed nói, quay sang mỉm cười với Oswald. “Chúng ta trông sẽ ăn nhập với nhau. Tuyệt thật đấy.”

_Tuyệt thật đấy, hẳn rồi._ Oswald mỉm cười đáp lại, cố gắng ngăn cho ánh mắt mình không bị cuốn hút bởi những đường nét góc cạnh trên thân hình của Ed, cuối cùng cũng được tôn lên bởi áo quần vừa vặn.

“Anh đã mang đến một người mẫu tiêu chuẩn đấy, anh Cobblepot,” ông Fuji đùa giỡn. “Anh tìm thấy cậu ấy ở đâu vậy?”

“Arkham,” Ed nói, bật cười.

Nếu Ed nghĩ rằng làm vậy có thể dọa nạt được ông Fuji thì gã đã nhầm. Ông ta chỉ yên lặng, ra vẻ “ồ vậy thì chào mừng anh trở lại Gotham,” và rồi tiếp tục lấy số đo của Ed. Oswald nhìn Ed, cười xòa và nhún vai. Ông Fuji làm việc với giới thượng lưu của Gotham và, tại thành phố này, giới thượng lưu và lưu manh thường là hai trong một: vì thế một cựu tù nhân ở Arkham, đối với ông, gần như chẳng đáng lưu tâm.

Ed nháy mắt với hắn.

Tim của Oswald gần như ngừng đập.

_Ôi không. Ôi không. Ôi không…_

Những lời của mẹ, từ rất lâu về trước, vọng lại trong đầu hắn: “đời chỉ cho con một tình yêu đích thực, Oswald. Khi tìm được nó, hãy chạy về phía nó.”

Sáng tỏ. Thứ xúc cảm nhập nhằng giữa hoan hỉ và kinh sợ này chính là sự sáng tỏ. Lí do vì sao hắn đã tìm tới Ed trong bóng tối của Trại Tâm thần Arkham, lí do vì sao tiếng nói của Ed có thể phá giải chiêu trò tẩy não của Strange, lí do vì sao điều đầu tiên hắn nghĩ về sau khi thức tỉnh khỏi màn sương mù mịt chính là _Ed._ Lí do vì sao lồng ngực Oswald cảm thấy lạ lùng và ngột ngạt mỗi lần Ed tựa vai vào hắn khi vươn mình qua chiếc bàn để lấy thứ gì đó, hoặc đơn giản chỉ là lúc gã ngồi bên hắn trong yên lặng. Lí do vì sao hắn không thể nào rời mắt.

_Mình đã yêu Edward Nygma._

Oswald im lặng ngồi trong góc cửa tiệm cho tới khi Ed nhảy khỏi bục và thay lại bộ đồ ban đầu của mình.

“Làm ơn xếp nó vào đơn hàng ưu tiên, ông Fuji,” Oswald nói, gần như theo phản xạ. “Như ông thấy đấy, đây là trường hợp khẩn. Và hãy lưu lại số đo của anh ấy, chúng tôi sẽ còn quay lại.”

“Tôi sẽ gửi nó đến tận nhà anh vào cuối ngày, anh Cobblepot.”

“Tuyệt vời, y như mọi khi.”

“Mọi điều cho khách hàng táo bạo nhất của tôi,” ông Fuji mỉm cười nhìn xuống Oswald – ông ta còn cao hơn cả Ed – và bắt tay với Ed. “Đừng lo nghĩ gì cả. Tôi có thể hỏi sự kiện trọng đại khi nào sẽ diễn ra không?”

Oswald nhe răng cười và nháy mắt: “cứ để mắt đến bản tin là được.”

¿?

“Ed, tôi có tiền, chúng ta chỉ cần hối lộ các quan chức là được, đừng có phức tạp hóa vấn đề lên nữa!” Oswald rền rĩ. Họ đang trốn trong kho đựng đồ ăn (tại NHÀ CỦA CHÍNH HẮN) để giảm thiểu nguy cơ các nhân viên hỗ trợ chiến dịch – hiện tại luôn luôn thường trực trong thư phòng – vô tình nghe được.

“Oswald anh có thấy đám đông ở đại hội ngày hôm nay không vậy? Anh không cần phải hối lộ họ!” Vẻ mặt của Ed trông như vừa tìm ra lời giải cho một câu đố khó nhằn mà mọi người khác đều bó tay.

Oswald thở dài. “Ed, chúng ta không thể đánh liều được. Tôi muốn điều này hơn tất thảy mọi thứ từ trước đến nay!” _Dù tôi cũng muốn anh không kém,_ hắn không nói ra câu đó.

“Đó chính là điều tôi _muốn nói_ ,” Ed đáp, đặt tay lên hai vai Oswald và ngả vào thật gần, thật gần. Oswald có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của gã. “Anh cần phải biết mình có thể thắng cuộc một cách đường hoàng.”

“Ed,” Oswald thì thầm, hắn phải giải thích điều này từ đâu đây. Ed là kẻ cao ráo, đẹp mã và cuốn hút, đương nhiên gã không thể hiểu được khả năng hắn đắc cử ghế Thị trưởng của Gotham nhỏ nhoi thế nào nếu chỉ hoàn toàn dựa trên phương diện tinh thần. “Ed, tôi không thể thắng nếu không làm vậy.”

“Anh _có thể_ ,” Ed quả quyết, gần như háo hức nhảy cẫng lên. “Tôi đã tự mình kiểm qua số phiếu gần đây nhất: Oswald, anh đang dẫn đầu. Kết quả hoàn toàn bứt phá. Anh sẽ thắng.”

“Trừ khi Thị trưởng James đút lót cho các quan chức phụ trách việc bầu cử vì ông ta _biết đó là cách để đạt được mục đích ở Gotham_ ,” Oswald gầm gừ. Hắn cọ sống mũi và thở dài.

“Nhưng anh không muốn biết hay sao?” Ed hỏi. “Anh không muốn biết liệu mình có thể thắng cuộc một cách công bằng hay không ư? Nếu vậy thì cứ việc dùng lại mấy trò bịp bợm và lường gạt đi, nhưng làm ơn… thử một lần thôi được không?”

“Thử nghiệm một giả thuyết lên thứ quan trọng nhất tôi từng làm trong đời ư?”

“Phải.”

“Ed…”

“Oswald.” Hai bàn tay của Ed vẫn giữ nguyên vị trí trên cẳng tay Oswald, và hắn run rẩy với khát khao vươn mình hôn lên môi Ed. “Oswald, hãy tin tôi. Tin vào bản thân mình. Hoặc, nếu anh không thể, ít nhất hãy để tôi tin anh.”

_Đồ ăn gian_. Hắn nghĩ.

“Anh đang ăn gian đấy, Ed,” hắn cau có thốt lên.

“Hẳn rồi,” Ed nháy mắt với hắn. Oswald chỉ muốn tan chảy xuống sàn, hoặc lột trần Ed khỏi bộ vest mới của gã ngay tại đây, trong nhà kho này. “Thôi nào, Oswald, nghĩ về cảm giác khi đó đi.” Hơi thở của Ed gần như thổi vào tai hắn, và Oswald thì đang nghĩ tới cảm giác của một điều hoàn toàn khác. Hắn nghiêng mình về phía trước và áp trán lên ngực Ed.

“Được rồi,” hắn thở ra. “Được rồi. Chúng ta sẽ làm theo cách của anh.”

Trong một phần nghìn giây, hắn nghĩ rằng có một bàn tay lướt qua sau gáy, như thể định chạm vào tóc mình, ở đó một lúc rồi mất hút. Ngắn ngủi tới mức hắn dám chắc mình chỉ đang tưởng tượng.

Hắn thẳng lưng, ghim chặt Ed với ánh nhìn đáng sợ nhất: “nhưng nếu cách này không thành công…”

Ed giơ một tay lên ngăn Oswald nói tiếp. “Oswald,” gã nói, một nụ cười dễ dãi trượt dài trên khuôn mặt. “Nó sẽ thành công. Tôi đã làm anh thất vọng bao giờ chưa?”

“Lần anh cố giải cứu tôi khỏi Arkham đấy…”

Ed phì cười. “Ờ tôi nghĩ mình đã chịu trách nhiệm cho việc đó rồi.”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy.”

Cả hai người họ đều biết rõ về những cơn ác mộng của nhau. Nếu Oswald không bật dậy giữa đêm bởi tiếng hét của chính mình, thì cũng bởi tiếng kêu gào của Ed từ phòng bên cạnh. Hai tuần kể từ khi Ed rời Arkham, với Oswald là gần ba tuần, mỗi sáng thức giấc, ngoại trừ lần nằm ngủ trên ghế sofa, hắn vẫn nghĩ rằng mình còn đang mắc kẹt ở nơi đó.

Ed vươn tới và tim Oswald loạn nhịp khi gã gạt đi một vụn kim tuyến trên áo khoác của hắn.

“Màu tím hợp với anh đấy,” gã nói, hơi mỉm cười với hắn. Ruột gan của Oswald như thể vừa đảo ngược. Hắn suýt chút nữa đã thổ lộ với Ed – buột miệng nói ra trong một kho đựng đồ ăn với một nửa các nhân viên của mình chỉ đứng cách đó và chục mét. Suýt nữa.

_Với những người như chúng ta, tình yêu sẽ luôn là điểm yếu lớn nhất._

Nhưng Ed không giống với điểm yếu của hắn, gã giống như sức mạnh của hắn vậy.

“Và màu lục cũng rất hợp với anh,” hắn gắng gượng đáp lời. “Thấy một bộ vest đẹp có tác dụng thế nào chưa?”

“Rồi, rồi, anh thuyết phục được tôi rồi đấy,” Ed lắc đầu. “Con chim ngu ngốc.”

Oswald không thể thở nổi.

¿?

Đêm đó, hoặc có lẽ là sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, thật lâu sau khi mọi nhân viên hỗ trợ chiến dịch đã về nhà, Oswald bị đánh thức bởi tiếng kêu của Ed. Mười giây, hai mươi giây… Gã vẫn chưa tự mình tỉnh lại. Oswald đã ra khỏi giường và tới bên cửa phòng Ed trước cả khi hắn kịp ý thức.

Hắn gõ cửa.

Không một tiếng trả lời, chỉ có tiếng thổn thức kinh hoàng mà lần cuối Oswald nghe được là ở trong hầm tra tấn đội lốt phòng thí nghiệm của Strange. Hắn đẩy cửa.

“Ed?” Hắn thì thầm vào bóng tối.

“Không, làm ơn đừng đánh con, con xin lỗi,” Ed hổn hển. “Con xin lỗi, con sẽ ngoan hơn mà, con xin lỗi.”

“Ed, là tôi đây,” Oswald nói, đóng lại cánh cửa sau lưng. Hắn lại gần chiếc giường với bàn tay vươn ra như thể một người thuần thú. “Là Oswald đây.”

“Làm ơn, làm ơn đừng đánh vào tay con. Con cần nó để còn làm bài thi,” Ed sụt sùi. “Đừng mà, con sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì.”

Ed vẫn mê man. Gã không nghe thấy hắn. Oswald vươn tới chạm vào cánh tay của Ed.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Ed bừng tỉnh và cuộn bàn tay quanh cổ họng Oswald, những ngón tay cứng cáp ép xuống khí quản của hắn.

“Ed,” hắn thều thào, tóm lấy tay gã. “là tôi đây. Anh vừa… gặp ác mộng.”

Tay Ed thả lỏng và Oswald hít vào một hơi.

“Oswald?” Ed nói. “Oswald! Ôi trời ơi, tôi xin lỗi.” Gã buông khỏi cổ họng Oswald và chộp lấy cặp kính đặt trên bàn. “Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi! Anh khiến tôi giật mình, và tôi…” Gã im lặng, đeo kính lên và gạt công tắc bóng đèn ngủ cạnh giường.

Oswald xoa cổ họng, lực của Ed quả thật kinh khủng.

“Anh vừa gặp ác mộng, tôi hiểu cảm giác đó mà,” hắn nói, giọng hơi khản đặc.

Ed bàng hoàng chớp mắt và nhíu mày. “Tôi xin lỗi, hi vọng nó không để lại vết bầm.”

Oswald khua tay hời hợt. “Tôi đáng lẽ nên cẩn thận hơn, tự nhiên lại lẻn vào đây thế này. Tôi nghe tiếng anh và…” _Và tôi muốn giúp_ , hắn không nói ra.

“Tôi đánh thức anh à? Tôi xin lỗi,” Ed nhíu mày lần nữa.

Lại một cái khua tay. “Tôi vốn đang thức. Ngủ thật…”

“Khó khăn.” Ed nói nốt vế sau cho hắn. “Đúng vậy. Giờ thì, đằng nào cả hai ta cũng đều đã thức …”

Họ làm bữa sáng khi mặt trời bắt đầu ló rạng. Ed là một kẻ độc tài trong nhà bếp còn Oswald thì chẳng giỏi nấu ăn, vậy nên hắn hầu như chỉ ngồi trên quầy bếp và quan sát Ed uyển chuyển đi tới đi lui giữa âm thanh tiếng kèn phát bởi radio. Gã đã lên được chút cơ bắp kể từ lần cuối họ ở cạnh nhau đủ gần để Oswald có thể nhìn thấy Ed trong chiếc áo ba lỗ gã vốn thích mặc mỗi khi đi ngủ. Không nhiều lắm, nhưng đủ khiến cho Oswald lưu ý khi Ed vươn mình qua hắn để lấy ra một chảo rán từ ngăn trên của chạn bát. Gã ngâm nga cùng tiếng nhạc trên đài, và Oswald chợt nhớ về lần hắn từng hát theo đĩa nhạc trong căn hộ màu lục. Hắn mỉm cười – thế này tuyệt hơn hẳn.

“Tôi có thể mua một chiếc radio xịn hơn,” hắn nói, trong khi Ed đập trứng vào trong bát thủy tinh.

“Hmm?”

“Một chiếc radio xịn hơn, dành cho anh,” Oswald cố giữ cho giọng điệu của mình thật bình thản. “Vì anh thích nghe nhạc.”

Ed ngừng tay và nhìn vào khoảng trống xa xăm, nghĩ ngợi.

“Thực ra thì…” gã cất lời, rồi im bặt.

“Sao? Cứ nói đi, Ed, chúng ta đâu có thiếu tiền. Mà, cho dù có đúng thế thật, tôi chắc chắn chúng ta có thể rút thêm từ Ngân hàng Gotham.”

“Cả hai chúng ta đều không có tài khoản ở đó.”

“Không, chúng ta không có,” Oswald đồng tình.

Mắt Ed sáng lên và gã bật cười. “Được thôi, xem nào, dù ý tưởng đó nghe hay thật đấy, nhưng đề nghị của tôi sẽ không đòi hỏi anh phải cướp ngân hàng đâu. Tôi muốn có một chiếc máy nghe nhạc. Nếu, anh định cho phép tôi ở lại đây…”

Oswald thản nhiên hắng giọng: “Tôi không thể để cho trưởng ban chiến dịch của mình tốn thời gian đi lại được, như thế thật lố bịch. Tất nhiên anh sẽ ở đây. Và tất nhiên anh sẽ có một chiếc máy nghe nhạc. Cứ viết ra yêu cầu cụ thể và tôi sẽ cử người đi mua ngay trong ngày hôm nay.” _Làm ơn đừng bỏ đi._ Hắn không nói ra. _Đừng bỏ tôi lại một mình trong căn nhà trống trải này._

Ed trông hoan hỉ đến mức Oswald phải nhìn đi chỗ khác, cắn lưỡi để câu _Tôi yêu anh_ không bật ra khỏi miệng _._ _Tình yêu là điểm yếu lớn nhất của chúng ta._ Hắn không muốn Ed bỏ đi. Không phải lúc này, khi mà mọi điều còn đang tuyệt vời đến thế. Vì vậy, hắn chỉ quan sát Ed chuẩn bị bữa sáng, lắng nghe gã giải thích về cấu tạo hóa học của vô vàn nguyên liệu khác nhau và chỉ cho hắn cách hiệu quả nhất để giết chết một người chỉ với những thứ kiếm được trong bếp.

“Cứ đập họ bằng chảo rán là được rồi,” Oswald nói, vươn mình qua quầy bếp để chọc ngón tay vào một bát kem đã được đánh tơi. “Nó làm bằng gang. Vậy nên ta chỉ cần chặt xác, chôn nó, rồi nung chảy cái chảo.”

“Anh không thể dễ dàng _nung chảy_ gang được đâu, điểm nóng chảy của nó ở tận 1150⁰C cơ,” Ed nói, vụt bàn tay của Oswald khỏi cái bát và né sang một bên để ngăn không cho hắn quệt kem lên má mình. “Với lại, sau đó người ta vẫn sẽ đi tìm kẻ mất tích mà thôi, và tôi thì biết rõ việc đó sẽ lộn xộn thế nào. Thế nên tôi khuyên anh nên tẩm vào thức ăn thứ gì đó khiến họ bị dị ứng, như vậy cái chết sẽ chỉ là một tai nạn bi thảm và chẳng ai hỏi han gì nữa.”

“Nếu thế thì nạn nhân bắt buộc phải mắc bệnh dị ứng nghiêm trọng đủ để gây chết người,” Oswald nói, liếm kem khỏi ngón tay. “Cách đó tao nhã, miễn bàn, nhưng không khả thi.”

Ed khua que trộn với điệu bộ khoa trương: “đó là chuyên môn của tôi.”

Oswald bật cười. “Đừng có đánh trống lảng, anh biết tôi đang thắng thế mà.”

“A, phải rồi, nhưng trong hai chúng ta, ai mới là kẻ thoát tội thành công với một vụ giết người trong bếp nhỉ?” Ed cợt nhả, và rồi như thể nhận ra mình vừa lỡ lời, gã đưa một tay lên bụm miệng, vẻ mặt tái nhợt.

“Ed?” Oswald hỏi, ngập ngừng.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ kể cho ai nghe việc đó,” Ed nói, giọng của gã đột ngột trở nên yếu ớt.

“Anh đã làm gì, Ed?” Oswald vươn một tay ra chạm lên vai Ed, lo sợ rằng gã sẽ đổ gục xuống sàn. Gã đang run rẩy.

Và rồi Ed bật cười. Một âm thanh điên dại, hoảng hoạn dường như xổ tung ra không tuân theo chủ ý.

“Ed?” Oswald không biết chắc phải làm gì ngoài việc ngồi trên quầy bếp giữa đống bát và nguyên liệu với một cánh tay vô dụng vươn ra.

“Năm 19 tuổi tôi đã đâm một con dao bếp vào cổ bố mình. Tôi đã chặt xác ông ta và chôn nó ở sân sau. Tôi đổi tên và rồi trốn đến Gotham.” Ed nói quá nhanh, khiến Oswald phải mất vài giây để tiếp thu mọi điều gã kể.

Gã lại bật cười lần nữa, và Oswald phát hoảng khi nhìn thấy hai hàng nước mắt đang chảy xuống mặt gã. “Ôi chúa ơi thật _tuyệt vời_ khi được nói ra. Lão khốn nạn đó xứng đáng bị như vậy.”

Đó là thứ ngôn từ ghê gớm nhất Oswald từng nghe được từ Ed, nhưng trong trường hợp này thế thôi cũng đã đủ gây kinh ngạc rồi.

“Ông ta từng một lần làm gãy tay tôi, anh biết chứ?” Ed nói, giữa một tràng cười điên loạn nữa. Oswald chưa từng biết, và ý nghĩ đó khiến khoang bụng hắn lộn mửa. _Làm ơn, làm ơn đừng đánh vào tay con._ Ed đã nói vậy trong giấc ngủ. Oswald cảm thấy buồn nôn. Các bậc cha mẹ đáng ra phải bảo vệ con cái của họ, ủng hộ chúng, như mẹ đã từng ủng hộ hắn, như bố hắn đã từng cố gắng trước khi ông qua đời.

“Ông ta cũng đã khiến tôi phải nhập viện vài lần, nhưng giờ thì chẳng quan trọng nữa bởi tôi đã giết ông ta rồi,” Ed bật cười lần nữa, và tiếng cười lần này nghe chừng ngột ngạt, hãi hùng. “Tôi đã giết ông ta và giờ thì tôi ở đây, trong khi ông ta vẫn đang bị chôn dưới sân sau của căn nhà cũ rích đó.”

Ed ngước lên và bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Oswald. Trán gã dính một vết bột nhão và trên tóc vẫn còn vương bụi trắng từ lúc Ed mở bao bột mì và thổi tung chút ít vào trong không khí. Gã không còn khóc nữa, nhưng hai mắt gã vẫn bàng hoàng và hoảng loạn đằng sau cặp kính, như thể gã không dám chắc việc gì vừa mới xảy ra.

Oswald tưởng chừng tim mình đang vỡ vụn. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được cơn phẫn nộ vốn sẽ gửi thẳng một cái xác xuống đáy sông Gotham, nhưng rõ ràng trong trường hợp này việc đó đã được lo liệu cả rồi. Vì thế, thay vào đó, hắn hỏi: “tên… Tên anh trước kia là gì?” Hắn không thể tưởng tượng ra con người nào khác của gã, ngoài Edward Nygma.

“Nashton,” Ed nói, và rồi run rẩy. “Edward Nashton.”

Oswald hơi ngập ngừng giang tay: “Nygma vẫn hay hơn.” Hắn nói.

Một giây tĩnh lặng chùng xuống, tất cả những gì Oswald nghe được là nhịp tim của mình cùng tiếng radio, và hắn tự hỏi liệu mình có vừa đưa ra một quyết định đúng đắn. Và rồi Ed tiến về phía trước, cho phép Oswald vòng hai cánh tay của hắn quanh mình.

“Nygma vẫn hay hơn.” Ed nói, nghèn nghẹt thì thầm bên tai Oswald, thật gần, rồi ôm eo hắn thật chặt. “Nhân tiện, anh nên dùng dao bếp. Cỡ lớn ấy. Đó là cách tốt nhất.”

Oswald bật cười. Ed hơi siết chặt vòng tay và rồi buông ra, lùi khỏi hắn để kiểm tra món bánh quiche(2) trong lò nướng.

Vào lúc họ ngồi xuống dùng bữa, mặt trời đã bắt bầu nhoi lên nền trời xám xịt.

“Hôm nay là ngày trọng đại,” Ed nói.

“Ngày bầu cử.”

“Anh đã sẵn sàng trở thành Thị trưởng Gotham chưa, ngài Cánh Cụt?”

“Anh Nygma này, tôi đã sẵn sàng ngay từ lúc được sinh ra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Munckinland: tên một thành phố trong truyện "Phù thủy xứ Oz", nơi mà đầy người lùn mặc đồ lòe loẹt ấy.  
> (2) bánh quiche  
> 


	21. Cờ Vua

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Thất bại trong việc đạt được tôi đồng nghĩa với việc đạt được đối cực của tôi. Nếu bạn có tôi, người khác phải mất tôi. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Chiến thắng.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Liệu chiến thắng sẽ ngọt ngào hơn khi tận hưởng trong cô độc, hay là khi được sẻ chia?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Nếu tình yêu là một điểm yếu, vậy thì tại sao nó lại giống với sức mạnh đến thế?

¿?

Một cơn phấn khích đang râm ran chạy dưới lớp da của Ed.

Quán _Sirens_ giờ đây đông nghịt người tới tham gia sự kiện, tuy vậy vẫn chưa tới mức ngột ngạt. Tất nhiên, nếu là trước đây, từng này con người có lẽ đã đủ sức bóp nghẹt phiên bản cũ của gã – tên mọt sách nhút nhát vẫn thường lén lút quanh sảnh chính của GCPD như một con nai đang tìm cách băng qua đường cao tốc. Và, ngay cả lúc này, với bộ vest màu lục thẫm mà Oswald đã quả quyết sẽ tôn lên màu mắt của gã đóng vai trò như một lớp áo giáp, cùng lợi thế nắm rõ một điều mà không ai khác trong căn phòng biết tới làm lá chắn, tiếng ồn và áp lực từ đám đông vẫn khiến gã rùng mình, rợn xương sống.

 _Ngươi là quản trò ở đây_ , gã tự nhắc nhở mình. _Đây là khán giả của ngươi: liệu mà thể hiện cho tốt._

Gã có thể nhìn thấy Oswald – giờ là Thị trưởng Cobblepot – đang trò chuyện với Bruce Wayne và quản gia của cậu ở bên kia căn phòng. Sau một lúc cân nhắc, gã quyết định không lại gần. Gã thực sự chẳng mấy thân thiết với người hùng tên Jim Gordon của Bruce, và tay quản gia kia thì trông như thể sẵn sàng động tay động chân bất cứ lúc nào. Vậy nên, gã chỉ đứng yên ở phía còn lại của căn phòng và cầu mong Oswald đừng có nhắc đến mình.

Hắn dường như vẫn xoay trở ổn thỏa mà không cần Ed ở bên.

Oswald trông thật tuyệt. Tím là màu tủ của hắn, nhưng thực sự thì, không gì hợp với Oswald hơn quyền lực. Hắn đeo thứ uy quyền ấy trên khung xương sống, trên những đường may uốn lượn quanh viền áo khoác, và trong đôi mắt thoáng ánh lên một tia đắc ý trước đám người chen chúc nhau để bắt tay với mình. Và, cho dù hắn không thể ra lệnh cho cả căn phòng chỉ bằng một cái phẩy tay như Fish Mooney, Ed có thể thấy được dư âm từ công trình uốn nắn của cô ta đọng lại trong từng chuyển động.

Gã nghĩ ngợi, trong khi nhìn Oswald khoa trương nhún vai đáp lại một điều mà quản gia của Wayne vừa nói: không chỉ dư âm của Fish Mooney, còn có thứ gì đó mang bản sắc của riêng hắn. Ed vẫn chưa mường tượng được cụ thể, nhưng chắc chắn nó có liên quan đến vẻ hoang dại đôi thi thoáng qua trên khuôn mặt của Oswald và khiến cho mạch máu của Ed trở nên dồn dập.

_Sinh ra để làm Vua của Gotham._

_Còn ngươi thì sinh ra để làm gì, hả Ed? Vai trò của ngươi ở đây là gì? Để đứng sang một bên? Để bị gạt về một phía? Sắp xếp tài liệu cho anh ta ư?_

_Có lẽ. Có lẽ đó là công việc của tôi._

_Ồ không, không, không, chúng ta đã xong chuyện với thứ nghĩa vụ đó rồi. Chúng ta đã chán ngấy điều đó, chán ngấy phải bục mặt làm việc cho đám người vô ơn luôn cướp lấy mọi hào quang về mình. Chúng ta còn hơn thế. Chúng ta siêu việt hơn chúng._

_Nhưng anh ấy là bạn tôi._

_Chúng ta làm gì có bạn._

_Vậy thì anh ấy là cộng sự của tôi._

_Ngày nay người ta dùng từ đó để gọi tên mối quan hệ kiểu này ư?_

Nhưng khi Ed nhìn Oswald bắt tay, mỉm cười và đón nhận lòng hâm mộ từ quần chúng, gã không thể ép bản thân mình chán ghét cảnh tượng ấy. Được yêu thích không phải thế mạnh của gã, gã đã từ bỏ điều đó từ lâu lắm rồi.

“Hai người ăn ý thật đấy nhỉ?” Barbara Kean – với vẻ tao nhã chết người giống như một con dao găm khảm ngọc – ngồi lên chiếc ghế bên quầy bar cạnh gã. Cô ta chăm chú liếc nhìn gã và Oswald, một nụ cười đùa bỡn nửa vời đeo đẳng trên khóe môi hồng của mình.

“Cũng có thể coi như vậy,” Ed đáp lại, cảnh giác, không quay sang nhìn cô ta.

“Không, tôi nói thật đấy,” Barbara xoay mình để tựa lưng lên quầy bar và ngả vào gần hơn để chỉ có Ed nghe được lời cô ta nói. “Nếu tôi không chắc rằng Ozzie có thiện cảm với mình, tôi sẽ thấy lo ngại về sự hợp tác nhỏ này đấy. Tất nhiên không phải vì hai người nguy hiểm hơn tôi và Tabi. Nhưng mà… Vẻ duyên dáng dị hợm của anh ta, cùng cái thần thái thao túng rợn người của anh… có hơi đáng sợ. Nhưng tôi thích.”

Ed không dám chắc liệu mình có đang được khen ngợi hay không, nhưng gã không nghĩ rằng mình đang bị xúc phạm, vì vậy gã chỉ yên lặng đợi cho Barbara nói tiếp.

“Thật tuyệt phải không?” cô ta hỏi.

“Cái gì tuyệt?” Ed cuối cùng cũng quay sang nhìn cô ta.

Barbara mơ hồ khua tay xung quanh. “Điều này. Tự do. Vui vẻ. Được ở bên người trân trọng tài năng đặc biệt của mình. Tôi vẫn nhớ anh, từ trước kia cơ, anh biết đấy. Cá là anh nghĩ tôi chưa bao giờ để ý thấy anh lượn lờ quanh GCPD, nhưng thực ra là có đấy. Anh nghĩ rằng mình quá thông để lũ đần độn bốc đồng kia có thể hiểu được. Tôi đáng lẽ nên biết trước chúng ta được sinh ra để làm những điều lớn lao hơn thế. Và giờ thì ta ở đây.” Cô ta nâng ly – một loại martini màu xanh dương – và, dù không quá hứng thú, Ed vẫn lấy làm hãnh diện, đủ để nhấc lên thứ đồ uống màu vàng lục của mình rồi cạn ly cùng cô ta.

“Vì được ở bên bè bạn,” Barbara nói. Và, trong một giây, Ed thấy mình đang ngồi quanh chiếc bàn cùng Kristen, Lee và Jim, nói lời tuyên ngôn tình bạn. Một cuộc đời khác, một biến cố khác. Thế rồi gã trở về quán _Sirens_ và nhe răng cười khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Barbara, sau đó đưa mắt qua bên kia căn phòng để nhìn Oswald lần nữa.

“Vì những con người thấu hiểu chúng ta,” Ed nói, và họ cùng uống. Gã suýt chút nữa cảm thấy tội lỗi về chiêu trò sắp tới mình sẽ mang ra để đùa bỡn với các vị khách của Barbara. Suýt thôi. Tuy vậy, một phần trong gã ngờ rằng mình có thể cho nổ tung một quả bom tại quầy bar này và rồi lại tới đây uống cocktail, tán dóc cùng Barbara trong vòng một tuần sau đó mà không ai để bụng.

Có lẽ Barbara Kean không phải loại bạn bè đáng tin cậy, nhưng chắc điều đó cũng chẳng quan trọng.

Họ thấu hiểu lẫn nhau, thế là được rồi.

Ngoài ra, Băng Mũ Đỏ, chướng ngại duy nhất cho kế hoạch hoàn hảo của gã, cần phải được loại bỏ. Và chúng phải bị hủy hoại công khai, trước khi Butch có thể chiếm lại thiện cảm của Oswald. Ed biết rõ Oswald, biết rằng hắn sẽ quên đi vụ nhựa đường và lông vũ nếu Butch tiêu diệt bọn Mũ Đỏ.

Gã cũng biết rõ mình sẽ làm mọi điều để Oswald đạt được lòng kính trọng mà hắn hằng khao khát. Vậy nên, gã thực hiện vài cuộc gọi, và tiến hành kế hoạch.

Gã và Barbara uống cạn ly rồi đường ai nấy bước. Barbara có một câu lạc bộ để quản lý, và Ed có một con Gorrila nặng hơn hai trăm cân để mà đe dọa.

¿?

Ed khá là thích Victor Zsasz.

Gã thích Victor Zsasz bởi gã chưa bao giờ cảm thấy quái đản khi trò chuyện cùng anh ta. Ed cảm tưởng mình có thể nói với Zsasz bất cứ điều gì và rồi anh ta sẽ phản ứng bằng một trong hai cách: bình thản tiếp thu, hoặc là hân hoan đón nhận. Victor thuộc vào dạng các sinh vật quý hiếm nhất, một tên tội phạm đáng tin. Anh ta không hề ham hố gom thêm quyền lực hay mở rộng tầm ảnh hưởng vốn có, anh ta yêu công việc của mình và không mong muốn gì hơn được tiếp tục làm nó cho đến lúc lìa đời. Giữa những nhân vật trong thế giới ngầm mà gã đã tiếp xúc trong vài tuần vừa qua, khi diễu quanh Gotham cùng Oswald, Zsasz là đối tượng yêu thích của Ed.

“Nghe chừng vui đấy,” là tất cả những gì anh ta nhận xét về kế hoạch của Ed. “Sếp không biết ư?”

Ed đã lắc đầu. “Và anh ấy không được phép biết. Đó là việc của sau này.”

Dễ dàng vậy đấy.

Và kế hoạch đã diễn ra thuận lợi. Xem nào, thuận lợi ngoại trừ vài phút đứng tim khi cổ gã bị bàn tay kim loại của Butch ghim chặt xuống sàn sân khấu, và vào khoảnh khắc bóng tối bao quanh, gã đã tự hỏi: _liệu đây có phải cảm giác của cái chết không, hả Kristen?_

Nhưng rồi gã đã bừng tỉnh với cảm nhận hai bàn tay của Oswald đặt trên mặt mình cùng với vẻ hoảng loạn trong mắt hắn, và một cảm giác quen thuộc lấp đầy lồng ngực Ed bằng hơi ấm. Một thứ gã đã không còn cảm thấy từ ngày đó, cách đây cũng đã vài năm rồi, ngày mà Harvey Bullock đã nói “này Ed, đi lấy cho tôi tập hồ sơ từ phòng tư liệu được không? Và chào hỏi thủ thư mới nữa. Hãy đảm bảo đám đàn ông không bắt nạt cô ấy quá đáng, được chứ?” Và Ed đã mở cánh cửa phòng tư liệu để rồi nhìn thấy Kristen đang ngâm nga bài hát yêu thích của gã trong khi sắp xếp các tập hồ sơ.

Thứ gì đó giống như sự sùng bái. Thứ gì đó giống như niềm hào hức.

Thứ gì đó giống với tình yêu.

Và giờ đây, trên chiếc ghế sofa mà họ đã cùng nhau nằm ngủ vào đêm đầu tiên thoát khỏi Arkham, một điều tưởng như sự thật bất ngờ buột khỏi miệng Ed trước khi gã kịp ngăn mình lại để mà cân nhắc hậu quả: “Tôi hi vọng anh biết, Oswald, rằng tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cho anh.”

Cơn khiếp hãi ớn lạnh trỗi dậy trong gã, ngay cả khi Oswald kéo gã vào một cái ôm thật chặt. Ed siết chặt lưng áo của Oswald trong nắm tay của mình và lắng nghe cơn hoảng loạn dồn dập trong màng nhĩ vào lúc gã cồn cào nhận ra rằng mình hoàn toàn thật tâm.

_Tình yêu sẽ luôn là điểm yếu chết người nhất của chúng ta._

Vì vậy, khi Oswald buông khỏi gã và trông có vẻ như đang định nói điều gì đó, Ed chỉ lầm bầm một lời mỏi mệt và trốn về căn phòng trên gác, đóng sập cánh cửa sau lưng mình.

“Hồi hộp hả, Eddie?” Giọng nói cao vút đâm qua màng nhĩ và xuyên thẳng lên não bộ của gã. Gã giật mình ngước lên nhìn vào tấm gương.

Nếu người ta có thể chết vì sợ, việc đó hẳn sẽ xảy ra ngay lúc này: ánh trăng xuyên qua rèm của mỏng tang chiếu rọi lên khuôn mặt của Kristen, đang tự mãn cười cợt từ trong gương. Ed hốt hoảng đưa tay lên ngực, tin chắc rằng tim mình vừa ngừng đập.

Gã ngoảnh lại phía sau.

Không ai ở đó.

Cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua cửa sổ để mở làm bật tung rèm cửa.

Gã quay đầu lại.

Kristen vẫy tay chào gã.

“Ôi trời,” gã yếu ớt thều thào.

“Ồ, tôi không khiến anh phát hoảng đấy chứ?” cô hỏi, vẻ mỉa mai rỉ qua từng từ ngữ. “Tôi tưởng anh đã quen nhìn thấy người khác trong gương rồi?”

Ed nhìn sang hướng khác: “cô chỉ ở trong đầu của tôi mà thôi.” gã lầm bầm tự nhủ. “Cô chỉ ở trong đầu của tôi mà thôi.”

Cô bật cười. “Như thể làm vậy sẽ giải quyết được vấn đề đấy. Anh nhớ tôi à, Eddie?”

Việc này không thể đang xảy ra. Nó không thể nào đang xảy ra. Ed tháo kính và day mắt bằng cả hai tay, cố làm cho cô biến mất khi nhìn vào gương lần nữa. Nhưng cô vẫn ở đó, vẫn nhìn gã cười cợt, tỏ ra đắc thắng.

“Cô muốn gì?” gã hỏi.

“Anh không lí nào lại nhớ tôi nhiều _đến vậy_ , rõ ràng là thế,” cô tiếp lời, như thể gã vẫn chưa nói gì. “Ý tôi là… Anh ta có vẻ hơi khác với ‘gu’ của anh, nhưng mà, có lẽ gu của anh là ‘những người dễ giết.’”

“Ý cô là sao?”

“Thôi nào, Eddie. Anh có thể thành thật với _tôi_. Tôi _biết_ anh. Tôi biết con quái vật ẩn dưới cái vỏ bọc mọt sách thảm hại đó – được diện kiến tận tay luôn.” Cô nhún vai. “Thực ra đó là thứ cuối cùng tôi nhìn thấy. Có lẽ anh có thể đánh lừa cục cưng disco-vampire ngoài kia,” cô trỏ ngón cái về phía cánh cửa, “nhưng anh không lừa được tôi đâu.”

Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng của Ed.

“Nhân tiện, vết bầm đẹp đấy,” cô nói, chỉ vào những dấu màu vàng tím hằn lên cổ gã. “Tôi sẽ bảo rằng anh xứng đáng với điều đó, cơ mà thế thì nhỏ nhen quá. Với lại, nếu có công lý trên đời, thì anh đáng ra phải chết rồi. Như vậy không thi vị hay sao? Nhưng không, anh vẫn sống nhăn răng để mà siết chết một mạng người khác.”

Kristen để mặc cho không gian xung quanh yên lặng trong một lúc – Ed có thể thấy rõ cô đang tận hưởng điều này.

“Anh nghĩ anh ta sẽ còn sống được bao lâu nữa?”

Ed lườm cô.

“Anh biết đấy,” cô giễu cợt, “trước khi…” cô đặt hai tay mình lên cổ và phát ra những âm thanh nghèn nghẹt.

Ed thấy buồn nôn.

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm hại Oswald,” gã nói.

“Cá là anh cũng từng nói vậy về tôi,” Kristen thì thào. Ngôn từ quấn quanh cổ họng Ed mà thít chặt. Gã không thể thở nối. “Chấp nhận đi Ed,” cô nói, “anh là một kẻ sát nhân. Chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi…”

Ed phang một nắm đấm lên tấm gương. Mặt kính và Kristen đồng thời vỡ vụn. Ed hít thở nặng nhọc trong một lúc trước khi nhận ra hơi nóng trên các khớp ngón tay là do máu chảy. Gã nghẹn ngào rền rĩ trong cổ họng khi bắt đầu ý thức được cơn đau.

Gã vô vọng ngắm nhìn dòng máu đỏ thẫm trôi khỏi khớp ngón tay và rơi xuống bồn nước rửa mặt. Toàn thân gã run lên bần bật. Tất cả những gì Ed thấy được là cảnh tượng ánh sáng trong mắt Oswald tắt dần khi những ngón tay dài của gã nghiền nát cổ họng hắn.

Gã nghe thấy một tiếng gõ ngập ngừng lên cánh cửa.

“Ed?” Giọng của Oswald nhỏ nhẹ và ngần ngại. “Ed, anh ổn chứ? Tôi nghĩ mình nghe được tiếng kính vỡ…”

Ed không đáp lại. Gã không thể nói thành lời.

“Ed, tôi vào đây,” Oswald nói. Tay nắm cửa xoay chuyển và rồi Oswald đẩy cánh cửa mở ra, bước vào bên trong. Hắn đứng giữa ô cửa, chìm trong ánh đèn từ bên ngoài hành lang, nhìn Ed một lúc trước khi hít vào một hơi sắc lạnh và rồi băng qua căn phòng tới nơi gã đứng.

“Ed, đã có chuyện gì vậy?” hắn nói, cầm lấy tay của Ed. “Anh bị thương rồi. Chúng ta sẽ tới bệnh viện.”

“Không,” Ed bật lại. Ý nghĩ phải rời khỏi căn nhà để nhìn chòng chọc vào các bức tường sặc mùi thuốc sát trùng và giải thích với những người xa lạ về điều mình đã làm khiến cho gã phát hoảng. “Không, tôi ổn. Tôi chỉ… tôi chỉ cần…”

“Được rồi,” Oswald nói, trong khi hạ tay Ed xuống bồn rửa mặt. “Được rồi, không tới bệnh viện. Ta xử lí vết thương này đã, được chứ?”

Ed gật đầu.

Gã để Oswald nhẹ nhàng quấn một chiếc khăn tắm bên bồn rửa mặt quanh bàn tay của mình và dẫn gã đi qua hành lang, xuống cầu thang, rồi vào trong bếp.

Ánh đèn trong này sáng hơn. Gã bỏ kính xuống và quẹt mắt bằng cổ bàn tay không bị thương.

Gã nhìn xuống tay còn lại của mình và chỉ có thể thấy được máu đỏ thẫm từ từ ngấm qua vải trẳng. Trong một lúc, gã quay trở về ngày mình mười hai tuổi, đang quỳ gối giữa ánh đèn vàng lờ nhờ trong một nhà bếp khác xa chốn này, cố gắng nhặt nhạnh từng mảnh thủy tinh vỡ bằng các ngón tay trần. Rìa thủy tinh sắc cạnh mắc vào và cắt một đường qua lớp da nhợt nhạt của gã, để lại một vệt đỏ thẫm. Gã cố gắng thật cẩn thận, nhưng mọi thứ đều mờ nhòe. Tất cả những gì gã nhìn được là hình khối bàn chân đi ủng của bố mình giẫm bẹp gọng kính của gã xuống nền nhà. Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng gào thét tru tréo của lão ta – _nhặt mấy mảnh vụn lên đi, đồ ngu, xem mày đã làm gì này._ Gã có thể nếm được hai từ _con đau_ nghèn nghẹt thoát ra từ cổ họng, trong khi nhìn lên bộ mặt lòe nhòe của bố mình. Gã có thể cảm nhận được bàn tay giáng lên má mình và cơn đau nhói buốt cùng nỗi hổ thẹn khi cúi đầu xuống lần mò từng mảnh kính.

“Ed?” Giọng của Oswald thật êm dịu, nhẹ nhàng gạt đi những mảnh vỡ hồi ức. Gã thấy mình quay về gian bếp của Oswald. Oswald gỡ cặp kính khỏi hai bàn tay run rẩy của Ed và đặt nó lên quầy bếp.

“Tôi – tôi xin lỗi, tôi…” Ed lên tiếng, không rõ mình nên nói tiếp điều gì, nhưng Oswald đã ngắt lời.

“Anh ổn chứ? Cho tôi xem tay anh nhé? Có đau không?”

Nó đau. Đau vô cùng. Nhưng ngôn từ đã trôi tuột đi đâu mất, nên gã chỉ im lặng chìa tay ra. Ed để cho Oswald rối rít lo liệu vêt thương. Gã có thể cảm nhận được toàn thân mình đang thả lỏng, áp lực dồn nén trong cột sống dần dần tiêu tan khi gã nhìn hắn lau sạch những vết cắt sần sùi ngang các ngón tay và khớp sụn, xoa lên thuốc sát trùng, rồi nhẹ nhàng bọc toàn bộ bàn tay của gã trong băng gạc. Khi đã xong xuôi, Ed thử cử động tay mình. Nó vẫn nhói buốt, nhưng các vết cắt đau rát đã dịu đi ít nhiều, và theo đó, cảm giác hãi hùng, trơ trọi đến rùng mình vừa xong cũng biến mất.

“Cảm ơn anh, Oswald,” gã nói. Và gã hoàn toàn thật lòng. Gã không hề nhớ mình từng được quan tâm chu đáo đến vậy. Gã tự hỏi, với ruột gan hơi quặn thắt, liệu điều này từng xảy ra trước đây hay chưa.

“Ed,” Oswald nói, ngập ngừng, “anh sao vậy?”

_Ngươi nghĩ mình sẽ giết anh ta. Ngươi đúng rồi đấy. Ngươi chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy._

Thay vì trả lời, gã đứng dậy, định ra khỏi nhà bếp để đi vào phòng khách, nơi than hồng trong lò sưởi vẫn còn rực cháy, nơi mà chưa đầy một giờ trước, họ suýt nữa trượt khỏi giới hạn.

Suýt nữa.

Nhưng ngay khi gã vừa tiến được một bước, Oswald đã nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn tay lên cánh tay gã và nói, bằng một giọng cứng rắn: “Ed. Tôi biết có chuyện không ổn. Nói cho tôi biết đi.”

_Bảo anh ta tránh cho xa. Bảo anh ta ngươi phải đi ngay._

_Đừng rời bỏ anh ấy, anh ấy là người duy nhất thấy được con người thật của tôi. Nếu anh ấy không còn nhìn tôi nữa, tôi sẽ trở thành kẻ vô hình. Tôi sẽ tan biến._

_Ngươi không cần anh ta._

_Tôi muốn có anh ấy._

_Ngươi muốn quá nhiều._

Và Ed nhớ về cảm giác khi bàn tay của Oswald đặt trên gáy mình, ngón cái của hắn dịu dàng xoa quanh từng lọn tóc. Gã nhớ về hình ảnh một thiên sứ báo thù với nụ cười đẫm máu trên khuôn mặt, giương một khẩu súng ngang đầu của Tiến sĩ Strange. Gã nhớ về hơi ấm.

“Tôi sợ rằng mình sẽ giết anh,” Ed nói vội vàng, nhìn vào những viên than đang cháy trong lò sưởi phía sau Oswald.

Ed không rõ gã đang trông mong điều gì, nhưng chắc chắn không phải một tiếng cười kinh ngạc. Gã nhìn xuống Oswald, hằn học – hắn nghĩ đây là trò đùa, trong khi gã vô cùng nghiêm túc – trước khi hướng ánh nhìn đi chỗ khác.

“Nếu anh có ý định giết tôi,” Oswald nói, rồi ngưng lại. Ed biết chắc hắn đang cố nín cười khi nhấc cặp kính của Ed khỏi quầy bếp, lau mắt kính bằng tay áo, rồi cài nó ngay ngắn lên mặt gã, “thì làm luôn đi được không?”

Một căn phòng khác, một tháng ngày khác, cách đây gần như một quãng đời, nhưng vẫn hai con người ấy, vẫn cuộc trò chuyện ấy… Ed không thể ngăn cản khóe miệng khẽ cong lên khi kí ức về căn hộ ấm cúng màu lục và chú chim gãy cánh nằm trên giường mình tràn về lấp đầy tâm trí.

“Tôi cam đoan với anh, ngài Chim Cánh Cụt, tôi không hề có ý đồ xấu với anh,” Ed nói. Làm sao gã có thể quên lời thoại này?

“Vậy thì ý đồ của anh là gì?” Oswald hỏi.

Ed cúi xuống và bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Oswald. Gã thấy được một tia thách thức trong đôi mắt ấy, cùng một nụ cười khẽ nhếch lên nơi khóe miệng. Ed rùng mình, nhưng không phải vì lạnh. Xúc cảm ấm áp vốn đã bén rễ trong lồng ngực kể từ khi sống cùng nhà với Oswald đang lan ra toàn bộ cơ thể gã.

“Ý đồ của tôi ư?” Ed hỏi. “Ngài Cánh Cụt này: anh có tin vào số phận không?”

“Ngày càng tin vào điều đó.”

Ed nhướn một bên lông mày nhìn Oswald.

“Ed, tôi” Oswald cất lời, rồi im bặt, trông hắn như thể vừa đánh lạc mất hơi thở của mình trong khi đang nói.

Và Ed biết. Trọng lượng của sự thông hiểu đè nặng lên ngực khiến gã không thể nói ra. Không gian tĩnh lặng trong khoảnh khắc. Các ngón tay của Oswald vẫn cuộn quanh bắp tay của Ed.

“Sao cơ?” Ed rốt cuộc cũng lên tiếng.

Oswald lắc đầu và để tay mình trượt xuống hai bên. Vẻ mặt hắn trông thật đau đớn. “Anh biết không, tôi quên mất rồi. Nó cứ thế mà biến mất khỏi đầu tôi.” hắn bật cười. Điệu cười nghe thật khiên cưỡng. “Việc đó xảy ra với anh bao giờ chưa?”

Ed đang được trao cho một lối thoát. Gã muốn nhận lấy nó, để phá tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt mà an toàn lui về phòng mình và không bao giờ đề cập đến chuyện này nữa. Nhưng rồi gã nghĩ về tấm gương vỡ. Nghĩ về cảnh tượng cô độc cuộn mình dưới lớp chăn nặng trịch. Nghĩ về những tối tiếp theo, ngồi bên lửa ấm cùng Oswald để rồi lạnh lùng từ biệt bằng cách leo lên cầu thang giữa bóng đêm sau một lời “chúc ngủ ngon” bình thản. Vậy nên, thay vì bật cười và nói “có chứ, thường xuyên,” và chuồn lên gác, gã thành thật trả lời:

“Không. Việc đó chưa từng xảy ra với tôi.”

Ed nhìn vào mái tóc đen của Oswald, vốn thường được chăm chút tạo kiểu, đang xòa xuống mắt hắn, và gã run lên với khao khát được gạt nó sang một bên. Gã vươn bàn tay bị thương về phía trước và hẩy lọn tóc bằng ngón cái.

Oswald đưa một tay đặt lên bàn tay của Ed, giữ nó ở nguyên vị trí. Và, như một tia chớp, vẻ man dại vụt qua nét mặt Oswald và hắn siết chặt bàn tay. Trong một giây Ed chợt trở về căn hộ màu lục với con dao kề cổ và cảm giác phấn khích lúc đứng bên rìa cái chết khi nhìn xuống kẻ nguy hiểm nhất Gotham.

“Tôi không biết liệu mình nên lấy làm vinh dự vì anh không muốn làm hại tôi,” hắn nói, và Ed phải kìm lại một cơn rùng mình khi cảm giác phấn khích chạy dọc toàn thân, “hay nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm bởi anh nghĩ việc đó sẽ dễ dàng.”

Ed có thể cảm nhận được nụ cười đang kéo giãn cơ mặt mình. Gã có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim dồn dập vang vọng trong đầu. Gã có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm đang đong đầy lồng ngực. Gã có thể nhìn được vẻ thách thức trong đôi mắt của Oswald, và gã chưa bao giờ là người chùn bước trước thử thách.

“Vậy nên, Ed,” Oswald nói. “Tôi nên cảm thấy thế nào đây?”

Ed hôn hắn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristen/Isabella sassing Ed is my aesthetic. Nygmob is also my aesthetic.


	22. Xây Tổ

_Hãy giải thử câu đố này:_

Tôi vô dụng với một người nhưng vô giá với hai. Tôi không mua được, nhưng có thể bị đánh cắp chỉ với một ánh nhìn. Tôi là gì?

Đáp án: Tình yêu.

_Bây giờ, xin mời bạn đoán tiếp câu này:_

Nếu bạn từng làm những điều tồi tệ, liệu bạn có xứng đáng đón nhận những thứ tốt đẹp hay không?

_Cuối cùng, hãy trả lời tôi câu này:_

Tiếp theo sẽ là gì đây?

¿?

Oswald cảm thấy ấm áp.

Hắn tỉnh giấc, như mọi lần bị đánh thức bởi bóng ma lờ nhờ của các bác sĩ đeo khẩu trang, những kim tiêm quá dài, cùng với các tia lửa điện, nhưng lần này, hắn không thức giấc trong nỗi trống trải và cơn hãi hùng ớn lạnh. Thay vào đó, hắn cảm nhận được tay chân nóng rực đan vào lẫn nhau, cùng một tiếng thở nhẹ nhàng bên tai.

Oswald chớp mắt trong bóng tối và quay khối đầu trên gối sang một bên để nhìn kĩ người nằm cạnh.

Ed khi say ngủ không hề đẹp hơn khi thức, Oswald nghĩ rằng phần đẹp nhất của gã chính là tia ranh mãnh nhảy múa trong đôi mắt, hoặc là nụ cười tinh quái nhếch lên nơi khóe miệng. Mặc dù vậy, nhìn thấy những đường nét góc cạnh trên mặt Ed thả lỏng trong giấc ngủ mong manh quả thực là một trải nghiệm thi thú lạ kì. Hắn muốn vươn tay gạt đi một lọn tóc lòa xòa trên mặt Ed, nhưng không muốn đánh thức gã.

Họ quấn quít trên chiếc giường với một tư thế kì quặc – Oswald cuộn mình gần tấm ván đầu giường, và đầu Ed đặt song song eo hắn, chân tay dài thượt của gã duỗi ra trên tấm ga trải giường cỡ lớn.

Đột nhiên tỉnh táo trở lại, Oswald hướng mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Hai má hắn nóng tới mức Oswald tưởng như chúng sẽ sáng lên đỏ rực trong bóng tối. Kí ức về đêm hôm qua bắt đầu tụ về quanh trí óc.

Nụ hôn đầu tiên, dữ dội, nụ hôn thứ hai, thứ ba cũng không kém phần mãnh liệt, và rồi cồn cào leo lên các bậc thang trong bóng tối.

Các ngón tay của Oswald run rẩy trong lúc hắn cố gắng cởi nút áo gi-le của mình, Ed nắm lấy hai tay hắn và hôn lên chúng, gần như tuyệt đối dịu dàng, trước khi tự mình tháo bỏ cúc áo của hắn bằng vài động tác nhanh gọn.

Vụng về, dò dẫm, và bật cười nghẹt thở.

Một giọng nói, ban đầu sắc sảo rồi trở nên thô ráp, đồng tử giãn rộng trong đêm.

Hứa hẹn, thì thầm, và âu yếm.

Hai bàn tay luồn vào tóc nâu mềm mại và các ngón tay ấn chặt lên da.

Khao khát. Gần hơn, gần hơn, _gần hơn_.

Nóng bừng như lửa đốt.

Hắn hướng ánh mắt trở lại nhìn Ed và rồi nỗi sợ quàng chặt đôi tay của nó quanh cổ họng hắn: gã sẽ nói gì khi tỉnh dậy đây? Liệu đây có phải một sai lầm mà Oswald sẽ dành hết phần đời còn lại để vờ như mình đã hoàn toàn quên lãng? Liệu hắn sẽ phải mỉm cười gượng gạo với Ed qua một bàn đàm phán trong khi ra giá các chuyến hàng chở vũ khí như thể họ chẳng hề quen biết? Liệu hắn sẽ phải làm bộ thờ ơ, khoanh tay đứng nhìn khi Ed đùa cợt và mỉm cười với một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp, hay một người đàn ông cao lớn với đôi vai rộng? Liệu hắn sẽ trở nên hối tiếc và căm ghét điều này?

“Em có thể _nghe được_ anh đang nghĩ quá nhiều đấy, đến em mà còn phải nói vậy thì quả thật có vấn đề rồi.” Giọng của Ed khàn đặc, thô ráp, và vẫn còn ngái ngủ, gã chậm rãi chớp mắt nhìn Oswald. Ed mơ hồ vươn một cách tay, kéo Oswald về phía gã. “lại đây nào.”

Những lời thì thầm nghi hoặc tan biến khi Oswald cuộn mình bên cạnh Ed và gối đầu lên ngực trần của gã, lắng nghe nhịp tim đều đặn. Hắn cảm nhận được một nụ hôn nhẹ bẫng trên đỉnh đầu trước khi Ed vòng đôi tay dài quanh Oswald, nhịp thở của Ed lắng dần trong lúc gã từ từ thiếp đi. Vài phút sau, Oswald cũng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Khi hắn thức dậy lần nữa, trong ánh bình minh xám xịt của Gotham, Ed đã đi đâu mất.

Hắn không phải ngồi đó quá lâu, lo nghĩ rằng mình đã tưởng tượng ra toàn bộ đêm hôm qua, hay vài tia sáng mặt trời xuyên qua cửa sổ đã dọa Ed chạy mất. Chỉ có vài phút trôi qua trước khi Ed quay lại căn phòng, giữ thăng bằng một tập giấy trên hai cốc cà phê. Gã mặc áo phông trắng cùng với quần ngủ, trông vẫn hơi luộm thuộm và gà gật.

“Chào buổi sáng, Oswald,” gã nói, để toàn bộ đống đồ chênh vênh trên tay xuống chiếc bàn con, trước khi đặt các tập tài liệu lên giường, đưa cho Oswald một chiếc cốc (hắn cẩn thận đón lấy) – vẫn còn nóng hổi – và giữ lại một cốc cho mình. Ed leo lên giường bên cạnh Oswald như thể gã vốn thuộc về nơi đó, và Oswald tưởng rằng tim hắn vừa vọt khỏi cổ họng.

“Chào buổi sáng, Ed,” hắn đáp lại. “Cảm ơn vì cốc cà phê.”

Hắn nhấp một ngụm và không lấy làm ngạc nhiên trước hương vị tuyệt vời của nó. Ed hiển nhiên tỉ mẩn trong việc pha cà phê, giống như trong mọi công việc khác. Họ ngồi bên nhau yên lặng trong một lúc. Oswald chậm rãi uống cà phê và Ed thì lật giở qua đám giấy tờ, thỉnh thoảng ghi chú gì đó bằng chiếc bút đỏ cài sau vành tai.

Áp lực của những điều không được nói ra lớn dần lên giữa hai người họ cho tới khi Oswald không còn nín nhịn được nữa. Hắn đặt cốc của mình lên chiếc bàn cạnh giường và quay mặt về phía Ed. Ed ngước lên, nhướn mày, rồi cũng nhẹ nhàng đặt chiếc cốc của gã sang một bên.

Oswald cố cất lời, nhưng cảm thấy từ ngữ mắc kẹt trong cổ họng. Khi nhìn Ed, một luồng cảm xúc rối bời và xung khắc trỗi dậy trong hắn – tình thương, tình bạn, hơi ấm, sợ hãi, hỗn loạn, và…

“Anh yêu em.” Câu đó bật ra trước khi hắn kịp ngăn mình lại, nhưng khi đã trót thổ lộ, hắn không dám chắc mình muốn rút lại lời nói, kể cả nếu có thể đi chăng nữa.

Sự câm lặng treo lửng lơ trong không khí khi Ed nhìn hắn, miệng hơi hé mở, quả thật ớn lạnh đến thấu xương.

 _Tình yêu sẽ luôn là điểm yếu chết người nhất của chúng ta –_ không phải Ed từng nói vậy hay sao, rất lâu trước đây, nơi căn hộ màu lục giữa một chốn bất tiện trong thành phố? Liệu khi đó gã thực sự nghĩ vậy? Liệu tới bây giờ gã vẫn còn nghĩ vậy?

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi –” Oswald cất lời, nhưng rồi im bặt. Nói gì đây? Rằng hắn không có ý đó? Nhưng hắn có. Hắn thực lòng yêu Ed. Hắn yêu Ed và hắn muốn Ed ở lại đây cùng mình, trong buổi sáng mang dư âm quay cuồng cho tới tận cùng của thời gian. Hoặc, nếu không được như vậy, hắn chỉ cần đứng bên cạnh Ed khi họ cùng nhau giày xéo những cái xác đẫm máu của kẻ thù.

Những lựa chọn.

Ed vươn tới và đặt một bàn tay lên gáy Oswald. Nó vẫn còn hơi ấm từ cốc cà phê nóng và ngón cái của Ed xoa nhẹ từng vòng tròn trên da hắn.

“Em… Em yêu anh.”

Vào khoảng khắc đó, nỗi cô đơn ớn lạnh ở Arkham bỗng chốc trôi thật xa. Ed hôn hắn, và rồi lùi lại, mỉm cười. Vẻ mặt gã khóe lên một tia ranh mãnh mà Oswald vốn vô cùng yêu thích.

“Giờ thì anh làm ơn ngưng hoảng loạn được chứ?” gã nói. “Thật sự thì, em mới là người có tiền sử trục trặc trong các mối quan hệ cơ mà.”

“Anh không hoảng loạn,” Oswald nói, tỏ ra bình thản. “Chỉ là quan ngại ở mức độ hợp lí mà thôi.”

Ed bật cười và chỉnh gọng kính. “Hẳn rồi, con chim ngu ngốc. Em nhầm, được chưa?”

Oswald mỉm cười – hắn không thể ngừng lại được – và quay lại với cốc cà phê, trong khi Ed lôi tập giấy về phía mình và nhấc bút lên.

“Em đang lên kế hoạch gì vậy?” hắn hỏi, sau một phút yên lặng chỉ có tiếng mưa ngoài cửa sổ làm nền.

Nụ cười nhăn nhở của Ed kéo giãn toàn bộ cơ mặt, mang đầy vẻ hắc ám, khiến Oswald chỉ nhìn thôi cũng thấy rùng mình.

“Câu hỏi hay đấy, ngài Cánh Cụt,” gã nói. “Thử trả lời em câu này: anh nên tặng gì cho một người đã thâu tóm trong tay toàn thành phố đây?”

“Em biết anh rất tệ trò giải đố mà, Ed,” Oswald thở dài. Nụ cười của Ed giãn rộng hơn.

“Nhưng em thì không. Ed đã đoán ra rồi.” Gã đẩy tập giấy lại gần Oswald một chút. Hắn nhìn xuống những đường kẻ và ghi chú nguệch ngoạc.

“Đây là các bản thiết kế,” hắn nói. “Nhưng để –”

“Chúng là các câu lạc bộ!” Ed buột miệng, vỗ hai tay vào nhau. “Em đã giới hạn xuống còn năm câu lạc bộ chất lượng nhất trong thành phố, và chúng ta sẽ mua lại nơi tốt nhất.”

Tim của Oswald lỡ mất một nhịp. Một câu lạc bộ? Hắn đã ngậm ngùi gạt giấc mơ đó sang một bên sau thất bại với _Oswald’s_ (trước kia từng biết đến với cái tên _Fish’s_ ). Nhưng đâu đó, sâu trong tâm trí, hắn vẫn không mong muốn gì hơn được mở ra cánh cửa câu lạc bộ của chính mình. Hắn háo hức nhìn vào các bản thiết kế và tài liệu Ed đã tổng hợp về từng địa điểm mà gã đang cân nhắc. Hắn nhận ra vài nơi trong số đó.

“Nếu nó không được rao bán thì sao?” hắn hỏi, tuy biết rõ câu trả lời của Ed, nhưng vẫn muốn nghe gã nói ra.

“Có quan trọng không?” Đôi mắt sắc bén và hoang dại của Ed như thể đang thì thào _dù sao thì như vậy lại càng vui_. Bàn tay gã trở lại đặt lên tóc Oswald, lơ đễnh cuộn các lọn tóc quanh ngón tay.

“Không hề.”

Tiếng cười của Ed lan trong căn phòng như một luồng điện.

“Vậy thì, ngài Cánh Cụt này, em nghĩ đã tới lúc Iceberg Lounge khai trương rồi đấy, anh có nghĩ vậy không?”

“Ed à, anh hoàn toàn đồng ý.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh!! Chỉ còn một chương nữa thôi!!


	23. Lời Bạt: Cốc, cốc

Một buổi sáng nọ, Jim Gordon và Harvey Bullock, bất đắc dĩ, phải tìm đến dinh thự Van Dahl bên rìa thành phố. Sỏi đá kêu lạo xạo dưới chân khi họ đi bộ từ xe tuần tra về phía cánh cửa.

“Cánh Cụt đang ngày càng leo cao,” Harvey nói, xuýt xoa nhìn ngắm tòa nhà. “Khá khẩm hơn đáy sông Gotham là cái chắc.”

Jim lờ đi lời châm chọc, quyết định không nghĩ xem đời mình sẽ dễ dàng hơn bao nhiêu nếu anh ta đã làm việc phải làm ở bến tàu đó.

Họ lại gần cánh cửa, Jim nâng bộ gõ và đập cửa ba lần.

Họ chờ đợi.

Sau một lúc, cánh cửa mở ra, để lộ một người phụ nữ tóc vàng nghiêm nghị.

“Chúng tôi tới gặp Thị trưởng Cobblepot,” Jim nói, từ ngữ hơi mắc kẹt trong cổ họng.

“Vào đi,” người phụ nữ nói – ngữ điệu của bà mang dáng dấp Đông Âu nhưng Jim không xác định được nơi nào cụ thể hơn.

Bà dẫn họ xuyên qua một hành lang rộng, một cầu thang trải dài, một gian bếp trông… thực lòng mà nói thì ấm cúng hơn tưởng tượng của Jim, và rồi đi vào phòng ăn. Đâu đó trên tầng có tiếng vòi hoa sen đang bật.

Chim Cánh Cụt đang đợi họ.

Jim tự hỏi mình phải đến sớm cỡ nào mới có thể nhìn thấy Oswald ăn vận bớt chỉnh tề. Fish đã chỉ dạy hắn quá tốt, hẳn là vậy rồi.

“Jim, Harvey, các bạn cũ của tôi” hắn nói. “Mời ngồi.”

Hắn chỉ vào hai chiếc ghế bên trái mình. Jim và Harvey ngồi xuống bên chiếc bàn dài, và Jim có thể cảm nhận được tóc gáy của mình đang dựng ngược lên.

Cánh Cụt gập hai tay và chống cằm lên chúng – một cử chỉ Jim thấy quen thuộc đến quái đản.

“Tôi có thể giúp gì được, thưa các quý ngài?” hắn hỏi, khóa chặt họ với một ánh nhìn dữ dội.

_Tại sao việc này cứ như thể gặp phải một con quỷ trên giao lộ vậy?_

Vòi hoa sen trên tầng đã ngắt.

“Chúng tôi cần thông tin,” Jim nói.

“Được thôi, Jim, thứ đó thì tôi có nhiều lắm, anh cần phải hỏi cụ thể hơn.”

“Fish Mooney,” Harvey xen ngang – hiển nhiên đã chán trò đưa đẩy – “chúng tôi nghĩ anh biết cô ta đưa Strange đi đâu.”

Cánh Cụt bật cười, ngả về phía sau tựa vào lưng ghế.

“Các người nghĩ rằng tôi biết Fish Mooney ở đâu, và rằng tôi sẽ tiết lộ ư? Các bạn à, hai người tâng bốc tôi, và cũng đánh giá mình quá cao rồi đấy.

Tiếng bước chân đi xuống cầu thang ngoài không gian yên lặng của phòng ăn được theo sau bởi âm thanh ai đó đi lại quanh nhà bếp. _Còn ai sống ở đây nữa ư?_

“Nghe này, Chim Cánh Cụt,” Harvey gầm gừ, nhưng Cánh Cụt đã giơ một tay ngăn ông ta nói tiếp.

“Không, hai người nghe này,” hắn ngắt lời. “Thanh tra Bullock, Thanh tra Gordon, tôi bắt đầu nhận thấy mình chỉ tồn tại với các người mỗi khi các người cần chút thông tin, hoặc thứ gì đó để đổ tội cho tình trạng thối nát rõ ràng của các người. Tình bạn của chúng ta có vẻ hơi một chiều rồi đấy. Và tại sao tôi phải tiếp tục giúp những người chẳng phải dạng bạn bè tốt đẹp gì?”

Trong khoảng im lặng khó xử theo sau, Jim có thể nghe được tiếng reo của máy pha cà phê trong bếp.

“Nhưng,” Cánh Cụt nói, “nếu, trên danh nghĩa bạn bè, tôi trao cho hai người thông tin này…”

“Anh muốn gì, hả Cánh Cụt?” Harvey gắt lên.

“Thứ tôi muốn không quan trọng, thứ hai người _nợ_ tôi mới đáng bận tâm, Thanh tra Bullock ạ.”

“Vậy thì –” Jim lên tiếng, nhưng ngay lập tức sao nhãng bởi tiếng bước chân tiến vào căn phòng. Anh ta quay đầu lại và đứng hình.

Edward Nygma, cựu nhân viên GCPD, thản nhiên vào phòng mang theo hai tách cà phê đặt thăng bằng trên một đống giấy tờ. Gã không thèm để mắt đến Jim và Harvey – gã dường như còn chẳng nhìn thấy họ. Thay vào đó, gã hạ chồng tài liệu xuống phía trước chỗ ngồi bên phải Oswald, đặt một tách cà phê cạnh tập giấy, tách còn lại cạnh khuỷu tay của hắn. Gã nghiêng mình, hôn lên má Oswald, nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên gáy hắn, và thì thào bằng một giọng vẫn còn ngái ngủ: “chào buổi sáng.”

Jim cảm thấy như thể mình sẽ lăn ra ngất. Oswald ngượng chín mặt, chạm lên cánh tay của Ed.

“Chào buổi sáng, Ed,” hắn đáp lại, trong khi Ed ngồi xuống, lật mở một tập tài liệu, và cuộn các ngón tay dài của mình quanh quai tách cà phê.

Jim định đưa mắt với Harvey, nhưng chỉ thấy ông ta nhìn chòng chọc về phía trước, bàng hoàng như thể vừa bị ai đó giáng cho một đòn.

Ed không nhìn lên, nhưng khi gã lên tiếng, giọng điệu vẫn rành mạch: “hai người _muốn_ gì, hả các Thanh tra?”

Jim cố gắng chắp nối hai hình ảnh trong đầu – tên nhãi run rẩy, khập khiễng bên rìa bến cảng, cùng anh chàng mọt sách thân thiện từ phòng thí nghiệm – với hai người mang khuôn mặt sắc cạnh, ăn vận chỉnh trang không tì vết trước mắt mình. Rồi cảm thấy đầu mình đau nhức.

Anh nghĩ ngợi, có lẽ, mình phải dừng ngay việc quá thân cận với người khác – Ed, Oswald, Barbara – tất cả bọn họ đều bị hủy hoại để rồi tái sinh trong góc cạnh và nanh sắc. Anh ta còn chẳng muốn tìm hiểu tại sao.

“Nygma, thế quái nào cậu lại ở đây chung chạ với Cánh Cụt vậy?” Harvey gặng hỏi, phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng.

“Tôi tin thuật ngữ nói tránh phù hợp ông đang tìm là ‘lên giường cùng’ thì đúng hơn, thanh tra –” Oswald sặc cà phê – “Tôi tưởng việc đó đã quá rõ ràng rồi chứ. Hai người, mặt khác, chẳng có lí do gì để mà ám quẻ chúng tôi vào sáng sớm thế này.”

“Thôi nào, Ed.” Oswald nói – _hắn đang đắc ý_ , Jim bất mãn nhận ra – “Harvey và Jim là bạn cũ của ta mà.”

Ed bật cười giễu cợt, vẫn không nhìn lên khỏi tập tài liệu. Gã rút ra một chiếc bút mực tao nhã và viết lên giấy vài dòng ghi chú xiên xẹo trước khi cất lời trở lại:

“Tôi thân cận hơn một người bạn, ấy vậy vẫn ở thật xa, nụ cười trên mặt tôi là con dao trên lưng các người: tôi là ai?”

Câu trả lời treo lơ lửng trong không khí, không được nói ra.

“Để tôi nói lại nhé, các thanh tra: mấy. người. muốn. gì?” Ed dứt lời.

“Thông tin,” Jim làu bàu. “Về Fish Mooney.”

Ed nhướn mày, vẫn không thèm nhìn vào bọn họ.

“Anh vừa mới nhắc nhở họ,” Chim Cánh Cụt nói, tác phong xã giao mềm mỏng liền biến mất, “thông tin không hề miễn phí – và anh chỉ trao ơn huệ cho bạn bè mà thôi.”

“Chúng ta có thể làm bạn,” Harvey nói, “Tôi có nhiều bạn lắm.”

“Một người bạn,” Cánh Cụt nói – âm điệu trơn tru và ma mị như một con rắn hổ lục – “sẽ ý thức được rằng ơn huệ cũng cần có qua có lại.”

Thứ gì đó quặn lại trong khoang ruột của Jim khi anh nhớ lại ơn huệ cuối cùng mình đã thực hiện cho Oswald Cobblepot.

“Tất nhiên,” Harvey nói, “tất nhiên, chúng tôi biết rõ mà.”

Cái nhe răng nham nhở trên mặt Ed làm Jim thấy phát ốm.

“Vậy thì, đương nhiên, tôi sẽ cho hai người biết Fish ở đâu – với tư cách một người bạn, hẳn rồi.” Oswald giờ đang cười nhăn nhở.

“Hẳn rồi,” Jim lặp lại.

“Ed?” Oswald nói. Và Ed ngước lên, hai người họ khóa chặt nhau bằng một ánh nhìn xuyên thấu.

“Fish được nhìn thấy lần cuối cùng một nhóm tù nhân đào tẩu từ Arkham tại một nhà kho bên bến tàu. Cô ta chắc đang lẩn trốn quanh nơi đó.”

Ed cúi xuống và tiếp tục viết.

Jim đứng dậy – anh ta không muốn kẹt lại tập phim _Miền Chạng Vạng_ * này lâu hơn một giây nào nữa – và Harvey cũng làm theo.

“Cảm ơn,” anh nói.

“Bất cứ điều gì cho bạn của tôi,” Oswald đáp lời. Và Jim đột nhiên nhớ ra một người khác vốn hay ngồi chống cằm trên hai tay đan chéo – gã bây giờ đang nhấm nháp thứ cà phê đắt tiền trong biệt thự của Cánh Cụt.

“Được rồi,”  Harvey nói. “Hẹn hai người đêm nào đó tụ tập, dù sao chúng ta cũng là bạn mà.”

Oswald và Ed không hề phản ứng. Và rồi Jim tóm lấy cẳng tay của Harvey, lôi ông ta khỏi biệt thự, quay trở lại lối đi rải sỏi.

Cho đến khi cả hai người họ đã ngồi vào xe tuần tra và Jim bắt đầu lái xe dọc làn đường hướng về trung tâm thành phố Gotham, Harvey mới lên tiếng.

“Ôi trời, sắp tới hẳn sẽ có một đống rắc rối to lù lù đấy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Twilight Zone (Miền Chạng Vạng / Miền Ảo Ảnh): tên một bộ phim truyền hình Mỹ được thực hiện bởi Rod Serling.
> 
> Chương này đúng là 'kiệt tác': Nygmobblepot making Jim Gordon suffer is my absolute divine aesthetic :))  
> Cuối cùng, sau gần hai tháng mình cũng xong được fic này, cảm giác thật 'thành tựu'. Cảm ơn mọi người đã theo dõi trong suốt thời gian vừa qua. Chúc các bạn một kì nghỉ năm mới vui vẻ <3


End file.
